


La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre

by Lawy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawy/pseuds/Lawy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre sauver le monde et les entrainements quotidiens, Steve a envie d'un peu de normalité. Une normalité qu'il va devoir soumettre à Tony sans déclencher un cataclysme...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La panique du chiffre trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre sauver le monde et les entrainements quotidiens, Steve a envie d'un peu de normalité. Une normalité qu'il va devoir soumettre à Tony sans déclencher un cataclysme...

Lorsqu'il avait une idée précise en tête, Steve Rogers la préparait soigneusement avant qu'elle ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Surtout quand le principal récepteur de cette nouvelle était Tony. Il était impatient de soumettre cette idée même si une certaine appréhension se manifestait d'heure en heure, le rapprochant du moment fatidique de la révélation. Cap savait comment le gérer depuis le temps mais il y avait toujours un petit pourcentage d'imprévu très Starkien.

En prévision de cette irrépressible envie de confesser ses pensées, Steve décida de mettre en place une soirée en tête à tête romantique. Par conséquent, le soldat avait demandé à chacun des membres de l'équipe s'ils pouvaient lui laisser le Manoir Avengers. Et chacun d'eux avait consenti à sa manière.

Thor avait évidemment accepté de sortir avec Jane, trop content de pouvoir profiter d'une soirée Midgardienne à l'extérieur tandis que sa belle était tout aussi ravie de s'échapper avec le demi-dieu nordique Natasha avait accepté seulement après un regard scrutateur et un échange de bon procédé sur la nature de la demande du capitaine, promettant qu'elle tiendrait Clint loin d'eux par la même occasion lorsqu'elle pris connaissance des détails ; Bruce promit de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire et de ne pas en sortir même si les murs se mettaient à trembler ou que le toit menaçait de s'écrouler. Steve avait donc champ libre pour lancer sa bombe atomique car c'était à peu de chose près un équivalent.

Captain America avait donc préparé avec soin leur repas, qu'ils avaient tranquillement mangé dans le grand salon du Manoir. Sitôt le dessert achevé, Tony avait pris ses aises. Si Steve était resté avec son habituelle droiture, dos contre le dossier du canapé, l'ingénieur avait pivoté pour mettre ses jambes par-dessus les cuisses de son amant, le plus près possible de lui. Tony avait le look du génie sortie de son antre, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, un tee-shirt noir qui laissait apercevoir la lumière du réacteur et un jeans. Mais la cause en était simple, il avait bossé toute la journée sur un nouveau projet pour Pepper et son entreprise.

Une main tendrement posée sur une de ses jambes, le regard azur de Steve scrutait son amant avec douceur tandis que celui-ci débitait un flot de parole qui malheureusement, pour une fois, n'atteignait pas vraiment la matière grise de Captain America. Évidemment, Tony s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils avant d'agiter sa main devant les yeux de son interlocuteur.

-Terre à Capsicle ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Moui…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Steve ouvrit la bouche mais un soupir désolé répondit à la question de son amant. Un sourire gêné étira ses lèvres et il pencha sa tête vers Tony, son front venant contre le sien.

-Désolé, je ne t'écoutais pas Tony.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre big guy, râla-t-il avec sarcasme. Et qu'est-ce qui occupait tes pensées plutôt que ma géniale personne ?

Le soldat eut un léger rire, son regard ne quittant pas les prunelles si vives de son génie d'amant qui attendait une réponse convenable de sa part. Une de ses grandes mains vint trouver sa place sur sa nuque, la caressant du bout des doigts et il le sentit frissonner sous leurs passages.

-Personne à par toi, répondit-il avec sa sincérité si adorable.

Ce que Tony aimait ce genre de phrase qui avait le don de le faire fondre comme une collégienne en chaleur. Confidence top secrète de fanboy. Mais bon sang... Steve savait bien que ce genre de phrase romantique, ses manières rétro et désuètes le faisaient complètement craquer.

Un soupir tremblant lui échappa et Tony franchit l'espace qui le séparait des lèvres de son homme, de son Captain America. Il porta une de ses mains sur la nuque de Steve pour approfondir le baiser, ses doigts se plongeant voluptueusement dans la chevelure d'or du soldat à la bannière étoilée. Et lorsque le baiser monta d'un cran, dans la catégorie du langoureux dévorant, Cap eut la sensation qu'il allait perdre Tony. Ou du moins l'occasion de lui dire ce pour quoi il avait organisé cette petite soirée qui allait finir de manière non convenue sur le canapé. Tony avait cette capacité effrayante à faire dériver les soirées romantiques en soirées des plus torrides. Il rompit le baiser en s'attirant un grognement de protestation.

-Tony…

-Tu as bien fait sortir tout le monde, excepté Bruce car il est insortable, en vue d'une soirée de folie sur le canapé, non ? fit-il avec son sourire charmeur et sa main qui tentait de faire pression sur la nuque du super soldat.

-Pas exactement.

Tony releva un sourcil mais ne capitula pas pour autant dans son envie de faire pencher la balance en faveur de son idée. Steve se servit de la prise sur sa nuque, et de la position inconfortable de Tony pour lui accorder juste un effleurement tendre du bout des lèvres, avant de lâcher sa bombe atomique personnelle :

-J'ai envie qu'on forme une famille…

Ce qui eut l'effet de bloquer Tony dans sa tentative de débauche sur le canapé. Son regard s'écarquilla sensiblement, fixant Cap comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde dans la seconde qui suivait.

-Famille, répéta-t-il soudainement crispé.

-Oui, souffla Steve avec tendresse.

-Enfant ?

-Oui.

-Adoption ?

-C'est l'idée mon coeur.

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes.

-Oh, lâcha Tony en réalisant toute l'ampleur de cette déclaration.

Steve caressa sa nuque avec tendresse, observant le visage figé de Tony qui perdait quelques couleurs alors que chacun de ses muscles s'étaient tendus comme pour une bataille.

Cap voulait qu'ils forment une famille.

Qui dit famille dit enfant.

Steve voulait qu'ils adoptent un enfant.

Après l'instant de blocage, la panique prit place dans les prunelles sombres de Tony qui relâcha la nuque de son amant. Il sauta sur ses pieds comme un diable hors de sa boite, son cœur s'emballant, l'angoisse montant comme un lent venin face aux responsabilités que cela engageait.

-Je vais y réfléchir ! Il me semble que j'ai oublié de débrancher mon fer à souder... Et des updates... débita-t-il rapidement.

Tony prit la fuite sous le regard tendre de son homme qui ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il s'y était préparé. Steve entendit les pas précipités monter à l'étage dans un élan de pure panique face aux responsabilités que sa demande impliquait. Tony détestait ce qui s'apparentait de près comme de loin à une once de prise de décision d'une ampleur aussi capitale.

Il avait réagi de la même manière la première fois qu'il lui avait murmuré "je t'aime" mais à l'époque, Steve n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que son possessif d'amant allait s'enfuir dans son atelier. Son regard continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle Tony avait fuit. Un sourire étira finalement ses lèvres en repensant à sa demande en mariage. Elle avait eu le même impacte que cette envie de fonder une famille, mais sa mise en scène romantique avait été une précieuse stratégie pour empêcher Iron man de fuir.

Captain America finit par se lever, récupéra leurs couverts pour tout débarrasser et ainsi laisser du temps à Tony. Assez pour qu'il puisse considérer sa demande mais aussi pour éviter qu'il ne se torture l'esprit trop longtemps.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, Steve monta les deux étages qui le conduisaient devant la porte de l'atelier. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à son arrivée. Jarvis avait depuis longtemps reçut l'ordre de le laisser entrer sans qu'il ait besoin d'en réclamer l'accès, sauf exception. Tony était penché sur une de ses créations technologiques et il le vit tressaillir à son entrée. Cap n'était pas dupe, il était au-dessus d'un truc pour faire semblant d'être occupé. Steve se rapprocha tranquillement de son amant et glissa ses larges mains sur ses épaules avant de les couler sur son torse.

-Tony, tu veux bien arrêter de faire semblant de bosser ?

-C'est urgent Capsicle, commença-t-il en se levant comme électrocuté par les mains de Steve.

Cap attrapa ses hanches pour l'empêcher de fuir une seconde fois, son regard cherchant le sien. Tony releva vivement la tête, lui adressant un regard de bête acculée. La peur faisait briller ses prunelles sombres, ses muscles tendus pour lutter.

Steve le coinça en douceur contre le plan de travail de son corps massif, un bras l'entourant de manière rassurante, l'autre venant sur sa nuque avec tendresse. Le super soldat entendît un grondement mécontent lorsque ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre des siennes. D'abord, il les effleura tendrement, sa langue venant lui réclamer l'entrée de sa bouche sans oser un seul instant le contraindre. La douceur de Steve finit par avoir raison des défenses de Tony Stark Rogers. Il soupira, tremblant, avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou de Cap avec un accent désemparé, venant chercher sa langue pour une danse où se mêlaient besoin, passion, tendresse, confusion et surtout une peur viscérale.

Steve ne rompit le baiser que lorsqu'il le sentit un peu plus détendu. Il couvrit ses lèvres de baisers légers, Tony gardant ses yeux résolument fermés.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Putain de merde...

Un sourire étira les lèvres du super soldat à sa manière très élégante d'exprimer ses angoisses. Les paupières de Tony s'ouvrirent sur des iris plus troublés que jamais.

-Je peux pas Steve... Je suis pas fait pour être père, la preuve, je suis à cent pour cent gay enfin Stevephile mais passons. Je suis un irresponsable égocentrique, je vais l'oublier dans un magasin ce gosse et je m'en rendrai même pas compte ! Si je ne l'écrase pas dans son sommeil avec une machine ou encore avec mon égo ! Je vais tout faire foirer... Je serai le pire des pères.

Une grimace de dégout étira les traits de Tony qui avait vraisemblablement pensé au sien à qui il vouait toujours une haine sans borne. Son regard quitta les prunelles bleu azur – qui le rendait tout chose tout le temps – et piqua du nez sur le torse musclé – qui le faisait couiner dans une situation normale. Iron man déglutit avec un malaise évident. Il détestait se sentir vulnérable de la sorte, mit au pied d'un mur qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Un mur plein de responsabilités.

Steve glissa sur Tony des mains caressantes qui remontèrent doucement pour encadrer son visage et lui relever la tête. Les prunelles d'onyx troublées s'accrochèrent à celles si calmes et confiantes de son amant.

-Tu seras un père parfait Tony, je ne doute pas un seul instant de toi.

Un rire nerveux échappa à Tony, mal à l'aise, ne croyant pas un seul instant les paroles si confiantes de son homme. Fichu soldat parfait qui transpirait d'assurance. Les pouces de Steve caressèrent ses joues rugueuses, effleurant son bouc avant de couler sensuellement sur sa nuque puis dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui. Le meilleur moyen de rassurer l'homme de sa vie était de lui prodiguer ce genre de tendresse. Ses lèvres posèrent des baisers fugaces sur les siennes puis partirent à l'aventure sur son visage, son nez, ses pommettes, sa tempe. Il voulait arriver à bout de son anxiété, de sa peur, mais pas lui imposer ce choix.

-Tony, appela-t-il avec amour.

-Bordel...

-Tu as le droit de me dire non tu sais, je peux comprendre que...

Cette fois, c'était le milliardaire qui fit taire Captain America d'un baiser plus appuyé.

Comment lui dire non ?

Steve Rogers, Captain America, le seul l'unique porte drapeau étoilée de l'Amérique lui avait déjà fait la proposition la plus inimaginable qui soit quelques mois auparavant : le demander en mariage, lui, Tony Stark... Un élan de panique l'avait submergé face à cet engagement de taille, improbable pour lui mais il avait dit oui, parce qu'il était complètement fou de Steve, qu'il était un égoïste de dernier degré et qu'il était à lui. Après avoir durement bataillé pour l'avoir soit dit en passant.

Jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait cru passer un an de vie de couple avec Steve Rogers, et encore moins que celui-ci le demande en mariage à cette fameuse date.

Son cœur lui jouait des tours et semblait faire l'ascenseur dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser avec beaucoup plus d'émotion qu'il ne devrait en manifester. Tony avait appris à relâcher de son superbe contrôle en l'unique présence de son amant qui sourit contre ses lèvres en le serrant davantage dans ses bras puissants.

Steve voulait qu'ils soient une famille…

Steve voulait qu'ils adoptent un enfant…

Augmenter leur duo parfait au nombre de trois.

Ses entrailles se tordirent rien que de remuer ces pensées dans son si brillant esprit. Putain de merde ! Son héros d'enfance, son fantasme d'adulte, son mari voulait avoir une sorte de super famille…

Et il avait beau être le pro de la pirouette orale pour se défiler des obligations barbantes, de ses responsabilités – pour les refiler à sa chère Pepper ou à Steve – il était bien incapable de dire non à l'amour de sa vie. Ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais même sous la torture d'une certaine russe rousse.

Tony rompit le baiser, un air impressionné collé sur son visage, ses prunelles scrutant celui si calme et patient de Steve.

-Oui... Murmura-t-il très bas.

Un sourire rayonnant étira finalement les lèvres du soldat blond, un de ceux qualifiés "sourire mille volt" absolument irrésistible. Les larges mains de Steve coulèrent sur ses fesses pour le soulever avec facilité et l'asseoir sur le plan de travail heureusement libre sur le rebord. Tony lâcha un soupir tremblant entre la peur de sa décision et l'excitation de cette perspective… Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir lâché ce putain de mot. Oui… Il venait d'approuver une demande d'adoption que Steve avait sans aucun doute réfléchi durant des mois dans son adorable tête blonde.

Il n'était pas croyant pour un sous mais que Dieu le préserve de dire une autre ânerie de ce genre pour les beaux yeux de Captain America. Et rien qu'en regardant Steve, Iron man avait la certitude que même s'il se mettait à prier pieusement maintenant, cela n'arriverait pas, il dirait oui à n'importe quoi venant de son amant. Un amant qui semblait rayonner encore plus que d'habitude. Déjà que Cap avait une aura constante, celle-ci pourrait bien lui bruler la rétine et la peau au dernier degré il en était certain. Voir même être la source d'une nouvelle énergie écologique…

L'ingénieur ferma doucement les yeux en sentant une main revenir sur sa nuque pour se plonger dans ses cheveux, un soupir lui échappant alors qu'il avait toujours cet air incertain sur le visage.

-Je t'aime Tony.

Un grognement répondit à cette déclaration bien trop intense pour le milliardaire dont la façade de nonchalance avait beaucoup de mal à revenir. Tony rouvrit les yeux tout en glissant enfin ses mains sur le torse parfait de son amant si parfait, à la manière d'un chat en manque d'attention. Il se tendit pour venir chercher les lèvres de Steve dans l'optique de le faire taire mais Cap était plus grand et ne le laissait pas faire.

-Bordel, Steve Stark Rogers embrasse-moi, ordonna Tony.

-Pas avant de t'avoir dit à quel point je suis heureux…

Elles étaient rares les fois où Tony avait quelques rougeurs sur les joues… Elles se comptaient même sur les doigts d'une seule main. Mais c'était une situation si exceptionnelle que la chaleur s'y diffusa pour les colorer sous le regard attentif et tendre de Steve. En comparaison, Iron man avait depuis longtemps explosé le quota rougeur des pommettes de son amant du temps où il lui courait après et même encore maintenant. Cap déposa un baiser sur une de ses pommettes pour savourer cette vision à sa juste valeur, tirant un grognement à son amant avant de lui donner ce qu'il avait si aimablement demandé.

Un baiser d'une intensité romantique dévastatrice. Tony coula ses bras autour du cou musclé de Steve et l'entoura même de ses jambes pour les nouer, se collant contre lui pour que chaque centimètre de son épiderme - même couvert de tissu - soit en contact avec la seule personne capable de lui faire dire n'importe quoi, de lui faire perdre les pédales. Et c'était sans compter sur la libido sans limite de Tony pour se faire consoler d'une manière bien particulière. Le soldat blond soupira dans le baiser en le sentant épouser son corps de la sorte, ses mains coulant avec sensualité sur ses hanches, pianotant dans le creux de ses reins avant de descendre sur ses fesses superbement moulées par son jean. Il rompit le baiser pour picorer ses lèvres sans se défaire de son sourire flamboyant.

-J'ai épousé un démon de la luxure, plaisanta Steve avec tendresse.

-Et j'ai débauché le plus parfait des anges pour être encore plus parfait.

Steve releva un sourcil devant le sourire charmeur et joueur qui avait pris place sur les lèvres fines de son amant. Tony mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de la sucer et frotta implicitement son bassin contre lui, avant qu'un souffle sensuel ne caresse les lèvres humidifiées de baisers.

-Et si je voulais une conversation sérieuse ? murmura Steve en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

-Je te dirais que ça attendra que tu me prennes sauvagement sur la table Sweetass, ronronna Tony en glissant ses mains sur la superbe musculature ô combien foutrement parfaite du torse de son amant.

Un rire amusé lui répondit avant que Tony ne sente une morsure dans son cou. L'ingénieur gémit doucement, érotiquement, tendant le cou pour en avoir davantage tandis que ses mains passaient sous le tee-shirt blanc immaculé de son Captain America. Tony en soupira d'envie alors que ses doigts agiles redécouvraient l'anatomie humaine en parcourant les pectoraux surdéveloppés, remontant le tissu encombrant par la même occasion.

Steve obtempéra à l'appel et se redressa à contre coeur, laissant Tony lui retirer son tee-shirt et le jeter à l'aveuglette tout en prenant soin de faire de même avec celui de son amant. Le milliardaire s'appuya lascivement sur ses bras, penché en arrière, le regard dévorant celui qui était emprisonné entre ses jambes. Mais ce qui le laissa sans voix, sans pique joueuse, c'était le regard si intense de son amant. Les prunelles bleues débordaient d'amour et elles n'étaient que pour lui. Tony se laissa quelques secondes pour graver cette image dans son cerveau car à tous les coups Jarvis n'auraient jamais le bon angle de caméra pour le conserver dans ses fichiers secrets.

Son temps de réaction un brin trop long lui valut un super soldat penché sur son torse qui embrassait le réacteur qui le maintenait en vie, les larges mains coulant sur ses cuisses pour remonter sur ses fesses. Les baisers tendres remontèrent sur son torse et Steve vint caresser ses lèvres de son souffle.

-Je t'aime…

Des mots si simples mais qui englobaient tellement de choses. Et comme Tony n'était pas avare de ses mots-là, il se jeta sur les lèvres de Steve pour lui répondre à sa manière, d'un baiser fiévreux, débordant de passion, alors qu'une lance de foudre s'était plantée dans ses reins. Son cœur s'emballait clairement à chaque fois que Steve lui disait ces mots mais là plus que tout. Cap répondit à son baiser, comprenant les mots voilés derrière le ballet endiablé de leurs langues ainsi que de leurs corps étroitement liés, ses bras puissants le serrant plus fortement contre lui.

Tony allait d'abord s'occuper de satisfaire ses envies de luxure que Steve était très enclin à lui donner sur sa table d'atelier.

Et ensuite, il songerait à cette idée totalement effrayante d'adopter un enfant.

~/~


	2. La paperasse capitale sans importance

La graine avait germé, il n'y avait plus qu'à creuser un trou pour la planter, l'arroser et laisser l'arbre grandir.

Steve avait donc fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour obtenir les papiers d'adoption, ainsi que se renseigner sur le rendez-vous pour établir le profil psychologique et social des demandeurs à l'adoption après étude de leur dossier. Etape obligatoire que Tony allait proprement adorer. Concernant le dossier, certains papiers à fournir le mettaient mal à l'aise car expliquer à une personne étrangère que vous avez un acte de naissance datant des années quarante… Non, il était stupide, rien que son nom serait une justification, l'emblème qu'il représentait. Même si quelque part, Cap n'aimait pas vraiment se servir de ce statut-là pour une affaire aussi personnelle et privée qu'une adoption.

Finissant de compléter certaines lignes, il posa enfin son stylo pour saisir son verre de jus d'orange et le boire d'une traite. Son regard azur parcourut le tas de feuilles qu'il allait devoir présenter à Tony pour des signatures et quelques croix à défaut d'espérer qu'il les lise. Un soupir lui échappa malgré lui. Son amant avait dit « oui » mais nourrissait toujours une certaine appréhension lorsqu'il abordait le sujet.

-C'est la perspective de lui mettre les papiers sous le nez qui te fait soupirer de la sorte Cap ?

Steve cligna des yeux et leva son regard sur Clint qui était apparu comme venant de nulle part. Ou avait-il simplement oublié le monde à cause de ses propres préoccupations. Cela devait être ça, combiné à la discrétion de Hawkeye. L'archer lui fit un sourire rassurant et s'assit avec lui sans se gêner pour prendre une feuille et la parcourir.

-Ne te gêne pas.

-C'est ce que je fais ! Oh pas encore décidé si vous vouliez une adorable mini Natasha ou un mignon petit Clint ?

Le soldat roula des yeux sous le commentaire. Mais oui, il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec Tony. Même si c'était un choix qui pouvait ne pas être réalisé.

-Je dois le faire mais tu connais Tony et sa capacité à éviter la paperasse.

-Surtout à éviter les responsabilités, répliqua Hawkeye avec un sourire narquois.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin et en voyant la tête dépitée de Steve, il regretta sa boutade. Il lui tapa l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

-Fais pas cette tête, ça va lui passer. J'admire ta détermination et j'ai hâte de voir un gamin ou une gamine mettre le boxon ici. C'est trop calme dans ce grand manoir.

Le commentaire eut le mérite de faire sourire Captain America qui avait aussi une certaine hâte de voir cette vision se réaliser. Clint reposa la feuille.

-Et l'attente…

-Variable, je vais… Essayer de ne pas imaginer le pire des délais.

Clint grimaça et hocha simplement la tête.

-Plus vite il signe, plus vite la procédure démarre ?

-C'est exactement ça Clint.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Mets-lui les papiers sous le nez au lieu de rêvasser.

Steve eut un petit rire mais il approuva derechef. Il récupéra les feuilles pour en faire un unique tas et se leva. Hawkeye lui adressa un salut militaire un brin moqueur. Le super soldat le salua, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, avant de sortir de la cuisine. Il monta tranquillement au second étage demandant à Jarvis où était Tony. L'IA l'informa que Mr Stark Rogers était en train de prendre sa douche dans leur chambre et il s'y dirigea d'un pas serein. Quoi que ses mains trahissaient légèrement sa nervosité et trituraient le stylo qu'il avait évidemment emporté avec lui.

Le soldat s'arrêta devant leur porte et lâcha un soupir avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Steve entra et heureusement, Tony était encore dans la salle de bain. Il posa le dossier à côté de lui sur le lit et s'assit sur le rebord pour l'attendre. Une attente qui lui parut interminable avant que le milliardaire n'émerge de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une serviette sur ses épaules, le réacteur au milieu de sa poitrine brillant plus que d'habitude par l'absence de tee-shirt.

Tout en se frictionnant les cheveux, Tony haussa un sourcil en voyant Steve assis sur le lit, l'air d'attendre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent immédiatement en un sourire charmeur et il s'avança vers lui avec sa démarche de chat.

-Si j'avais su je serais sorti en serviette pour toi beau gosse…

Sa voix était suave, et Tony délaissa la serviette sur ses épaules pour venir glisser ses mains fraiches sur les larges épaules de Captain America. Les prunelles azures vinrent se planter dans les siennes et il pencha légèrement la tête pour remarquer enfin la pile de papiers juste à côté de Steve.

-Pepper t'a apporté des documents à me faire signer ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Melle Potts ne l'avait pas informé de ça, étrange… Un froncement de sourcil et Tony posa à nouveau son regard sur le visage sérieux et un brin tendu de son amant.

-Papiers d'adoption ?

-Oui.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement. Iron man s'était légèrement crispé en réalisant que c'était les papiers de l'adoption et déglutit avec un certain malaise avant d'être remplacé par sa nonchalance habituelle et désinvolte.

-Okay, dis-moi où faut que je signe que j'appose ma précieuse griffe dessus !

-Tu ne vas pas les lire ?

-Nooon, pas la peine, je te fais confiance pour les avoir décortiqué, déclara Tony en se détournant et reprenant son activité de sécher ses cheveux.

Il déposa sa serviette humide sur un dossier de chaise avant d'ouvrir une des larges portes du dressing pour prendre un tee-shirt noir et l'enfiler. Mais cette pseudo fuite était inutile car il devait fatalement retourner vers Steve pour signer les papiers. Après un temps d'arrêt devant le dressing, il pivota et se rapprocha de son amant toujours sur le lit avec une expression qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il semblait peiné.

Et l'ingénieur ne résistait jamais à ce genre d'expression en ayant automatiquement le besoin de voir un sourire sur le visage de Cap. Tony s'imposa et grimpa sur ses cuisses pour s'asseoir dessus, ses bras venant se nouer autour de son cou pour venir l'embrasser. Il nota alors la tension dans les muscles puissants de son porte drapeau étoilé. Il rompit le baiser avec une grimace.

-J'aime pas la paperasse tu le sais bien, se justifia-t-il.

-Mais il faut qu'on en parle.

-Et bien je t'écoute, je vais pas m'enfuir puisque tu es tout contre moi et que tu peux même t'assurer que j'y reste en passant tes bras autour de ma taille.

Cette boutade eut l'effet désiré, Cap lui adressa un sourire en coin tout en exécutant ses paroles, nouant ses bras dans le creux de ses reins. Tony se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire pour son propre bien et son besoin stratégique de s'enfuir.

-On va devoir faire quelques… aménagements.

-Ça je m'en doutais. J'y ai même pensé figure-toi ! Jarvis, projection du projet chambre de bébé.

-Tout de suite monsieur.

Ce fut au tour de Steve de hausser un sourcil incrédule tandis que Tony se détachait un peu de lui et tendait un bras vers une projection holographique que Jarvis avait fait apparaître. Cap le considéra silencieusement avec étonnement et face à la non-réaction de son amant, Tony fronça un sourcil, lui jetant un regard de biais.

-Quoi ?

-Je… Rien.

-Hm, grogna Tony.

Steve lui adressa le fameux sourire rayonnant, venant embrasser la naissance de sa mâchoire. Oui, il avait cru que Tony ne s'y intéresserait pas mais sous le masque de la nonchalance pour cacher sa peur de cet évènement à venir, il y avait aussi pensé. Iron man était toujours effrayé par cette idée… Et aussi excité. Il avait donc anticipé sur les domaines que lui maitrisait. Et cela le rassurait de constater que Tony n'était pas aussi détaché du projet qu'il le lui laissait croire.

-Alors, commença Tony d'une voix docte par besoin de casser l'ambiance et surtout d'éviter que Steve ne lui fasse une réflexion. Le plus simple niveau travaux, c'est de faire disparaître le dressing, la salle de bain c'est chiant et je l'aime bien comme elle est !

Son amant tourna sa tête pour voir la manipulation modifiée par la main habille de Tony.

-Donc, fit-il en étirant les images jusqu'au résultat. Je vais faire un couloir tout le long du nouvel espace dressing qui va être agrandi d'ailleurs. Au bout, y'aura la chambre du bébé assez spacieuse pour quand il grandira, j'ai pensé à faire une salle de bain spéciale bambin et une autre salle pour caser un espace jeu ou ce qu'il veut plus tard.

-On va occuper la moitié du second étage, souffla Steve avec amusement.

-Et alors, on a besoin de place !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Cap à cette réflexion et il tourna sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

-Ça te convient comme aménagement ?

-Hm…

Tony lui jeta un regard en coin devant le ton peu convaincu, fronçant ses sourcils de contrariété. Il sentit un bras quitter son dos et porta son regard sombre sur la main de Steve qui avait décidé de mettre son grain de sel dans sa fabuleuse idée architecturale.

-Pas besoin de salle de bain dans la chambre du petit, la notre est suffisamment grande pour y caser ce qu'il faut.

-Et quand il sera grand il va venir squatter la notre ? Hors de question, je tiens à ce qu'on soit tranquille si j'ai envie de baiser dans MA baignoire.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rougir au ton cru de son amant qui afficha un sourire très satisfait de lui.

-Il aura déjà accès au dressing et à notre chambre, enchaina Tony. Mais si tu insistes au début on pourra mettre des meubles en plus dans notre salle de bain, y'a la place.

-Merci, murmura le soldat en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Ne suis-je pas génial d'avoir pensé à tout ça ?

-Si.

Le milliardaire sourit plus largement et délaissa les hologrammes pour faire face à son amant, sa main revenant sur son épaule. Ses doigts ne résistèrent pas à venir jouer avec les cheveux blonds sur sa nuque.

-Autre chose Captain de mon cœur ? A part les signatures.

-Un détail d'importance oui.

Steve lui offrit un baiser devant le regard perplexe et un brin effrayé par le mot « importance ».

-Fille ou garçon ?

Tony bloqua une pleine seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre le super soldat, son regard le scrutant pour chercher la cause de cette réaction.

-Garçon évidemment ! Steve franchement si on prend une fille le seul modèle qu'elle aura c'est Natasha Romanoff… Et c'est clairement pas LE modèle à mettre devant les yeux d'une petite fille. Tu imagines si elle devint une Black Widow miniature.

Iron man fit une grimace éloquente ce qui fit sourire son amant avec tendresse. Steve fit remonter une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns mouillés, jouant sur sa nuque avec douceur. Il était entièrement d'accord avec ce choix et le fit savoir à Tony par un baiser plus appuyé.

-Il y aura aussi un entretien, ajouta Cap.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Evaluation psychologique et sociale de notre couple avec la chargée de notre dossier après qu'il soit étudié.

-Ridicule, balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main. Tu ES l'équilibre parfait. En plus, on sauve quotidiennement New York. Et le monde entier au moins une fois par mois !

-C'est la procédure Tony.

-Y'a pas de procédures qui tiennent quand on s'appelle Stark Rogers !

Tony réalisa que c'était… précipiter l'arrivée du bébé s'il appuyait sur tout ce qu'il venait de citer afin d'avoir plus rapidement leur demande traitée. Ce qui lui glaça le sang et lui cloua le bec. Il commençait à se préparer à cette idée mais n'était pas encore tout à fait près à la voir se matérialiser. Y penser, faire des projets ça allait, l'ingénieur pouvait gérer mais l'arrivée du bébé… Steve le débloqua d'un baiser tendre.

-On respectera la procédure parce que tu as des travaux à mener, souffla tendrement Steve. Qu'il y a aussi des achats à faire, que j'ai encore des renseignements à glaner un peu partout.

-Ça me va… procédure…

Un grognement gêné avant que Tony ne se cache dans le cou de Steve. Ce dernier le serra contre lui, comprenant le besoin évident de masquer ses appréhensions même s'il n'y était nullement aveugle.

-On aura ce qu'on veut, marmonna Tony dans son cou.

Un baiser répondit à cette affirmation. Steve ne le contredit pas même s'il avait lu que les parents qui adoptaient pouvaient rarement choisir et encore moins avoir ce à quoi ils aspiraient dans leur pensée. Celles-ci générant à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du temps un bébé âgé de moins de six mois pour avoir le temps de le voir évoluer, grandir, découvrir le monde avec ses yeux innocents. Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus prioritaires et… Ils pouvaient très bien offrir une chance à un enfant plus âgé.

Sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Et du fait que Tony ne se tiendrait certainement pas tranquille à l'entretien. Cette perspective avait de quoi… le rendre nerveux et le gêner terriblement vu les capacités de son mari à ouvrir sa bouche quand cela ne lui convenait pas.

Un baiser dans son cou le sortit de ses pensées et il caressa la nuque de Tony pour se rassurer. Le brun se redressa, venant planter son regard vif dans le sien, lui offrant un baiser sur les lèvres. De deux mains autoritaires, il obligea Steve à s'allonger en arrière. Ce qu'il fit, un peu surpris, fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Tony se saisit des papiers et les posa sur le torse musclé de son homme qui servait donc de table, jouant avec le stylo.

-Signatures et ensuite, je contacte un entrepreneur pour les travaux. Va falloir vider le dressing et notre chambre !

Captain America eut un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Tu dois mettre tes initiales en bas de chaque page et tu as trois signatures à faire et…

Steve se redressa sur un coude, son autre main cherchant une page.

-Tu dois notifier que notre souhait est un garçon.

-Okay !

Tony repéra les initiales de sa tendre moitié et apposa les siennes, signant là où il devait le faire et remplissant le choix du sexe de leur futur enfant en précisant qu'ils souhaitaient un bébé même si ce choix avait été mis plus loin.

-Quand est l'entretien ?

-Je n'ai pas encore de date, après traitement de notre dossier on devrait nous contacter.

L'ingénieur hocha simplement la tête, déjà en train de réfléchir. Et appréciant secrètement un sursit pour l'entrevue barbante. Il appuya sur le stylo pour faire disparaître la mine tout en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts, les précieux papiers sur le torse de Cap.

-Commence à regarder la peinture ou la tapisserie que tu veux pour la chambre.

Steve récupéra les papiers puisque Tony était en train de planifier les travaux dans son petit cerveau de génie et se redressa pour lui faire de nouveau face. Il glissa une main sur sa joue, ses doigts effleurant la base de sa nuque sous son oreille. Ce qui déconcentra Tony, levant alors son regard sur Steve. Il lui répondit d'un sourire, beaucoup moins rayonnant que celui de son Captain America, mais un sourire ravi aussi.

Le projet devenait plus concret mais quand il avait ce sourire-là sous les yeux, Tony avait nettement moins peur de le voir se réaliser. Et puisque le côté sérieux de cette entrevue était fini, il vint chercher ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser tout en se collant contre lui, ses bras passés autour de son cou tandis que ses mains se plongeaient voluptueusement dans la chevelure blonde. Il méritait bien une récompense en nature !

~/~


	3. L'entretien à plusieurs zéro

Tony s'ennuyait à mourir, enfin façon de parler. Il pianotait avec sa main sur son genou, signe de son impatience alors qu'il avait promis à Steve de se tenir tranquille, de le laisser parler avec la conseillère et surtout de ne pas ouvrir sa bouche. Bref, Steve s'occupait de tout ce qui l'agaçait et lui évitait – aussi – de dire une ânerie. Il faisait juste acte de présence voilà tout. Mais LA présence de bon goût ! Tony avait mis un complet gris perle, une chemise anthracite pour faire ressortir la cravate turquoise qui se mariait divinement bien avec les lunettes qu'il avait gardées sur le nez sans aucune gêne visible. Il allongea ses jambes devant lui pour s'étirer un peu avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de centrer son attention sur Steve.

A travers ses verres turquoises, son regard intense remonta des jambes jusqu'au visage de son mari qui discutait avec la femme derrière le bureau, son ton et son discours étaient emprunt de sa patience d'ange. Cap était diablement sexy dans son costume brun avec une chemise écru et une cravate rouge bordeaux. Il était aussi diablement sexy sans rien... Un petit soupir échappa à Tony et il capta un bref regard en coin dans sa direction sans que Steve ne rompe la discussion avec son interlocutrice. La perfection même ce Steve. Tony s'en étonnait toujours et la preuve était dans le creux de sa main. Son amant avait glissé une de ses mains vers lui pour prendre la sienne et la serrer, la caresser du bout des doigts pour le remercier de sa grande patience pour un entretien qu'il supportait visiblement de plus en plus mal. Ou pour le faire patienter…

Mais c'était des pensées beaucoup moins approprié qui lui venait à l'esprit donc Tony décida d'essayer d'écouter un peu la conversation tout en caressant la main de son amant.

-Bien j'ai tous les renseignements qu'il me faut, votre dossier est complet Mr Stark Rogers, fit-elle avec son sourire commercial.

-Vous avez… une estimation du temps d'attente ? Je sais que c'est long et que cela peut varier selon mes renseignements mais j'aimerais l'entendre de vous puisque vous êtes chargée de notre dossier.

La femme se fendit d'un sourire compatissant.

-Les démarches sont longues, monsieur. Le délai du moment est d'au moins un an et ne cesse de se rallonger.

-Un an ? répéta Tony en sortant de son ennui léthargique.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir de grands yeux surpris à leur interlocutrice. Tony n'avait effectivement pas ouvert la bouche parce que Cap le lui avait demandé avec une savante combinaison de baisers, de câlins et aussi des yeux suppliants. Impossible d'y résister mais là… C'était un paramètre vraiment intolérable.

-Vous voulez dire que vous allez faire patienter un an ou plus deux hommes absolument charmants qui cherchent à adopter une adorable frimousse et que cette dite adorable frimousse devra attendre un an ou plus avant d'avoir des bras pour la rassurer et lui apporter tout l'amour qu'elle se doit de recevoir ?

Tony baissa ses lunettes sur son nez pour planter son regard dans celui de la femme, ce qui eut pour effet de la déstabiliser davantage. Il se redressa de sa position un brin avachie sans pour autant lâcher la main de Steve qui avait cessé toute activité de caresse, un peu crispé. Le milliardaire se pencha en avant avec un sourire charmeur et un brin carnassier aux lèvres.

-Allons, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui. Vous avez été vous-même surprise lorsque vous avez ouvert la porte et vous nous avez dévisagés avec attention avant de rependre votre souffle. Madame…

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le bureau pour chercher le nom de la femme qui était heureusement écrit sur une plaque.

-Madame Peabody, Nancey quel adorable prénom que vous avez là. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez influencer notre dossier pour qu'il aille un peu plus vite.

-Je… Non, je ne peux pas me permettre avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à faire cette démarche, je…

-Oh oui oui je comprends. On est les seuls super héros à faire cette démarche en revanche, appuya-t-il.

-Tony, tenta Steve.

Son amant lui adressa un regard par dessus ses lunettes et vit la tête désabusée de Steve. Il sut à cet instant qu'il avait fait une boulette mais tant pis ! Il était hors de question qu'il laisse un an ou bien plus séparer Steve de son envie d'avoir un enfant. Et lui aussi même si c'était encore un facteur d'angoisse… La femme en profita pour raffermir sa position en ouvrant la bouche avec plus d'assurance.

-Il y a encore votre profil psychologique par rapport à cet événement et…

-Steve y a répondu à ma place et je suis très équilibré merci de vous en inquiéter.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je…

-Ecoutez je sais ce qu'on va faire !

Tony lâcha la main de son amant pour sortir un chéquier de sa veste. Il le posa sur un coin du bureau et prit un stylo à la conseillère qui le fixait avec des yeux médusés.

-Vous… Vous me soudoyer pour votre dossier ? Balbutia-t-elle paniquée.

-Noooon, cela ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit, répliqua Tony avec un sourire en coin.

Il commença à rédiger son chèque tandis que la femme levait un regard incertain sur le mari du milliardaire. Cap laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

-Tony arrête, souffla doucement Steve en posant une main sur son bras.

-Steve chéri, laisse-moi faire.

Tony avait relevé la tête vers son amant pour lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Il détacha le chèque et le tendit à Nancey Peabody qui le prit avec une main tremblante.

-Que… Non, je vais le déchirer Mr Stark…

-Stark Rogers, corrigea-t-il avec indulgence. Non, ce serait gâcher du papier et je n'ai pas envie de le refaire. Ecoutez Madame Peabody, considérez cela comme un don très généreux de ma part pour venir en aide aux orphelinats de la ville voir du comté qui sont en difficulté, d'accord ? Et en échange, je vous demanderais juste de poser notre dossier sur le haut de la pile par un hasard tout à fait fortuit bien entendu, et par ce même hasard que vous considériez à la lettre notre demande écrite noir sur blanc concernant notre future adorable frimousse.

Il débita sa tirade tout en rangeant le chéquier, le stylo abandonné sur le coin de table, adressant un large sourire charmeur à la femme qui avait perdu quelques couleurs. Elle posa le chèque sur la table tout en déglutissant avec malaise. Cet homme venait de lui donner un chèque d'un million de dollar pour… Pour aider les orphelinats certes mais aussi pour accélérer le processus de leur adoption. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation de Tony Stark qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il souhaite mais elle en restait proprement abasourdie. Nancey Peabody n'en revenait toujours pas et devant son mutisme choqué, Tony rompit le silence.

-Bien si nous sommes d'accord, je pense que l'on peut clore l'entrevue. Madame Peabody, ce fut un réel plaisir de discuter avec vous.

Tony se leva et la salua d'un mouvement de la tête avant de pousser ses lunettes sur son nez et la dévisager derrière les verres turquoise. Il ne se défit pas un seul instant de son sourire charmeur et fit signe à Steve de le suivre en dehors du bureau. Le super soldat se leva à la suite de son amant mais son regard doux, quoi qu'un brin blasé, n'avait pas quitté la femme qui avait salué le milliardaire avec hésitation, son regard retombant sur le chèque avec un malaise évident. Il devait arrondir les angles. Steve attrapa le bras de Tony qui porta un regard étonné sur lui avant qu'un sourcil ne se fronce.

Cap se pencha pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je te rejoins.

-Mais…

-Tony, coupa-t-il avec douceur et fermeté.

Il resta silencieux une brève seconde avant de marmonner :

-Ne ruine pas mes efforts.

Et il sortit avec une grimace contrariée, la porte du bureau se refermant derrière lui. Steve porta alors son regard sur Nancey Peabody qui avait relevé la tête au son de la porte. Elle semblait surprise de le voir encore dans son bureau. Captain America se rapprocha avec un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

-Vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'aborder les autres réunions auxquelles nous devons assister.

-Oh… Et bien… Je…

Elle le dévisagea et comprit sans mal que Steve Stark Rogers était l'homme à la naissance du projet et celui qui porterait le tout jusqu'à sa conclusion. La conseillère avala sa salive et osa lui adresser un sourire embarrassé.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai été désarmée.

-Tony fait cet effet-là à beaucoup de monde, répondit-il en guise d'excuse.

Un rire nerveux échappa à la conseillère puis elle sortit quelques papiers d'un tiroir.

-Il y a quelques réunions pour les futurs parents auxquelles vous devez assister. C'est obligatoire et cela nous permet de répondre aux questions, d'aider les futurs parents, qu'ils se rencontrent surtout quand c'est un premier enfant. La multitude d'informations qui circulent dans les livres, les magasines ou encore le net ne valent rien contre des conseils et des démonstrations.

-Cela vous permet aussi de juger les futurs parents ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit-elle avec une grimace devant la perspicacité de Steve.

-Merci Madame Peabody.

Steve prit les papiers avec soin, les mettant dans la poche intérieure de son costume.

-Y'a-t-il autre chose encore à faire ?

-Et bien…

Les yeux de la femme tombèrent sur le chèque puis se relevèrent vivement sur Captain America qui était décidément un interlocuteur des plus attentifs comparé à sa moitié.

-Non, c'est tout. Je vous recontacterai prochainement.

-Très bien. Passez une excellente journée Madame.

Steve lui serra la main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Nancey avait suivi le large dos disparaître derrière le bois de sa porte avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur le chèque qui trônait au-dessus de ses papiers. Un million de dollar… Une telle somme pour… Un don qui était des plus intéressé elle l'avait bien comprit au regard sombre qui s'était planté dans le sien, à ce sourire charmeur mais avec une incurvation des lèvres un peu menaçante. Le milliardaire lui avait donné le chèque comme on donnerait un billet d'un dollar à un clochard.

Ses tripes se nouaient devant son dilemme… Mais c'était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas décevoir un généreux donateur, même si c'était payer pour avoir ce qu'il voulait… Un enfant n'était pas une marchandise mais avec ce bout de papier sous les yeux, accepté donc, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre. Nancy Peabody ferma les yeux et songea à tous les orphelins qui avaient besoin d'un tel don pour rénover les orphelinats, leur offrir plus de vêtements, de jeux, de moyens convenables. Un lourd soupir lui échappa et son regard s'ouvrit sur le dossier Stark Rogers. Cet homme au sourire bienveillant qu'était Captain America aurait rapidement de ses nouvelles… très rapidement même. Et pas pour lui parler des autres réunions obligatoires qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui citer quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sorte.

Cap émergea enfin de la porte du bâtiment et chercha Tony du regard. Celui-ci était accoudé à sa nouvelle Porsche noire, garée un peu plus loin. Ses pas le conduisirent rapidement vers son amant qui lui lança un regard de reproche pour le temps infiniment trop long qu'il avait prit pour arrondir les angles.

-Laisse-moi deviner, commença-t-il avec sarcasme, tu…

Tony ne put finir sa phrase car Steve le fit taire d'un baiser. Il releva un sourcil interrogateur lorsque le délicieux moyen de lui clouer le bec fut rompu.

-Je n'ai fais que demander ce que nous devions faire après cet entretien.

-Et ?

-Réunions.

Une grimace éloquente indiqua à Steve que ce n'était pas la peine de compter sur lui. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Cap et il déposa derechef un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J'irais seul ne t'en fais, ce ne sont que des réunions d'informations et d'échange entre parents qui adoptent. Et tu auras les travaux de la chambre à superviser, lui trouva-t-il comme excuse.

-Exactement ! D'ailleurs faut qu'on rentre que j'engueule l'entrepreneur. Non mais me faire attendre deux semaines avant de se pointer au manoir Avengers, aujourd'hui et à l'heure de ce rendez-vous important, avec le culot de me dire qu'il était sur un chantier important pour je ne sais quel patron de je ne sais quoi.

Cap ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rire. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se décolla de Tony pour monter dans le véhicule tandis que celui-ci en faisait le tour. Le brun prit place au volant et entama la route du retour avec une conduite des plus sportives comme à son habitude. Les limitations de vitesses n'étaient pas pour Tony Stark Rogers… Jamais. Steve resta un instant silencieux avant de porter son regard sur son amant. Et sous le regard insistant sur sa personne, Tony haussa un sourcil, lui adressant un regard de biais.

-Tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse.

-Je sais mais tu ne m'en voudras plus si dans deux mois on a…

Tony grimaça. Dire « adorable frimousse » ou « donner de l'amour » devant la conseillère pour plaider leur cause, bien que dit de manière très dramatique, était autre chose que de le dire en la seule présence de l'amour de sa vie. Son cœur accéléra de quelques battements, son regard vissé sur la route. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, preuve de sa soudaine nervosité. Steve ne dit évidemment rien pour lui laisser dire ces mots.

-Notre… enfant…

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres de Steve, son regard dévorant Tony même si celui-ci était mal à l'aise. La route qui restait s'acheva rapidement et le milliardaire gara la voiture pour en sortir avec une nonchalance évidente. Sauf qu'il ne s'arrêta pas pour réclamer un baiser ou une attention de la part de Cap, il fila vers la porte du garage.

-Tony !

-Faut que je voie l'entrepreneur !

Steve grogna et se mit à courir pour rattraper son fuyeur de mari qui n'arriva pas à atteindre la porte de sortie. Les deux bras puissants de Cap l'avaient attrapé par les hanches et ses mains se coulèrent immédiatement autour de sa taille pour le coller contre lui. Un grognement lui parvint, ce qui n'arrêta nullement Steve qui déposa un baiser tendre sur sa tempe, amplifiant alors le grondement.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Tony.

-C'était pas vraiment ce que tu laissais sous-entendre Capsicle.

Le retour des surnoms et du ton sarcastique. Steve desserra sa prise sur son corps maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus partir et Tony se retourna de lui-même, levant son regard dans le sien. Il porta rapidement une main vers son visage pour retirer ses lunettes et pouvoir profiter du regard azur de son soldat parfait sans aucun filtre.

-C'était plus fort que moi… Je sais que plus tard je serai confronté à ma paternité inexistente mieux c'est mais c'est intolérable que toi tu attendes autant de temps.

Cap lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Il glissa une main sur la nuque de Tony pour venir l'embrasser avec tendresse.

-Merci…

Tony répondit d'un baiser du bout des lèvres. Le soldat ne répondit rien quant à la « paternité inexistante » de sa moitié. Il était persuadé que Tony ferait un excellent père, il avait simplement trop peur d'être fait sur le même modèle que le sien. Lutter maintenant ne servirait à rien têtu comme il était. Il fallait que le petit soit là pour qu'il constate par lui-même qu'il était capable d'être une figure paternelle digne de ce nom.

Et voir son amant débiter ces paroles, même pour plaider leur cause de manière théâtrale, avait son petit effet sur lui… Steve trouvait ça terriblement mignon et quelque part il savait que sous la couche d'acier désinvolte, Tony était bien plus concerné qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers avant que le milliardaire ne se détache un peu.

-Faut vraiment que j'aille voir ce crétin d'entrepreneur mais si tu veux après je reviens m'occuper de toi sur le capot de la Porsche, déclara-t-il d'un ton suave et d'un sourire enjôleur.

Steve le fusilla du regard en rougissant légèrement, ce qui tira un rire amusé à Tony. Il déposa un baiser joueur sur les lèvres de son amant avant que les bras puissants ne lui offrent enfin la liberté de partir. Tony fila rapidement et en voyant des civils sur le côté du manoir avec tout leur attirail, il commença à incendier quelques personnes sous le regard tendrement blasé de Captain America.

Steve lâcha un soupir et il dirigea ses pas vers le manoir en ressortant les papiers que lui avait donné la pauvre madame Nancey Peabody. Il avait cela à régler pendant que Tony organisait les travaux de la chambre de leur future « adorable frimousse ».

~/~


	4. Réglages et paramètres

Des jurons s'élevaient dans la pièce au fond du tout nouveau couloir encore en travaux. Steve le traversa pour pénétrer dans la future chambre d'enfant qui venait d'être finie après un bon mois et demi de chantier. Tony, presque collé au plafond grâce à un escabeau, une caisse à outils à portée de sa main et tout un tas de fils qui sortaient d'un dispositif Jarvis comme s'il l'avait éventré, des plaques de circuit pendant dans le vide. Il releva un sourcil et s'appuya contre le montant de la porte pour le regarder faire. Les prunelles azurées détaillèrent sa silhouette tendue vers son oeuvre. Son homme portait un de ses éternels jean qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la fermeté de ses fesses, le galbe de ses cuisses, le tee-shirt noir de Black Sabbath légèrement relevé pour dévoiler ses hanches et son ventre parce qu'évidemment il bricolait en l'air.

Tony était tellement perdu dans son activité qu'il n'avait pas entendu Cap venir et lorsqu'il réussit enfin son branchement, il ordonna immédiatement :

-Jarvis, fais-moi un rapport détaillé des erreurs de branchement de ces imbéciles. Faut toujours faire le boulot soit même, quel bande d'incapable !

-Bien monsieur. Dois-je inclure le commentaire sur la peinture ?

-Evidemment !

-La peinture ? répéta Steve.

La voix fit pivoter la tête de Tony, battant des paupières comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition magique.

-Oui la peinture, répondit Tony remit de sa surprise. Ce n'est pas la bonne couleur !

Il descendit de son perchoir après avoir clipsé le cache de la caméra, se rapprochant de son amant avec un sourire charmeur. Steve avait promené son regard sur les murs avec un froncement de sourcil. Il avait bien vu que la couleur n'était pas vraiment la même mais… Cela ne le choquait pas. Au contraire, il préférait cette couleur plutôt que celle qu'il avait choisi.

-Tu voulais du « bleu horizon » et ces crétins ont mis du « lune cendrée ». Ça reste bleu je te l'accorde mais il est nettement plus gris-bleu que bleu, râla l'ingénieur. Bref, je vais les faire revenir pour qu'ils repeignent en même temps que le couloir.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Steve devant le dévouement de Tony pour que tout soit parfait même si parfois il avait tendance à prendre le large rapidement sous un soudain « oh mon dieu je vais devoir être responsable d'un gamin ». Il déposa un baiser sur son front, ce qui haussa un sourcil de Tony devant son mutisme, l'interrogeant de son regard sombre.

-Je préfère cette couleur.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

-Hum hum.

-Non parce que tu sais que j'ai un coup de fil à donner pour qu'ils finissent le couloir, alors je peux inclure quelques insultes à propos de leur incompétence pour la chambre et…

Cap le fit taire d'un baiser tendre sur les lèvres.

-Je préfère cette couleur moins vive et pour patienter peut-être que je ferais un peu de déco moi-même.

-Si d'ici là un super vilain ne décide pas de conquérir la planète, plaisanta Tony.

Steve eut un léger rire mais même si cette tragique prophétie se réalisait, le délai de l'adoption était toujours d'un an minimum alors il aurait largement le temps de penser à la déco qu'il voulait dans cette chambre et sur ces murs. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il était totalement incompétent avec un pinceau.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne capta pas immédiatement le regard insistant de Tony qui avait un sourire en coin. Les mains du génie avaient déjà pris leur place sur ses hanches, cette attitude enjôleuse reconnaissable entre mille.

-Tu voulais quelque chose Steve ? A part me mater pendant que je bosse.

Cap répondit d'un roulement d'orbite, ce qui tira un rire à Tony. Mais celui-ci en profita pour se coller davantage à son amour et venir lui réclamer un baiser. Que Steve lui accorda de bonne grâce, tendre effleurement du bout des lèvres. Un grognement échappa à son homme devant la pauvreté de sa récompense, lui servant une moue déçue.

-Pour te dire que je vais la première de ces fameuses réunions cette aprèm.

-Ah… J'avais oublié.

-Il ne fait aucun doute sur le filtrage des informations dans cette tête, rigola Steve en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Tony lui adressa un regard noir, avant de lui servir un sourire charmeur.

-Tu vas t'en sortir sans ton brillant mari ?

-Je pense… Mais pour être sûr tu devrais venir, non ?

Le regard sombre de Tony le fusilla devant l'évidence même de sa réponse. Un rictus agacé étira ses lèvres et il commença à se décoller de Steve dans le pur esprit de « je suis vexé laisse-moi tranquille ». Son amant le retint évidemment, agrippant ses hanches pour le coller d'autorité contre lui et venir embrasser ses lèvres pour étouffer toute forme de protestation orale. Un grognement était venu en premier avant de se laisser amadouer, Tony glissant progressivement ses bras sur ses larges épaules, sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Steve rompit le baiser lorsqu'il le sentit enfin capituler et s'apaiser.

-Je dois y aller.

-Pas de câlin crapuleux dans la chambre d'enfant donc ?

Le regard clairement négatif de Cap tira un sourire amusé à Tony avant qu'il ne balaie sa question de la main.

-Amuse-toi bien avec cette réunion ennuyeuse ! Tu me diras ce qui est utile que je sache.

-Evidemment.

Steve déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le lâcher et de repartir en sens inverse. Tony pencha la tête sur le côté pour suivre la superbe silhouette de son amour, ce dos large et musclé, cette chute de rein parfaite, ces fesses… Bon, il allait devoir patienter jusqu'à son retour avant de le déshabiller pour de vrai et non plus de son regard. Un soupir à fendre la terre en deux et Tony tourna les talons pour récupérer sa caisse à outils tout en ordonnant à Jarvis d'effectuer divers contrôle et de lui rappeler la prochaine fois que Steve devait aller à une de ces fichues réunions.

Quant à Cap, il s'était dirigé vers le garage, même si celui tenait plus d'un mixte entre un garage et un hangar vu sa taille, afin d'enfourcher une de ses Harley pour se rendre au lieu de la réunion. Mme Peabody avait signifié que cela pouvait l'aider et il avait des questions, auxquelles il espérait fortement trouver des réponses sur un quotidien banal mais essentiel. Steve fit ronronner le moteur après avoir mit son casque et fila à travers les rues du Queens pour s'arrêter devant l'adresse qu'il avait rentré dans le GPS, évidemment guidé par la voix de Jarvis.

Son regard se posa sur le bâtiment et…

Steve se sentit stupidement nerveux. Il était habillé comme monsieur tout le monde avec son jean et sa chemise bleue recouverte par sa veste en cuir brune mais il était très loin d'être monsieur tout le monde qui souhaite adopter un enfant. Il était Steve Stark Rogers alias Captain America, marié au génie Iron man. Il sauvait les citoyens de cette ville et du monde entier, il combattait pour le bien et pas que des humains… Des dieux, des mutants, des extraterrestres. Il n'avait peur de rien sur le terrain mais en cet instant, il se sentait angoissé et il aurait bien voulu avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Les prunelles azurées revinrent sur le bâtiment avec cette étrange boule dans le ventre, observant des couples arriver pour disparaître derrière la porte. Ses gestes étaient devenus automatiques, éteignant la Harley et glissant les clés dans une poche, retirant le casque avant de se lever du siège. Steve réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsqu'il entendit une voix près de son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux chéri ? » demanda Tony au bout du fil. « Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

Il ferma ses paupières et relâcha un soupir tremblant, honteux de son comportement nerveux. Steve prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se calmer mais c'était suffisamment trop long pour Tony.

« Steve ? »

-Non rien…

« Comment ça rien ? Ta voix est bizarre alors me dit pas que c'est rien ! Tu es un aussi bon menteur que moi je suis bon cuisinier. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas à cette réunion ? »

Le ton de son amant était légèrement autoritaire, ce qui fit naitre un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Steve se décolla de sa moto, le casque dans l'autre main et il commença à avancer vers la porte fatidique en se sentant un peu plus léger grâce à cette connexion même temporaire.

-Tout va bien, je vais m'y rendre c'est juste que… je suis nerveux.

« Nerveux ? Tu es Steve Stark Rogers putain, tu ne peux pas être nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer des inconnus alors que t'en sauves à la pelle dans ton costume en kevlar moulant à chaque fin du monde ! Cap, merde ! Tu fonces vers cette porte et rien qu'en la franchissant tu auras tout ce que tu veux et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en occuperais personnellement ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il voyait d'ici Tony débarquer en armure or et rouge pour défendre son amant contre des pauvres parents innocents. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte, observant distraitement deux femmes rentrer.

« Steve ? », fit la voix plus incertaine à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Je t'aime.

Un blanc suivit d'un grondement pour lui répondre.

« Je déteste quand tu le dis ainsi… »

-A tout à l'heure mon amour.

« Hm Capsicle. »

Steve raccrocha le Starkphone et entra, la boule disparut. Il savait très bien que Tony aurait été là s'il n'avait pas ce problème chronique avec les responsabilités et il n'avait pu y remédier même après des mois de mariage. Son amant l'avait rassuré à sa manière et il entra d'un pas serein dans le bâtiment, son casque à la main, le téléphone glissé dans une poche de son jean. Il chercha la salle réservée à cette fameuse réunion et y entra.

Bon, peut-être que sa nervosité n'était pas totalement partie en voyant des regards braqués sur lui comme s'il s'était trompé d'endroit.

Néanmoins, Steve passa une très agréable après-midi à échanger avec des parents adoptants, qu'ils soient hétérosexuels ou homosexuels d'ailleurs. Après le léger blocage de l'assistance sur son nom au passage des présentations et l'association que tout le monde faisait après avoir murmurer connaître ce visage, il eut des réponses à ses questions avant d'en fournir plus volontiers aux curieux. Lorsqu'il estimait que cela ne dépassait pas la limite du privée ou du confidentiel.

Lorsqu'il quitta la réunion, Steve avait déjà l'assurance de revoir certaines personnes avec qui le feeling était mieux passé pour les prochaines réunions. C'était un moyen de patienter, d'avoir des informations auxquelles il n'avait pas forcément pensé, pouvoir avoir des réponses précises. Les parents étaient aussi bien encadrés voir même un peu plus couvés que des couples prenant le chemin normal. Et c'était rassurant pour Steve de savoir qu'il pourrait poser une question qui semblait simple et stupide mais terriblement essentielle et avoir une réponse. Il avait beau être un super héro, être père ne s'improvisait pas.

Sitôt rentré au manoir Avengers, Steve demanda à l'IA où était Tony et s'y dirigea. Ce dernier était penché sur une partie de son armure, fer à souder à la main et filet de fumée à l'appui, la musique rock évidemment à fond. Cap ne se formalisa absolument de rien, trainant un siège pour venir se coller dans le dos de Tony qui leva le fer à souder d'un geste précipité.

-Hey baby, t'as failli ruiner mon travail !

Steve serra un peu plus les bras autour de sa taille, venant loger sa tête dans son cou pour y déposer une fugace baiser avant d'effleurer la ligne de la jugulaire de son nez. L'ingénieur frissonna avant de poser son fer à souder puis retira gants et lunette.

-Lâche-moi un peu Sweetass sinon je pourrais jamais me tourner.

Le ton était nonchalant mais Tony se sentait mal à l'aise devant cette soudaine démonstration de… D'angoisse, comme au téléphone. Si Steve se mettait à angoisser cela serait la panique totale pour lui. Il était hors de question que Steve doute un seul instant de lui. Il était le pilier de leur couple, il était le mur en vibranium qui ne pliait jamais devant quoi que ce soit. Tony jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant qui ne s'exécutait toujours pas et posa ses mains sur ses bras puissants pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ils relâchèrent leur pression et l'ingénieur pivota sur son siège à roulettes pour faire face à un Steve troublé.

Cette vision était bouleversante… Si bien qu'elle noua ses entrailles. Tony ne laissa pas ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour partir dans un de ses discours freelance pour tenter de rattraper les choses et dire tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi. Il leva ses deux mains pour venir prendre la mâchoire carrée entre ses doigts et vint l'embrasser avec beaucoup de douceur. Cap soupira contre ses lèvres et les doigts de Tony glissèrent avec une sensualité tendre dans les cheveux d'or, les gratifiant de ses caresses tandis qu'il usait des roulettes pour se rapprocher plus près du corps de son amant. Steve profita de cette tendresse avant de venir glisser ses mains sur ses hanches.

L'avantage d'un siège stable et d'une force de super soldat, c'était qu'il pouvait obliger Tony à se lever et il le fit donc asseoir sur ses cuisses sans rompre le baiser. La tendresse céda la place à quelque chose de plus désespéré avant de devenir langoureux, passionné. Les larges bras entourèrent la taille de son amant à présent collé contre lui. Tony frissonna mais il réprima sa libido de supplier Cap de le prendre sur l'instant. Il rompit le baiser pour plonger ses prunelles sombres dans les eaux claires, lui adressant un sourire tendre.

-Je viendrai la prochaine fois, souffla-t-il.

-Et tu t'ennuiera au bout de dix minutes avant de pester dans ton bouc.

-Peut-être… Mais je viendrai. Parce que tu voulais que je sois là.

Steve déposa un baiser reconnaissant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu pourrais m'accompagner et revenir me chercher si tu préfères ne pas assister aux réunions, proposa Cap.

Un sourcil brun se fronça devant cette alléchante alternative, le sondant un bref instant. Il semblait confiant même si ses gestes lui avaient communiqué autre chose quelques minutes avant.

-Il y a un piège.

-Non.

-Tu veux que je vienne alors arrête de m'agacer avec cette proposition des plus intéressantes sinon je vais la prendre ! Je viens à la prochaine, coupa Tony en voyant Steve vouloir reprendre la parole. Et après cette réunion, j'aviserai de ce que je fais ! Ce n'est pas discutable.

Tony lui servit un regard plein de défi que Steve ne chercha absolument pas à discuter autrement qu'en l'embrassant. Ayant gagné cette bataille même si la perspective de devoir assister à une réunion où ça parlerait enfants et responsabilités avait de quoi lui faire choisir l'option que son amour lui avait proposée… Non, Steve avait besoin de sa présence et il serait là. Au moins pour la prochaine ! Le baiser gagna rapidement en intensité sous cette soudaine prise de décision, ses caresses plus voluptueuses dans ses cheveux. L'ingénieur vint mordre sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu comptes te faire pardonner en m'allumant ? souffla Steve contre sa bouche.

-Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de te faire abuser par ton fabuleux mari.

Il fit glisse une main sur sa nuque l'autre coulant sur le torse massif. Steve releva un sourcil sceptique, peu convaincu de la méthode très… habituelle. Mais qui finit par lui tirer un sourire.

-Tu n'étais pas en plein travail d'upgrade ?

-Ça peut attendre pour tes beaux yeux sweetass, ronronna Tony.

Un léger rire répondit au regard de chat affamé. Steve déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres mais à sa façon de faire, Tony savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Captain America avait de l'autorité sur lui et sur sa libido infinie. Il plissa le nez et grogna avant de capituler et de remonter sa main sur son épaule.

-Chose à faire pour le futur bambin ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais à la réunion ? D'ailleurs, tu avais un rapport à me faire Cap, j'attends.

-En fait, commença-t-il en le serrant contre lui, c'était une première réunion pour former des groupes et rencontrer d'autres parents. On a surtout échangé les impressions sur le début des démarches, l'idée qui nous a poussé à vouloir adopter… La prochaine répondra plus à toutes les questions pratiques que j'ai en tête.

-Oh… Celle où je vais venir donc…

Steve répondit affirmativement par un baiser tendre. Il venait, il n'avait pas besoin de l'effrayer avec des sujets de responsabilités. Et cette perspective de l'avoir à ses côtés, même s'il connaissait le potentiel de Tony à ruiner une réunion, à être exécrable, le rassurait terriblement. Il avait aussi besoin de l'impliquer dans ce genre de réunion, que Tony s'investisse dans son rôle de futur super papa. Bien que celui-ci n'y croyait pas un seul instant et qu'il était toujours persuadé qu'il allait tout faire foirer… Comme pour leur mariage et pourtant il durait !

L'ingénieur l'embrassa avec un élan de passion tendre avant de se relever d'autorité de ses cuisses.

-Allez file avant que je te viole sur ce siège.

Steve eut un sourire et ne se fit donc pas prier pour se lever, déposant un baiser tendre sur le front de Tony, une main venant caresser sa hanche.

-Je t'ai laissé les nuanciers pour la peinture que tu puisses choisir et voir ce que tu veux, j'ai demandé à Jarvis de te faire une compil des pochoirs et autres trucs de déco pour les chambres d'enfants.

-Merci Tony.

-Tu me remercieras avec un baptême de la chambre d'enfant ?

-Certainement pas.

-Du nouveau dressing alors ?

-Tony, soupira Steve.

Son amant lui adressa un clin d'œil avec un sourire enjôleur avant de lui faire un signe de la main et de passer ses lunettes de protection en vue de retourner à son upgrade. Steve soupira et sortit de l'atelier pour aller jeter un coup d'œil au travail mâché par Tony pour la décoration de la chambre et ensuite s'occuper de commander un ou deux livres en plus sur la petite enfance.

Le regard sombre dérivait lentement entre les personnes présentes autour de SON Steve… Un couple de lesbiennes et quatre couples hétéro même si la gente féminine était plus intéressée pour échanger avec Captain America que les maris. Et depuis le début, cela parlait de prénoms, de couches, de vêtements, de matériel bébé qui était le plus adapté et le meilleur pour le développement de l'enfant, les meilleurs jeux d'éveil, de pédiatre, etc… Tony s'ennuyait mortellement ayant décroché après que les femelles se soient agglutinées devant le « papa modèle » qu'était devenu Cap à leurs yeux.

Son agacement avait été signalé depuis dix minutes à Steve lorsqu'il avait sortit son Starkphone pour pianoter dessus, allongeant ses jambes devant lui en position de détente et accessoirement pour repousser l'ennemi de son espace vital. Tony dénotait dans la salle remplie de personnes banales avec son costume bleu nuit décoré de fines rayures grises, une chemise blanche bouclée par une cravate couleur or, assortie aux verres jaune de ses lunettes qu'il avait évidemment gardé sur le nez. Toujours être parfait même pour venir à une stupide réunion qui faisait grimper sa tension à chaque fois qu'il entendait plus de détails…

Les nuits blanches à venir, les problèmes de maladies infantiles et les visites régulières chez le pédiatre, les couches oh mon dieu les couches, les… Tony releva un sourcil en reconnectant avec la conversation. Les crises de cauchemars, la peur de l'abandon, les questions qui viendront sur son adoption, autant de chose à laquelle Tony n'avait PAS pensé du tout et c'était un lot d'emmerde qu'il était en train de découvrir. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés devant l'horreur de ces révélations, il glissa son regard vers Steve qui écoutait, discutait avec un sérieux digne d'un président prenant en compte les protestations de ses concitoyens.

-Et j'ai entendu parler des spasmes des pleurs. Je n'aurais pas dû lire maintenant j'arrête pas d'y penser mais cela peu provoquer une perte de conscience chez le bébé et celui-ci devient tout cyanosé.

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est grave ? Questionna une future mère.

-L'article disait que non, cela passe avec le temps vers les 5-6 ans de l'enfant.

Le milliardaire se redressa subitement, l'air digne, neutre et sans un mot il se dirigea vers la sortie en rangeant son Starkphone dans sa poche. Steve avait immédiatement décroché de la conversation pour le suivre du regard avant de s'excuser poliment et de le suivre. Il avait remarqué la tension de son corps, la démarche un peu raide. Il lui avait laissé suffisamment d'avance pour le rattraper un étage plus bas, là où ils seraient plus tranquilles pour parler que devant la salle de la réunion.

-Tony, l'appela-t-il avec douceur en attrapant son bras.

Le concerné darda un regard intense dans les prunelles azurées, telle une bête sauvage acculée avant de se lancer :

-C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas ! Tu as entendu tout ce que ça implique ? Tu étais au courant ? Non parce que acheter tout le matériel ça je peux le faire en dix voir même vingt exemplaires mais gérer une crise de larmes nocturne, un problème de dent ou bien une couche c'est… Pourquoi on en prendrait pas un formaté d'avance, le modèle déjà un peu grand et autonome où il suffit juste de faire les bons réglages pour qu'il soit correct et d'aplomb dans sa tête, débita-t-il nerveusement.

Steve lui sourit avec douceur et attrapa son visage entre ses larges mains pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa bouche. Tony déglutit avec malaise, un regard de chiot battu combiné avec la moue du plus triste du monde avant de passer précipitamment ses bras autour de son amant, se serrant contre lui.

-Je suis pas fait pour être père…

-Si tu l'es. J'étais au courant de beaucoup de choses, j'en découvre aussi mais je sais qu'on peut s'en sortir. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'on sauvait le monde régulièrement et qu'une simple réunion n'avait pas lieu de m'effrayer ? le taquina Steve.

Un grognement lui répondit depuis son cou où Tony s'était réfugié. Une des larges mains se glissa dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, le câlinant avec tendresse.

-Ce sont des réunions d'échanges tu sais… Tout n'est pas sensé se réaliser comme dans une prophétie aliens.

-Prend-moi pour un idiot…

Steve eut un léger rire et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Mais Tony se détendait progressivement entre les caresses dans ses cheveux, la répartie de son mari à tout dédramatiser et aussi à croire en lui. Il était bien le seul des deux ! Il finit par se redresser et lui faire de nouveau face, son regard sombre moins troublé et plus assuré.

-Tu m'en veux si je vais me saoûler au bar du coin ?

-Et tu me laisserais être la proie des futures mamans ?

-Tu te débrouilles très bien pour les captiver papa modèle, grimaça Tony. Il suffit juste de leur porter le coup fatal quand elles regardent ailleurs.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, un air exaspéré sur le visage. Son amant eut un sourire satisfait et déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

-Je rentre avec toi. Ce ne sera pas la dernière réunion avant qu'on ait des nouvelles de notre dossier.

-Ok.

Tony n'était vraiment pas mécontent de s'en aller ET d'emmener son amant avec lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser en pâture à ces femmes. Steve retourna quand même s'excuser auprès du groupe avant de le rejoindre tout en planifiant qu'un de ces jours, il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle à Tony de certains détails… Mais plus tard. Car dès l'instant où il avait posé le pied hors de la voiture, Tony avait réclamé compensation pour son dévouement d'être venu à la réunion à sa manière. En rappelant à son mari d'honorer plus que la moyenne son devoir conjugal envers sa personne pour évacuer toute la tension de ses muscles liés à un facteur stressant d'adoption.

Aucun super vilain à l'horizon et quelques heures plus tard, Tony s'était évidemment éclipsé pour finir la soirée dans son atelier en disant qu'il avait besoin de finir son upgrade. Steve connaissait très bien la traduction de cette phrase : Besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir. Et il le laissa faire.

Iron man se retrouva devant sa botte désarticulée avec la conviction d'être là pour rien, la fixant avec insistance comme si elle pouvait se finir d'elle-même. Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs et il se repassait le film d'épouvante qu'était la réunion du début d'après-midi. Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et papillonna enfin des yeux.

-Jarvis !

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Trouve-moi tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les bébés et les enfants en bas âge. Je veux TOUT savoir.

-Bien monsieur.

Un soupir résigné lui échappa avec un air un peu désemparé.

-Dois-je aussi le compiler pour votre mari ?

-Non, seulement pour moi.

Il allait sans doute regretter de voir et lire tout ce qu'il avait demandé mais il était hors de question qu'il reste plus longtemps dans l'ignorance. Même si cela ferait grimper sa tension !

~/~


	5. L’update du milliardaire

Etrangement, les jours qui suivirent celui de la réunion, Tony ne pointa pas le bout de son nez dans l'espace vital de Captain America. Et le peu de fois où Steve s'était rendu dans l'atelier pour amener de quoi nourrir son ingénieur de mari, il l'avait trouvé en plein dans la confection de sa nouvelle armure, ce dernier lui demandant de déposer le plateau repas qu'il mangerait plus tard. Iron man semblait vraiment aussi désireux de finir son armure qu'un gosse avec un nouveau jeu de construction, aussi il n'insista pas, se contentant juste de la promesse qu'il mangerait à un moment ou à un autre avant de ressortir de son antre.

Il avait beau le scruter à chaque fois, il ne voyait pas le malaise. Même si Steve savait qu'il y en avait un sinon Tony ne s'abrutirait pas de travail SANS venir le voir pour au moins un câlin.

C'était louche.

Cap pouvait le forcer à parler mais il fallait que ce soit le bon moment et celui-ci ne s'était pas encore présenté. Le pousser à se livrer sur son malaise ne ferait que le braquer. Et braquer Tony, c'était ensuite se heurter à un mur. Et s'en suivrait une engueulade comme eux seuls savaient se crier dessus en cas de désaccord. C'était extrêmement rare – Steve essayait toujours de tempérer les choses – mais ces engueulades avaient bien eu lieu une ou deux fois dans leur vie commune.

Son livre devenait de moins en moins passionnant alors que le problème qu'il cogitait devenait plus pesant. La conclusion qui s'imposait à son esprit c'était que Tony l'évitait – en travaillant – et il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi… Même s'il se doutait fortement que la dernière réunion y était pour quelque chose. Il devait lui parler, crever l'abcès.

Le soldat abandonna donc son livre sur le canapé de leur chambre et monta à l'étage supérieur pour se rendre dans l'atelier de Tony. Il y entra, Jarvis lui ouvrant la porte depuis des lustres sans qu'il ait besoin de le demander, mais il ne trouva pas son amant afféré autour de son armure. Non, celle-ci trônait au centre d'un socle, au milieu de robots automatisés occupés à la vérifier. Elle était peinte en rouge et or comme les autres modèles. Elle était donc finie…

Et Tony était aux abonnés absents pendant la finition de son nouveau bijou technologique. Il fronça les sourcils avant de demander à voix haute :

-Jarvis, où est Tony ?

-Il est sorti il y a une heure et treize minutes.

-Où est-il allé ?

-Monsieur Stark Rogers m'a formellement interdit de vous révéler sa destination.

-Formellement ?

-Oui Monsieur.

Une grimace déforma le visage de Steve qui désapprouvait clairement que Tony ne lui ait touché un mot de cette sortie, et pire qu'il la lui cache. Evidement, tout cela inquiéta Steve. Où avait-il bien pu se rendre sans lui en parler ? Son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus loin car une alarme qu'il connaissait très bien retentit dans tout le manoir.

-Jarvis, claqua la voix profonde de Cap.

-Une attaque dans le centre de Manhattan, Monsieur. Il s'agirait de membres de l'Hydra au vu de leur uniforme, commenta l'IA en affichant des images pour Steve. Monsieur Stark Rogers se rend sur place et Black Widow est en chemin pour conduire le jet Avengers.

Steve n'avait pas perdu une seconde à la première alarme et il acheva d'enfiler le costume de Captain America en prenant son bouclier en vibranium. Il était inquiet pour cet imbécile de Tony mais passé la porte du hangar sur le toit, son expression était celle d'un chef militaire. Il jeta un œil vers l'équipe qui était au complet dans le jet, n'attendant plus que lui. Steve monta à bord et fit signe à Natasha de décoller. Il se mit à pianoter sur l'écran tactile tout en réclamant à Jarvis le moindre visuel des lieux de l'attaque. La tension du capitaine des Avengers était palpable. Bruce et Clint échangèrent un regard en silence, s'interrogeant et répondant l'un à l'autre d'un haussement d'épaule.

Le temps du trajet, Steve avait contacté Ant-Man et Wasp pour qu'ils viennent en renfort, sortant le second scientifique du groupe de son antre de paix pour aider la population américaine. A chaque fois qu'il captait la lueur or et rouge de son amant sur un écran, il la suivait d'un œil assidu, celui-ci se battant déjà sur place avec Mark V. Enfin arrivés, Natasha effectua un rapide glissement proche du sol et Cap sauta avec Bruce – qui l'aida à se réceptionner – avant de reprendre son envol avec Clint et d'aller prêter main forte à Iron Man contre les robots géants qui venaient de débarquer.

Cap se jeta dans la mêlée, suivit de près par Hulk. Les combats étaient toujours aussi violents et les civils fort heureusement déjà évacués car Tony avait évidemment piraté la radio de la police pour passer une annonce d'urgence. Ant-Man s'était chargé d'aider les derniers trainards au sol. Le bouclier revenait vers son propriétaire après avoir assommé trois membres de l'Hydra quand Janet se pointa vers lui sous sa forme de guêpe.

-J'ai entendu une conversation Steve, lui rapporta-t-elle avec un regard sombre.

Il lui fit signe de parler tout en protégeant son périmètre vital et le sien, envoyant au sol un pauvre bougre persuadé de pouvoir toucher au moins la plus petite.

-Un groupe serait vers Staten Island, Tottenville.

-Il y a une petite base secrète du SHIELD là-bas, commenta Black Widow. Un lieu de transit sans grande importance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe ?

-Transaction, refuge d'une nuit ou deux, contact avec le boss.

-Natasha, contacte Fury, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette base ! Ordonna Cap en scrutant les lieux.

C'était évidemment une diversion. Et cette perspective ne plaisait pas du tout à Steve. Janet demeurait près de lui mais le visage fermé et soucieux du capitaine ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Après une communication brève et rapide, la voix de Natasha répondit enfin au long silence de Cap :

-Transaction. Un objet d'origine extra-terrestre qui devait être remis à Fury…

-Devait ? J'en conclus qu'il est aux mains de l'ennemi ?

-C'est ça.

La voix atone de Black Widow était à faire froid dans le dos. Steve assomma violemment un membre de l'Hydra avant de lancer ses ordres :

-Wasp, Ant-man et Iron Man, vous allez voir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette base.

-Okay, répondit Tony en changeant immédiatement de direction après avoir dégommé un type.

Il fut rapidement suivi par deux petits insectes. Le regard bleu aiguisé se leva sur Hulk qui en finissait avec un robot géant en forme de pieuvre tandis que le jet des Avengers prenait de l'altitude pour en découdre avec un autre robot qui tentait de s'échapper. Quant à Steve, il était entouré d'une dizaine d'ennemis mais ne cilla pas, sa haute carrure prête à les accueillir et à en découdre. Deux choses l'inquiétaient désormais : ce qui avait été dérobé et ce que Tony lui cachait.

En général, il déchargeait sa colère et sa frustration sur un sac de sable, mais là, ce fut les hommes de l'Hydra qui en prirent plein la poire pour oser défier Captain America. C'est alors qu'un adversaire différent se positionna juste en face de Steve. L'ombre lui fit lever le visage et il eut le reflexe de mettre son bouclier devant lui avant de voler quelques mètres plus loin sous un violent coup de patte griffue. Il se releva dans la foulée, scrutant son adversaire qui ressemblait à un félin énorme mais pourvu de deux têtes.

Option un : Modok était l'auteur de cette attaque option deux : c'était un premier test de l'arme extra-terrestre.

Steve fit un rapide tour d'horizon mais ne vit rien ni personne de suspect. L'animal lui fonça évidemment dessus toutes griffes et tous crocs dehors. Une lutte assez serrée s'engagea. L'animal était rapide et la tenue du porte-bannière étoilé subissait les éraflures de griffes grosses comme sa main. Autant dire qu'il avait quelques entailles sur le corps, saignant abondamment puisqu'il ne pouvait cesser d'être en mouvement. Steve esquivait pour trouver le point faible de cette créature de poils et de griffes.

Avec agilité, il récupéra l'arme d'un des hommes de l'Hydra et visa sous le ventre ce qui provoqua un cri rauque de douleur à l'animal avant qu'il ne se lance avec furie vers lui, chargeant de front. Steve arriva à le tenir en respect, ses pieds ancrés dans le bêton abimé de la bataille. Mais une patte se décolla du sol pour le faucher. La tension de l'animal redoubla et Captain roula en avant pour échapper à cette attaque, donnant un violent coup de bouclier là où il l'avait déjà blessé. Il ressortit sous un flanc et sauta pour assommer une des têtes qui le cherchait avec un regard fou.

Désorienté, l'animal tenta de rester sur ses pattes, alors que l'autre tête voulait l'attraper entre ses crocs acérés. Captain America lui asséna un second coup et la bête s'écroula. Il la scruta quelques secondes pour être certain qu'elle ne se relèverait pas, puis alla voir où était son équipe sur place. Hulk avait disparu de son champ de vision, certainement pour prêter main forte à Natasha.

Steve acheva l'animal de quelques balles bien placées avant de s'en éloigner. Son souffle retrouvait rapidement un rythme normal et il fit l'inventaire de ses blessures. Cela mettrait quelques heures à peine pour disparaître mais en attendant, elles saignaient toujours avec abondance.

-Natasha ! appela-t-il de son ton de chef.

-Les cibles sont toutes immobilisées de notre côté.

-Iron Man ?

Quelques minutes de silence avant que la voix de Tony ne se fasse enfin entendre :

-Envolés. L'unité de Fury sur place ne compte que deux survivants, cinq blessés et une dizaine de morts. Je reviens, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi vu qu'une équipe de secours débarque.

Les affaires du SHIELD ne les concernaient que de loin et Tony s'inquiétait pour Steve. Il l'avait entendu se battre par le commutateur mais la persistance à être nommé « Iron Man » n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Son amant lui en voulait et lui faisait savoir par ce biais.

-Hank, Janet, voyez ce que vous pouvez faire sur place !

Le temps que Tony fasse chemin inverse, il retrouva l'équipe réunie autour du jet Avengers posé au milieu d'une grande rue. Bruce avait retrouvé une taille humaine et était enveloppé dans une couverture, Natasha était en train de parler – sans aucun doute avec Fury – et Cap parlementait avec la police locale. Sauf qu'il était couvert de griffures, de sang et autres blessures. Le sang de Tony se glaça, même si son époux allait bien. Sitôt posé au sol, il se dirigea vers lui pour lui parler. Sauf que ce fut Bruce qui vint à sa rencontre.

-Tony ! Il faudrait que tu ramènes au Manoir la bestiole là-bas.

La tête métallique se tourna vers le scientifique, puis dans la direction indiquée.

-Oh, génial ! Mais Brucey, on n'a pas la place pour un chat géant à deux têtes dans le jardin, même si Hulk veut un compagnon de jeu.

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel devant cette boutade. Tony comprenait à présent la présence des griffures sur le corps de son mari.

-C'est la seule ?

-Oui. On a fait le tour des lieux et aucune autre en vue.

Iron Man hocha la tête et commença à se rapprocher de la bestiole pour l'inspecter même s'il aurait préféré rentrer avec son amant… Pour s'expliquer. Un air penaud était sur son visage inquiet et heureusement que le masque de fer dissimulait ses expressions. Lorsque son mari quitta les civils, Tony amorça un mouvement vers lui mais Captain America passa tout droit non sans un regard bourré de reproches et d'inquiétude. Il lutta contre l'envie de lui saisir le bras et de lui jeter tout au visage.

D'un geste un peu rageur, Iron Man saisit les pattes de l'animal et le souleva du sol sans attendre.

-On se retrouve au manoir ! Lança-t-il.

Une fois vers le jet, Steve se retourna et leva évidemment les yeux vers le ciel pour le voir disparaître derrière un building. Natasha lui passa devant pour se remettre derrière les commandes du bolide et Bruce inspecta rapidement les blessures du capitaine. Wasp et Ant-man firent leur rapport et ils ne trouvèrent pas un seul indice sur la destination de leur ennemi, convenant qu'ils rentraient chez eux et viendraient au manoir Avengers plus tard.

Le jet atterrit rapidement sur le toit du manoir et Steve remercia Bruce mais il allait s'occuper de ses blessures minimes lui-même. La tension visible du corps du super soldat dissuada le scientifique d'insister et Clint se pencha vers lui en regardant le dos lacéré du capitaine.

-Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz ?

-Je n'en sais rien Clint. Sans doute.

-Ou alors ils se disputent pour savoir qui serra le parrain.

Bruce fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard « tu te fiches de moi ». Hawkeye haussa les épaules avec innocence non sans un sourire amusé qui flirtait sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi, ils en seraient capables ! Ce ne sont pas deux fortes têtes pour rien.

-Clint, soupira Bruce avec exaspération.

-C'est qu'il y a beaucoup de candidats au poste. Tasha s'en fiche, elle a qu'une concurrente. Ah non, trois, j'oubliais Pepper.

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du jet en laissant Clint babiller sur ses spéculations idiotes, rapidement rejoint par une Black Widow qui était visiblement intriguée par cette histoire d'eau dans le gaz comme de parrain/marraine. Les trois compères passèrent rapidement devant la porte de l'atelier de Tony, guettant du bruit ou plutôt des éclats de voix encore absents.

Alors que les trois tendaient l'oreille, Tony débarqua en armure, heaume relevé dans le couloir. Il leva un sourcil avant de s'avancer vers eux.

-C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes en espérant chopper une dispute de couple, grogna-t-il.

-Dispute ? Non, on voulait juste savoir…

-Qui vous prendrez pour parrain et marraine, finit Natasha en le fixant avec un calme impartial.

L'ingénieur stoppa net devant eux, son sourcil remontant encore d'un centimètre sur son visage nullement dupe de leur petit jeu. Sauf qu'il était agacé, qu'il avait envie de voir Steve alors il les envoya balader purement et simplement :

-On n'a pas encore tiré à la courte paille ! Maintenant du vent les rapiats. Bruce, ton minou est dans ton labo.

Il passa la porte de son atelier non sans ordonner à Jarvis de la verrouiller avec l'ordre de ne faire entrer personne. Son regard se posa alors sur le dos nu de Steve qui n'avait conservé que son pantalon, nettoyant ses plaies près du lavabo de son atelier privé. Celui-ci ne se retourna pas vers lui, l'ignorant. Il le scruta une brève seconde avant de s'avancer vers sa plateforme et de retirer son armure. Sitôt mis à nu – façon de parler évidemment qu'il avait une combinaison sous son armure – il se rapprocha de son mari. Son cœur le faisait souffrir et rien que cette distance était insupportable. Celle qu'il avait mise lui-même n'était jamais un obstacle car Steve l'accueillait toujours à bras ouverts ensuite… Le pire c'était la froideur dont Steve était capable. Un roc difficile à faire plier si on n'avait pas la bonne excuse ni les bons arguments.

Tony s'arrêta dans son dos. Il n'aurait qu'un pas à faire pour se coller à lui mais ne le fit pas et les gestes de son amant s'arrêtèrent.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, souffla-t-il avec nervosité.

Le silence lui répondit de même que Cap qui s'éloigna toujours en lui tournant le dos. Le regard de Tony le suivit avec toute la culpabilité qu'il était capable de ressentir.

-Steve, murmura-t-il attrapant son bras.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

La voix de Cap était un peu trop sèche et il ne se retournait pas dans sa direction pour ne pas céder. Et Tony ne retira pas ses doigts de peur qu'il lui échappe.

-Tu vas me dire enfin pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Je ne t'évite pas…

-Evidemment, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé en te voyant constamment dans ton atelier, contra brusquement Steve en se retournant. Tu m'évites depuis cette réunion, tu fuis notre chambre et pire que tout, tu sors en donnant l'ordre à Jarvis de ne pas me dire où tu vas ! Tu m'évites et tu me caches quelque chose.

Tony affronta le reproche, la colère et l'inquiétude de son mari. Il sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac et il ne s'était pas senti aussi nerveux depuis… Des années ! Depuis qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre pour mettre la patte sur Captain America en étant persuadé d'échouer face à son hétérosexualité autoproclamée. Les prunelles azures étaient un torrent d'émotion, la tension des muscles de Steve était visible. L'ingénieur aurait pu jouer la carte de l'indifférence comme il l'avait si souvent utilisé. Mais cette carte là ne marchait plus depuis un moment sur Steve.

Son visage exprima du regret et un peu de douleur, se mordant la langue pour ne pas dire une ânerie.

-Je…

-Tu quoi Tony ? Tu n'as plus envie d'adopter, c'est ça ?

Cette question lui fit écarquiller les yeux, la surprise se peignant sur son visage. Ce fut comme un coup d'électrochoc et avant que Cap puisse dire une autre phrase sous le coup de la colère, il s'était rapproché précipitamment de lui pour le faire taire en l'embrassant. C'était habituellement la technique de Steve sur lui et… Bordel, comme ça lui avait manqué. Une semaine sans… Le contact de leurs lèvres ne dura pas, Cap se détachant sans pour autant le jeter violemment en arrière. Et le regard implorant une explication délia sa langue :

-Je suis désolé chéri. J'ai… J'ai paniqué, je l'admet, j'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit sur autre chose et aussi de finir cette nouvelle armure et… J'ai aussi passé un temps considérable à me documenter sur les enfants. Ce qui a fait grimper mon taux d'inquiétude mais jamais je n'ai pensé une seule seconde à revenir en arrière.

Il porta ses deux mains vers le visage de Steve pour le saisir, caresser ses joues de ses pouces avant que l'une d'elles ne parte sur sa nuque. Ces premières paroles détendirent un peu son amant, son corps moins sur la défensive, ses muscles moins tendus. Steve le laissa parler, l'écoutant avec attention.

-Mme Peabody a téléphoné et… j'ai intercepté le coup de fil sans t'en parler.

-Tony…

-Laisse-moi finir.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du grand Tony Stark Rogers qui n'en menait pas large et il sentit finalement une des mains de Cap venir sur sa hanche pour l'encourager à parler mais sans être plus entreprenante qu'une simple caresse.

-C'était pour nous voir à propos du dossier et… Pardon mais j'avais besoin d'y aller seul pour affronter mon futur rôle de père. C'était totalement idiot mais nécessaire. J'ai mis un temps ridiculement long à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Tu en aurais ri de me voir planté dix minutes devant la porte, rit-il avec autodérision. Ou plutôt tu m'aurais pris par la main pour me tirer dedans… Tu es tellement à l'aise avec cette idée que… Bref, je suis rentré et j'ai parlé avec elle, je l'ai beaucoup agacé et aussi un peu choquée mais…

Il déglutit avec mal, son regard sombre ancré au sien avec anxiété même si Steve ne menaçait ni de l'encastrer dans le premier mur, ni de partir loin de lui.

-Elle m'a annoncé que dans trois semaines, on aurait le nom de l'orphelinat où nous attend n… notre enfant.

Steve bloqua à cette annonce, scrutant son mari avec une soudaine intensité, sa main sur sa hanche s'y était cramponnée sous l'effet de l'annonce.

-Elle… C'était pour nous dire ça et… Tu…

Devant le bug de Steve, le milliardaire débita :

-Je croyais pas que c'était pour ça, s'excusa-t-il. Je pensais que c'était encore des problèmes de papiers. Et ensuite il y a eut l'appel et l'Hydra qui débarque et tu étais en colère et j'étais…

Sa tirade finit contre les lèvres de son mari qui l'avait soudainement rapproché de lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Tony se laissa aller, s'agrippant à lui avec force, se collant contre son torse sans se préoccuper un seul instant du sang et des blessures. Il en avait besoin après toute la froideur dont Steve avait fait preuve. Ils rompirent progressivement le baiser pour se dévorer du regard. L'autre main de Steve remonta sur sa nuque pour la gratifier de caresses.

-Trois semaines, répéta Steve dans un souffle rêveur.

-Oui.

Il posa son front contre le sien, un irrépréhensible sourire sur les lèvres. Il sentait son cœur cogner fortement dans sa cage thoracique. Il était plus heureux que jamais… Tellement heureux que des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux et Tony porta une de ses mains pour les chasser de son visage.

-On a du shopping en perceptive, souffla l'ingénieur.

-En espérant qu'on n'ait pas rapidement des nouvelles de cette arme volée.

Tony plissa le nez mais Captain America était loin de faire l'impasse sur ce genre d'évènement dangereux… Surtout si ça pouvait menacer son bonheur personnel. Son amant se décolla et posa son regard sur les blessures.

-Je vais t'aider à soigner tout ça, on fait ce foutu débriefing et ensuite tu es tout à moi et à notre futur bébé.

Steve eut un léger rire mais il l'obligea à revenir contre lui, picorant ses lèvres de baisers en soufflant encore les trois mots tant attendus. Plus que trois semaines. C'était à la fois trop rapide et trop court. Finalement, il oublierait sans mal cet incident car que Tony lui annonce la nouvelle plutôt que Mme Peabody avait davantage de valeur à ses yeux. Une valeur inestimable qui le laissait sur un nuage. Son amant se laissa bécoter, parce que lui aussi avait le droit de savourer cette délicieuse nouvelle avant qu'il ne mette un peu en avant ses blessures qui nécessitaient d'être nettoyées avant de cicatriser.

Iron Man prit la suite des opérations en main et se mit à nettoyer chaque blessure de son mari, assis de force sur une chaise.

-Elle t'a donné des précisions ? demanda Steve avec une impatience de gamin.

Voir les prunelles pâles de son amour braquées sur lui de cette façon lui donnait envie d'oublier le débriefing et de passer à une étape non citée mais crapuleuse sur une table de son atelier. C'était un regard intense, heureux et dans la catégorie de ceux qu'il adorait. Parce que Steve le regardait avec dévotion.

-Oui, fit-il avec un sourire joueur.

Il haussa un sourcil blond pour l'engager à parler et Tony leva son bras pour désinfecter la large rayure sur le biceps. Steve ne grimaça même pas sous la légère douleur que cela devait lui faire, trop attentif à ce qu'il devait lui dire.

-On a eu ce qu'on voulait. C'est un garçon et il a moins de six mois. En fait, je la soupçonne de savoir déjà le nom de l'orphelinat car elle m'a donné son âge. Trois mois.

Le visage déjà lumineux de bonheur de Steve irradiait après ces quelques mots. Et son sourire était à se damner, ou pouvait être la source d'une nouvelle énergie renouvelable qui ferait certainement marcher tout New York. Tony se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et passa à une autre blessure.

-On va devoir réfléchir à un prénom.

-Je sais.

La difficile épreuve du prénom. A la tête que faisait Iron man, son amant sourit avec douceur et leva son bras libre pour venir caresser sa joue puis sa nuque.

-On se laisse une petite semaine pour y réfléchir ?

-Je sais déjà que tu as une longue liste en réserve.

-Oui, avoua Steve tout bas. Mais je veux que toi aussi tu y réfléchisses. C'est notre enfant.

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Tony qui hocha simplement la tête. Il acheva sa tâche avant de venir réclamer un câlin à son homme après un troisième appel de Jarvis comme quoi tout le monde les attendait pour la réunion post bataille.

Au diable le SHIELD et cette arme extra-terrestre, Tony profita sans aucune honte de ce moment rien qu'à eux pour un câlin tout en tendresse… Et aussi que le Captain Stark Rogers acceptait de ne pas bondir dans la salle de débriefing pour son petit nuage de bonheur personnel.

-Messieurs, Monsieur Barton me fait vous dire qu'il y a plus important que vous grimper dessus.

Tony éclata de rire contre les lèvres de Steve et lui adressa un sourire canaille.

-On y va.

-Tu as raison, comme ça on pourra se monter dessus après et donner raison à Clint.

Steve leva les yeux au plafond. Comme si son amant avait besoin d'un tel prétexte pour lui sauter dessus comme lui seul en avait le secret. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, enfila un tee-shirt et ils filèrent vers la salle de réunion. Après une mise en commun de toutes les informations, le groupe des Avengers eut droit à la bonne nouvelle du jour, annoncée par un Tony rayonnant et plus du tout angoissé à l'idée d'avoir à s'occuper d'un bambin.

Du moins, pour l'instant…

~/~


	6. Choix présent et à venir…

Les repas en commun étaient rares mais les super héros essayaient de garder ce rituel de normalité, ne serait-ce que pour passer du temps en commun au sein de cette grande famille un peu particulière. Le soir était plus propice à ce genre de réunion vu les habitudes très anarchiques et différentes de chacun. Bruce avait daigné sortir de son laboratoire tout comme Hank avait cédé à la pression de son adorable moitié – donc de ne pas fuir dans son laboratoire – pour rester manger avec les Avengers. Janet avait eu un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de mettre la main à la patte dans la cuisine.

Les deux scientifiques du groupe se mirent donc à l'écart pour parler de chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Clint jouait distraitement avec des fléchettes et leur cible, Natasha encore absente car celle-ci avait passé la journée au SHIELD pour tirer les verres du nez de Fury et savoir ce qu'était exactement cette arme, ses effets, ses pouvoirs, mais son rapport était tout aussi maigre que celui que Tony avait piraté sur leurs serveurs.

-Jarvis, dis à Tony de descendre, que tout est prêt, demanda Cap en posant un dernier plat sur l'immense table du salon.

-Oui Monsieur Stark Rogers.

-Et Tasha aussi, fit Clint en sautant par dessus le canapé.

-Oui Monsieur Barton.

Tout le monde commençait à prendre place quand l'IA les interrompit :

-Monsieur Stark Rogers, il y a Jane Foster et Darcy Lewis devant le portail.

-Jane ?

Thor afficha immédiatement un immense sourire et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du manoir en demandant aimablement à son ami invisible d'ouvrir à sa fiancée et son amie. Le dieu nordique accueillit la jeune femme en la soulevant de terre et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, un baiser passionné après trois long mois de séparation à cause des recherches de la jeune femme. Darcy fit une grimace en râlant :

-Bordel y'a des chambres pour ça !

La jeune femme dépassa les deux amoureux qui échangeaient leurs salives, largua son sac sur le sol et adressa un grand sourire à Cap :

-Mon futur papa préféré !

Elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue et le serra contre elle. Steve lui rendit son étreinte à la manière d'un grand frère pour une petite sœur. Darcy et Jane étaient les seules personnes normales à pouvoir pénétrer dans le manoir des Avengers. L'astrophysicienne et son assistante avaient débarqué aussi vite que possible à New York lorsque Thor était revenu sur terre et Tony les avait accueillies avec plaisir au sein des Avengers. Pour les protéger tout d'abord mais aussi pour garder un œil sur ces deux femmes qui côtoyaient le dieu nordique sans se soucier du reste. L'acclimatation au sein d'un groupe de personnes hors normes fut assez rapide et l'ingénieur trouva rapidement en Darcy une collègue de discussion graveleuse. Raison de plus pour la garder malgré son inutilité apparente – sauf pour Jane.

-J'ai hâte de voir votre futur bambin !

-Tu n'es pas prioritaire sur cette question, râla Tony en arrivant vers eux. Et je suis blessé de ne pas être LE futur papa que tu préfères.

Darcy roula des yeux mais ne se défit pas de son sourire malicieux. Elle se détacha de Steve pour saluer Tony tout en glissant un regard vers le salon. Ce dernier se fendit d'un sourire narquois et se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune femme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse :

-Oui, il est dans le salon.

Tony se redressa l'air de rien pendant que Jane adressait à présent ses félicitations à Steve. Darcy lui lança un regard en coin agacé puis son visage se fendit d'une moue de petite fille prise la main dans le sac.

-Vous restez combien de temps cette fois-ci ? Questionna Tony avec désinvolture.

-Aucune idée, je dépends de Jane comme toujours, vu que je suis son assistante. Mais un long moment d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Darcy se pencha vers Tony comme pour comploter ce qui leurs attira un regard scrutateur de la part de Steve.

-Jane semble en manque de son Asgardien mais chut, je ne te révèle rien sur sa libido, murmura-t-elle en riant.

Tony pouffa de rire et lui jeta un regard amusé. Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait sous son propre toit.

-Un long moment donc…

Darcy lui adressa un sourire et inclina la tête. Son regard pétillant et un coup de tête lui montra le salon pour répondre au sous-entendu.

-Un coup de main peut-être ?

-Naaan, grimaça-t-elle. Un coup de pied ne serait pas de refus par contre.

-Tu sais que je suis à ton service, répondit Tony avec un sourire un brin de mauvais augure.

Darcy fronça le nez et fit un pas de côté au cas où car elle avait appris à se méfier du milliardaire. Steve se rapprocha de son amant et les interrogea du regard sur leurs messes basses. Tony noya évidemment le poisson en l'embrassant tandis que Darcy se dirigeait dans le salon pour saluer le reste des Avengers.

-Aurais-je…

-Non Capsicle, tu n'as rien loupé… Enfin si, tu passes à côté de quelque chose comme toujours mais cela fait ton charme.

Tony lui adressa un sourire en coin et lui vola un autre baiser. Steve lâcha un soupir exaspéré mais il ne chercha pas plus loin la petite bête et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon à la suite des autres, Natasha se joignant enfin à eux.

Tout le monde se mit à table une fois les couverts ajoutés et Darcy prit place – par un pur hasard – en face du docteur Jekyll de son petit surnom intérieur et lui adressa un sourire. La conversation commença sur les recherches de Jane, qui simplifiait les choses sauf quand on lui demandait des termes techniques venant des scientifiques du groupe et Darcy animait le côté « coulisse » en racontant des anecdotes sur une gaffe de Jane, une des siennes, une situation improbable dont elle seule avait le don de se fourrer avec son ami le taser toujours à portée de main. Evidemment, le regard pétillant de la brunette tentait de ne pas trop s'éterniser sur son béguin mais Tony l'agaçait de quelques regards ou gestes pour le simple plaisir de l'embêter. Et hormis Tony, les deux espions avaient aussi compris que Darcy était très contente d'être revenue rien que pour tenter à nouveau sa chance avec ce bon docteur Banner, mais évidemment aucun commentaire oral ou non verbal ne filtra.

Puis le sujet de l'adoption vint prendre naturellement place dans la conversation avec la brillante question de Clint :

-Au faite, vous vous êtes décidé de qui sera le parrain ? Et la marraine ?

-Certainement pas toi Clint, tu as trop de mauvaise influence pour un enfant, répliqua Tony.

-Moi ? Je suis choqué. Cap, je suis très équilibré, je mange mes cinq fruits et légumes par jours, je fais du sport, j'ai un sens de l'humour exemplaire. Je suis le candidat parfait !

Steve eut un léger rire face au discours de l'archer avant que Thor n'ajoute sa pierre au débat :

-Mes amis, je me ferais une joie d'être le parrain de votre fils. Je lui compterais les histoires d'Asgard de nos héros et de nos guerres, je lui montrerais comment se battent les dieux et lui enseigneraient la bravoure.

Tony se pencha vers l'oreille de son mari, un sourcil haussé tout en demandant dans un souffle :

-On a lancé un appel à candidature ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Steve tout bas.

Hank et Bruce firent profil bas dans ce débat mais Janet y participa évidemment. Natasha se contenta d'un regard perçant vers Tony pour le défier de lui retirer ce rôle.

-Steve… murmura-t-il en un appel à l'aide.

-On n'en a pas encore discuté, les coupa-t-il dans leurs argumentations avec sa voix de meneur. Mais vu que notre statut est un peu particulier, il n'aura sans doute pas qu'un parrain ni qu'une marraine.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête sous la soudaine gravité de ses propos car oui, ils mettaient leur vie en jeu à chaque attaque, chaque fin du monde et le couple devait envisager cette possibilité. Steve glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Tony pour la presser en le sentant un brin nerveux, anxieux. Geste que son amant lui rendit en couvrant sa main de la sienne.

-Et la baby-sitter vous y avez pensé ? demanda Bruce avec innocence mais pragmatisme.

Tony redressa la tête, cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Baby-sitter ? C'était effectivement une donnée à laquelle il n'avait pas du tout pensé. Son regard alarmé se leva vers Steve parce que dans deux semaines ils auraient plus de nouvelle et qu'en deux semaines cela serait sans doute difficile de trouver quelqu'un de confiance à qui confier leur enfant en cas… d'attaque extraterrestre ou autres. Steve entremêla ses doigts au sien pour le rassurer tout en répondant :

-Oui, j'y ai pensé.

-Et c'est ça va être qui ? Vous allez recruter des jeunes mutants de chez Xavier ?

-Non, ça sera moi, chantonna Darcy en agitant la main.

Son intervention jeta un froid sur la table et tous la regardèrent comme si elle venait de dire qu'elle devenait une super vilaine avec un super pouvoir ultime. Darcy fronça les sourcils devant le doute latent concernant ce choix et fit une moue blessée pendant que Tony la dévisageait.

-Toi ? Steve, tu es sûr de vouloir confier notre enfant à cette psychopathe catastrophe ambulante qui perd son StarkPhone dans sa propre poche ?

-Hey, j'ai glissé par terre, c'était un accident !

Captain America sentit tous les regards sur sa personne, notamment le reproche de son amant et les yeux larmoyants de Darcy.

-Darcy est la personne la plus fiable avec Jane, civilement parlant, pour garder notre futur enfant, répondit-il. J'ai demandé à Darcy car elle a moins d'obligation que Jane qui a ses recherches.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes de retour ? interrogea Clint.

-C'était une des raisons de notre retour oui, répondit Jane en souriant à son dieu nordique personnel.

Darcy adressa un sourire remplit de fierté à la tablée car elle venait mine de rire d'être propulser au rang de baby-sitter officielle du bébé Stark Rogers avant de réclamer :

-Je peux être marraine officielle ?

-On verra ça plus tard, grogna Tony à son encontre.

Elle lui tira la langue dans une preuve évidente de grande maturité et Tony l'ignora, faisant les gros yeux à sa moitié qui semblait persuadée que son choix était le bon. La conversation ne s'étendit pas plus mais Tony eut la promesse – évidemment – d'une discussion à ce sujet. Il avait beau apprécier Darcy, elle avait ses périodes de maladresse et une obsession en vue qui déconnecterait certainement son cerveau des choses vitales à faire.

Le repas se finit sans autre incident majeur que cette révélation et le retour des deux jeunes femmes. Darcy aida à débarrasser sans qu'on lui demande, fuyant le regard noir de Tony auprès de l'autre camp ami : son mari. Elle posait les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle quand elle capta un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres du soldat.

-Désolé de ne pas lui en avoir parlé on a été… bien occupé.

-Je me doute, pas de soucis. Il sera bien obligé de s'y faire vu que je suis la seule personne normale à être disponible pour son futur enfant !

-Darcy…

-T'inquiet Cap, je mettrais pas le feu à la bombe Iron man, je te laisse gérer ça, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa dans le salon avec le plateau de tasses à café et le reste de la soirée coula normalement. Darcy et Jane se retirèrent assez tôt pour aller dormir après leur long voyage tandis que Tony réussi à s'éclipser avec son amant dans leur chambre pour… discuter. Sitôt la porte fermée, il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

-Tu as demandé à Darcy d'être la baby-sitter officielle sans m'en parler ? Steve, c'est Darcy !

Captain America le prit entre ses bras puissants, déposant un baiser apaisant sur son front puis son nez et enfin ses lèvres même si Tony lui lançait toujours un regard accusateur qui voulait une réponse. Bon, il se laissa amadouer par le baiser car il était bien incapable d'y résister.

-Darcy est comme je l'ai dis, la seule civile fiable et disponible pour garder le bébé.

-Et Pepper ?

-Pepper gère Stark Industries. Je refuse que tu lui demandes de se charger de l'enfant sauf cas exceptionnel.

Tony plissa les yeux avant de lâcher :

-Donne-moi ta liste des parrains marraines, je sens que c'est déjà tout réfléchi. Bordel Steve, tu anticipes tout comment je vais faire pour savoir ce qui va pas avec…

Steve le coupa d'un baiser, sentant que l'assurance de son amant se faisait la malle.

-Tu t'en sortiras très bien avec le bébé. Et je sais que tu arriveras à anticiper quand je ne saurais pas faire, souffla-t-il avec tendresse.

-Liste, grogna Tony.

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres de Cap et il entraina Tony vers leur canapé pour y prendre place. Son amant s'assit sans demander son rester sur ses cuisses, les grandes mains de Steve coulant sur ses hanches en un geste rassurant. L'ingénieur glissa ses bras autour de son cou et lui réclama un baiser, d'abord tendre avant qu'il ne se fasse plus langoureux.

-Alors ? réclama Tony en plongeant son regard dans les deux billes océans.

-Pour la marraine, j'ai justement pensé à Pepper. Il est ton futur héritier.

-Le tien aussi.

-Mais je n'ai pas un empire industriel à lui léguer.

-Okay, Pepper est la meilleure personne pour être la marraine number one mais les autres ?

-Natasha.

Tony grimaça mais l'espionne était une personne des plus sûres surtout s'il fallait protéger leur enfant.

-Elle t'a torturé pour ça ?

-Non.

-Okay, pour les parrains, je vote pour Bruce en premier, déclara Tony. Malgré son problème pathologique à éviter tout le monde qui c'est considérablement amélioré, Hulk le protège de tout. Et c'est une meilleure figure que Clint. Rhodes en seconde place.

-Tu vois que t'y as déjà pensé, le taquina doucement Steve.

-Mouais, mais pas pour la baby-sitter.

-Tu veux bien qu'on rajoute aussi Clint sur la liste ?

Tony grogna mais hocha la tête. Une des mains de Steve remonta dans ses cheveux et les caressa avec tendresse, venant lui dérober sa bouche pour un baiser empli de tendresse et d'amour. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent avec difficulté, le regard sombre rencontrant les deux océans azurs qu'il adorait tant. Les doigts de Cap jouaient sur sa nuque avec ses petits cheveux et il se sentait sur le point de ronronner quand la question le centra sur une discussion sérieuse.

-Tu as pensé à des prénoms ?

-Toi d'abord Capsicle… Parce que je sens que tes vieilles préférences vont refaire surface.

Il le taquina en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, s'attirant un regard faussement blessé de son amant.

-James, souffla-t-il.

-Peux mieux faire…

-Franklin.

Tony se redressa en écarquillant les yeux.

-Sérieux ? Le nom d'un vieux président ? Rejeté ! Catégoriquement rejeté ! Hors de question que notre enfant parte avec un handicap pareil !

Steve ne se vexa pas, il eut même un léger rire.

-J'oublie donc de proposer Abraham et Ronald.

-Carrément… Je me demande parfois si une partie de ton cerveau n'a pas subi des dommages cérébraux durant ta congélation Sweetass et la multitude de combats, fit-il en farfouillant amoureusement dans ses cheveux. Non, ça mériterait des examens complémentaires avec scanner et tout une batterie de tests psychologiques.

Cap releva un sourcil devant la tirade de son amant.

-Et si le prénom qu'il a ce gosse nous plait, on fait quoi ? enchaina Tony.

-Tu te rappelles ce que Mme Peabody a dit là-dessus ?

-Oui oui, l'importance de l'ancrer dans sa nouvelle famille bla bla bla. Tout comme c'est important qu'il sache ses origines.

-Tony, souffla son amour avec douceur.

-Quoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils devant cet appel et ce regard. Steve avait parfaitement compris que son amant n'était pas à l'aise et tentait de fuir la question en dérivant sur autre chose.

-Tu as choisi un prénom ?

Il appuya stratégiquement sa question de caresses rassurantes, tendres mais aussi de baisers légers sur les lèvres de Tony qui répondit par un grognement. Il se laissa charmer avant de se réfugier dans son cou, mordant sa peau en représailles pour son insistance alors qu'il était incertain.

-Dis-le moi…

La demande en douceur noua tout de même les entrailles du milliardaire et il serra sa prise autour de son cou. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait débiter pour masque son inconfort, c'était une forme de prise de responsabilité, choisir un prénom. Autant critiquer ne lui avait jamais posé de problème – peut-être aussi parce qu'il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour vexer et énerver son amant – mais pour lui, c'était réellement important. C'était mettre un pied de plus dans une virtualité qui devenait réelle.

-Peter, lâcha-t-il tout bas.

-Peter, répéta Steve en savourant chaque syllabes. Ce prénom me plait.

La main dans ses cheveux bruns glissa doucement sur sa mâchoire pour lui faire relever le visage, lentement. Le regard incertain de Tony rencontra celui brulant de fierté et d'amour de Steve. Le doute s'envola. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa et il se jeta sur ses lèvres, se colla contre lui de manière féline et de façon à épouser la moindre courbe de ce torse parfait. Et les bras puissants qui se refermaient sur son corps lui tirèrent un grondement dans le baiser qui gagna en passion. Cap le rompit au bout de longues minutes, s'attirant une protestation de la part de son mari qui mordit ses lèvres.

-Peter ? souffla-t-il comme une confirmation.

Rare était ces fois-là, mais une très légère coloration teintait les pommettes de Stark. Mais lorsqu'il entendit ce prénom prononcé de manière si assuré par Steve, il n'avait aucun doute sur son choix, qu'ils n'auraient pas pu trouver mieux pour leur enfant. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tony qui confirma en un souffle, d'un oui chargé d'émotion avant de poser son front contre le sien.

Cap sourit et glissa ses larges mains sur le tee-shirt noir avant de les introduire sous le tissu, venant caresser sa peau à pleine paume. Un long frisson électrisa la peau de Tony qui soupira de contentement. Et les lèvres de Steve vinrent honorer avec tendresse les légères rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur les pommettes de son amant, tirant un grognement à Tony. Au compteur des rougeurs, Steve avait depuis longtemps explosé son record alors Iron man finit par ronronner sous les délicates attentions, ses mains nullement en reste pour en prodiguer dans les cheveux blonds, sur sa nuque et lorsque Steve en eut fini avec son insistance dévote sur ses rougeurs, il lui déroba ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux, chargé en émotion.

Il avait beau être un as du contrôle, Tony savait parfois lâcher la bride, juste pour Steve, juste pour celui qui affolait son cœur. D'autant plus que son mari était bien le seul à pouvoir balayer ses doutes, ses pensées négatives d'un mot, d'un regard, d'un baiser. Sa gorge vibra d'un grondement et les mains de Tony coulèrent sur le torse puissant de son amant, savourant le roulement des muscles sous les couches de tissus. Ses doigts agiles s'occupaient déjà des boutons, se décollant de lui pour la bonne cause et parvenir jusqu'en bas du vêtement, le tirant hors du pantalon.

-Tony, grogna son amant pour le réprimander.

-Besoin de toi, soupira plaintivement Tony.

Les prunelles d'eau claire se fixèrent dans les abysses sombres. Cette demande avait un accent de peur et un besoin criant de réconfort. Steve pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les instants où Iron man s'était montré vulnérable, même face à lui. Et à cet instant, Tony avait cette fragilité qui le suppliait de le consoler à sa manière. Son amant remonta une de ses mains, la plongeant voluptueusement dans les cheveux bruns avant de l'embrasser avec un amour dévoué et protecteur.

Son amant agrippa les rebords de sa chemise, collant derechef son torse contre le sien, ses mains remontant précipitamment sur ses larges épaules pour venir les entourer. Un gémissement s'échoua entre leurs lèvres qui refusaient de se séparer ou juste assez pour laisser passer de l'air happé avec précipitation. Steve mit un point d'honneur à le rassurer dans ce baiser à la fois sulfureux et tendre, ses mains reprenant du service après de longues caresses sur son crâne et dans son dos. Il attrapa les rebords du tee-shirt noir et commença à le faire remonter, rompant le baiser juste pour le lui retirer. Tony gronda évidemment sous cette perte venant se plaquer à nouveau contre son torse.

Un grognement vibra dans sa gorge puis il mordit sa langue avant de se faire plus enflammé, plus demandeur. Steve fit descendre ses mains sur ses fesses, plaquant son bassin au sien avant d'user de sa force légendaire pour se lever. Son amant était un poids plume pour sa force et il le garda contre lui ainsi, Tony nouant simplement ses jambes autours de sa taille pour le trajet. Il comprit sans mal leur destination et se retrouva bientôt le dos collé au matelas, grondant de plus belle sans défaire la prise ferme de ses cuisses autour de sa taille.

Steve rompit le baiser pour faire courir ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, sur la ligne de son cou et venir mordre la pointe de son épaule. Ses mains étaient remontées sur ses hanches, ses flancs et suivaient à présent le chemin tracé par ses muscles. Le ventre en premier, ses doigts pianotant sur le nombril avant de rencontrer ses tétons puis venir saluer le rebord du réacteur ARK. Tony lâcha un soupir tremblant d'excitation, de ce besoin vital de l'avoir étroitement contre lui… en lui.

-Steve, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée de désir.

Il fit comprendre son intention en tirant sur la chemise pour la remonter dans son dos et ce dernier sourit contre sa peau couverte de baisers. Captain America ne s'exécuta pas, au lieu de ça, il fit descendre sensuellement ses mains sur le corps de son amant pour venir défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il jeta un coup d'œil entre leurs deux corps et constater visuellement ce qu'il avait senti contre sa cuisse, vision érotique du corps alangui de son amour éclairé faiblement par le réacteur et son ventre qui se contractait, ses hanches qui remuaient d'anticipation. Un grondement entre le mécontentement et l'appréciation vibra dans la gorge de Tony mais il décrocha ses jambes de sa taille pour lui laisser toute la marche de manœuvre qu'il désirait.

Steve releva son visage à sa hauteur, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux tandis que ses larges mains attrapaient jean et sous-vêtement et commençaient à faire descendre le tout sur la peau de son mari. Tony grippa ses omoplates à travers la chemise et le tee-shirt encore sur le dos de son amant, gémissant dans le baiser. Il feula lorsque le baiser se rompit, tendant le cou pour accueillir le baiser sur sa gorge, celui sur la pomme d'Adam avant qu'une myriade d'autres ne parcourent sa poitrine. Son regard sombre suivit les mouvements sensuels de cette descente, creusant ses reins, allumant davantage le feu en lui.

Il fut débarrassé de ses vêtements lorsque les lèvres de Steve atteignirent son nombril et celui-ci s'arrêta sur cette zone pour s'occuper de sa chemise, puis du tee-shirt. Tony le mangea du regard, cette carrure impressionnante dont les muscles roulaient avec force sous la peau. Une puissance de velours qui ourla ses lèvres d'un sourire avant qu'il ne lèche ses lèvres avec faim, son regard ancré dans celui de Steve qui jouait de sa langue dans le creux du nombril.

-Bordel…

Un sourire de la part de Steve et il mordit la peau ferme de son ventre, l'aguichant encore un peu pendant qu'il se débarrassait du reste de ses habits. Le milliardaire vint chopper sa nuque, s'agripper à une poignée de cheveux blonds mais sa force n'était pas suffisante pour obliger Cap à remonter. Tony gronda de frustration. Il lui avait trop bien appris comment jouer avec lui dans un lit, à être parfait… Steve Rogers l'était de base en temps que fanboy – obsessionnel – mais il avait instruit comment le faire languir, se faire désirer, le satisfaire de bien des manières. Mais là, c'était un peu trop face à son besoin d'être rassuré, de l'avoir pour lui de façon totalement égoïste.

-Merde Steve revient, cracha-t-il avec impatience.

Ses vêtements enfin sur le sol, Cap remonta pour se couler contre lui de manière extrêmement douce, épousant la moindre courbe de son corps du sien. Tony en soupira, sa main toujours accrochée à sa chevelure d'ange, son regard sombre perdu dans le sien. Steve le couvait avec amour, un sourire tendre aux coins de ses lèvres qui vinrent s'emparer des siennes pour le faire taire. Ce qui dura le temps du baiser car sitôt que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Tony recouvra sa voix enrayée de désir :

-Prends-moi maintenant, j'en peux plus d'attendre.

Sa main libre vint se couler de façon gourmande sur les fesses fermes de son Captain America, son bassin lui donnant un coup pour le provoquer et avoir ce qu'il désirait ardemment. Non sans gémir de frustration à son érection frottée contre le ventre musclé. Steve grogna, ses mains venant attraper ses hanches pour les immobiliser d'un geste ferme. Tony griffa un peu sa fesse dans sa paume, son autre main dans ses cheveux descendant sur sa nuque sur le même mode opératoire tel un chat impatient. Les larges mains de Cap dirigèrent les cuisses de son amant de part et d'autre de ses hanches et Tony acheva le mouvement en les nouant fermement, pour qu'il ne lui échappe pas.

Des baisers fiévreux atterrirent dans son cou, des morsures, des coups de langues qui firent soupirer et gémir Tony, l'appelant toujours, lâchant quelques insultes aussi parce qu'il était au comble de l'impatience. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il sentit le gland pousser contre son entrée avant d'avaler une goulée précipitée quand le membre imposant de Cap entra. Son corps se cambra pour mieux l'accueillir, un long gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Steve le prit doucement, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, ces muscles bandés par l'effort, ses jeux dans son cou stoppés à cause de ses halètements.

Tony fit remonter sa main pour griffer le creux de ses reins et ensuite s'accrocher à ses larges épaules, ses gémissements suffisamment équivoques pour que son amant passe à la suite… De même qu'il retrouva la parole – non verbale – en lui donnant un léger coup de bassin pour l'inciter à la suite. Steve tourna la tête pour venir le mordre dans le cou, grogner d'une façon rauque de désir tel un mâle alpha qui était mécontent de se faire dicter ses ordres.

Il fut alors exaucé, sentant le membre se retirer pour le reprendre avec plus de rapidité. Tony creusa les reins en gémissant de plaisir, ses ongles cramponnés dans la peau de Steve. Et le rythme que le super soldat pouvait imposer s'intensifia assez rapidement pour son plus grand bonheur. Lorsque Cap eut la décence de frapper sa prostate d'un coup de rein puissant, Tony ne retint aucun cri de plaisir, le suppliant de continuer, l'appelant encore et encore malgré son souffle extatique. L'ingénieur soutint le rythme avant que cela ne soit trop intense pour lui, se libérant entre leurs deux corps unis dans un cri de pur plaisir, son corps tendu à l'extrême avant de se détendre. Son amant le suivit de près, râle érotique et mâle qui s'échoua dans son cou et dont il eut à peine conscience tant il était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Steve était en lui, sa masse impressionnante lui servant de couverture, l'enveloppant avec cette assurance protectrice qui était la marque de fabrique de Captain America. Après la brusque montée de chaleur de la pièce, seul les souffles rapides brisaient le silence. Celui du soldat se calma un peu plus rapidement que celui de son amant mais Steve gardait les yeux résolument fermés, profitant pleinement de cet instant et laissant aussi à Tony le temps de redescendre de son nuage personnel. Le super sérum avait ses avantages comme ses inconvénients. Il récupérait plus vite après un effort physique, quel qu'il soit.

Doucement, les ongles plantés dans la peau de Cap se détendirent pour sentir les paumes revenir au contact de son épiderme, avant que cela ne soit des caresses un peu distraites. Steve tourna un peu plus son visage vers son cou, son nez effleurant la ligne de sa jugulaire avant que ses lèvres ne viennent honorer sa peau d'un baiser tendre. Le premier fut suivit par d'autres, remontant le long de la mâchoire, sur la barbe de son bouc et le regard bleu azure encore voilé de plaisir attendit patiemment que les deux billes sombres viennent à sa rencontre. Tony lui adressa un sourire. Il pianota de ses doigts sur sa nuque avant de plonger la main dans ses cheveux lorsque son amant s'emparait de ses lèvres pour un baiser.

-Ça va mieux ? souffla Steve.

Tony grogna en roulant des yeux à cette question. Là tout de suite oui, mais dès que son cerveau se remettrait en marche la réponse sera non. Lisant clairement entre les lignes, Cap déposa d'autres baisers sur ses lèvres.

-Demain… on ira faire les achats de meubles ?

-Oui, histoire que je puisse être tendu demain et te réclamer une autre séance de réconfort comme celle-ci.

Son amant lui adressa un sourire entendu – même si Tony n'avait pas besoin de ça pour réellement lui réclamer ce genre de consolation – et caressa ses hanches. Tony lui réclama de lui-même un baiser, taquinant ses lèvres de sa langue avant d'envahir sa bouche, grondant comme une réprimande pour avoir osé aborder un sujet sérieux juste après ce délicieux moment de détente. Steve sourit contre ses lèvres, s'évertuant à se faire pardonner à grand renfort de câlin. Et ce fut non sans protestation sonore qu'il déplia doucement les jambes dans le creux de ses reins, afin de se retirer même si cela lui tira un soupir de perte tout comme à son partenaire.

Cap entraina Tony avec lui, se tournant sur le côté sans s'éloigner un seul instant de son corps chaud, rabattant les couvertures sur eux. Iron man se sentait plus ou moins apaisé maintenant que son cerveau si génial se remettait en route. Son visage était caché dans le giron musclé de Captain America, ses mains caressant distraitement sa poitrine.

-Tout va être… différent, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

Steve plongea sa main dans les cheveux bruns, le cajolant pour l'inciter à poursuivre sa réflexion.

-Tu vas m'accorder moins de temps et plus à… notre enfant. Tu seras moins disponible, cela va rajouter une charge de travail et…

Le super soldat baissa la tête pour venir saisir le regard de son amant, déposant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

-Peter ne me prendra pas plus de temps. Il nous prendra un peu de notre temps à tous les deux.

Le regard sombre était captivé par celui d'azur, son cœur s'accélérant étrangement à ces paroles, à ce prénom prononcé avec autant de douceur que d'assurance. Dieu qu'il aimerait posséder un peu de son assurance dans cette entreprise qui le terrifiait encore. Pour être honnête, cela le terrifiait un peu moins, il se contrôlait mais bordel, lui avoir un enfant avec l'homme de sa vie. Cela avait encore un petit gout de surréaliste.

-Je t'aime, murmura tendrement Steve.

Des mots qui firent fermer les yeux à Tony, frissonnant sous la résonnance des mots dans son esprit, dans tout son être. Dieu qu'il adorait les entendre même si cela le gênait toujours d'en être le récepteur. Ses paupières se rouvrirent sur le visage d'ange de Steve, ce sourire rayonnant de mille volts qui lui était uniquement destiné. Une de ses mains remonta pour venir caresser la ligne de sa mâchoire, sa joue avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Je t'aime aussi, Steve…

Cette déclaration se perdit contre les lèvres de son porte drapeau personnel, le cœur battant furieusement tandis qu'il sentait s'étirer davantage le sourire de son amant contre ses lèvres. Les bras protecteurs se serrèrent autour de sa taille et il s'y blottit davantage. La note langoureuse et amoureuse de ce baiser le rendait vraiment idiot de douter autant, de retenir souvent ses mots dits avec facilité chez son amant.

Il n'avait rien d'une midinette mais il adorait sentir cette ferme sécurité que dégageait Cap, ses « je t'aime » d'une sincérité désarmante tandis qu'il était l'incertitude constante et la retenue. L'ingénieur s'accrocha à lui avec tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis.

Parce que ces mots étaient rares dans sa bouche mais lorsqu'il les prononçait, c'était avec intensité. Et Steve chérissait ces instants si exceptionnels même si Tony avait bien des manières de lui dire ses mots dans son propre langage à lui et qu'il savait tous les décoder.

~/~


	7. Nounou, table à langer et les extraterrestres !

-Rappelle-moi Sweetass, pourquoi cette fauteuse de troubles est là ?

Tony fixa avec colère la jeune femme qui monologuait entre les rayons de puériculture sans même savoir si oui ou non elle était écoutée, sortant ce qui lui plaisait des étalages. Steve se planta entre le regard meurtrier d'Iron man – même à travers les verres fumés de ses lunettes de soleil – et Darcy, se penchant pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

-Parce qu'elle voulait aider et que j'ai dit oui.

-Il me semblait bien que c'était de ta faute.

-Tony…

-C'est la chambre de notre enfant, celle de Darcy, et ce n'est pas non plus son enfant par procuration.

Le soldat jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme qui revenait vers eux, prenant le visage de Tony entre ses mains pour l'empêcher d'aller vers elle comme il en avait eu l'intention. Le regard sauvage de son amant se planta dans le sien mais il rencontra les pupilles d'eau claire trop calmes. Un grondement agacé lui échappa et il se dégagea de ses mains sans même laisser le temps à Steve de tempérer les choses.

-Je vais rentrer, tu n'as pas besoin de moi !

-Et ça vous y avez pensé ? déclara Darcy une fois à côté des deux supers héros en leur montrant une écharpe de portage.

-Oh, la ferme Darcy.

Tony, son agressivité extériorisée, tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. La jeune femme le regarda avec de grands yeux ahuris avant de lever le regard sur Cap.

-Attends-moi ici, je reviens Darcy. Excuse-le.

Elle hocha la tête en suivant la silhouette massive de Steve du regard, se mordant la lèvre inférieure face à sa boulette. Darcy avait été ravie de venir les aider, parce qu'elle n'avait rien de très utile à faire au Manoir Avengers ni auprès de Jane alors… faire des emplettes, même pour le futur bébé du couple Stark Rogers, avait été un superbe passe-temps. Histoire de lui éviter de roder autour du laboratoire d'un certain Docteur Banner qui ne comprenait toujours pas les choses de la vie – ou qui les ignorait.

Captain America traversa rapidement le magasin puisque Tony avait fui à grandes enjambées, le rejoignant juste avant la sortie où il l'attrapa par le bras. Il le fit pivoter vers lui avec fermeté et douceur, son regard cherchant le sien. Une grimace agacée étira les traits de son mari, son regard toujours aussi noir venant s'ancrer dans le sien.

-Tony, je t'en prie…

Silence.

-Darcy veut bien faire et nous aider. Son regard est différent du mien, et peut m'éviter d'oublier certaines choses. Viens… s'il te plait.

Steve relâcha son avant-bras pour prendre sa main et lier ses doigts aux siens.

-Je suis inutile…

-Tu ne l'es pas, répliqua Steve avec douceur.

Une grimace suivie d'un grognement éloquent répondit à cette affirmation, mais Tony le suivit lorsqu'ils firent le chemin inverse, main dans la main. Sa petite crise n'était qu'une manifestation sortie de nulle part de son appréhension. Et il s'était aussi mis en tête que ces achats se feraient en couple, rien que tous les deux. Darcy était donc une gêne, plus utile que lui car il n'avait que les connaissances théoriques sur tout ce qui se faisait pour le monde de bébé, mais une gêne quand même.

La jeune femme les avait attendus sagement dans une allée centrale entre les biberons et les tables à langer. Elle offrit un sourire désolé à Tony pour excuser son trop grand enthousiasme. Iron man fit la forte tête mais il finit par se détendre et participer aux achats, poussé par Steve et Darcy qui ne cessaient de lui demander son avis sur ce qu'ils trouvaient. Finalement, le milliardaire se prit enfin au jeu en choisissant ce que lui avait aussi envie et le sourire qu'il avait vu naitre sur les lèvres de son Steve l'avait poussé à continuer.

Tony reprit les rênes après une grande sélection d'articles et appela une vendeuse pour faire une liste de tout ce qu'il voulait afin que cela soit livré dans l'après-midi même. Certains articles seraient clairement modifiés par l'ingénieur qui fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant, comme par exemple la poussette. Ce truc était d'un pratique discutable et il avait déjà des idées qui germaient quant à la poussette parfaite pour son fils. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les acheter quand même histoire d'avoir un premier modèle avant que son petit bijou de technologie ne soit prêt pour le bébé.

Après le rayon nécessaire de vie pour le bébé, ils passèrent dans les vêtements, peluches et autres accessoires divers et variés. Utiles comme inutiles.

Iron man bloqua devant la grandeur du magasin, ne soupçonnant pas que le monde des enfants avait aussi le droit à trois étages de vêtements… Mais pas de Armani. Tony attrapa le bras de son mari, le regard égaré sur les rayons impressionnants d'habits.

-Steve…

-Oui ?

-Quand il sera en âge de marcher, il aura du sur-mesure ce gosse.

-On va attendre un peu avant de le mettre dans un costume Armani si c'est ta pensée.

Tony fronça les sourcils et fusilla Steve du regard mais un sourire tendre lui répondit, de même qu'un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son mari l'entraina alors dans les rayons en vue d'autres achats et ce fut la journée la plus longue et la plus épuisante de toute sa vie. Ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que le pire restait à venir. Non parce que ce qu'ils achetaient n'était que la partie accessoire autour de l'enfant à venir.

Darcy fut d'une grande aide et Tony fini par s'excuser au détour du rayon pyjama. La jeune femme les accepta avec un sourire amusée et ravi. Tony, après un chantage en règle, promis son aide à la jeune femme dans le futur. Après tout, comme lui répondit le milliardaire d'une de ses répliques bien placées : tout moyen de pression sur Banner est bon à prendre.

Tout avait été installé en une semaine dans la chambre du bébé. Meubles, peluches en pagaille, placard avec la multitude de vêtements pour la future couche-culotte, biberon, chauffe biberon… Tout ce qui était nécessaire pour survivre en cas d'attaque ennemie mais seulement pour le petit. Tony était au milieu de la chambre avec un soupir anxieux qui lui échappa à mesure que son regard englobait la pièce. Il était fier et en même temps extrêmement nerveux.

Ils attendaient le coup de téléphone de Mme Peabody pour leur dire où, quand et comment… Il lui suffirait de pirater son ordinateur, il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre comme si ça pouvait lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour gérer son stress grandissant.

Après un long moment d'immobilité, l'ingénieur jeta un dernier coup d'œil à tout ce qu'il avait amélioré, demandant à Jarvis de vérifier l'état des installations en même temps qu'il les testait. Tout devait être parfait et rien ne devait mettre en péril la vie du bébé ou même la leur. Evidemment tout marchait à la perfection.

Un lourd soupir et il se laissa tomber sur le parterre de coussins, plaids de jeux et de peluches. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était celle du neuf même si Steve les avait lavés deux fois et à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, un « pouic » ou un « scratch » se faisait entendre.

-Raah et merde !

Tony arrêta de remuer et se couvrit les yeux d'un bras. Il inspira lentement avant de capter des pas feutrés qui venaient vers lui et avant de sentir une caresse chaude le long de son avant-bras. Il le baissa pour lever les yeux vers Steve et lui adresser un sourire embarrassé.

-Tu avais envie de tester le coin détente ?

-Mouais, peu confortable avec les trucs qui couinent quand tu bouges.

Steve rit doucement et prit place à côté de lui, sur le côté.

-Tu crois pas qu'on a acheté trop de peluches ? demanda Tony. Non mais regarde celle-ci : une araignée. Qu'est-ce qu'on a été prendre une araignée ?

-Darcy l'aimait bien et elle est toute douce.

-Sacré argument, railla son amant. Et une girafe ? On lui a acheté une jungle en peluche…

-Il pourra choisir celle qu'il préfère.

Tony lui lança un regard équivoque à cet argument et Steve déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais contre les clowns et les animaux style chien et chat, poursuivit Steve avec un sourire amusé.

-Pour qu'il en réclame tout le temps, non merci ! Peter suffira bien assez à nous occuper sans avoir besoin d'un chien, d'un chat ou d'un poney.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Cap qui acquiesça à l'argumentation de son amant. Il prit une peluche, un lion, et la posa sur le torse de Tony.

-Les animaux de la jungle ou de la savane c'est mieux.

Son mari grogna mais c'était pour approuver, tout en ayant l'air un peu renfrogné.

-Tout marche à la perfection.

-D'accord.

Steve savait bien que plus les jours avaient défilé, plus il était nerveux. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, vérifier que tout marche, pour se retrouver dans la pièce qui était encore vide. Le sourire de Cap ne s'effaçait toujours pas et Tony finit par froncer les sourcils en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas baleine sous gravillon. Son regard sombre l'interrogea et il n'eut qu'un baiser pour toute réponse…

Un baiser profond et langoureux, tendre, auquel il répondit en glissa une main sur la nuque de son amour.

-Dis-moi ce qui te fait sourire, murmura-t-il.

-Mme Peabody a téléphoné.

-Oh.

Steve sentit le corps de son amant se tendre sensiblement. Tony déglutit tant bien que mal et essaya de noyer son malaise en massant de ses doigts la nuque aux petits cheveux blonds.

-Quand ?

-Après demain…

Le souffle de Tony se coupa.

-On doit y être pour dix heures du matin, continua Steve avec douceur d'un ton toujours aussi bas. Mme Peabody va nous recevoir avec la référente du bébé, nous parler de son histoire avant son arrivée à l'orphelinat, puis le voir, passer du temps avec lui avant de régler les derniers papiers et de le ramener.

La voix de Cap trahissait sa légère impatience, sa joie et le souffle de Tony ne revint que lorsqu'il eut le dernier mot de cette journée fatidique qui l'attendait. Sa main s'était cramponnée à sa nuque et il ferma les yeux. Steve lui laissa tout le temps qu'il désirait, se contentant de couvrir son visage de baisers avant que son amant ne se décide à virer la peluche sur son ventre et se réfugier contre lui, sa main se plongeant dans ses cheveux blonds, son visage venant dans son cou.

Avec douceur, Cap l'entoura de ses bras puissants, le serrant étroitement contre lui.

-Bordel Steve, c'est la dernière fois que tu me surprends avec une demande pareille…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Captain America et il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

-J'essaierais, je ne te promets rien Tony.

Un grondement lui répondit mais il ne quitta pas sa cachette, son cœur battant trop rapidement dans sa poitrine, entre l'euphorie et la panique. Tony entendait aussi celui de son amant mais cela devait être la joie et l'impatience qui avait dû amplifier le rythme de son organe vital.

Ils restèrent un long moment liés ainsi dans le tas de coussins et de peluche avant que la voix diplomatique et calme de Jarvis ne les interrompe :

-Messieurs, il y a une attaque d'un ex-détenu nommé Rhinocéros dans une banque du centre-ville. Il serait équipé d'un bras mécanique cette fois-ci et la police a déjà subi des dommages, un mort et six blessés selon le rapport.

-Pas moyen d'être tranquille, râla Tony.

Steve eut un léger rire et se redressa rapidement.

-Vois ça comme un moyen de faire passer la tension ?

-Ouais. Jarvis, dis aux autres que je suis sur le coup avec Cap, pas besoin d'eux !

-Bien monsieur.

Iron man se leva et avec un sourire charmeur, il tendit une main à son amant pour l'aider à se relever. Cap la saisit et se remit sur pieds, dépassant alors de sa large carrure son mari qui ne se défaisait pas de son sourire bravache.

-Allons botter le cul du méchant en amoureux.

Steve roula des yeux et embrassa Tony avant de le faire passer devant lui.

-Monsieur, monsieur Barton demande pourquoi vous vous réservez cette fête ?

-Dis-lui qu'après demain on ne sera pas disponible, qu'il pleuve, qu'il y ait un tremblement de terre ou une invasion de sauterelles géantes venues d'une autre galaxie.

-Bien monsieur.

Les deux super héros se dirigèrent vers l'atelier de Tony pour enfiler leur costume respectif avant que Jarvis n'intervienne encore une fois.

-Monsieur, les Avengers disent qu'il manque des informations pour valider votre absence de vendredi en cas de combat.

Tony lâcha un juron et laissa son heaume relevé, son regard allant vers Steve qui se rapprochait de lui avec son bouclier au bras, prêt.

-Dis leur que vendredi je suis définitivement papa et qu'ils arrêtent de me faire chier !

-Bien monsieur.

Steve releva un sourcil à son attention et Tony lui répondit d'une grimace. Et d'un regard qui signifiait « pas de commentaire », ce qui fit sourire son amant. Le masque d'or se referma et Iron man le choppa par la taille pour qu'ils s'envolent vers leur destination non sans entendre dans leurs oreillettes les commentaires de leurs compagnons. Cette nouvelle-là ne pouvait pas se passer de réflexions de leur part.

~/~


	8. Devenir père

Figé. Il était figé devant cette bâtisse tout à fait normale, voir même carrément morne. L'orphelinat était un vieux bâtiment dont on voyait les agrandissements et les modifications de l'extérieur par les changements de couleur du crépit et Tony le regardait comme si c'était un serpent venimeux prêt à le mordre. Il s'humidifia les lèvres avec sa langue, la passant nerveusement plusieurs fois tout en serrant davantage la main de son amant.

Cette pression plus forte sortit Steve de son état d'anxiété, posant son regard azur sur Tony qui semblait être plus nerveux que jamais. Il était aussi une boule de nerfs mais il arrivait plus facilement à le gérer, aussi parce qu'il y avait l'excitation du jour J. Ses doigts caressèrent cette main cramponnée à la sienne et il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, juste au-dessus des lunettes de soleil.

-Allez viens, souffla-t-il.

Le milliardaire décrocha enfin son regard du bâtiment pour le poser sur Steve qui lui offrit un sourire à la fois rayonnant et en même temps un peu nerveux. Il hocha simplement la tête et caressa le dos de sa main en retour, pour lui prouver qu'il était là malgré la panique qui l'avait saisi en étant au pied du mur – littéralement. Ils avancèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la porte et entrèrent, leurs respirations un instant en suspens.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous messieurs ? demanda une petite brunette qui passait par là, portant une blouse blanche au-dessus d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt.

-Bonjour. Steve Stark Rogers, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Et voici mon mari, nous sommes ici pour l'adoption.

La jeune femme la serra tout en les scrutant tour à tour avant de leur sourire.

-Installez-vous dans la salle d'attente, je vais prévenir la référente qui s'occupe de l'enfant de votre arrivée.

Elle leur désigna les fauteuils avant de s'en aller dans un couloir. Cette intervention suffit pour réanimer le vrai Tony Stark Rogers.

-Elle nous demande de patienter comme n'importe quel clampin ?

-Tony.

-Elle voit pas qu'on est dans un état de stress. Bonjour le personnel ! Je vais…

Il fut coupé par un baiser et ouvrit des yeux surpris.

-Sweetheart, calme-toi, murmura Cap.

Tony grogna, remua le nez de contrariété mais il ne répliqua rien. Il se saisit de l'autre main de Cap et resta les yeux ancrés aux siens, se soutenant silencieusement tandis que leurs doigts s'échangeaient des caresses destinées à les calmer mutuellement. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'une jeune femme apparaisse à nouveau dans le couloir.

-Bonjour, Marion Stampford. Désolée pour l'attente, je devais finir d'imprimer des papiers.

Steve se présenta à nouveau à la référente qui lui tendit la main et lorsqu'elle tenta de faire de même avec Tony mais celui-ci ignora la main tendue, trop nerveux pour jouer les civils normaux. Et d'habitude, rien son nom suffisait à l'en dispenser. Son amant adressa un sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation et chacun avait sa façon de réagir face à ce changement de statut qu'était de devenir parent. Et les deux hommes en face d'elle – même s'ils étaient très célèbres – n'échappaient pas au stress de l'évènement.

La jeune femme les conduisit dans un bureau après leur avoir fait traverser plusieurs couloirs. Calme, charmante, elle commença d'abord par présenter son travail au sein de l'orphelinat, qu'elle était la référente de quatre nourrissons dont Benjamin Parker, leur futur enfant. Marion commença par son histoire un peu particulière – comme toutes les histoires d'ici – le bébé était arrivé ici à trois semaines de vie à cause du décès de ses parents dans un malheureux accident de voiture, les pauvres n'ayant plus de famille vivante. Ensuite, elle leur parla des habitudes du petit, ses progrès actuels pour un nourrisson de trois mois, sa façon de se comporter avec la personne qu'il voyait le plus, mais aussi les autres occasionnels. C'était un bébé très éveillé, curieux mais assez calme. Elle les mit en garde contre le « trop » calme du bébé, que parfois cela pouvait cacher un malaise.

Puis elle leur posa une multitude de questions sur le futur environnement de bébé, s'ils avaient choisi un prénom ou désirait conserver celui-ci avant d'entamer la paperasse. Tout ça faisait peu à peu grimper la tension de Tony qui serrait toujours la main de Steve même s'il répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait. Cap gérait les trois quarts du travail pour les papiers de Peter Stark Rogers et lui n'avait qu'à poser sa griffe de manière un peu mécanique.

On toqua à la porte et une autre jeune femme annonça que le petit était réveillé depuis vingt minutes et attendait son biberon. Marion remercia sa collègue et adressa un sourire rassurant aux deux hommes.

-Nous finirons les papiers après, fit-elle en se levant. Dans cet orphelinat, nous préférons que les futurs parents s'occupent un peu du bébé dans un environnement qu'il connaît avant d'être catapulté dans un décor tout nouveau.

-C'est compréhensible et… bienvenu, répondit Steve.

Elle leur ouvrit la porte et Tony suivit son mari sans lui lâcher un seul instant la main. Dans sa tête il y avait l'équivalant de la prière « oh mon dieu je vais être papa » qui passait en boucle sur un petit ton paniqué. Steve l'avait bien compris et il se contentait de ne pas lâcher la main de son amour pour le guider et l'épauler. La jeune femme les conduisit jusqu'à une pièce et lorsqu'elle ouvrit, cela ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant. Un décor simple, crème et bois pour faire neutre et qui ressemblait un peu à une chambre témoin. Au milieu il y avait le lit avec un mobile, sur le côté une table à langer et tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper du bébé ainsi que le chauffe-biberon et autres machines nécessaires.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce et s'adressa directement à Steve en le regardant, ayant compris qui serait aux commandes :

-Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance tous les trois. Le biberon est dans le chauffe-biberon, il est prêt, vous pouvez lui donner quand il le réclamera. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyez sur le bouton là, fit-elle, en montrant le dit bouton près de la porte, en s'armant d'un sourire rassurant. Je viendrais à votre rescousse. Prenez tout votre temps et quand vous serez prêt pour la suite, appelez-moi de la même manière.

Un autre sourire et elle disparut pour les laisser tous les trois prendre contact. Evidemment qu'elle avait un moyen de surveiller cette prise de contact mais c'était le cadet de leurs soucis. Tony était en train de fixer le lit ou se trouvait le bébé, déglutissant avec malaise. Steve était dans le même état d'esprit, face à une envie, un rêve qui était en train de se réaliser et qu'il ne croyait pas encore réel.

Un petit cri les fit tous les deux sursauter avant qu'il y ait des arrheu et des gazouillis. Les lèvres de Steve s'étirèrent en un sourire avant de jeter un œil vers Tony et de l'entrainer à sa suite pour qu'ils se rapprochent du lit. Son amant lui lâcha la main comme par peur d'arriver trop vite devant le futur lot d'ennuis que représentait le bébé mais Steve passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'obligea à avancer en même temps que lui.

Le milliardaire braqua son regard sur le petit être dans le lit qui était face à eux, son souffle se coupant un bref instant. Sous l'émotion, Steve resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son amant, son regard lui aussi sur le bébé. Qui le leur rendait bien car il avait arrêté de gazouiller pour braquer ses grandes billes bleues foncées et fixer avec intérêt les inconnus fraichement débarqués. L'enfant était habillé avec un pyjama bleu nuit et avait une étoile sur le ventre, des cheveux bruns totalement hirsutes et il agitait ses bras avec intérêt.

Ils furent incapables de faire un geste, eux, des super héros, bloqués devant un bébé de trois mois. Tony trouverait ça risible s'il n'était pas dans un état vacillant entre la panique et la joie. Et sa peur de tout faire foirer l'empêchait clairement de faire un geste, de dire un mot et il osa jeter un regard en coin désespéré vers son amant.

Steve capta son regard et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Sa main quitta sa taille pour se poser sur le rebord en bois du lit. Il devait sauter le pas et il en mourrait d'envie. L'icône nationale de l'Amérique se pencha pour venir se saisir délicatement du bébé, le calant dans ses bras puissants et contre son torse. Et le bébé avait l'air d'être encore plus petit dans le cocon que Steve avait créé que dans le lit. Celui-ci fixait son porteur avec intérêt, fronçant les sourcils, esquissant un sourire mais ses grandes billes ne le lâchaient pas du regard.

-Bonjour Peter, murmura Steve avec émotion. Je me présente, je suis Steve, ton papa et lui c'est Tony, ton autre papa.

Il se tourna légèrement de façon à ce que le bébé puisse voir Tony et lorsqu'il capta la seconde tête, le bébé ne la lâcha pas du regard.

-Il me fixe…

-Il doit bien faire ta connaissance, répondit Steve avec douceur.

Il se colla contre le flanc de Tony qui se raidit avant de se presser contre son mari sans lâcher le bébé du regard.

-Il est tout petit… On va le casser, c'est certain.

Steve eut un petit rire et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amant. Tony lui jeta un regard peu rassuré avant de revenir au bébé. Il tournait la tête avec attention, regardant tour à tour les deux nouvelles têtes sans paraitre effarouché. Une des mains de Steve remonta vers le visage du bébé, effleurant sa tempe et ses cheveux soyeux, son menton ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir grand la bouche.

-Il est tout petit… souffla à nouveau Tony bloqué sur cette idée.

Il avait vraiment peur de le casser, de le blesser. Il n'osait pas faire un geste vers son… Bordel de merde, son fils. Le regard fier de son homme se porta sur lui avec douceur, amour, bonheur. Un regard intense qu'il avait vu peu de fois mais qui le confortait dans son idée d'avoir dit oui – deux fois même. Le bébé commença à agiter les mains, gazouillant doucement et Tony osa tout doucement, avec moult précaution, lever une main pour venir caresser sa tête.

-Salut Peter.

Tony continua à caresser son visage et lorsqu'il arriva sans trop savoir comment vers ses mains, le bébé choppa un de ses doigts et le serra très fort. Il resta interdit et stoppa ses gestes, surpris par ce réflexe de préhension. Les tous petits doigts se serraient et se desserraient sur le sien mais c'était bien suffisant pour faire fondre le grand Tony Stark Rogers. Un sourire idiot commença à étirer ses lèvres. Ses autres doigts caressèrent le dos de cette main minuscule, ces doigts et il finit par lever un regard rempli d'émotion sur son Steve. Il se sentait réellement idiot, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine et ce puissant sentiment de fierté vis-à-vis de son fils.

Et Steve était dans un état de bonheur aussi intense, avec la chaleur du bébé contre lui et surtout, de voir Tony ainsi. Avoir enfin Peter dans les bras était un bonheur sans nom mais que Tony soit dans cet état de joie, de fierté, n'avait aucun prix. Il ne résista pas à lui donner un baiser extrêmement tendre sur la tempe avant que son regard azur ne revienne sur leur enfant.

-Il veut plus me lâcher.

-On a tout notre temps.

-Mais elle a parlé de lui donner le biberon.

-Il n'a pas l'air de le réclamer pour l'instant, le rassura Steve. Profites-en, papa.

Le milliardaire eut une moue dubitative avant de rapidement oublier cette contrariété. La petite main qui tenait son doigt le fascinait et il se sentait capable de rester des heures ainsi. Des gazouillis commencèrent à se faire entendre, Peter trouvant très sympathique ces deux nouvelles têtes et voulant entamer une discussion sans queue ni tête à part pour lui.

-Va falloir que t'apprennes rapidement à parler Peter, lâcha Tony. Je ne comprends pas les arrheu, arrheu. Ah, ça part contre, je comprends ! Tu as vu, il m'a souri !

Un sourire tendre étira un peu plus les lèvres de Steve avant qu'il ne le taquine :

-Je vais être jaloux…

-Tu l'as dans les bras.

-Tu veux le prendre ? proposa-t-il avec douceur.

-Non, non, non, non, je vais le casser, il est bien mieux dans tes bras, Steve.

-Idiot.

Tony reçut un autre baiser qui fit naitre un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres de son amant. Oui, il était un idiot, mais un idiot carrément heureux. Un idiot dont le doigt avait été relâché et Tony chercha à le faire capturer volontairement mais la petite frimousse commençait à grimacer, ouvrir de plus en plus la bouche pour chercher de quoi manger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a… Faim ? Biberon ?

-Tu vas le chercher ?

Tony hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le chauffe-biberon parce que oui, il avait appris par cœur la liste de tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté et comment s'en servir. Il testa la chaleur et prit le bib avant de revenir vers son amant avec un bavoir alors que le petit commençait à pleurer.

-Hey non, non, non Peter, tu vas pas commencer à pleurer ! S'affola Tony.

Steve lui prit le bavoir sans s'inquiéter des décibels qui grimpaient et il eut le droit à un regard anxieux de son amant. Et putain, Captain America en figure paternelle qui gérait comme si c'était son dixième marmot, c'était impressionnant… Tony le regarda faire presque bouche bée, admiratif mais aussi très fier. Son Steve – qui était déjà l'homme parfait – ne paniquait pas du tout et parlait d'une voix douce au bébé pour lui dire que le repas arrivait tout en mettant le bavoir sous son menton. Et la petite bouche se referma illico presto sur la tétine dès qu'elle lui fut présentée, déglutissant bruyamment.

Tony regarda tour à tour son amant puis le bébé.

-Steve, je peux te dire que tu es diablement sexy en papa qui gère comme une bête ?

-Tu viens de le dire.

-Bordel, comment tu fais ?

-J'ai suivi scrupuleusement toutes les réunions que Mme Peabody nous avait conseillé, répondit-il avec douceur et aucun reproche.

Tony grimaça et se concentra sur Peter, se collant contre son flanc en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Il est beau. Le portrait craché de son père, plaisanta Tony.

Un soupir amusé s'échappa des lèvres de Steve qui lui donna un petit coup de bassin, balançant doucement le bébé qui buvait tranquillement et surement son biberon.

-Fier d'être papa ?

Tony leva son regard sur Steve avec un sourire qui voulait dire « oui ». Il était très fier de sa petite frimousse qui était la plus belle de la terre, voire de la galaxie. Sa main libre se leva de nouveau vers le bébé pour le papouiller avec mille précautions. Peter n'avait d'yeux que pour Cap qui lui donnait son biberon, ses grands yeux le fixant fermement même si de temps en temps il tournait les yeux vers Tony qui le papouillait.

-Il va falloir surveiller ton langage maintenant, glissa tendrement Steve.

-Ah… Les gros mots sont interdits en présence de Peter ?

-Autant que possible, oui.

-Mais comment il va les apprendre si tu m'en prives, hein ?

Steve lui jeta un regard dissuasif mais Tony lui adressa un sourire espiègle avant de venir déposer un baiser ô combien tendre sur ses lèvres.

-Je ferais attention, murmura-t-il. Le temps qu'il comprenne, il saura déjà marcher et manier un tournevis.

Le biberon vide, Cap le retira de la bouche du bébé qui se mit à téter sa langue avant de couiner un peu, grimaçant. Tony récupéra évidemment le récipient vide tandis que son amant déplaçait précautionneusement l'enfant, une de ses grandes mains soutenant sa tête tandis qu'il le plaçait plus à la verticale contre son épaule.

-L'épreuve du rot ? demanda son mari.

-C'est ça, même si c'est loin d'être une épreuve.

Tony haussa les épaules et contourna son homme pour venir vers l'épaule ou le bébé avait sa tête, cherchant du regard, continuant de vouloir téter.

-T'es sûr qu'il a plus faim ?

Un rot bruyant sortit de la petite bouche aux lèvres roses et aux yeux innocents, ce qui surprit le milliardaire.

-Et bah dis donc… Il approche pas le champagne ni le coca ce petit sinon il va me battre tout le temps.

Steve laissa échapper un rire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Un autre moins impressionnant sorti et Peter posa sa tête sur la large épaule tout en fixant Tony, ses petites mains agrippant le tissu du costume Armani de son porteur. Et de la bavouille atterrissant sur le dit tissu couteux.

-Hé Peter, on bave pas sur l'épaule de Captain America.

Il récupéra le bavoir mais mit un temps infini à essayer de le glisser sous son menton. Il avait peur de le toucher, de mal le manipuler. Steve vola évidemment à son secours même s'il fit un commentaire sur la non-gravité des futures taches sur le costume. Lorsqu'il fut bien certain qu'aucun autre rot n'allait gêner le bébé, Steve le changea de position pour le reprendre dans le creux de ses bras, Tony n'arrêtant pas de suivre le mouvement pour toujours être dans son champ de vision, gagatisant mais n'osant vraiment pas le prendre.

Lorsque le bébé se remit à pleurer, Steve lui demanda la sucette restée dans le lit. Tony se précipita vers la dite sucette et la rapporta à son amant comme le saint Graal mais cela eut l'effet magique escompté de faire taire Peter. Le milliardaire lâcha un soupir de soulagement et jeta un regard vers son amant, perplexe sur la suite.

-Il a… sommeil ?

-Les bébés mangent et dorment beaucoup au début, répondit tendrement Steve à titre d'information.

Une moue pensive étira les traits de son amant qui mit son doigt sur le chemin de la petite main qui s'agitait dans le vide et qui évidemment s'accrocha à lui. Tony sourit comme un idiot sous le regard ô combien tendre de son porte bannière étoilée. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à juste échanger quelques mots, être attentif à ses mimiques, ses gestes tandis que le bébé continuait à vouloir rester éveiller pour explorer les lieux et surtout, être attentif à ces deux nouvelles têtes. Peter finit par fermer les yeux comme s'il avait approuvé que oui, son porteur était un matelas confortable et sécuritaire.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Chuchota Tony.

-On appelle sa référente ? Il serait peut-être temps de finir les papiers et de rentrer.

Un hochement de tête affirmatif et décidé lui répondit. Tony se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la porte pour appuyer sur le bouton avant de revenir vers son mari et son fils comme si les trente secondes d'éloignement avaient été de trop. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte quelques longues minutes après l'appel. Elle les accueillit avec le sourire et les invita à la suivre avec le bébé. Tony géra la suite des papiers puisque Steve avait les bras occupés par Peter qui dormait mais il ne cessait de lui jeter de réguliers coups d'œil. Marion Stampford adressa un « au revoir » au petit Peter avec un sourire et des larmes non loin, même si elle avait la conviction qu'il était tombé dans une excellente famille où il aurait tout l'amour nécessaire pour grandir – sans parler du portefeuille et de la renommée des deux parents.

Ils prirent congé et se rendirent à la voiture ou Tony se montra au petit soin pour lui, ouvrant la porte, l'aidant à s'installer et conduisant pour la première fois de sa vie bien en dessous des limitations de vitesse pour la sécurité du bébé. Bébé qu'il ne cessait de fixer dans le rétroviseur, ainsi que son amant, faisait flotter un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le chemin du retour fut long et dans un silence où flottait un bonheur indescriptible. Les deux nouveaux papas arrivèrent au manoir Avengers et Tony prit les choses en main.

-Attend ici Big Guy, je vais les calmer pour qu'ils ne le réveillent pas !

Le milliardaire se précipita vers les portes du manoir pour y entrer, se faire accueillir avec force de bruit puis avec déception en le voyant les bras vides. Il leur fit le discours « silence bébé dort dans les bras de Steve » avant de sortir et de venir vers lui tout sourire. Cap avança naturellement vers lui, Peter dormant toujours même s'il avait quelques sursauts, ses paupières bougeaient un peu, ses mains aussi pour attraper quelque chose d'invisible.

-J'ai calmé les fauves, souffla-t-il.

-Il se rendormira si jamais il est réveillé.

-Hors de question, le sommeil c'est important surtout quand ils sont petits, rétorqua Tony avec un froncement de sourcil.

Steve esquissa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en penchant sa large carrure vers lui avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Bruce qui les avait vus mais qui n'avait pas osé briser leur moment à trois. Et les Avengers s'agglutinèrent autour de Captain America une fois passé la porte pour voir le petit Peter Stark Rogers en train de dormir, les commentaires fusant. Et même si Tony essayait de calmer les voix un peu fortes, les chuchotements ne duraient guères et Peter finit évidemment par se réveiller.

Deux têtes c'était bon, plus, c'était un peu de trop. Surtout que chacun saluait Peter en prononçant son prénom et le bébé tourna la tête dans tous les sens, submergé par tant de visages avant de simplement se mettre à pleurer. Steve rattrapa la sucette pendant que le bébé se mettait un peu à gesticuler.

-C'est malin, vous l'avez fait pleurer, râla Tony un peu fort.

Il fusilla tout le monde du regard mais aucun de ses coéquipiers ne fut impressionné pour deux sous.

-C'est parce qu'on est trop nombreux, fit Darcy et tirant la manche de Steve. Emmenez-le dans sa chambre…

Elle le suggéra en levant son regard sur Steve qui la remercia d'un sourire.

-Tout le monde au salon, nous on va faire la fête pendant que les deux papas calment le nouveau membre des Avengers.

-Trop aimable Darcy, grogna Tony. Et ce n'est pas un Avengers, c'est notre fils ! Un Stark Rogers !

La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire et vint contre son flanc tandis que les super héros commençaient à les laisser tranquille.

-Il est adorable.

Darcy le gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de filer, Steve attendant son amant tout en berçant Peter, gravissant très lentement les marches. Le milliardaire leva les yeux vers le tableau irréaliste. Captain America en train de chuchoter des paroles douces et rassurantes à un tout petit être coincé contre son large torse, soutenu par un bras, gesticulant et pleurant parce qu'il avait vu trop de visages d'un seul coup. Tony se rendait compte que l'entendre pleurer était une source d'angoisses et qu'il ne saurait pas comment les gérer mais Steve y arrivait sans céder à la panique… Il croisa le regard azur de son amant et se décida enfin à gravir les marches deux à deux pour le rattraper et continuer la route avec lui jusqu'à la chambre du petit sans oser parler. Il laissa bêtement son mari gérer la première crise de pleurs qui avait cessé dans le second escalier pour se rendre à leur étage. Peter se mit à les fixer tour à tour et à chercher les autres têtes qui l'avaient effrayé avant de gazouiller.

Steve lui expliqua patiemment que leurs amis étaient partis faire la fête en son honneur, qu'il les reverrait plus tard. Tony prenait mentalement note de comment Captain America parlait au bébé. En fait, il lui parlait comme à une personne normale ce qui était déroutant même s'il avait lu que c'était mieux ainsi pour son développement et pas lui parler comme si c'était un attardé mental. Ce sont des petites créatures qui comprennent très vite.

Arrivé dans la chambre, la patience de Steve n'était toujours pas éliminée, ni sa verve tandis qu'il présentait à Peter sa nouvelle chambre. Tony le regardait faire avec un sourire attendri avant de froncer les sourcils, plissant le nez.

-Qu'est-ce qui pue comme ça ?

-Sa couche.

-Hein ? dit-il très intelligemment. Tu veux dire que notre fils va… puer de cette manière à chaque fois ?

Steve afficha un sourire amusé et se dirigea vers la table de change. Tony le suivit non sans remuer le nez sous l'odeur.

-J'vais faire un robot exprès pour les couches puantes…

-Je ne crois pas.

-Pourquoi non ? Un robot capable d'éliminer cette nocivité olfactive juste après émission sans besoin de tout changer.

Cap roula des yeux au plafond et déposa Peter sur la table à langer sous le regard critique de son amant qui, sous couvert d'être le papa classe des deux, prenait mentalement note de chacun de ses gestes. Il surprit le regard azur se poser sur lui avec amusement, mais Steve ne lui demanda pas d'essayer. Il prenait tout en main et il commença à le déshabiller.

-Tony, tu veux être un amour et récupérer des habits qu'on lui a achetés.

-Bien sûr. Tu veux lui mettre quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux, répondit-il dans un souffle tendre.

L'ingénieur jeta un regard de biais à son amant avant de se diriger vers les tiroirs remplis de bodies, de grenouillères, de chaussettes et le tout en miniature. Après quelques jurons, Tony jeta son dévolu sur un body blanc avec des étoiles combiné avec un pyjama rouge marqué « Je suis un génie » en doré. Avec un sourire fier, il ramena le tout à son amant qui avait fini de changer la couche. Il plissa le nez de contrariété mais plus tard il apprenait ce désagréable passage de la vie de papa, mieux cela serait pour son image de marque…

-Tiens Captain.

-Merci.

La vue du pyjama tira un sourire amusé à Steve et il rhabilla Peter avec les vêtements choisis, celui-ci pleurant avant de se calmer une fois habillé. Sauf qu'une fois le bébé habillé, propre et souriant, Cap fit la chose la plus fourbe qui soit. Il récupéra Peter avec délicatesse avant de l'imposer dans les bras de Tony.

-Que quoi non Steve je vais…

Captain America ne l'écouta pas, prenant sa main pour qu'elle entoure le petit et ainsi il se retrouva contre Tony qui avait les yeux écarquillés, posant une main fébrile derrière sa tête lorsqu'il la bougea un peu trop brusquement.

-Steve…

-Tu t'en sors très bien, arrête de te faire du souci.

Tony déglutit avec malaise mais il tenait fermement Peter contre lui. On aurait dit une poule qui aurait trouvé un couteau. Le bébé posa sa tête sur l'épaule du milliardaire, regardant de tous côtés, agrippant sa veste de costume ou plutôt ses doigts griffant le tissu coûteux. Steve lui sourit avec tendresse tandis que Tony ne se gênait nullement pour le fusiller du regard. Son regard sombre finit par quitter le visage de son mari et se posa sur le bébé qui commençait à bavouiller sur sa veste.

Passé cet instant de malaise avec le bébé dans les pattes, les deux papas s'installèrent tranquillement dans le coin coussin et évidemment Steve avait dû reprendre Peter contre lui. Les minutes défilèrent et le petit finit par s'endormir avec ses deux papas complètement subjugués. Ils déposèrent finalement Peter dans le lit pour qu'il dorme tranquillement. Bêtement, ils le regardaient dormir durant quelques longues minutes avant de se jeter un regard.

-On… descend ? proposa Tony avec visiblement beaucoup de mal.

-On devrait…

Steve jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers leur fils avant de prendre la main de Tony. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un baiser sur la tempe alors que c'était un crève-cœur de laisser Peter.

-On descend et on remonte rapidement ?

-Oui… Jarvis, tu nous préviens du moindre bruit.

-Oui Monsieur.

Les deux super héros eurent beaucoup de mal à laisser le petit Peter qui dormait comme un bienheureux, ne se doutant pas de la difficulté qu'avaient les nouveaux parents à quitter la pièce. Steve et Tony firent acte de présence pour raconter un peu le passage de l'adoption, plaisantant un peu avec les autres membres des Avengers mais quand une heure plus tard Jarvis annonça que le petit commençait à parler tout seul, ils remontèrent.

Et les deux papas passèrent le reste de la soirée avec leur fils, ne descendant que pour se restaurer après que Peter ait mangé et se soit rendormit. Répit de courte durée puisque le petit se mit à pleurer à peine leur repas fini. Steve rassura son amant en lui disant que c'était normal, Peter se sentait perdu dans ce nouvel environnement et qu'ils étaient ses nouveaux repères. Quoi qu'il en soit, d'un commun accord même si l'ingénieur trouva cette idée plutôt angoissante, Peter s'était endormi entre eux deux dans le grand lit de la chambre Stark Rogers. Le bébé était enfin détendu, les paupières closes, les mains recroquevillées vers son visage mais paisible.

-On va pas l'écraser ?

Steve lui adressa un sourire et lui donna un baiser tendre.

-Tu vas être trop angoissé par cette idée pour bouger.

-Pas faux, grogna Tony.

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Cap, sa main libre venant caresser les cheveux bruns complètement hirsutes du bébé. Un sourire finit par flotter sur ses lèvres et son corps se détendre progressivement. Steve les couva tous les deux de ses attentions et si l'un dormait comme un bienheureux, le second finit par lui aussi céder au sommeil sous les émotions intenses de la journée. Attendri devant ce tableau, Steve demanda tout bas à Jarvis de lui faire une photo de Tony endormi avec Peter avant de s'installer plus confortablement.

Il ne dormirait pas d'un sommeil bien profond mais il se rattraperait plus tard. L'important était que Peter dorme en sécurité et de faire en sorte que Tony soit sage. Cap les veillait avec juste la lumière du réacteur, somnolant après de longues minutes d'observation mais sans jamais céder à un sommeil profond.

~/~


	9. C'est toujours au monde de s'adapter et non l'inverse !

J0

Le sommeil léger de Steve s'envola aux premiers couinements tout près de lui. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait Peter entre eux deux, même s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas oublier son fils adoptif débarqué la veille, Cap s'en retrouva une brève seconde bête puis écarquilla les yeux de surprise, inspirant brutalement. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous la lumière du réacteur avant de se redresser dans le lit. Sans plus attendre, il prit le petit être qui gesticulait et dont les pleurs commençaient à être un peu plus sonores.

Tony grogna, ses paupières remuant dans un refus très clair de se réveiller avant de brusquement les ouvrir sous un cri plus aigu de la part de Peter. Steve posa immédiatement une main sur son épaule, le petit contre son torse.

-Rendors-toi, je m'occupe du biberon.

-Sûr ? fit son amant d'une voix pâteuse en étouffant un bâillement.

-Oui.

Tony planta sa tête en arrière dans le cousin en grognant, refermant instantanément ses paupières fatiguées tandis que Steve s'éloignait avec le petit qui pleurait de plus en plus pour sa ration. Calmement, Captain America prépara le biberon dans la chambre de Peter, lui parlant du fait qu'il n'avait que deux mains et qu'il n'irait pas plus vite même s'il pleurait plus fort. Il le réconforta avec des caresses tendres avant de finalement pouvoir satisfaire le besoin primaire du bébé.

Plus aucun son aigu et stressant ne sortit de ses lèvres collées à la tétine, déglutissant comme un bienheureux. Steve sourit et se mit à l'observer, même à travers la fatigue de ce réveil nocturne. Peter avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant son porteur et son sauveur, ses petites mains remuant dans sa direction.

Se préparer mentalement à tout était autre chose que le vivre. Steve avait vécu des années sur le qui-vive durant ses nuits mais la tranquillité qu'il avait chez les Avengers, auprès de son mari était dorénavant perturbée par Peter. Son sommeil était peu important, tout comme prendre sur ses épaules la tonne de responsabilités qu'impliquait de veiller sur une vie. Pour rien au monde il ne se plaindrait des présents et futurs désagréments. Ils avaient un goût de normalité particulièrement plaisant. Une fois fini, Cap retira le biberon de la bouche de Peter et s'occupa de le faire roter, de changer la couche odorante avant de retourner à pas de loup vers leur lit.

Il se recoucha avec précaution, déposant Peter dans le cocon qu'avait créé Tony en se recroquevillant dans les draps. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil en sentant le matelas s'affaisser et adressa un sourire endormi et tendre à son mari. Steve se pencha pour venir embrasser sa pommette et l'ingénieur tourna sa tête pour venir chercher ses lèvres. Le baiser fut rompu par un gazouillis plus prononcé que les autres, le bébé tournant avec insistance la tête vers la lumière du réacteur.

Peter ne se rendormit que de longues minutes plus tard. Son regard était capté par le réacteur, ses paupières luttant pour le garder à l'œil, agitant ses bras dans sa direction quand Tony ne lui donnait pas un doigt à attraper. Le milliardaire s'endormit après son fils, bercé par les caresses de son amant sur sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Un sourire complètement idiot et heureux flottait sur le visage de Tony, pour la seule vue de Steve qui les veillaient. Cap finit par refermer ses paupières pour se mettre en mode veille.

~/~

J1

La fin de journée se solda par l'épreuve du bain. Tony aurait plutôt qualifié ça de séance de torture à échelle réduite puisque Peter avait décidé de pleurer dès qu'il avait un orteil hors de son pyjama, les décibels augmentant toujours plus.

-Le bain est à la bonne température ?

-Oui Steve, il est parfait !

Tony était clairement stressé, avait vérifié au moins six fois ce putain de thermomètre en plastique avant de scruter le bébé pour voir quel était le souci. Cap prit délicatement Peter et sans cesser de lui parler sur ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, il le plongea doucement dans l'eau, sa tête reposant sur le creux de son poignet, sa carrure impressionnante pliée au-dessus de la baignoire. Peter cessa de pleurer quelques secondes après être entré dans l'eau chaude.

-Il aime pas être tout nu ?

-Le froid est désagréable.

-Certes mais… Peter, faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer pour un rien. Tu es un Stark Rogers, merde !

-Tony, soupira son amant.

Le principal concerné lui fit les gros yeux devant l'évidence de cette théorie.

-Tu le savonnes.

-Ok. Avant que l'eau soit froide et qu'il se remette à brailler.

Tony s'agenouilla auprès de son mari et choppa la bouteille de gel douche spécial bambin, reniflant le liquide bleuté après avoir versé une dose dans sa paume. Il fit mousser le gel tout en se collant contre le flanc de son Steve qui mouillait délicatement les cheveux bruns de sa main libre. Tony passa donc aux choses sérieuses et rapprocha ses mains moussantes de Peter pour commencer par les cheveux en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui en mettre dans les yeux puis il glissa sur les bras. Ses gestes étaient un peu maladroits, il n'osait pas s'imposer quand le bébé bougeait brusquement un bras, venant tout en douceur le frotter avant de descendre sur le ventre, les jambes.

-N'oublie pas les fesses.

-Ouais ouais…

Steve sourit avec une certaine malice. Il aurait très bien pu le faire mais c'était délicieux de faire participer Tony qui, sous couvert d'une mauvaise volonté visible, était plus qu'attentif au bien-être du bébé. Le soldat commença justement à rincer les cheveux bruns avec sa main libre, caressant son crâne pendant que Peter gazouillait et observait ses deux papas. Le bain ne se passait pas si mal au final, vu le début assez sonore.

Tony se releva de lui-même pour prendre une épaisse serviette éponge et Peter atterrit dedans dès qu'il fut sorti de l'eau chaude. Evidemment, il se remit à pleurer. Cap déposa le paquet gesticulant sur la table à langer et lui frictionna les cheveux tout en lui parlant avec attention pendant que Tony gravitait nerveusement autour de lui. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sec, Steve choppa son amant par la taille pour le planter devant la table à langer.

-Mais…

-Met-lui sa couche, je vais chercher sa sucette.

-Je peux pas faire ça !

Mais Steve ne l'écouta pas, lui imposant de s'occuper de son fils. Le milliardaire déglutit avec malaise comme s'il se retrouvait devant une bombe à désamorcer en cinq secondes et encore, ce cas de figure l'enchanterait même plus… Il chercha la couche du regard et la découvrit sous un pan de serviette après quelques minutes de recherche à pester au-dessus de Peter qui gesticulait et manifestait son mécontentement d'être toujours dans le froid. Il ouvrit la serviette et un jet lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Un jet chaud qui trempa le bas de son tee-shirt noir puis son jean en même temps que cela inonda la serviette entre lui et l'enfant.

Tony ouvrit la bouche après un instant de blocage avant de la refermer. Peter hurlait sur la table et Steve arriva d'un pas un peu plus rapide.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il donna la sucette à Peter qui l'attrapa sans mal avant d'étouffer un petit rire à la vue des dégâts.

-Mon fils vient de me pisser dessus et ça te fait rire…

Steve laissa échapper un petit rire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ça devait bien t'arriver.

-Quoi, il t'a fait le coup ? Tu aurais pu prévenir, ajouta-t-il outré.

-Oui, mais j'ai eu le réflexe de mettre ma main devant donc je n'ai pas eu de dégât.

Tony fit la moue et lui lança un regard noir, toujours bloqué devant la table à langer. Steve glissa une main sur ses hanches avant de le pousser doucement pour prendre le champ de bataille en main.

-Va te changer, je l'habille.

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit.

-Il sera privé de dessert quand il aura l'âge d'en manger.

Steve coula un regard vers Tony qui s'éloignait en pestant sur le fait que son fils devait le détester pour lui avoir pissé dessus, embrayant sur « on ne pisse pas sur un Stark Rogers même quand on en est un ». Il n'eut pas le loisir de suivre la silhouette d'Iron man, s'occupant rapidement de mettre la couche à Peter puis de l'habiller pour qu'il soit au propre et au chaud. Cependant, un sourire amusé ne quittait pas ses lèvres à l'image de Tony outré et tétanisé par l'attaque de pipi. Cap prit Peter contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son crâne pendant que celui-ci tétait sa sucette avec passion.

-Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner je crois, lui souffla-t-il.

Il laissa tout en plan pour rejoindre Tony et lui confier Peter. L'ingénieur grogna mais finit par récupérer son fils non sans lui lancer un regard accusateur, lui sortant toutes sortes de choses qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. Comme le priver de dessert voire même de sortie pour lui avoir pissé dessus. Steve déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner pour ranger la salle de bain du petit, son regard ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'attarder sur la silhouette de son amant qui berçait Peter, lui accordant toute son attention en bon papa gaga.

Le pourcentage rancunier de Tony était très peu crédible devant ce tableau. Peter gagnait la manche haut la main.

~/~

J5

Les pleurs ne cessaient plus depuis le dernier biberon de midi, même si Steve devait bien avouer qu'il avait bien du mal à le calmer depuis la veille comme… faisait une crise. Quelque chose gênait le petit.

Le berçant doucement il finit par monter dans le laboratoire de Bruce qui était la tête plongée dans un épais volume, d'autres encombrant le plan de travail et rien de visqueux, d'extra-terrestre ou d'organique ne venait parasiter cette ambiance apparemment studieuse. Le docteur Banner maitrisait parfaitement la suture de plaie de bataille, l'extraction de balle ou de morceaux divers et variés, perfusion de morphine ou autres mais le domaine d'un enfant lui était un peu lointain. Alors l'arrivée imminente d'un bébé dans les pattes des Avengers l'avait obligé à se remettre à jour. D'où la commande d'importants volumes pédiatriques et une étude de ceux-ci afin de faire revenir à sa mémoire des détails insignifiants. Demandez-lui un exposé sur le gamma ou autre, il le ferait les yeux fermés mais un bébé nécessitait de la précision dans le diagnostic.

Bruce releva son regard calme sur Steve qui avait calé Peter contre son épaule, celui-ci chouinant par intermittence à cause de la sucette qu'il mâchouillait, bavouillant par la même occasion.

-Un problème ?

-A toi de me le dire Bruce. Je le sens… pas bien, gêné. Il est inconsolable, il a mangé, il est propre. Depuis deux jours, il bave un peu plus que d'habitude et les pleurs durent depuis hier soir en toute honnêteté.

Cap présenta Peter au docteur Banner qui se rapprocha et caressa la petite tête brune. Doucement, il l'ausculta, palpant sa tête et ses membres, s'inquiétant de ses voies respiratoires et il finit par retirer la sucette pour la poser sur le plan de travail. Il chercha un instant un substitut à un abaisse langue et fit ouvrir la bouche à Peter qui chercha à mordiller le morceau de bois.

-Ces dents commencent à le travailler.

-Les dents ? J'avais lu à ce sujet… Si tôt ? Et c'est si douloureux que ça ?

Cap avait visiblement lu beaucoup de choses, ce qui fit sourire Bruce mais il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Il se redressa et lui fit remarquer :

-Il n'a pas la même tolérance à la douleur que toi et il… s'exprime à ce sujet avec la seule manière qu'il maitrise. Il va falloir lui acheter quelques médicaments pour le soulager parce que je n'ai pas fait de stock pédiatrique pour Peter.

Bruce attrapa son calepin et lui nota quelques médicaments avant de regarder sur l'écran de son ordinateur pour en rajouter d'autre. Il tendit la liste à Cap qui le remercia vivement. Steve repartit avec Peter sans oublier la sucette et confia le petit à Darcy le temps qu'il aille chercher le nécessaire. Il déposa plusieurs baisers insistants sur la petite tête brune qui le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants avant de filer à la pharmacie la plus proche.

Parce que même si Tony l'avait habitué à commander une quantité de choses sur internet, cela ne serait jamais assez rapide pour arriver et soulager Peter qui était prioritaire.

~/~

J7

Darcy avait appuyé ses coudes sur le plan de travail, son menton dans une paume, son buste incliné vers le transat où dormait Peter. Celui-ci était posé sur le marbre noir qui constituait le plan de travail central de la cuisine pendant que son papa s'occupait à préparer le repas du soir. Puisque les Avengers étaient tous réunis, Captain America se sentait d'humeur à cuisiner. Et aussi parce que Peter semblait enclin à lui laisser du temps pour ça. La jeune femme leva une main pour venir caresser le bout de nez du bambin, ce qui le fit remuer.

-Il est trop adorable.

Steve sourit et coula son regard sur l'enfant qui se fichait bien du monde qui l'entourait et roupillait comme un bien heureux.

-Il dort toujours avec vous ?

-Oui. Hier soir j'ai tenté de le coucher dans son lit après s'être endormi contre moi mais ce fut radical. Il s'est réveillé quelques minutes après et a pleuré un long moment.

-C'est Tony qui doit être ravi, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

-Il sait se rattraper à d'autres heures.

Darcy pencha la tête sur le côté et lui adressa un regard entendu. Il était impossible, inconcevable pour Tony de se passer de sa dose de sexe. Même si avec le petit qui bousculait ses habitudes il était capable de prendre son mal en patience. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

-Pas trop fatigué ?

-Pour le moment non.

-Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour le garder… Une heure où deux, roucoula-t-elle, suggestive.

-Merci Darcy. Tant qu'il a encore du mal à se faire à tout, je ne préférerais pas.

-Il va finir par s'adapter à ce rythme de vie, à nous tous. Il ne pleure presque plus quand il voit Wolverine.

Un rire amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette scène comique. Peter pleurait systématiquement quand Logan était dans son champ de vision, ce qui avait évidemment le don d'agacer ce dernier. Darcy se détacha de la contemplation de Peter et se leva pour venir vers Cap. Parce qu'avant tout elle était là pour l'aider.

-Et cela avance de ton côté ? demanda Steve avec innocence.

-Quoi donc ?

Elle battit des paupières et le scruta avec incompréhension. Steve lui adressa un sourire amusé avant d'éclairer sa lanterne :

-Avec Bruce.

-Oh… Tu as enfin remarqué que je lui tournais autour ?

Cap grimaça avant de lâcher avec une voix coupable :

-Tony me l'a fait remarquer.

Darcy gloussa.

-Evidemment, tu es trop pur pour le remarquer. Je plaisante Steve, répliqua-t-elle devant le regard étonné de Captain America. Ça avance un peu… Il a compris mon intérêt pour lui et aussi que je m'accroche envers et contre tout. Surtout contre son avis et celui du géant vert.

-Je peux comprendre Bruce…

-Oui et non ! Hulk n'est pas un argument suffisamment dissuasif. Bruce a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il avait le contrôle et puis, ils semblent avoir un terrain d'entente. Les Avengers sont une équipe qui compte Bruce Banner ET Hulk. Donc, Bruce a le droit d'avoir une vie comme tous les autres.

-Et Hulk ?

-On lui demande pas son avis, il est là que pour les batailles. Je parle de vie privée, amoureuse et pas devenir un ermite hermétique dans un laboratoire à ruminer de sombres pensées. Il l'a suffisamment fait jusqu'à présent !

Steve sourit devant la verbale de la jeune femme qui continua de lui exposer son point de vue tout en l'aidant à cuisiner. Et le monologue de Darcy ne semblait pas réveiller Peter qui continuait sa sieste dans son transat, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure où son estomac se manifeste. La jeune femme sauta sur l'occasion parce que Cap avait les mains dans le four et récupéra la petite tête brune dans ses bras.

-Coucou p'tit gars. C'est tata Darcy, la seule l'unique la meilleure de toutes. T'as fait un gros dodo dis donc pendant qu'on cuisinait avec ton papa, ponctua-t-elle de bisous.

Peter lui sourit, gazouilla et chercha Steve du regard avant de se fixer sur le biberon qu'il amenait.

-L'amour d'un homme passe par son estomac, soupira-t-elle.

Darcy lui donna son biberon sous le regard tendre et amusé de Steve qui continuait de surveiller les casseroles. Il fallait bien passer le relais de temps en temps, surtout à la jeune femme qui était sa baby-sitter officielle. Et Tony était dans son atelier de toutes manières… Enfin… plus tout à fait.

-Mais, Darcy, pose mon fils tout de suite ! Steve, tu aurais dû m'appeler quand il se réveillait, râla Tony qui débarquait dans la cuisine.

Lui, calculer quand Peter devait approximativement prendre son biberon ? Jamais… Darcy lui tira la langue et il la fusilla du regard. Steve l'accueillit avec un baiser tendre et lui répondit avec douceur :

-Il faut bien qu'il s'habitue à Darcy quand elle le gardera.

-C'était mon tour de biberon.

-Je te céderais le prochain alors.

L'ingénieur grogna et embrassa son amant en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en représailles. Et puisque Steve avait les mains libres, il se coula contre lui pour prolonger le baiser sans même se soucier de Darcy et du petit. Un grognement lui échappa quand son mari rompit le baiser.

-La cuisine, c'est ça ?

-Désolé Sweetheart.

Cap était réellement désolé, son regard bleu coupable, un baiser tendre déposé sur ses lèvres. Tony le relâcha en murmurant avec nonchalance :

-Tu te feras pardonner.

Cela tira un sourire au principal concerné avant qu'il ne retire une casserole du feu. Tony l'observa quelques minutes avant d'aller voir son fils dans les bras de sa voleuse de baby-sitter. La jeune femme embêta Tony en refusant de lui donner Peter, le couvrant de bisous sur les joues, le chatouillant sous le regard sombre et agacé de ce dernier.

-Boude pas, tiens je te le rends.

-Je ne boude pas. Par contre j'exige ta démission du poste de nounou.

Darcy rigola après lui avoir donné Peter, pas du tout impressionnée pour deux sous par la menace. Dès que Tony eut récupéré son fils, il râla auprès de lui de tata Darcy et de sa mauvaise influence. Avant de se détendre – et de virer doucement sur la pente papa gaga – et de découvrir une odeur pour le moins nauséabonde.

-Chouette, la couche est pour moi, râla-t-il en plissant le nez. Je le kidnappe !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles Tony s'éclipsa avec Peter jusqu'à leur étage, très content de s'enfuir avec son fils et de s'en occuper. Steve l'obligeant à exécuter les tâches simples comme le change ou le biberon, Tony avait pris le pli. Et il appréciait de s'en occuper, même pour les couches puantes, parce que c'était leur moment à tous les deux sans yeux pour les scruter.

-Allez Pete, soit sage et t'auras un Starkphone dès que tu sauras lire.

Il posa le bébé sur la table à langer qui tentait d'attraper en vain ce qui était à sa portée, sa sucette dans la bouche. Tony le changea sans aucun accident ni pleurs de panique. Il s'attarda sur les petits pieds et les petites mains. Il se pencha en chatouillant la plante d'un pied.

-T'es vraiment un mouchoir de poche toi…

L'ingénieur déposa un bisou sur la voûte plantaire avant de venir en faire un sur le ventre encore visible.

-T'as intérêt à garder ça pour toi Pete sinon, je vais définitivement perdre tout crédit.

Tony se redressa sous les gazouillis de son fils et le rhabilla avant de le prendre contre lui. Il se figea en voyant Steve dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard tranquillement posé sur lui. Il était là depuis combien de temps ? L'ingénieur déglutit avec malaise avant de se rapprocher de lui, la tête haute et digne, son fils contre lui mais le regard un peu accusateur.

-Tu es là…

-Depuis suffisamment longtemps oui, répondit-il avec douceur.

Son amant détourna le regard et Cap vit un début de rougeur s'emparer des pommettes de Tony. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille, se rapprochant de lui pour venir lui faire un câlin. Une étreinte tendre qui incluait un petit être désiré et adorable entre eux. Steve déposa un baiser sur sa pommette avant de suivre un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le reproche de son mari mourut dans un baiser amoureux, uniquement ponctué à la fin par un gazouillis joyeux et totalement innocent.

-Et la cuisine ?

-Darcy surveille la suite pour moi.

-Cela veut dire que nous pouvons profiter un peu de ta présence.

-Est-ce que tu n'inverses pas les rôles Tony ?

Ce dernier sourit avec malice et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son amant. Peter eut son lot de bisous, adressant des sourires insouciants et contents. Le câlin se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Steve arrive à trainer Tony avec lui et Peter.

Sa nouvelle armure pouvait attendre.

~/~

J15

Un boucan d'enfer se fit entendre à cause de Dummy, qui avait fait tomber des plaques de fer posées en équilibre avec quelques outils, et évidemment Tony incendia le robot. Il le menaçait de le transformer en poussette pour son incompétence et surtout s'il réveillait Peter. L'ingénieur se pencha avec un air anxieux et en retenant sa respiration vers le transat posé sur la table de son établi mais le bébé dormait à poings fermés. La théorie qu'un bébé pouvait s'habituer à tout était vérifiée… Un soupir soulagé lui échappa et il marmonna dans sa barbe tout en ramassant son matériel. Et en engueulant Dummy.

Il avait récupéré son fils pour que Steve puisse s'entrainer convenablement sans lui jeter de constants coups d'œil. C'était un effort de sa part, une première… En général, il gardait toujours Peter sous la coupe de son amant. Il était presque toujours avec lui pour s'occuper du bambin parce que Cap savait gérer à la perfection les crises, quand crise il y avait. Son mari avait mis en grande parenthèse ses habitudes quotidiennes pour leur fils alors Tony avait pris les devants, gardant Peter avec lui pendant qu'il bricolait. Son regard sombre s'attarda sur l'être insouciant endormi, un sourire aux coins des lèvres avant de se pencher à nouveau sur le nouveau gantelet de son armure.

Son travail avançait mais il finit par entendre des soupirs, puis des couinements. Tony stoppa son travail pour lever le regard vers Peter. Celui-ci commençait à gesticuler à voir ses mains apparaître et disparaître derrière le montant de son siège. L'ingénieur s'essuya les mains sur le premier chiffon à sa portée avant de se rendre devant Peter.

-Salut p'tit gars.

Peter bailla largement sans se soucier des conventions de politesse avant de braquer un regard encore endormi sur Tony. Il le scruta avant de lui faire un sourire.

-Toujours de bonne humeur Pete. J'espère que t'as rien entendu des bêtises de Dummy.

Le robot semblait protester en bougeant son bras mécanique de concert avec sa pince.

-Ça doit te changer d'être avec moi, lui accorda-t-il devant son regard scrutateur. Mais Steve avait besoin de se défouler sans t'avoir à l'œil alors tu vas attendre sagement encore un peu. J'ai un circuit à finir et après je suis tout à toi !

Tony déposa un baiser sur le petit front avant de s'éloigner. Ce qui déclencha des pleurs. Il fit volte-face et se rapprocha précipitamment de son fils.

\- Hey non, non, non, ne me fait pas ça Peter…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta de lui remettre sa sucette mais ce n'était apparemment pas ce qu'il voulait. Le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer en constatant que Tony était de nouveau près de lui. Le milliardaire se retrouva un peu idiot, fronçant les sourcils, jetant un regard vers le circuit inachevé.

-Allez Peter, on recommence. J'en ai vraiment pour une minute, bon un peu plus mais papa travaille sur sa nouvelle armure et il ne peut pas laisser son circuit en plan comme ça.

La sucette atterrit dans la bouche du petit et il le quitta pour son gantelet. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'arriver devant son travail que les pleurs recommencèrent. Tony grogna mais revint avec un air un peu paniqué, désemparé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? Hein ?

Tony le scruta en espérant une réponse mais il eut un sourire et quelques gazouillis. Atterré, il se passa une main sur le visage avant de planter son regard dans les billes bleues innocentes.

-Faut vraiment que tu grandisses vite et que tu me parles bonhomme. Je comprends vraiment que dalle… Et j'ai l'air idiot de te le dire…

Il fit la moue avant de jeter un regard vers l'autre côté de la table. Il avait placé Peter ici spécialement pour le mettre à l'abri de tout. Tony lâcha un gros soupir avant de déclarer :

-Bon… Je t'emmène plus près mais pas trop sinon Steve va m'engueuler que tu pourrais te prendre une étincelle et que je suis un inconscient d'avoir fait ça.

Tony débarrassa un coin de table et transporta Peter plus près de son coin de travail. Il orienta le siège de façon à ce qu'il le voit mais que rien de dangereux puisse être projeté vers lui. L'enfant observait avec attention, cherchait à pincer les objets alors qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop loin. Cela semblait convenir à son fils car il discutait dans son langage à lui sans se mettre à pleurer quand Tony se penchait à nouveau sur son circuit. Qu'il acheva donc de souder en quelques minutes.

Et puisque Peter trouvait très intéressant de l'observer sans se mettre à pleurer, Tony rallongea son temps de travail. Il avait le droit à des sourires à chaque fois qu'il osait relever le regard sur lui. Geste qui se répétait de plus en plus souvent.

Finalement, il délaissa son travail – qui pouvait attendre maintenant – pour s'occuper de la petite tête brune. Il était difficile de lui résister avec son adorable minois et ses grands sourires. Tony se trouvait débile à papouiller Peter et à lui parler comme à un adulte mais… il adorait ça. Il s'imaginait déjà lui apprendre les bases de la mécanique et de tout ce qui avait attrait à la science.

Une certaine hâte de lui apprendre flottait au fond de lui et comme il était dans son atelier, il inonda Peter de son flot de paroles scientifiques tout en lui donnant son biberon et en guidant Jarvis pour qu'il modifie l'hologramme de sa future armure.

~/~

J19

Peter dormait dans sa chambre… Enfin, il dormait dans son éternel transat car Steve et Tony avait été occupés dans sa chambre. Le super soldat à ranger ses affaires et Tony à modifier quelques prises et aussi l'unité Jarvis. Et vu que son boulot avait été rapidement fait, ce fut plus un prétexte pour rester dans l'espace vital de son amant qu'autre chose. Leurs tâches effectuées, l'ingénieur avait tiré son amant jusqu'à leur chambre, le faisant traverser le couloir en couvrant son cou de baisers joueurs et taquins, ses mains papouillant le torse puissant.

-Tony, protesta Steve tout en reculant. Peter est sans surveillance…

-Il y a Jarvis qui le surveille, corrigea la voix suave de l'ingénieur.

Il tira sans sommation sur l'éternel tee-shirt blanc pour le sortir du jean et venir épouser les hanches de ses paumes. Son amant soupira, frissonnant entre l'envie et la réserve. Il avait à l'esprit que leur fils pouvait se réveiller à tout instant mais aussi que Tony était en manque de câlin privé et strictement adulte. Steve soupira et déposa un baiser tendre dans son cou.

-Tony…

-Merde Steve, je suis en manque. Tu veux bien te taire et passer à l'action…

Cap se redressa pour venir plonger son regard océan dans les deux prunelles sauvages, accusatrices. Une de ses mains quitta le creux de ses reins pour venir se plonger dans ses cheveux, les masser avant de venir capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tony. Il avait gagné la partie…

Ou pas…

Des pleurs sonores se firent entendre et l'ingénieur se figea. Steve rompit le baiser avec un air coupable et désolé alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Okay, Tony adorait son fils mais là maintenant tout de suite, il ne pouvait nier qu'il le maudissait un tout petit peu.

-Bordel de merde, jura élégamment son amant.

-Il ne sera pas éternellement petit et… Laisse-lui du temps, ça fait beaucoup de changement, souffla-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres.

Tony se contenta d'un grognement et Steve le quitta pour aller chercher Peter qui avait encore des hoquets de pleures mais qui se calmaient progressivement dans ses bras. Une moue boudeuse étira les traits de l'ingénieur, son regard sombre accusant son propre fils d'être contre lui avant que son amant ne le rapproche de lui et qu'il cède à ces petites mains tendues vers lui. Amadoué, Tony déposa un bisou sur une des petites mains qu'il avait capturé :

-Tu me le payeras un jour Peter.

En réponse, il eut un grand sourire innocent de son fils et des gazouillis joyeux de le voir. Steve sourit en voyant son amant rouler des yeux et faire disparaître cette colère passagère de ne pas avoir eu ce dont il avait envie. Ce n'était que partie remise…

-Tu crois qu'il va s'adapter un jour et arrêter de dormir avec nous ?

-J'en suis sûr mais il faut lui accorder du temps.

Steve déposa un baiser sur son front, se collant contre son flanc.

-Comme si dix-neuf jours n'étaient pas suffisant… Franchement Peter, si tu comptes m'empoisonner l'existence sache que je ferais exactement l'inverse quand tu seras en âge de draguer. Compris merdeux ?

Un grand sourire et un cri de joie lui répondirent ce qui acheva de le blaser sur la communication adulte/enfant. Tony soupira et cette fausse dispute fit naitre un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du soldat avant qu'il n'entraine son amant et son fils ailleurs. Rester dans la chambre était une mauvaise idée pour les nerfs de son amour.

~/~

J21

Un coup de propulseur sur le bouclier en vibranium et les ennemis autour d'eux se retrouvèrent coupés en deux sur le sol. Des droïdes venus d'une autre galaxie avaient envahi la ville et c'était tout sauf une visite de bonne intention. Les robots avaient ouvert sans préambule le ventre d'un homme pour voir son fonctionnement avant de répandre de la cervelle sur le bitume. Une façon somme toute étrange de dire bonjour.

Peter avait été confié en catastrophe à Darcy pendant que tous les Avengers étaient sur le terrain. Le petit devenait de plus en plus inconsolable au fur et à mesure que l'absence de ses parents grandissait. Elle le berçait avec calme, lové contre elle mais cela ne suffisait pas.

-Shhh shhh calme-toi Peter, murmurait Darcy. Ils vont revenir. Tu sais, ils sont en train de sauver la ville d'une attaque de vilains pas beaux… robots.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant quelques braves caméramans affronter le danger pour filmer les dits droïdes en action ou se faire dégommer par un des super héros. Même si elle avait la 'Avengers Channel' de disponible si elle demandait à Jarvis. La jeune femme avait volontairement coupé la communication avec eux pour ne pas les affoler. Bon, elle ne gérait pas la situation puisque l'enfant ne se calmait pas mais la ville était prioritaire. Et Darcy avait une bonne dose de zen attitude avant de vouloir cogner la tête du bambin contre un mur pour qu'il se taise.

Darcy fit donc un nombre incalculable de tours de la table du salon et des canapés, continuant d'expliquer à Peter qu'il allait revenir, qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné… Et là, ce fit tilt dans sa tête. Il avait réellement peur d'être abandonné de nouveau par ceux qu'il avait très bien identifiés comme ses nouveaux parents. Sauf qu'elle pouvait le dire autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait ce n'était pas eux qui le disaient.

Prenant son mal en patience avec les oreilles qui commençaient légèrement à avoir mal à cause des pleurs désemparés de Peter, une fenêtre de communication Stark s'ouvrit.

-Darcy tout va bien ?

La jeune femme lâcha un silencieux « oh mon dieu » avant de dire :

-Oui oui tout va bien, occupez-vous de l'invasion des bidules robotisés Tony ! Je gère !

-Tu gères ? C'est lui que j'entends pleurer ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Rien, répondit-elle avec fermeté. Occupe-toi de la bataille et revenez vite c'est tout !

Elle détacha son bras pour fermer la conversation avec autorité et ne pas laisser le temps à Tony d'entendre plus de décibels… La voix d'un de ses papas avait calmé les pleurs mais la communication fut courte et après des chouinements et un regard qui cherchait sans trouver, il se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Bordel de… bon sang, revenez vite, soupira-t-elle. Peter mon p'tit chou, ils vont revenir.

Darcy passa les minutes les plus longues de sa vie avant que les Avengers ne débarquent au manoir. Enfin, deux d'entre eux. Cap posa son bouclier sur la table et se précipita vers Darcy avec un air inquiet, rapidement suivi par Iron man.

-Hey Peter, regarde qui arrive, fit-elle avec soulagement en lui montrant Captain America.

Steve fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard sur les pleurs de son fils.

-Il n'a pas arrêté depuis que vous êtes parti… Je crois qu'il a peur d'être abandonné… Du moins, il a peur quand vous n'êtes pas là.

Le super soldat retira son masque et tendit les bras pour prendre Peter qui commençait à se calmer, reniflant bruyamment.

-Hey mon grand, je suis là. On est rentré, murmura-t-il avec douceur en déposant un baiser sur son front. On devait partir pour aider les habitants de la ville mais on revient.

-On revient toujours p'tit gars, fit la voix de Tony sous l'armure.

Peter posa son regard mouillé sur l'armure rouge et or. La réaction fut immédiate, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Mais, quoi ? C'est moi Peter !

-L'armure Tony, retire le heaume.

-Raaah merde.

Iron man remonta la face-plat avant de retirer le casque de son armure.

-Tu vois Peter, c'est papa là dessous. C'est son armure pour se battre, enchaina-t-il un peu anxieux.

Les pleures mirent un peu plus longtemps à se calmer mais Peter finit par les observer silencieusement, tour à tour. Il reniflait de temps en temps, ses grands yeux les scrutant avant d'oser faire un sourire.

-Tu vois que tu me reconnais bonhomme !

Tony rapprocha son visage et donna un baiser sur son front.

-Je vais retirer l'armure.

Iron man s'éloigna pour sortir et monter jusqu'à son atelier par la voie des airs. Peter se tenait tranquille dans les bras de Cap, le regardant avec amour et attention avant de chercher à toucher l'étoile de ses petites mains. Darcy soupira, soulagée. Elle se rapprocha et gronda tendrement l'enfant d'avoir crié dans ses oreilles parce que ses parents étaient absents.

-Maintenant que tu le dis Darcy… Peter se met facilement à pleurer quand il ne nous voit pas. J'aurais dû y penser.

-Tu n'as pas la science infuse Steve. Tous les enfants sont différents malgré toutes les lectures dont tu as pu te gaver. Peter a besoin de temps pour comprendre que vous avez une vie hors norme. Être parent ça s'apprend sur le tas comme quand on devient un super héros !

Captain America lui adressa un sourire entendu même si cette donnée le peinait. La jeune femme avait une manière efficace de lui remonter le moral. Il finit par l'abandonner car le reste de la fine équipe n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Steve monta à l'étage de leur chambre, croisant son amant dans le couloir. Il donna Peter à ce dernier et il commença à retirer le costume old-fashion une fois la porte de la chambre passé, tout en lui parlant des constats de Darcy et des siens.

-Il m'a fait le même coup dans l'atelier, avoua Tony. C'est pour ça que je l'ai rapproché de moi.

En voyant ça, Steve l'avait un peu engueulé. Un regard bleu désolé rencontra les pupilles sombres et il reçut un baiser sur son front.

-Pas grave… On pouvait pas deviner comme ça. Et tu avais raison…

-Désolé… Et c'est agaçant d'être impuissant pour Peter alors qu'on sauve tant de personne.

Steve rencontra le regard de son amant avant qu'un gazouillis ne se fasse enfin entendre. Ils baissèrent de concert leurs yeux sur lui et Peter sourit.

-Tu sais qu'on t'aime et qu'on t'abandonnera pas Peter, murmura Steve en embrassant son front. Tu peux nous croire…

Cap se redressa et se dirigea vers leur dressing pour retirer le pantalon de son costume et se mettre en habit de tous les jours. Tandis que Tony se mettait à papouiller Peter avant de parler pour l'inonder de phrases rassurantes sur le fait qu'il était des super héros mais qu'ils reviendraient toujours et qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Tant pis s'il leur pourrissait la vie en continuant de dormir entre eux deux encore un mois ou deux… Steve se rapprocha rapidement d'eux pour instaurer un moment câlin pour la petite famille parce qu'il y en avait besoin.

~/~

J28

Ils tentèrent à nouveau de mettre Peter dans son lit pour la nuit après l'avoir endormi entre eux. Les deux papas suspendirent leur souffle quand le petit bougea dans son sommeil, soupirant en remuant ses paupières. Mais de longues minutes après l'avoir couché, Peter resta endormi dans son lit. Steve finit par glisser une main autour de la taille de Tony et vint murmurer à son oreille.

-On le laisse dormir ?

-Hmm…

Tony n'était pas convaincu et s'attendait à l'entendre pleurer. Steve avait voulu tenter le coup car il le sentait plus serein depuis quelques jours. Son regard s'attarda sur son fils avant de se redresser, de passer un bras autour de la taille de son amant et de l'entrainer en dehors de la chambre d'enfant. Tous les deux se couchèrent, un peu anxieux, se contentant de se câliner longuement. Les deux papas restaient persuadés que Peter allait se réveiller mais c'est le sommeil qui finit par les prendre.

Et cette nuit-là, Peter dormit dans son lit pour la première fois.

~/~


	10. La première fois que…

Pour changer, Peter était sur le tapis d'éveil au milieu du salon sous le regard attentif de Steve. Il l'avait installé sous le portique coloré et Darcy était non loin en train d'agiter sous son nez des peluches – piochées parmi ses nombreux doudous – mais aussi des jouets plus sonores et musicaux. La jeune femme jouait avec lui depuis bientôt une heure et finit par le laisser pour venir prendre place dans le canapé à côté du super soldat qui dessinait son fils. Elle se pencha sans se soucier de son espace vital, sa tête contre l'épaule de Steve.

-Tu m'en ferais un de Peter qui sourit ?

-Je peux aussi te dessiner toi si tu veux Darcy.

-Naaan. Par contre je dis pas non à un Bruce.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel devant cette demande. Il referma le carnet pour discuter un peu avec la jeune femme tout en gardant un œil sur le petit monstre qui gigotait sur le tapis. Brusquement, son regard se détourna de Darcy et s'en suivit de pleurs sonores. Steve se leva sans attendre pour se rendre vers son fils.

-Qu'est-ce que, commença Darcy en se tournant.

-C'est rien, il s'est juste tourné sur le ventre.

La jeune femme constata que Peter était sur le ventre et le brusque changement de position avait dû lui faire peur, perdu devant le nouvel horizon d'où les sanglots bruyants. Steve le prit dans ses bras et le souleva, son regard d'azur parcourant le visage plein de larmes avant de déposer des baisers sur les joues mouillées.

-C'est rien Pete, tu t'es juste mis sur le ventre.

Le bébé finit par se calmer et regarder avec attention son papa qui continuait de lui expliquer qu'il s'était retourné trop vite et qu'il avait eu peur. Steve le reposa sur le dos après l'avoir consolé et repartit vers Darcy non sans fixer son regard bienveillant sur son fils.

-J'ai hâte qu'il se mette à marcher.

-Ne brûle pas les étapes Darcy, répliqua doucement Captain America. Je préfère qu'il aille doucement pour en profiter.

-C'est vrai, ça grandit trop vite ces bêtes-là. Et ça apprend vite apparemment.

Elle sourit avec amusement devant Peter qui cherchait à se retourner à nouveau sur le ventre. C'était laborieux et lorsqu'il y arriva, le résultat fut des pleurs de surprise auxquels Steve répondit de la même façon, en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui donner des bisous et des paroles rassurantes. Mais comme ses parents, le fils adoptif ne lâcha pas le morceau, essayant à chaque fois qu'il était à nouveau sur le dos. Lorsqu'il y arriva sans trop pleurer de son retournement surprise, il y eut un petit cri de joie et de plaisir, des jambes et des bras qui s'agitaient. Il semblait pressé de continuer à bouger autrement mais apparemment ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

~/~

L'atmosphère de l'atelier avait changé depuis quelque temps. Il y régnait toujours les bruits de ferraille coupée ou soudée, le son de Dummy déambulant entre les tables, le choc des outils, les gros mots de l'ingénieur mais dorénavant se mêlaient à ces bruits des gazouillis et même des vocalises d'un bébé qui découvre qu'avec sa voix il peut faire beaucoup de bruit. Comme son papa.

Un éclat de voix joyeux avant que Peter ne se mette à chantonner des sons divers et variés sous le regard étonné de Tony qui avait suspendu ses gestes. Il posa son fer à souder pour se rapprocher de l'espace aménagé spécial « famille » où Steve squattait sa banquette ainsi qu'un tout nouvel espace au sol, dégagé pour le tapis d'éveil et le portique. C'était une vraie invasion auquel Tony avait consenti avec plaisir. Il s'agenouilla et se pencha vers son fils pour déposer un baiser sur une joue ce qui fit rire Peter à cause de bouc qui le chatouillait.

-Depuis quand tu joues les oiseaux qui veulent faire plus de bruit que la musique ? râla-t-il pour la forme.

Peter agita les bras en direction de son papa avant de lâcher un cri de joie. Tony leva son regard vers Steve qui les fixait avec attendrissement.

-Depuis hier, il a découvert qu'il avait une voix et toute une gamme de sons à sa portée.

-Toute une gamme de sons pour nous casser les oreilles oui…

Tony chatouilla les flancs de l'enfant avant de se redresser et de mettre le portique devant les bras tendus. Peter toucha évidemment les jouets en agitant ceux-ci pour faire des bruits auxquels il répondait par un son aigu avant de gazouiller. C'était presque des chantonnements. Steve attrapa la taille de son amant lorsqu'il passa derrière la banquette, l'attirant vers lui. Ne se faisant absolument pas prier, Tony se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de son mari, un sourire étirant les siennes avant qu'il ne lui donne un coup de langue taquin.

-J'ai bientôt fini, après on pourra… Chanter je sais pas quoi vu que Peter semble aime ça. AC/DC ?

-On verra ça à l'adolescence, corrigea Steve.

-T'es pas drôle. De toute façon, il en écoute quand tu n'es pas là.

-Je connais bien ton répertoire pour bosser Tony mais d'ici là qu'il y ait des comptines dans ton répertoire, tu vas en apprendre d'autre à lui chanter.

Tony grimaça avant de le faire taire d'un nouveau baiser. Steve finit par le relâcher pour que son amant aille finir son travail pendant qu'il délaissait son livre pour se rendre vers son fils et « jouer » avec lui. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à attraper les objets et aimaient les voir en action, entendre leur bruit et aussi qu'on les lui laisse toucher.

~/~

Les dents continuaient de le gêner mais Peter était plus passionné par ses doigt que par la douleur, qu'un médicament au gout de fraise calmait. Les petits doigts s'ouvraient et se refermaient pour tenter de se saisir d'un des jouets sur le sol mais trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Allongé sur le ventre, il avait rampé au bout du tapis d'éveil et s'étirait de tout son long pour atteindre l'objet tant convoité.

Bien sûr, Tony avait la tête ailleurs, penché sur les nouveaux modèles de flèches qu'il bricolait pour Hawkeye. Il n'avait pas d'yeux derrière la tête et la complexité de ses pensées l'avait distrait de son rôle de père qui devait surveiller son enfant. Les gazouillis s'arrêtèrent brièvement avant de recommencer et ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire tourner la tête. Il fronça les sourcils, choppa à l'aveuglette quelques composants et se remit en mode « génie qui a une idée et qui doit la réaliser ».

La porte de son atelier s'ouvrit et il ne tourna toujours pas la tête car c'était Steve qui devait le rejoindre.

-Peter non !

Tony sursauta et se retourna brusquement, lâchant un juron en renversant les pièces assemblées mais non soudées.

-Quoi Peter ? fit-il, un brin affolé de n'avoir rien vu alors qu'il était dans la pièce.

Steve se pencha pour récupérer le tournevis qui avait atterri dans la bouche de leur fils et le montra à Tony avec un air de reproche.

-Je lui ai pas donné, se défendit-il en levant les bras.

-Mais il a dû tomber et comme tu ne ranges pas vraiment ton atelier et que Peter commence à ramper un peu partout, ça a atterri dans ses mains et dans sa bouche.

Tony ouvrit la bouche mais le reproche ne venait pas de son bordel personnel, mais de sa non surveillance et… bon, un peu d'un oubli de rangement après la dernier grosse session de travail au sol. Il se leva pour venir à sa rencontre en grimaçant, un air coupable sur le visage. Steve l'attrapa par les hanches et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche qui se tordit de nouveau.

-Fais un peu plus attention… Ce n'est que le commencement des bêtises.

-Hmm, grogna son amant.

Steve déposa un baiser sur sa tempe sans le relâcher, même si c'était évident qu'il boudait et qu'il s'en voulait.

-Il n'a rien, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Et il est déjà hors du tapis ce petit monstre.

Tony tourna la tête vers son fils pour constater que Cap l'avait inutilement rapatrié au milieu. Il reçut encore un autre baiser et daigna enfin relever son regard sur son mari si parfait.

-Arrête de t'en vouloir.

-Ce n'est que le commencement, ironisa Tony.

Steve se détacha de lui pour arrêter la petite tête brune dans son escapade hors du tapis et il le donna à l'ingénieur. Celui-ci se tendit avant de voir le visage tout sourire le scruter avec attention, puis gazouiller et tendre les bras vers lui. Il était difficile pour lui de s'en vouloir longtemps, de bouder, face à cette bouille d'ange.

-Je ferais plus attention, mais toi Pete, tu dois pas toucher les affaires de papa. C'est pas encore pour toi.

Le bébé rigola sous le bisou sur sa joue, oubliant quelques instants la conquête du terrain et surtout saisir tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

~/~

Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. Pas à cause d'une attaque extraterrestre, ni à cause d'une invasion de l'Hydra ou de l'AIM, ni d'un quelconque service à rendre à Fury parce qu'il avait voulu jouer cavalier seul sans les Avengers sur une affaire délicate. L'épreuve dramatique qui avait éprouvé Captain America était la simple pousse d'une dent.

Peter avait eu du mal à être soulagé sur la fin, ni le doliprane, ni aucun câlin n'avait pu le consoler jusqu'à ce que cette dent perce enfin la gencive pour apparaître fièrement, blanche et neuve dans la petite bouche rose. Cette petite dent s'était fait désirer mais elle était maintenant présente quand Peter offrait un sourire à ses papas après des jours difficiles. Tony râla tout de même contre le peu d'efficacité du collier d'ambre que portait son fils – des superstitions de bonnes femmes selon le milliardaire – alors que Bruce et Steve avaient insistés pour qu'il le laisse.

Le regard sombre de Tony quitta l'objet de sa contrariété passagère qui dépassait du pyjama bleu nuit pour se fixer sur le visage paisiblement endormi de son fils. Il dormait à poings fermés, sa petite main agrippée sur le tee-shirt blanc de son matelas qui n'était autre que Steve. Son amant avait pris Peter sur lui, allongé sur le ventre sur son large torse pour une sieste bien méritée après les nuits blanches qu'ils avaient cumulé. L'ingénieur avait tout bonnement suivi son régime de nuit blanche - dormir la journée, angoissé mais n'en montrant rien en laissant son mari gérer la crise qui le paniquait.

Un soupir de l'enfant recentra son regard sur lui et il sourit. Tony se redressa sur un coude pour venir déposer un baiser sur le petit front après en avoir repoussé quelques mèches brunes. Et ce fut au tour du grand garçon de grincer un peu avant d'ouvrir paresseusement un œil.

-Tony…

-Hello Big Guy, souffla-t-il avec amusement.

Steve porta une main vers son visage pour se frotter les yeux et se réveiller un peu plus, pleinement conscient du petit poids plume sur son torse. Son regard azur encore un peu embrumé de sommeil se posa sur Peter avant de revenir vers son amant.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Deux petites heures.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Assez pour avoir dit à Jarvis de prendre plein de photos de vous deux.

Cap grogna un peu avant de sourire. Sa main se leva vers le visage de Tony qui suivit sans mal le mouvement qu'elle lui imposa après avoir glissée sur sa nuque en une prise douce et ferme. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser tendre et chaste.

-S'il nous fait ça à chaque dents…

-Tu prendras le relais, le taquina Steve.

Le regard dubitatif et inquiet lui confirma que Tony n'était pas encore prêt à gérer les crises du bébé. Steve lui adressa un sourire tendre et déposa un autre baiser sur sa bouche. Son amant grimaça évidemment, sous son inutilité chronique. Un plissement de nez et il se redressa un peu, son regard scrutant son amant tranquillement installé avec Peter qui roupillait toujours sur lui.

-Tu restes pour les prolongations ?

-Les… Oh, pas assez dormi ?

-Non.

Tony releva un sourcil mais en sentant la main de Steve couler sur sa hanche, il comprit le message. Il voulait avoir un moment câlin. Un sourire étira les lèvres du milliardaire à cette demande implicite de rester avec eux deux. Et puis, Peter était loin de se réveiller car c'était une vraie marmotte quand il avait décidé de faire une bonne sieste.

-Il me manque quelques heures aussi, ajouta-t-il en s'allongeant.

L'ingénieur se colla contre lui, sa tête venant prendre sa place sur son épaule. Il avait Peter sous les yeux et reçut un baiser sur son front avant de doucement entourer la taille de Steve d'un bras. Les pieds de son fils trouvaient leur place sous son bras, remuant un peu et celui-ci soupira comme pour réprimander les deux adultes de ne pas respecter son temps de sommeil. Le corps de Tony se détendit et ils en profitèrent pour échanger quelques caresses, des baisers câlins et tendres avant que l'ingénieur ne soit le premier à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Cap qui veilla sur les deux hommes de sa vie avant de les rejoindre aux pays des songes.

~/~

-Monsieur Steve, vous êtes attendu rapidement à l'atelier, fit la voix calme et posée de Jarvis.

Le super soldat arrêta net son geste, son poing se figeant à quelques millimètres de la poitrine de Natasha qui avait accepté un entrainement avec le Captain. Cette dernière se redressa et fronça les sourcils comme son vis à vis.

-Tony a un problème avec Peter ?

-Il semblerait que monsieur Peter marche à quatre pattes.

Steve cligna des yeux avant de lâcher un « désolé » rapide à l'espionne et de prendre a direction de l'atelier. Il entendit la belle Russe lui emboiter le pas sans un mot mais très curieuse de voir une « première fois » de son neveu. Cap débarqua donc dans l'antre de son mari avec la jeune femme sur les talons. Tony se tourna vers eux mais s'adressa particulièrement à son amant.

-Regarde, il est à quatre pattes !

Peter était effectivement à quatre pattes mais il jouait à se balancer sur ses jambes, d'avant en arrière, n'arrivant pas à avancer en coordonnant ses bras. Steve se colla contre lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe.

-Jarvis a tout enregistré, l'informa-t-il.

-Merci sweetheart.

Steve se détacha de lui et il se rapprocha de son fils, Tony sur ses talons et Natasha restant en retrait parce que c'était un moment important pour les deux papas. Mais un sourire commençait à étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

-Alors Peter, on veut partir à l'aventure, fit Steve avec douceur.

Le bébé leva le regard vers ses parents et sourit avant d'essayer d'avancer mais ses bras étaient verrouillés, ne voulant pas avancer. Alors au bout de quelques longues secondes, il se mit à pleurer. Tony fut le premier sur le coup et prit Peter dans ses bras.

-Hey bonhomme, tu t'en sors très bien ! Tu vas y arriver, tu viens juste de trouver comme faire.

-Dans peu de temps, il va marcher partout, commenta Natasha avec une pointe d'amusement.

-J'en ai bien peur, répondit Steve en caressant la petite tête brune.

-Ça veut dire qu'il faudra le parc dans l'atelier si je dois le garder.

Steve hocha la tête à cette future nécessité dans l'atelier de Tony car c'était la pièce la plus dangereuse pour Peter s'il échappait une seconde à sa vigilance. Natasha se rapprocha de son neveu et se pencha vers lui pour lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Bravo champion, dans peu de temps je t'apprends à te servir d'un tournevis comme d'une arme.

-Natasha, gronda Tony avec un regard noir.

Elle sourit avec innocence et haussa les épaules, peu apeurée par la menace Iron man.

-Je retourne m'entrainer, j'imagine que je descends seule ?

-Désolé Natasha, la séance sera plus longue la prochaine fois.

-Pas de soucis.

Elle agita la main et sortit de l'atelier avec un dernier regard vers la tête brune qui gazouillait dans les bras de Tony avant de réclamer le sol pour recommencer cette nouvelle expérience sans arriver à avancer d'un iota, sous le regard attentif de ses deux papas.

~/~

Peter suivait ce qui se passait avec un intérêt particulier. Steve allait et venait sous son nez et semblait préparer quelque chose de bon tandis que son autre papa lui tournait autour en parlant. Autant d'agitation devait signifier quelque chose même s'il ne comprenait pas encore quoi.

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut ?

-Il a plus de cinq mois, bien sûr qu'on peut lui faire découvrir autre chose que du lait.

-Et s'il fait une réaction allergique ?

-Tony…

-Que ça lui plait pas et qu'il refuse d'en manger après ?

-Goute.

Captain America lui présenta le petit pot au mélange de légumes… Une bouillie verte ou se mélangeaient, d'après l'étiquette, des courgettes et des carottes. Le regard de son mari remonta vers le visage déterminé de Steve. Il capitula et gouta du bout du doigt avant de grimacer sous le gout assez fade.

-Mais c'est pas bon !

-Question de goût, je suis certain que Peter va apprécier.

Et comme on parlait de lui, il se manifesta avec des décibels plus sonores pour capter les regards, souriant avec sa petite dent encore toute seule. Steve déposa un baiser rassurant sur la bouche de son amour avant de tirer un tabouret devant la chaise haute où trônait leur fils. Il prit la minuscule cuillère en plastique rouge et la remplit avec la mixture. Premier réflexe, venir toucher ce qui était présenté à sa bouche. Steve attrapa la petite main avant de le gronder doucement.

-Non, c'est pour manger, pas pour y toucher Peter. Ouvre grand la bouche bonhomme.

Il lui caressa les lèvres avec et le bébé gouta avec sa langue avant de recevoir la première cuillère de son premier vrai repas. Tony regardait faire Cap avec une certaine anxiété. Peter découvrait le gout d'autre chose que le lait et il fit des bruits de langue qui savoure. Un peu de mixture s'échappa de sa bouche dans l'opération de dégustation tandis qu'il avalait le reste.

-Il est d'accord avec moi, ça manque de sel.

Steve leva un regard de reproche blasé vers son amant qui plissa le nez. Peter tendit le bras vers la cuillère en ouvrant la bouche, tout sourire.

-Moi, je crois au contraire qu'il aime bien ça, le taquina son amant.

Un grondement lui parvint à côté de lui tandis qu'il donnait une autre cuillère à Peter. Cap était attentif aux dégâts de dégustation, la cuillère récupérant ce qui sortait de la petite bouche avant de lever un regard vers Tony qui était collé contre son flanc, sa main dans son dos.

-Tu veux prendre le relais ?

-Non tu te débrouilles très bien. Je lui donnerais ce soir, ajouta Tony devant son regard insistant.

Il pressa sa large épaule de ses doigts, continuant d'observer Peter qui découvrait les joies d'un repas mixé. Et ces nouvelles saveurs semblaient lui plaire énormément même s'il n'avala qu'un quart du pot avant que le biberon ne soit de nouveau de la partie. Tony devait avouer que ce n'était pas une épreuve trop compliquée et qu'il voulait bien le lui donner le soir. Son assurance faisait toujours autant le yoyo… Même s'il avait appris à adorer les moments biberons avec son fils, comme actuellement pendant que Steve rangeait le pot au frigo et le reste de leur repas à eux.

Sa récompense fut un baiser sur le front et ce sourire heureux qui étirait très souvent les lèvres de Captain America lorsqu'il s'occupait de leur fils. Il tendit les lèvres pour lui donner un baiser, incapable de résister à un tel sourire.

~/~


	11. Escapade amoureuse

Darcy avait rapidement éloigné Peter des deux papas poules qui s'étaient enfin décidés à prendre quelques heures pour eux. Depuis que le petit bonhomme était entré dans leur vie – et dans la Avengers Mansion – les deux amoureux avaient consacré leur temps à Peter et aux attaques de supers vilains. Leurs moments intimes étaient presque devenus rares et minutés au début, durant l'adaptation du bébé à leur rythme de vie et à son nouvel environnement. Et cela n'avait pas repris de plus belle pour autant lorsque Peter s'était habitué à dormir dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme s'était donc attribuée la mission de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Surtout auprès de Steve, de lui botter les fesses (façon de parler) pour qu'il sorte avec Tony et s'accorder un peu de temps à eux. Peter était sous bonne garde avec elle maintenant qu'il avait ses habitudes. Et puis, elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait tous les autres Avengers en cas de gros soucis.

Steve jeta un dernier regard vers darcy qui s'éloignait avec leur fils avant de prendre Tony par la taille pour sortir. Elle avait raison, ils en avaient cruellement besoin même si ce n'était pas une démarche facile. Non sans une certaine anxiété, ils quittèrent le manoir Avengers tous les deux dans un des bolides de Tony.

Quant à la physicienne, elle se rendit dans le salon et se posa sur le tapis d'éveil avec le petit bout d'homme. Elle lui donna son anneau à mordiller pour soulager ses dents travaillaient sous la gencive avant qu'il ne cherche ses jeux musicaux. Peter était d'une curiosité sans borne. Parfois, il avait une idée fixe et ne voulait pas la lâcher, têtu et buté jusqu'à avoir ce qu'il souhaitait alors que d'autres fois, il était facile de le distraire et de changer d'activité.

Après une phase de bruits « musicaux » qui allaient lui donner un mal de crâne pas possible, Darcy choppa une grosse araignée noire en peluche et joua avec en chatonnant :

-C'est la petite bébête qui monte, qui monte et qui fait guili guili guili !

Les pattes de l'araignée chatouillaient les flancs de Peter qui se mit à rigoler en tentant d'attraper les pattes sans défense de la peluche. Pour la seconde attaque, Peter tenta de lui échapper en se retournant et en rampant sur le tapis.

-Tu m'auras pas aussi facilement p'tit monstre.

Elle l'attaqua à coups de bisous dans le cou et les rires du bébé s'élevèrent un peu plus.

-Attaque d'araignée géante, scanda-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle chatouilla Peter qui se tortilla sous ses doigts alors que la dite féroce araignée était à côté d'eux.

-Darcy ?

-Moui ?

La jeune femme se redressa pour fixer Bruce qui était apparemment descendu de son antre et la fixait avec étonnement en train de jouer avec Peter. Elle remit ses longs cheveux ondulés derrière ses épaules, lui adressant un sourire charmeur – et charmé de le voir – de son cru.

-Steve et Tony sont sortis.

-Sortis ? Une attaque ?

Elle roula des yeux et se redressa sur ses genoux pour être un peu plus haute.

-Mais non, une sortie de couple. Je les ai mis dehors avec un coup de pied aux fesses pour qu'ils pensent un peu à eux. Et toi, tu es venu nourrir ton estomac ?

Bruce se gratta l'arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné de la perspicacité de Darcy. Il n'avait pas vu les heures défiler, comme d'habitude quand il était dans son travail.

-C'est ça. Tu… Tu as mangé je suppose ?

-Oui, mais je veux bien un café.

Le docteur Banner hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Darcy le regarda partir, matant son fessier sans vergogne avec la discrétion d'un non espion. Son corps n'avait cessé de se pencher jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde de vue la silhouette de Bruce, avalée par la porte de la cuisine qui se referma trop rapidement à son goût. Un soupir à fendre la terre en deux lui échappa tandis qu'elle se redressait, puis elle posa son regard acéré sur Peter qui avait déjà gagné du terrain en rampant et essayait de marcher à quatre pattes mais n'y arrivait toujours pas.

Elle le choppa pour le soulever et le faire planer au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu connais pas ta chance mon bonhomme. Tu auras intérêt à être cool avec les nanas. Ou les mecs, ça dépendra de ce que tu préfères…

Peter s'agitait dans le vide en rigolant, tendant ses bras vers Darcy. Elle le posa sur elle dans un autre soupir.

-Tu veux bien être mon complice pour ma 74ème tentative de drague ?

Peter gazouilla.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, partenaire.

Elle se redressa avec Peter dans les bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle y entra d'un pas assuré, son regard se posa directement sur Bruce qui s'était mis à se cuisiner quelque chose d'assez simple pour un repas à trois heures de l'aprèm. Elle en soupirait d'envie rien qu'en voyant ce cul moulé dans le pantalon bleu marine, et cet air adorablement paumé lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule. Il était loin d'être né de la dernière pluie et sentait le plan d'attaque, le piège dans cette approche innocente avec le bébé Stark Rogers dans les mains.

Peter se mit à regarder ce que faisait Bruce puis à tendre le bras vers la poêle.

-Tu as déjà mangé Peter. Ça c'est le manger de Bruce.

Il tendit l'autre main vers la nourriture en combinaison parfaite avec un regard innocent.

-Tu sais si tu lui enlèves la nourriture de la bouche, il va se transformer en géant vert et va grogner et... Manger ta main !

Darcy attrapa sa petite main tendue et fit semblant de la manger. Peter émit un cri de surprise avant de rire et de chercher à récupérer sa main. Darcy sourit et croisa le regard perplexe de Bruce.

-Peter n'aura pas très peur de Hulk je crois.

-C'est parce qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

Son regard affronta le sien. Elle haussa les épaules avant de déclarer :

-Je n'en ai pas peur moi du Hulk.

-Darcy, soupira le docteur.

Elle porta Peter devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Bruce recula devant la surprise de cette approche et Peter lui sourit, tendant les bras vers lui en gazouillant des choses sans queue ni tête. Il hésita un instant mais Darcy ne semblait pas prête à le reprendre. Il prit son neveu dans ses bras, chose qui était assez rare même s'il était le tonton numéro un sur les papiers. Il adressa un sourire doux à l'enfant avant de fusiller Darcy du regard. Celle-ci l'ignora et prit en main la cuisine avant d'installer la table pour lui comme une petite femme.

-Darcy je vais le faire.

-Profite de ton neveu, tonton indigne qui reste cloitré dans son labo.

Bruce ouvrit la bouche mais la referma devant la détermination de la jeune femme à lui laisser Peter dans les bras. Il baissa son regard sur lui. Un regard qui disait à Peter de bien choisir la personne après qui il courrait dans l'avenir.

-Et tu avances ?

-J'avance ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

-Ce que tu bricoles dans ton laboratoire.

-Oh… Oui oui. A vrai dire, j'ai suis surtout remis le nez dans des bouquins de pédiatrie pour ce bonhomme.

-C'est vrai que tu es le médecin officiel de la team des Avengers.

Bruce eut un sourire malaisé mais acceptait ce rôle avec plaisir. Venir en aide aux autres avait été sa vocation avant de reprendre du service avec Hulk. Même si avec Peter, il avait un peu plus de pression que d'habitude. Heureusement, le petit tombait rarement malade. Peter s'était fait un devoir de l'observer et de lui causer en oubliant Darcy et cela étira finalement le coin de ses lèvres, déposant un baiser furtif sur son front. Bruce jeta un œil à la poêle que Darcy vidait dans son assiette et la jeune femme vint reprendre Peter pour qu'il puisse manger. Celui-ci commençait à bailler et à se frotter les yeux.

-Je crois que c'est l'heure de la sieste. Je reviens, je vais le coucher.

Il lui répondit d'un petit hochement de la tête, son regard la suivant distraitement. Bruce s'attendait évidemment à ce qu'elle mette un peu plus son charme en avant et ne tente encore une fois de le draguer. Mais il aurait toujours les mêmes arguments à lui opposer. La peur que le Hulk n'échappe à son contrôle et ne blesse sa compagne – qui qu'elle soit.

C'était une lourde responsabilité déjà pour lui de faire partie d'une équipe, une équipe de super héros qui pouvaient s'en sortir avec plus ou moins de facilité mais une jeune femme normale… Si Hulk se déchainait, elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans séquelle, ou même vivante. Voilà toute l'étendue de son problème et Bruce était trop bon pour imposer cela à quelqu'un. Il préférait encore être seul que rajouter cette victime sur le poids de sa conscience. Son passé était là pour lui rappeler tout le mal que le Hulk avait été capable de faire.

Bruce ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'il capta ses pas près de lui. Darcy se servait un café avant de poser la tasse sur le plan de travail. Il lui dédia un sourire un peu gauche, fuyant face à celui trop rayonnant et charmeur de cette belle jeune femme. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, pourquoi s'acharnait-elle sur lui ? Il y avait plein d'autres candidats pour être un bien meilleur compagnon pour elle. Qu'il soit humain ou mutant d'ailleurs.

-Café ?

-Oui, s'il te plait.

Darcy servit une seconde tasse et la posa près de la sienne avant de s'asseoir non loin de lui. Elle le laissa tranquillement finir son repas sans chercher à lui faire la discussion, sirotant son café. Silence qui se prolongea pendant qu'il buvait le sien et qu'elle avait déjà entamé une deuxième tasse du breuvage noir.

-Et sinon, que penses-tu de la tendance du rose dans la mode masculine de cette été ?

Bruce faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café, toussa avant de lever un regard surpris et confus sur la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'était histoire de briser le silence. Sauf si tu as une opinion sur le rose même si personnellement, je trouve que le pourpre te va mieux au teint ou un bel émeraude.

-Darcy, gronda-t-il en la fixant avec reproche.

-Bruuuuuce…

Elle se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire. Un peu prédateur le sourire. Il voulut battre en retraite et se lever mais elle fut plus rapide, choppa les pans de sa chemise pour le forcer à reposer ses fesses sur le tabouret.

-Darcy, tu…

La jeune femme avait réduit au silence son discours de reproches, sa menace ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour passer à l'attaque et enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle en avait fini avec les approches furtives, les simples effleurements de mains et de toutes autres parties de son corps. Elle voulait ses mains sur ses fesses, elle voulait les sentir partout ainsi que ses lèvres. Darcy se sentait même capable de le plaquer au sol pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur du Hulk.

Bruce mit un temps anormalement long à se remettre de cette attaque surprise et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à reculer. Elle grogna et rouvrit ses yeux pour le fixer avec une certaine colère.

-Darcy tu sais que c'est non.

-Oh je t'en prie ne me ressers pas le couplet de Hulk. Je sais ce qui m'attend et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas peur de Hulk ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de surhumain. J'ai tasé Thor et je suis capable de taser Hulk. Bordel, accorde-toi une chance d'être heureux, une chance d'avoir une relation ! Si tu n'es pas attiré par moi, je veux bien te laisser tranquille mais si c'est à cause de Hulk, je te jure Bruce Banner que je vais finir par te plaquer au sol pour te déshabiller et te prouver que tu ne peux pas rester longtemps de glace face à Darcy Lewis !

Le regard déterminé de la jeune femme affronta le sien et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous la verbale crue et brut de décoffrage alors que lui prenait toujours mille précautions même pour la rejeter.

-Bordel de merde on a qu'une vie, gronda-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la corriger mais la referma. Vu son immunité avec Hulk, il n'était pas certain d'avoir qu'une seule vie… Enfin une, mais plus longue que la normale sans aucun doute. Darcy le scruta avec un air un peu sauvage et devant son silence, elle prit ce qu'elle avait envie de prendre.

La jeune femme revint de nouveau apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains se serrant sur la chemise pour être certaine de ne pas le laisser filer trop facilement. Bruce sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsque la langue de Darcy vint saluer ses lèvres.

Il devait réagir et la rejeter encore. Il devait le faire pour la protéger de Hulk, de lui-même. Il devait le faire mais elle avait semé une pointe de doute dans ses convictions. Bruce ne pouvait nier que Darcy lui plaisait, même si son caractère était bien opposé au sien. C'était sans nul doute ce qui faisait son charme. Le scientifique sentait sa décision vaciller et le second coup de langue aurait pu avoir raison de lui s'il n'y avait pas eu un bruit salvateur.

Peter pleurait et Jarvis qui servait de baby phone crut bon de le rappeler oralement de sa voix posée et calme, quelques secondes après les premiers pleurs.

Darcy se détacha de lui en grognant, son regard venant se planter dans le sien.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Bruce Banner.

Cela sonnait comme une promesse de faire tomber tous les murs qu'il lui opposait. Son regard confus la suivit alors qu'elle quittait la pièce d'un pas rapide pour aller réconforter Peter dans sa chambre. Sa respiration se remit en marche, inspirant rapidement de l'air. Bruce resta plusieurs minutes sans réaction, remerciant silencieusement le bébé Stark Rogers pour son intervention avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Darcy était tenace et elle venait de lui montre qu'elle le serait davantage à cause de son hésitation à la repousser. Il avait hésité, une seconde de trop, il le savait.

Un soupir las lui échappa et il mit ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle avant de remonter dans son laboratoire. Bruce avait besoin de s'y enfermer pour réfléchir et de toute manière, la jeune femme y avait accès. Mais elle ne débarqua pas du reste de l'après-midi ce qui lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour s'adonner à une introspection, peser le pour et le contre des arguments de cette femme si déterminée à le vouloir lui. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'une personne se battrait aussi fort pour être avec lui, il en aurait ri et aurait demandé combien de drogue il avait consommé.

La physicienne resta avec Peter, boudant les premières minutes pour sa non-coopération en tant que partenaire de drague avant de jouer avec lui. Mais elle se refusa à descendre, se doutant que Bruce avait regagné son laboratoire pour s'y enfermer comme dans une tour imprenable. Elle réussit à l'endormir avec elle, allongé tous les deux dans les peluches. Peter était lové contre elle et Darcy avait pris un gros lézard vert dans ses bras comme mode de consolation.

La première personne qu'elle vit apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte fut Steve, suivi de près par Tony.

-Confortable le coin coussins-peluches, hein ? demanda le milliardaire avec un sourire.

La jeune femme mit de côté le lézard vert, comme une petite fille prise en faute de bouderie, et se redressa avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller Peter.

-Ouais…

-Un problème ? interrogea Steve en voyant son air bougon.

-Aucun, il a été parfait !

Une pointe d'ironie se faisait sentir et Darcy se leva doucement. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard perplexe et Tony se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Son regard cherchait à savoir, l'invitait à parler.

-Juste que s'il ne m'avait pas trahi et qu'il était resté endormi, j'aurais violé Bruce sur le sol de la cuisine.

-Darcy, s'exclama Cap un peu outré.

En revanche, un sourire intéressé étira les lèvres de Tony qui la poussa un peu plus loin avec envie d'en savoir plus.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-T'as qu'à demander les enregistrements à Jarvis, grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise volonté.

-Je préférais que tu me dises histoire de ne pas passer pour un voyeur auprès de ma moitié.

-Je t'entends Tony.

Darcy leva les yeux au ciel. Mais elle lui résuma l'épisode précédent, racontant que cette fois-ci, elle était rentré dans le mur d'arguments de Bruce jusqu'à en franchir la première limite et l'embrasser. Et aussi que la conversation devait se poursuivre mais qu'elle était restée avec Peter et qu'il devait être dans son laboratoire. Tony hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé avant que son amant ne le réprimande d'un regard sévère tout en couchant leur fils dans le lit.

-Et votre aprèm ? largua Darcy pour changer de sujet.

-Excellente ! s'exclama Tony avec emphase. Merveilleuse, merci à toi Darcy d'avoir donné de ta personne pour ta tentative 74 ratée et avoir gardé Pete.

-De rien, j'ai été ravi, grogna-t-elle en le fusilla du regard.

La jeune femme se détacha du milliardaire et commença à partir dans le couloir pour sortir de leur appartement. Elle savait bien que Tony la taquinait mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à les supporter trop longtemps pour cette fois. Sa fuite fut arrêtée par une main ferme mais douce qui se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête pour constater que c'était Steve qui lui adressait un sourire désolé.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Tu as eu une merveilleuse idée et… Bruce a besoin de temps pour…

-Se décider ? Ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il est au courant, ça lui a quand même laissé le temps pour se décider.

-Il porte un sacré poids sur les épaules, ne lui en veut pas trop pour ça.

-Hmm.

Elle tordit sa jolie bouche avant de se rapprocher et de donner un baiser sur la joue de Cap.

-Merci. Je suis une grande fille et je l'aurais.

-Je n'ai étrangement aucun doute là-dessus Darcy.

-Sur le sol de la cuisine, souffla-t-elle avec sensualité.

-Darcy, gronda Cap en haussant la voix et la fusillant du regard.

Elle lâcha un petit rire amusé et le quitta avec un sourire malicieux. Le regard azur l'observa passer la porte de leur chambre puis il sentit les bras de son amant s'enrouler autour de sa taille, ses lèvres venant embrasser la naissance de sa nuque.

-Elle va l'avoir. Bruce n'a qu'à bien se tenir. J'espère que Bruce a utilisé son code d'urgence pour verrouiller le labo.

-Tony, gronda tendrement Steve.

Son amant fit le tour de son imposante silhouette et lui adressa un grand sourire fier. Devant le regard réprobateur, il décida de se faire pardonner par un baiser langoureux et de deux mains stratégiquement placées sur le creux de ses reins, avant de dériver sur ses fesses pour le simple plaisir de les saluer. Cap sourit contre ses lèvres et le serra davantage contre lui en soupirant, câlinant son intenable de mari. Qui avait décrété que le petit dormait et qu'ils pouvaient agréablement prolonger leur tête à tête en amoureux.

Tony commença lentement à reculer, entraînant son mari avec lui vers le lit conjugal afin d'avoir un câlin un peu plus physique en priant pour que le bébé dorme bien le temps des réjouissances.

~/~

Darcy se pointa devant le laboratoire de longues minutes après avoir laissé les deux papas. Euphémisme, elle avait laissé couler une bonne heure parce que son estomac jouait le grand huit à l'idée de parlementer avec Bruce. Merde à la fin ! Elle était une croqueuse, elle allait passer à l'attaque alors pourquoi elle angoissait comme une adolescente de quinze ans à son premier rendez-vous. La réponse était toute simple mais elle se refusait à la voir, principe de non attachement qu'elle adoptait depuis quelques années suite à une aventure qui s'était fini par son cœur éparpillé au sol.

Elle expira rageusement et fixa la porte avec détermination. Darcy demanda l'ouverture de la porte à Jarvis. Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit sans attendre et elle pénétra dans l'antre du Docteur Banner. Elle le chercha du regard et le trouva derrière un microscope, penché sur celui-ci pour une étude.

Bruce leva brièvement le regard vers elle avant de fixer derechef l'oculaire de son instrument. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle débarque dans son univers. Peut-être un peu plus tôt que ça d'ailleurs. La jeune femme s'avança avec assurance mais le silence malaisé eut raison de ses nerfs et elle pianota sur le plan de travail lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de son objectif.

Le scientifique abandonna son observation lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, tournant son tabouret pour la scruter avec son calme habituel. Bon, il y avait un peu de malaise dans ses prunelles sombres. Ce qui le rendait définitivement charmant. Darcy pencha la tête sur le côté, l'incitant d'un haussement de sourcil à dire encore une fois son discours négatif.

-Je t'attendais plus tôt que ça, la taquina-t-il.

-Je me suis dit que quelques heures de plus après deux mois de réflexion ne serait pas du luxe, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Une grimace répondit à son attaque et il se redressa dans son siège, déliant un peu les muscles endoloris par la position penchée.

-Darcy, ne prend pas ce ton avec moi.

-Parce que sinon tu vas t'énerver ? Vas-y, lâche-toi ! Je n'ai pas peur d'affronter Hulk pour lui demander la permission de sortir avec toi si c'est de sa permission dont tu as besoin pour te lâcher un peu.

La réplique le laissa sans voix. Un soupir las passa la barrière de ses lèvres et son regard la fusilla pour la brutalité de ses paroles. Il était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul. Darcy ne se démonta pas, lui rendant son regard comme une bête sauvage blessée et prête à mordre. Bruce allait devoir calmer le jeu avant que cela ne devienne hors de contrôle. La jeune femme semblait tellement camper sur sa position qu'elle en était devenue légèrement agressive pour se défendre.

-Darcy, s'il te plait, calme-toi et assis-toi.

-Je suis parfaitement…

-Non, coupa-t-il avec fermeté. Tu n'es pas calme. Maintenant tu t'assois pour avoir une discussion normale et sérieuse entre adultes sinon je jette l'adolescente en pleine crise qui est devant moi hors de mon laboratoire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer en une moue boudeuse. Mais il avait fichtrement raison et elle chercha un tabouret pour fuir son regard. L'objet trouvé, elle l'attira devant le sien et prit place. Un soupir lui échappa pour relâcher la tension accumulée, présentant qu'une autre couche allait s'y rajouter grâce à cette discussion « d'adulte ». Est-ce qu'elle pouvait soumettre une discussion d'adultes sur la table du laboratoire et nus ? Son regard se leva vers le visage de Bruce qui était parfaitement calme, un peu embarrassé au constat de ses joues légèrement rouges.

-Je ne reviendrais pas sur tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et un brin agacé. Oui, elle connaissait le refrain par cœur.

-Je veux quand même que tu saches que j'ai blessé la femme que j'aimais par le passé, à cause du Hulk. Et je ne me le suis jamais pardonné, comme beaucoup d'autres choses.

-Mais c'est du passé, murmura-t-elle.

-Et c'est ce passé qui fait que je suis prudent Darcy.

-Prudent n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais.

-Extrêmement prudent, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. J'ai de la chance d'être parmi les Avengers, que Tony m'ait accueilli à bras ouverts, que les autres me traitent comme un égal et non comme un monstre. Parce que ce n'est pas la vision que j'ai de moi. Je suis un monstre au fond de moi.

Darcy le dévisagea avant de battre des paupières. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu et elle se leva pour se rapprocher de lui, tendant une main pour venir effleurer sa joue.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Bruce. Personne ne te voit comme ça.

-Et Hulk ?

-C'est un géant vert et c'est ton… super pouvoir ! Il a juste un problème de taille et de mauvais caractère, plaisanta-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

Sa colère s'était envolée pour faire place à une envie de le réconforter, de lui ouvrir les yeux sur la personne formidable qu'il était. Bruce récupéra sa main pour la retirer, mal à l'aise de recevoir ce genre d'attention. La jeune femme entrouvrit ses lèvres mais elle se ravisa. Parler ne servait à rien. Elle se pencha pour lui offrir un baiser délicat, simple mais sincère. Elle avait sincèrement envie de s'impliquer dans une relation avec le timide docteur Banner. Jane se moquera d'elle quand elle saura… Mais au diable Jane !

Le contact dura quelques secondes de trop et Darcy fabulait déjà dans sa petite tête brune. Bruce la repoussa doucement, venant planter son regard dans le sien. Elle sentait venir un discours très sérieux. Et sa tentative de fuir en l'embrassant fut mise en échec par une main qui barra la route à ses lèvres.

-Darcy, je veux que tu me répondes sérieusement.

Elle se redressa pour s'éloigner de son visage et hocha simplement la tête en signe d'écoute attentive.

-Si je décide de t'accorder une chance et qu'à un moment je dis stop, c'est stop.

-Tu ne pourras te passer de moi, sourit-elle.

-Darcy…

-Entendu, capitula-t-elle dans un souffle. Pour ma sécurité, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Si j'estime que je deviens dangereux pour toi, j'arrêterais tout.

Elle le considéra quelques secondes avant de souffler sa réponse :

-D'accord.

Bruce la scruta avec attention mais elle était sincère. Et après le silence qui scellait l'accord tacite de séparation en cas de danger, la jeune femme lui sourit. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui et souffla sensuellement contre ses lèvres.

-Maintenant embrasse-moi Bruce Banner.

Le scientifique sentit un frisson parcourir son épiderme à cette vile attaque. Une sensation plaisante qu'il avait presque oublié avec sa vie d'ermite. Son regard intense la scruta, timide, mais il leva une de ses mains pour la glisser sur la nuque délicate. Il plongea ses doigts dans la masse de cheveux ondulés avant de venir faire pression sur sa peau et enfin caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Darcy en soupira de plaisir mais elle laissa l'initiative à son petit ami. Dieu que le mot était savoureux dans sa tête. Un sourire irrépressible étira ses lèvres lorsque la langue de Bruce se pointa timidement pour ensuite investir sa bouche dans un baiser tendre et respectueux. La jeune femme le savoura avant de passer un peu plus à l'attaque et de rendre le baiser plus fougueux.

Elle en profita honteusement pour glisser ses mains autour de sa nuque, plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux adorablement bouclés et venir se lover contre lui. Elle jurerait tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait si sa bouche n'était pas occupée de la plus agréable des manières. Bruce s'était senti submergé par son élan enflammé et avait timidement glissé un bras autour de ses hanches, sa main se posant dans son dos pour le caresser du bout des doigts.

Il finit cependant par rompre le baiser, en douceur, mais Darcy en grogna de frustration et lui lança un regard de reproche.

-Si tu me sors pas de sexe le premier soir…

-Je dois ranger mes échantillons, répondit-il de sa voix calme non sans rougir.

Darcy fit une moue et jeta un regard vers les dits échantillons sur le plan de travail. Elle connaissait très bien le milieu et savait que ce n'était pas une excuse en bois pour échapper à son sort.

-Tu as une minutes trente pour les ranger après je ne réponds plus de rien.

Bruce eut un léger rire.

-Darcy…

-Je t'ai suffisamment attendu, se justifia la jeune femme.

Le scientifique ne pouvait pas vraiment dire le contraire et… Il n'était pas idiot au point de l'abandonner pour le reste de la soirée. Il se leva avec précaution, rangea ses échantillons sous le regard dévorant de Darcy qui se fit un plaisir de revenir le coller une fois sa tâche achevée. Et sans rompre – ou presque – le contact de leurs lèvres et de leur corps, elle l'entraina dans sa chambre en vue de faire purement et simplement passer à la casserole le bon docteur Banner.

~/~


	12. La théorie de l'évolution

Les semaines passées avaient été relativement paisibles. Ce qui est relatif dans la vie d'un super héros. La principale occupation du couple Stark Rogers tenait toujours en cinq lettres pour le bonheur assez simple de la petite famille. Peter avait réussi à se déplacer à quatre pattes et après plusieurs essais pour se rappeler comment cela fonctionnait, il était rapidement devenu un vrai marathonien du quatre pattes. Tony avait dû barricader des endroits de son atelier pour les fois où il aurait un moment d'inattention, en plus du parc géant qui prenait une bonne place de son espace de détente… Voire carrément toute la place à vrai dire.

Ce progrès avait été accompagné de tentative de lui faire dire « papa ». Mais le bambin se contentait de gazouiller, jouait avec les sons qu'il arrivait à produire ou de sourire sans vraiment faire un effort dans le dur apprentissage du langage.

Steve était installé dans le salon depuis le début de l'après-midi pour profiter du soleil qui investissait les lieux grâces aux grandes baies vitrées. Le carnet à croquis avait rapidement été délaissé au profit de la surveillance de Peter. Ce dernier avait décidé de conquérir le monde. L'enfant crapahutait sur le sol à la recherche de nouveaux endroits à explorer, il portait systématiquement les objets qu'il trouvait vers sa bouche. Cap était obligé de lui faire les gros yeux avec un « non, Peter, on ne mange pas ça ». Parfois cela marchait et d'autres fois, il lui retirait l'objet des mains en lui disant pourquoi c'était dangereux pour lui.

Peter venait de retrouver le sol et se remit à marcher dans une nouvelle direction, décidé. Il contourna le canapé puis avança en ligne droite dans le chemin dégagé menant à la porte. Le regard de Steve le suivit avec attention pour voir avec étonnement sa destination. Le bébé s'arrêta à quelques pas à peine de pieds nus recouvert d'un jean. La petite tête brune se leva vers son second papa et lui sourit. Tony releva un sourcil à cet accueil inattendu et se pencha pour l'attraper. Il le souleva plus haut dans les airs avant de le ramener contre lui.

-Salut p'tit gars. Alors combien de mètres t'a encore parcouru aujourd'hui ?

L'enfant rigola et tendit les mains vers son papa avant de vouloir retourner sur le sol après avoir reçu un bisou sur le front. Tony le reposa sur son tapis d'éveil avant de se rapprocher de son amant tranquillement installé dans un large canapé. Celui-ci scrutait avec attention leur fils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il est malade ? Il a…

-Non rien Tony, le rassura-t-il en coupant court à ses idées folles. Juste que… Peter c'est dirigé vers toi avec un aplomb étonnant.

Le regard azur quitta l'enfant qui jouait sur le tapis plutôt que de fuir celui-ci.

-Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? Il a dû me voir entrer, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Hmm…

Cap commença à détourner la tête vers Peter mais son mari l'en empêcha en chopant son menton pour le ramener face à lui. Les prunelles sombres le sondaient. Ils se connaissaient trop bien maintenant. Tony avait compris qu'il était sceptique, qu'il soupçonnait autre chose.

-Tu crois que c'est un mutant ?

-Disons qu'on ne peut écarter cette éventualité s'il continue à… avoir ce genre de facilités ? On dirait qu'il t'a senti venir…

-C'est peut-être un p'tit génie.

Le regard dubitatif de Steve tira une grimace à Tony qui finit par capituler.

-Okay, on fera gaffe pour voir si c'est un génie ou un mutant.

Il scella cette idée d'un baiser rapide avant de tourner son regard vers Peter. L'enfant n'était plus sur le tapis de jeu.

-Bordel mais il est si rapide que ça ? lâcha Tony.

-Deux minutes d'inattention et il peut être n'importe où, répondit avec une tendresse amusée Cap.

Il se leva pour faire un tour d'horizon et vit leur fils disparaître derrière un meuble pour en ressortir de l'autre côté. Peter trainait sa peluche araignée tout en gazouillant, comme s'il discutait avec cette dernière du meilleur trajet pour rendre ses parents chèvres. Tony fit une moue agacée et se rassit lourdement dans le canapé.

-Ton armure est finie ?

-Quasiment, Jarvis est en train de faire les derniers réglages et après il la peint. Après, je passerais sur ton nouveau casque dont on avait discuté et ensuite, Clint.

-Clint ?

-Ouais, nouvelles flèches et des lunettes spéciales pour sa vue aiguisée.

Steve hocha la tête mais il était resté debout pour surveiller Peter comme une mère veille sur ses petits. Peter avait incurvé sa course entre les chaises du coin jeux d'échec avec détermination vers la porte qui donnait sur le salon-salle à manger. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose. Tony continuait de blablater sur le fait qu'il allait se tuer au travail quand il sentit la main ferme de son amour se poser sur son épaule. Il arrêta son monologue de plaintes et leva son regard sur Steve.

-Regarde ton fils.

Tony se tourna sur le canapé et se mit à regarder dans la même direction que son mari. Le petit naviguait avec aisance entre les chaises sans se cogner ou que sa peluche ne soit prise dans les barreaux. Peter se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine et s'arrêta à une distance respectable de la porte et s'assit. Distance qui semblait calculer car la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, frôlant ses pieds dans le mouvement insufflé par la main de Black Widow.

L'ingénieur avait retenu son souffle et Steve s'était tendu, rencontrant le regard interrogateur de Natasha. Le bébé attira le regard de l'espionne en gazouillant et en lui tendant un bras. Elle haussa un sourcil à la vue de l'araignée noire que tenait Peter par une patte et se pencha pour le prendre ainsi que son symbole à poils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle devant leurs airs effarés.

-J'ai bien vu ce qu'on a vu, balbutia Tony.

-Oui. Peter n'est pas un enfant normal, confirma Steve.

-Pardon ?

Black Widow s'avança vers eux en papouillant Peter, lui accordant quelques rares sourires. C'était bien le seul à avoir des sourires sincères et sans sous-entendus. Elle reporta son regard vif sur eux et leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas leur conversation.

-Peter c'est dirigé vers la porte de la cuisine et c'est assis à la bonne distance pour que la porte ne le touche pas, expliqua Cap. Comme s'il t'avait senti venir et qu'il t'avait attendu.

Le regard sombre de l'espionne se baissa sur l'enfant qui jouait avec ses boucles rousses qui avaient poussé depuis quelque temps. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres en le voyant faire puis il tira sur une mèche.

-Peter, si tu veux pas perdre ta main, lâche ça tout de suite.

La voix était légèrement menaçante et son regard en disait long. Devant un tel regard, il lâcha la mèche. Natasha hocha la tête, satisfaite par l'instinct de survie du petit Stark Rogers. Tony leva un sourcil et fusilla l'espionne du regard.

-Tu menaces pas mon fils comme ça Natasha !

-Il faut bien lui apprendre les limites à ne pas dépasser et il aura un très bon instinct de survie comme ça.

-Si c'est un mutant, il en aura un très efficace.

Steve tendit les bras pour récupérer Peter mais l'espionne le garda fermement.

-Laisse-moi profiter de mon neveu. Mais si vous avez un doute, vous pouvez toujours demander au professeur Xavier, non ?

-Je préférais pas, répliqua Tony. Si Peter est un mutant, on le découvrira en temps voulu.

Son regard sombre se leva en direction de son mari qui hocha la tête. Il préférait le découvrir normalement. Si Peter était un mutant, ils sauraient y faire face après tout, ils étaient des personnes hors du commun et quelque part, si leur fils était un mutant, il avait eu une chance inespérée de tomber sur eux. Steve glissa une main sur l'épaule de Tony, venant caresser sa nuque avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Natasha leva les yeux au ciel devant les amoureux et se concentra sur Peter en lui murmurant que ses papas étaient vraiment intenables. Son nez effleura sa tempe avant qu'elle n'appose un bisou sur sa joue qui fit rigoler Peter.

-Bref si tu menaces encore une fois mon fils, continua Tony en renversant sa tête sur le dossier, je m'occupe pas de tes nouveaux équipements.

-Tu le feras.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je tiens ton fils en otage.

Il grimaça.

-Pas pour longtemps.

-Peter n'est pas un élément de pression, intervint la voix calme mais ferme de Captain America.

-Il a commencé à me menacer alors que je n'ai rien fait.

-Menace verbale, Jarvis a des preuves.

Natasha roula des yeux et fit demi-tour avec Peter.

-Où t'emmènes mon fils ?

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et disparut dans le couloir avec Peter qui gazouillait. Tony voulut se relever mais Steve l'en empêcha et il lui adressa un regard interdit.

-Elle ne va rien lui faire.

-Ça on en sait rien, c'est de Natasha Romanoff dont il est question.

Son amant lui adressa un regard de reproche et Tony capitula avec une grimace.

-Elle est partie rejoindre Clint, c'est ça ?

Steve hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de lui. Il l'invita à venir vers lui et passé le délai d'une seconde de rancune, Tony changea d'attitude pour se faire câlin et aguicheur. Il monta sans se gêner sur ses cuisses et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Une de ses mains vint rapidement agacer les petits cheveux blonds tandis que ses lèvres taquinaient les siennes par des effleurements, des morsures. Mais le sujet qui le préoccupait revint vite sur le tapis.

-Et si c'est un mutant Steve…

-On ne va pas changer notre façon de l'élever parce qu'il est différent. On est tous différents que ce soit chez les Avengers ou les X-men. On fera comme n'importe quel parent tout en prenant en compte ce détail qui le rend encore plus unique.

-Tu parles d'un détail, railla Tony.

-Hey, Sweetheart, murmura Cap. Qu'il soit mutant ou non, c'est de la façon dont on l'élèvera qui fera de lui un adulte responsable, qui saura ce qui est bien de ce qui est mal, les limites à ne pas franchir. Et on s'en sortira très bien.

Steve apposa son front contre le sien, son regard intense plongé dans le sien avec une tendresse rassurante. Ses mains caressaient son dos pour le réconforter face à cette nouvelle donnée qui faisait apparemment douter Tony de son excellent statut de papa. Il grimaça mais approuva d'un baiser léger sur sa bouche. Et puisqu'ils avaient un peu de temps entre eux et que le petit monstre était dans les bonnes mains de sa tatie Black Widow et avec son tonton Clint, l'ingénieur mit de côté ses angoisses pour une séance de câlin sur canapé.

~/~

Peter n'avait pas fait de prouesse étrange, à part avoir un sens du danger un peu développé. Il avait tendance à sentir les gens venir quand il était sur le sol, s'arrêter avant qu'un truc ne tombe ou n'arrive dans sa direction, comme un instinct de survie surdéveloppé. Steve avait été très attentif les jours suivant le constat qu'il n'était pas tout à fait ordinaire. Cette donnée stressait encore un peu Tony parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas arriver à gérer si ce gène mutant était du style impressionnant à la Bruce Banner, Cyclope ou Tornade.

Plus que jamais, Steve lui forçait la main pour qu'il s'occupe de son fils comme s'il était normal. Et plus les jours passaient, plus l'ingénieur recommençait à agir plus normalement, être le papa gâteux qu'il était devant les yeux de son mari. Il était hors de question que les autres – surtout Clint ou Natasha – ne le surprennent à se comporter ainsi.

Pour cette fois-ci, Tony avait gardé Peter – Steve s'entrainait avec Natasha – mais sa presque nuit blanche l'avait quelque peu assommé. Il avait tenu quelques heures de boulot avant de trainer les pieds dans le parc de son fils et s'étaler de tout son long dans l'air de jeu. Le bambin marcha à quatre pattes vers lui et l'ingénieur le souleva pour le poser sur son torse.

-Tu veux faire un p'tit somme avec papa ?

Peter gazouilla puis remonta le long de son torse, ses genoux appuyant sur ses côtes. Tony grimaça sous la non-délicatesse de son poids plume de fils. Il n'était pas aussi résistant que Steve. Une petite main se tendit vers son bouc et le toucha. Une grande main vint attraper la petite, déposa un baiser sur celle-ci avant de lui souffler :

-Papa. Allez dis-le, papa.

Il eut un cri de joie mais rien d'autre. Peter ne semblait toujours pas décidé à le dire… Tony sourit en réponse à celui de son fils avant de l'observer. L'enfant avait posé une main sur le réacteur à travers le tee-shirt. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus d'appréhension quand on posait la main sur son pacemaker de compétition. Son amant y avait posé ses lèvres un nombre incalculable de fois mais la première fois avait été la plus… impressionnante et la plus délicieuse. Parce que Captain America n'a peur de rien et encore moins d'un réacteur dans la poitrine de celui qu'il aime.

Pas comme ses conquêtes d'un soir qui en avait toujours eut peur, l'évitait et aussi… Il évitait de rester trop longtemps parce que la peur viscérale de le voir disparaître était toujours ancrée en lui en présence d'inconnu.

La main de Tony vint ébouriffer les cheveux bruns de son fils, y mettant un peu plus de désordre avant de bâiller largement. Un coup d'œil sur le côté et il choppa quelques peluches pour se faire un coussin et Peter fronça les sourcils. Il tendit la main et émit des monosyllabes qui ne voulaient rien dire. Enfin, si c'était sa façon de dire « je veux ça ».

-Ah y'en a une que tu veux…

Il fut obligé de redresser sa tête et sorti un lion. Peter continuait de réclamer sa peluche. Tony remit le lion à sa place et continua, lui présentant une autre peluche mais sans succès. Après avoir fait celles de son oreiller improvisé, il comprit qu'elle était au-dessus de sa tête : L'araignée noire.

-Tu parles d'un doudou… T'aurais pas pu choisir un chat ou une girafe Pete ?

Il lui tendit l'araignée et Peter s'en saisit avant de se coucher sur le torse de Tony. Il bailla comme son papa et regarda avec attention la lumière sous sa petite main, jouant sur le réacteur, le froid du métal, cachant la lumière pour la faire réapparaitre. L'ingénieur le regardait faire à travers ses yeux mi-clos avant que le sommeil ne se rappel à lui dans cette position. Peter resta tranquillement sur lui pendant un long moment avant de descendre de son matelas.

Il avait fermement sa main refermée sur une patte de l'araignée et commença à s'échapper. Peter escalada le parc avec une aisance étonnante puis se balada dans l'atelier. Il continua son chemin sans se soucier de la différence des surfaces. Sauf que l'araignée en peluche n'avait pas cette chance, subissant la gravité de la terre. Elle finit par lui échapper des mains et atterrir sur son père endormi.

Tony sursauta sous le choc. Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous le réveil brusque – même si le poids était léger – et il fixa la peluche qui était sur son ventre. Ah… Il s'était endormi… Peter n'était plus là. Il fronça les sourcils et l'appela.

-Peter ?

Il se redressa pour regarder où il était dans le parc mais pas de bébé.

-Oh merde. Peter ? appela-t-il plus fort.

Il entendit un gazouillis et tourna la tête de tous les côtés, choppant l'araignée au passage tandis qu'il se mettait en position assisse puis debout. Et dans un réflexe malheureux, Tony soupira devant son incompétence et pencha la tête en arrière, pour s'étirer, sauf qu'il bloqua puis écarquilla les yeux.

-PETER !

Tony fixa le plafond avec une boule au ventre. Peter ne semblait pas du tout se préoccuper du faite qu'il marchait à quatre pattes au plafond, lui répondant dans son charabia d'enfant, alors que Tony était tétanisé, incapable de bouger un muscle. Il crut que le temps était anormalement long avant de pouvoir arriver à bafouiller :

-Ja… Jarvis… Appel Steve…

-Oui, monsieur, répondit la voix calme de l'IA.

Il déglutit avec mal, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Et lorsque Peter s'éloigna de sa position, il recouvra miraculeusement l'usage de ses jambes. Comme un automate, il avança en se mettant bien en dessous de lui, au cas où il tomberait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, affolé, les yeux incapables de se détacher du bébé, la respiration sifflante. Tony avait oublié l'espace qui l'entourait et ses obstacles aussi.

Lorsque la porte de son atelier s'ouvrit, il se prit lamentablement les jambes dans le parc et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

-Putain de merde…

-Tony, ça va ?

Il sentit les bras puissants de son amant le relever immédiatement et le scruter avec attention pour évaluer les dégâts. Tony hocha la tête avec un teint très pâle qui fit froncer les sourcils à Steve.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Peter… Suis-le, je t'en prie…

Le regard de Cap se posa sur le sol pour chercher le petit.

-Non… Au plafond, souffla Tony avec angoisse.

Steve écarquilla les yeux et leva immédiatement son regard pour voir leur fils marcher sur le plafond, à quatre pattes et très heureux d'être là-haut.

-Bon sang mais… Comment…

-Je me suis endormi, je sais pas.

Tony poussa Steve et celui-ci commença à suivre son bébé au niveau du sol. Il fallait le faire descendre et rapidement, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre qu'il se lâche, se détache ou ne veuille suivre un mur pour la descente.

-Tony, met une armure pour aller le chercher, demanda la voix blanche de Cap qui ne perdait évidemment pas le nord.

L'ingénieur se traita d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensée plus vite. Il se frappa le front de sa paume et gronda un « oui ». Il posa la peluche sur une table et se dirigea vers sa plateforme.

-Jarvis ! Sort la première armure de dispo.

-Bien monsieur.

Steve gardait ses yeux sur Peter tout en avançant précautionneusement dans l'atelier pendant que les bras mécaniques mettaient Tony dans son armure rouge et or. Cap parlait évidemment à Peter pour lui dire que papa allait venir le chercher. Iron man s'envola en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf » et se retrouva à la hauteur de son fils. Peter lui sourit et se rapprocha de l'armure.

Tony se sentait fébrile et paniqué. Il expira et saisit avec précaution le bébé pour le ramener contre lui. Peter avait été habitué à l'armure depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu et pleuré. Il rigola et posa une main assurée sur le réacteur qui brillait avec intensité. L'armure descendit progressivement pour se poser sur le sol de l'atelier, le heaume se relevant immédiatement. Steve se rapprocha de lui et caressa la tête de Peter.

-On… on le gronde pas ? osa Tony toujours aussi pâle.

-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait, à part sortir du parc sans autorisation grâce à des pouvoirs qu'on ne connaît pas. Peter, tu sais que tu as fait très peur à papa Tony.

L'enfant regarda Cap puis Iron man.

-Il ne faut pas sortir du parc, on te l'a déjà dit bonhomme, le gronda-t-il avec une certaine douceur.

Tony adressa un regard désemparé à Steve qui prit Peter dans ses bras. Cap était inquiet mais il était le ciment de zénitude de la famille alors il devait mettre de côté ses angoisses pour calmer celle de son amour. Il cala l'enfant contre une épaule et rapprocha son visage de celui de son homme en armure.

-Va te changer, Jarvis enregistre tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Tony.

-Tu ne te serais pas endormi, grommela-t-il.

Il reçut un baiser pour preuve que son amant ne lui en voulait pas puis il fit demi-tour vers la plateforme pour retirer son armure. Mais la boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre, cette angoisse latente sur son incompétence, ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose parce qu'il s'était assoupi. Tony était rageur contre lui-même. Ils avaient fait le constat que Peter était sans doute un mutant – et maintenant ils en avaient la preuve – alors non, il n'aurait pas dû piquer un somme avec lui. Il se rapprocha de Steve qui avait demandé à Jarvis la vidéo de surveillance de l'atelier qui concernait Peter, attendant le maître des lieux pour la visionner.

-Lecture Jarvis, grogna Tony.

La vidéo montra Peter en train de monter le long des barreaux avec une aisance certaine, comme si ses mains pouvaient ventouser les surfaces et lui permettre de s'y accrocher sans soucis. Et ce fut le même constat lorsque le petit regarda le mur puis posa ses mains dessus pour continuer de marcher sur celui-ci puis au plafond.

-Okay… On… On fait quoi Steve ? On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre d'autre…

-On va apprendre en même temps que Peter ce qu'il est, déclara-t-il posément. On sera prudent et il va falloir en informer les autres. Surtout Darcy pour quand elle le gardera.

Tony lui lança un regard peu assuré à cette façon de procéder. Le petit grandissait vite, normalement selon Bruce et maintenant qu'il avait passé les huit mois, il se mettait à développer des pouvoirs de mutants. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il flippait vraiment un peu… Et Steve le lut avec aisance dans son regard. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour le coller à lui, Peter entre eux qui accorda son attention à son papa sauveteur.

-Ça va bien se passer Tony. Tu es un excellent papa et tu le sais.

-Il aurait pu…

-Il n'a rien, coupa Steve. Il n'a rien et cela aurait très bien pu m'arriver.

-Foutaises, Mister Perfect, grogna son amant.

Steve soupira et lui lança un regard de reproche alors que Peter cherchait à aller dans les bras de Tony. Celui-ci le prit, ayant compris le message des mains tendues vers lui mais il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec cette histoire de gène mutant. Après avoir affronté le regard de son amant, il baissa les yeux sur son fils qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Tu as fait très très TRES peur à papa, Pete… Me refais jamais ça.

-Da… da.

L'ingénieur ouvrit des yeux surpris puis les porta sur Steve.

-Il… Il a dit dada ? J'ai pas rêvé ?

-Non, j'ai entendu pareil. Mais je crois que c'est papa que tu veux dire bonhomme.

Peter regarda Steve et répéta « dada » avec un sourire, se délectant des syllabes en les détachant avec lenteur.

-Okay, c'est moi où il essaie de nous embobiner avec une autre prouesse ?

Cap laissa échapper un rire et se colla contre le flanc de son amant. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue alors que la tension dans le corps de Tony semblait s'être un peu envolée face à cette seconde nouveauté.

-Peut-être bien que oui. Mais je suis surtout jaloux, tu as eu le droit à beaucoup de premières fois aujourd'hui.

-La première je m'en serais passé volontiers, grommela Tony.

Des baisers répondirent à cette phrase, le regard sombre de l'ingénieur ne quittant pas vraiment Peter qui les observait tranquillement, sagement. Il finit par tendre les mains pour avoir un câlin, sans doute des bisous et Tony le fit remonter un peu plus entre eux pour le satisfaire. Il n'en demeurait pas moins inquiet de la suite, de ce que leur fils sera capable de faire avec des gênes de mutants et où s'arrêtaient ses limites.

Délicatement, Steve prit le relais en reprenant Peter, sentant que Tony avait besoin d'un câlin car il cherchait à se coller davantage contre lui. Son fils contre une épaule qui gazouillait en regardant le désastre du parc ouvert brutalement par la chute de Tony, et son amant collé contre lui de l'autre, son visage dans son cou.

-On quitte l'atelier ? proposa-t-il dans un murmure.

-Hmm.

Cap prit donc les choses en main. Il dirigea son amant et embarqua son fils dans ses bras avec un léger retour en arrière pour récupérer l'araignée noire que Peter avait réclamé à grands renforts de couinements et de bras tendus vers elle. Ils avaient besoin de quitter cette pièce où une grosse révélation leur avait été dévoilée et pas de la manière la plus agréable pour Tony. Et comme Steve ne le laisserait pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même en mode « je suis le plus lamentable des papas », Tony avait obtempéré sans sourciller. Le besoin d'être avec son amant y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Ils s'occupèrent de leur fils et lorsque Peter capitula pour une sieste, Tony attira rapidement son mari dans leur chambre. Il avait besoin de réconfort, besoin de se sentir en sécurité dans les bras puissants de Captain America, besoin d'évacuer la tension qu'il avait accumulée à cette révélation. Cette excuse tira un sourire à Steve qui tempéra la flamme de son amant par sa douceur rassurante. Sans rompre le baiser doux et sulfureux, Cap incurva leurs pas en direction de la salle de bain pour une étreinte dans l'eau chaude et délassante de leur baignoire.

~/~


	13. Le gène mystère

Peter avait été d'humeur généreuse après son fabuleux exploit de l'après-midi et il avait offert une plage horaire assez large – une bonne heure quarante-cinq – à ce pauvre Tony qui se posait encore tout un tas de questions sur ce fichu gène mutant qu'avait son fils. Steve lui servait d'appuie-tête, tous les deux étant encore dans la large baignoire après une étreinte sulfureuse. C'est un moment câlin qui se prolongeait depuis de longues minutes pour le bien-être des muscles de l'ingénieur qui restait détendu. Il ferma les yeux sous les baisers qui remontaient de son épaule à la naissance de sa mâchoire, tournant doucement la tête vers le visage de son amant.

Tony réceptionna le baiser avec un soupir de contentement, caressant les bras qui entouraient sa taille sous l'eau, liant ses doigts aux siens. Il le prolongea malicieusement, donnant un coup de langue pour le provoquer, réclamer davantage mais Steve se recula quand même. Son regard océan avait regagné un certain sérieux qui déplaisait à Tony.

-Je vais réunir les Avengers afin de leur annoncer pour Peter.

Une grimace accompagna cette nouvelle et Tony reçu un baiser sur sa tempe en dédommagement.

-Ce soir, autour d'un repas.

-Okay. Autant qu'ils sachent tous qu'on a un fils qui sait grimper au mur, marcher au plafond et on ne sait quoi d'autre. Il va quand même falloir faire gaffe que la presse ne prenne pas une photo de Peter en pleine prouesse mutante, fit-il avec gravité.

-On fera attention. Et tu devras sans doute augmenter la sécurité avec Jarvis même si aucune photo n'est jamais sortie d'ici, le rassura Cap.

-Je préfère anticiper, grogna le milliardaire.

Il commençait déjà à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait mettre en place, en plus de tout ce qu'il y avait, pour que les paparazzis ne s'emparent pas du phénomène de foire que serait Peter si cela venait à se savoir. Car autant cela ne lui posait pas de problème de jeter en pâture un « je suis Iron man » pour épater la galerie, ou d'embrasser comme jamais son amant devant les objectifs pour faire jaser autant il se refusait à ce que son fils soit leur proie. Il en était hors de question.

-Messieurs, Peter est définitivement réveillé et il parle tout seul.

-Merci Jarvis, répondit Steve.

Ses lèvres vinrent donner un baiser tendre juste sous l'oreille de Tony qui en soupira. Il tendit le cou pour en recevoir plus mais il savait que Steve était incapable de laisser trop longtemps Peter tout seul… Sachant que Jarvis les avait prévenus il y a bien vingt minutes que le petit monstre était réveillé. Tony reçu quand même satisfaction avec quelques baisers en plus dans son cou avant de réceptionner les lèvres de son amant pour un tendre baiser.

-On s'habille ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu peux prolonger ton bain Honey.

-Sans toi ? Aucun intérêt.

Steve sourit et déposa un dernier baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de le sentir se décoller de lui. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la baignoire, s'habillèrent puis allèrent récupérer Peter qui les accueillit avec de grands sourires. Il tendit les bras vers Steve qui le souleva comme le poids plume qu'il était, venant apposer deux gros bisous sur ses joues avant de le rapatrier contre son torse. Son amant finit par se rapprocher à retardement, attrapant l'araignée en peluche histoire qu'elle ne soit pas oubliée. Le doudou officiel était LA chose à ne jamais oublier, plus que la sucette dont Peter ne se servait que pour s'endormir quand il était vraiment fatigué.

Après un change de couche puante, son mari la troupe en bas dans le salon pour un petit moment jeu pendant qu'il obligeait Tony à préparer le repas du bambin. Autant l'ingénieur avait maitrisé le niveau le plus élevé de l'art du biberon, autant là, il était retombé en mode novice avec le tableau d'alimentation placardé sur le frigo. Peter finit par venir rôder dans leurs jambes à quatre pattes, la faim se faisant sentir. Il tira sur le jean de Steve qui finit par se pencher et le prendre en lui disant d'une voix ferme qu'il devait encore attendre quelques minutes.

Tony s'occupa donc de lui donner son repas pendant que Cap contactait les Avengers. D'abord ceux sur place pour leur signaler qu'aucune absence n'était tolérée ce soir, ensuite ceux qui étaient hors du Manoir Avengers ou encore en vadrouille. La perspective d'avoir tout ce monde autour d'une table et une situation de crise à gérer, décida Steve à opter pour une livraison massive de pizzas. Simple et efficace comme l'avait si bien dit Tony.

~/~

Autour de la table couverte de pizzas se tenait donc le couple Stark Rogers avec Peter dans les bras de Tony, les deux seules civiles de la maison – à savoir Darcy et Jane –, Hank et Janet qui s'étaient donc déplacés de leur laboratoire pour la réunion et un élément surprise qui avait débarqué quelques minutes avant : Logan. Un verre de whisky à la main, celui-ci avait pris place à côté de Cap et regardait le bébé comme un moucheron nuisible.

Il faut dire que Wolverine avait eu un succès phénoménal avec Peter. Dès que le petit le voyait, il pleurait. Ce qui avait vite fait partir Logan en mission pour revenir le moins souvent possible. Depuis son retour, il se regardait tous les deux en chien de faïence, l'un avec une bouille adorablement méfiante, l'autre avec l'air d'un vieil ours mal léché – et mal rasé.

-Bien, si je vous ai réunis ce soir c'est pour une annonce concernant Peter, amorça Captain America en se levant.

Natasha planta directement son regard dans celui de Steve qui hocha la tête. Clint juste à côté d'elle fronça les sourcils ce qui incita le super soldat à continuer.

-Peter n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. Il a apparemment un gène mutant ou du moins des capacités spéciales. On l'a appris cette après-midi. Jarvis, tu veux bien montrer la vidéo s'il te plait.

-Oui Monsieur Stark Rogers.

Un écran s'alluma au centre de la table et leur montra à tous la prouesse de Peter qui grimpait au mur puis marchait au plafond avec une aisance étonnante. Tony eut un léger frisson rien qu'à ce souvenir désagréable et le bambin le sentit. Il détourna finalement le regard de Logan, ne le considérant plus comme une menace et accorda un sourire et toute son attention à son papa.

Les réactions étaient diverses et variées. Jane se couvrit la bouche avec les yeux écarquillés de stupeur Thor clama que le petit avait un don de naissance hors du commun Natasha et Clint eurent des réactions plus discrètes mais dans leurs regards se voyaient les futurs attentions et précautions à prendre Darcy se tourna vers Peter en le traitant de cachotier et en le papouillant Janet resta surprise mais sourit avant de jeter un regard suspicieux vers son mari et évidemment, le duo Hank-Bruce demandèrent à Jarvis de repasser la vidéo. Dans leurs yeux, il y avait l'étincelle toute scientifique de savoir si c'était bien un gène mutant qu'avait le petit Stark Rogers ou une capacité autre. Logan resta évidemment sans réaction, tout au plus un haussement d'épaule avant que sa voix rocailleuse ne clame :

-En quoi ça nous concerne tous ?

-Vous vivez pour la plus part sous ce toit, nous travaillons ensemble, il est donc important que vous le sachiez. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas envie d'être concerné Logan mais c'est pour que tu fasses un minimum attention à lui quand tu es dans les murs du manoir.

-Surtout pour le protéger, vu qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il est vraiment et que c'est naturel pour lui de faire ça, ajouta le milliardaire un peu tendu.

Logan comprenait l'évidence de ses propos. Il serait capable d'embrocher le petit si celui-ci lui sautait dessus du plafond comme une réaction défensive normale.

-Tony, Steve, est-ce que… commença Bruce avec une certaine réserve. Est-ce que vous nous autoriseriez à essayer d'isoler le gène mutant, s'il y en a un, pour savoir quel genre de mutation il s'agit ?

Hank hocha la tête. Il avait envie d'aider et aussi – surtout – pour l'énigme scientifique à résoudre. Le docteur Banner était plus réservé, il comprenait que Steve et Tony n'aient pas vraiment envie de faire subir à leur fils une batterie de tests pour savoir ce qu'il était. C'est pour ça qu'il avait devancé le docteur Pym.

-J'y ai pensé, lâcha Tony en levant son regard sur Steve.

Son amant soutint son regard sombre avant de répondre à la question sous-entendu par Tony :

-On y réfléchira Bruce. Nous avons décidé pour l'instant de découvrir ça en même temps que Peter semble le découvrir.

Le scientifique hocha la tête même si la déception se vit dans les yeux du docteur Pym à cette décision. Darcy rapprocha sa chaise de Tony et capta l'attention de Peter avant de lui offrir des bisous.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis plus sa nounou ? osa-t-elle demander.

-Bien sûr que non Darcy. Juste que… Tu devras être encore plus attentive.

-T'en fais pas Tony, je veille déjà dessus comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Pas envie de finir dehors avec un coup de réacteur sur mes belles fesses !

Le commentaire ne manqua pas de faire légèrement rougir Bruce qui continua de discuter charabia scientifique avec Hank. Darcy eut un sourire satisfait, glissant une main sur sa cuisse pour la presser, incapable de résister à cette coloration de gêne si adorable sur les pommettes de son docteur fluffy. La jeune femme finit par prendre Peter avec elle pour laisser respirer son papa qui semblait tendu.

La discussion sur Peter s'éloigna quand quelqu'un entama la première pizza, embrayant sur autres choses telles que les actualités, les dernières stupides prouesses de tel ou tel vilain, le SHIELD, tout et rien comme des personnes normales. Le seul bébé du groupe été presque passé dans toutes les mains – sauf Jane un peu réticente et Logan – avant que Steve ne le récupère pour aller le coucher. Peter se frottait les yeux, son nez dans son doudou araignée, lové contre le torse de son papa.

L'ingénieur s'excusa auprès de Logan pour suivre son mari. Ils couchèrent Peter après l'avoir couvert de bisous et celui-ci s'endormit comme une masse, les yeux clos lorsque les deux super héros sortirent de la chambre. Un silence plana entre les deux hommes avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la chambre et ne parle en même temps.

-Toi d'abord Steve, enchaina son amant.

-Je voulais revenir sur la proposition de Bruce…

Son mari hocha la tête, son regard dans le sien lui faisant comprendre que c'était aussi le sujet qu'il avait voulu aborder.

-Je n'ai pas envie que Peter devienne un sujet d'expérimentation mais si Bruce pense pouvoir identifier le gène et potentiellement ce qui nous attend, je ne suis pas contre.

-Bruce sera être raisonnable. Hank l'est nettement moins mais si je l'exclus, il va mal le prendre.

-Dans ce cas, on en parlera à Bruce demain. On lui confie les opérations et il travaillera en collaboration avec Hank ?

-Et avec moi ! Et sans doute Red Richard aussi.

-Tony, tu vas pas rameuter tous les scientifiques de…

-Que les meilleurs, sourit son amant.

Cap grimaça à l'idée de savoir que les plus grandes têtes scientifiques allaient décortiquer le sang de son fils pour savoir ce qu'il était. Mais si Tony était de la partie, il saurait mettre le holà à leur frénésie de théories ou les calmer s'ils dépassaient les bornes. Le milliardaire glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant doucement à lui, venant se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bruce et moi on supervisera les recherches, tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour Peter.

-Hm…

Steve répondit au baiser par besoin de se rassurer, faisant remonter une main dans les cheveux bruns pour l'approfondir. Il soupira pour évacuer la tension montante, ne relâchant ses lèvres que lorsqu'il se sentit plus calme, plus rassuré.

-Hey Big Guy, ça va bien se passer, promis. Les meilleurs génies vont élucider ce que nous cache notre petite tête brune sur sa génétique et ses pouvoirs. Et on saura à quoi s'attendre.

-Je sais, tu as raison.

-Chacun son tour d'angoisser, le taquina Tony en venant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Steve grogna et lui fit les gros yeux. Un sourire malicieux lui répondit puis un baiser tendre. Lui aussi, il se faisait du souci, l'idée l'emballait seulement parce qu'il savait Bruce, l'esprit raisonnable, sur le coup ainsi que son mari. Le câlin dura quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que les deux hommes ne rejoignent leurs coéquipiers dans le salon. Tony reprit évidemment sa discussion avec Logan à propos d'un nouvel uniforme et Steve navigua entre différents sujets tout en assurant la maintenance ménage de cartons à pizzas vides avec Darcy.

~/~

Le lendemain matin, la petite famille débarqua dans le laboratoire de Bruce. Peter était dans les bras de Steve, araignée dans ses pattes tandis que Tony essayait d'être le plus décontracté possible. Darcy les accueillit avec un sourire, jouant les assistantes pour son petit-ami dans sa petite blouse blanche par-dessus une robe d'après ce qui dépassait du tissu blanc.

-Vous avez pris une décision ?

-On va faire quelques tests sur le sang de Peter, voir si on peut isoler le gène et chercher de quelle mutation il a hérité.

Le docteur Banner regarda tour à tour Tony et Steve puis hocha la tête.

-Je vais rester avec toi pour les recherches, ajouta le milliardaire.

-Aucun souci, tu es le bienvenu, Tony. Il faudra sans doute faire appel à Hank et Red Richard, mes compétences ne sont pas aussi étendues que les leurs et mon domaine reste les rayons gamma. Darcy, tu veux bien aller me chercher un tube anticoagulant et une aiguille ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et disparu quelques minutes avant de revenir avec tout ce qu'il fallait.

-Tu oublies que je suis un grand génie aussi Brucey, marmonna-t-il un peu vexé.

-Mais c'est de Peter dont on parle.

L'ingénieur soutint le regard de son science bro qui avait bel et bien vu sa tension – comme elle n'échappait nullement à son mari – et capitula en grognant avec une mauvaise volonté visible.

Bruce demanda à Cap de s'installer sur un tabouret et de garder le petit contre lui pour qu'il se sente apaisé.

-Bonjour bonhomme, salua Bruce en ébouriffant sa tignasse.

Il eut un gazouillis de salutation et un sourire.

-Je vais te piquer la main Peter. J'ai besoin d'un peu de ton sang. Je vais pas te mentir, ça va piquer un peu, ça fait un peu mal mais rien de grave.

Les grands yeux étaient fixés sur lui avec attention pendant que Bruce s'éloignait pour se laver les mains avant de mettre des gants en latex. Avec des gestes doux et calme, il prit la petite main de Peter pour regarder les veines, désinfecta l'épiderme avant de prendre l'aiguille que lui tendait Darcy. La petite main était repliée sur son pouce et il faisait pression pour faire gonfler les veines. Peter se laissait faire, attentif. Cap semblait plus stressé que son fils et lui caressait le dos avec lenteur.

-Alors je vais rapprocher l'aiguille et je vais piquer, expliqua-t-il. C'est là que ça va faire un peu mal mais ça va vite passer et ce ne sera pas long. Tu vois, j'ai piqué Peter.

Et pendant que Bruce remplissait le tube à essai de son sang, Peter avait grimacé, fait des grimaces comme s'il menaçait de pleurer mais il n'en fit rien parce que finalement la douleur n'était pas insupportable. Le scientifique retira doucement l'aiguille et Darcy pressa une compresse sur le petit trou. Elle attendit un peu avant de lui mettre un pansement tandis que Steve tourna enfin le regard vers Bruce.

-Ca va… suffire ?

-Cela devrait amplement suffire, confirma-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Cap se releva avec son fils et jeta un regard vers Tony.

-Allez sors d'ici qu'on s'y mette. Toi aussi Darcy.

-Je suis l'assistante de Bruce.

-T'assistes rien du tout, tu vas juste le déconcentrer et j'ai besoin de son plein potentiel donc dehors !

Il poussa la jeune femme qui protesta, esquiva et se rendit près de Bruce pour lui soutirer un baiser, ses mains accrochées à la blouse blanche. Tony roula des yeux avant de rencontrer le regard de son mari. Cap se pencha vers lui en soufflant :

-Sois indulgent avec notre nounou.

Il grogna pour toute réponse, recevant son propre baiser d'au revoir. Tony le prolongea même en venant attraper sa nuque. L'idée de fouiller dans la génétique de Peter était une source d'angoisse qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Ce fut un baiser entre douceur et anxiété, Steve jouant le plus brave en rompant leur contact. Le bambin gazouilla et tendis les bras vers Tony.

-A tout à l'heure bonhomme, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Tu m'appelles dès que tu as quelque chose.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Steve sortit du laboratoire en même temps que Darcy qui décida de changer de sujet des que la porte fut fermée. Et aussi de lui subtiliser le petit pour le papouiller. Ce qui était rassurant pour Cap, c'était que la jeune femme n'avait pas peur de cette anormalité qui était inconnue… En même temps, elle avait réussi à exploser les barrières de Bruce pour sortir avec lui. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres tout en lui emboîtant le pas.

Lorsque la porte se referma, la tension et la nervosité de Tony montèrent d'un cran. Il se tourna avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable pour se montrer détaché et ne pas dévoiler au grand jour que ce flot d'émotions le déstabilisait. Bruce sortait déjà différents produits, des lamelles de microscope et encore d'autres trucs tout en observant son ami. L'ingénieur vint graviter autour de lui et de l'autre côté de la table tout en demandant à Jarvis une tonne de choses. Mais avant de commencer le docteur Banner prit place en face de lui et le fixa en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement lu dans son jeu.

-Si tu ne veux pas m'aider je comprendrais.

-Je veux aider, répliqua Tony un peu sèchement.

-Tu sais Tony, ça ne changera rien à ce qu'est Peter. Il est avant tout votre fils, fit-il avec douceur.

Le milliardaire grogna et détourna le regard avant de le laisser trainer sur la paillasse. Puis les yeux sombres revinrent affronter ceux calmes et patients de son vis à vis.

-Je sais. C'est juste… angoissant. J'avais projeté un enfant normal dans ma tête et nous voilà avec un mutant.

-De quoi tu as peur ? Qu'il tourne mal ? Avec vous deux comme parents, surtout avec la droiture de Cap, il y a peu de chance. Sans parler de nous qu'il côtoie à longueur de temps.

-Justement… J'aurais voulu qu'il soit en dehors de tout ça. Normal…

-Il ne l'aurait pas été, avec ou sans gène mutant. Il est le fils de Captain America et Iron man, deux légendes vivantes.

Un sourire fier étira les lèvres de Tony, s'adoucissant et la pression retombant un peu à la vue de ses épaules moins tendues.

-Tu as raison sur ce point, admit Tony.

Bruce sourit à cette capitulation du grand génie et lui tendit une lamelle avec le sang de son fils.

-Au boulot.

Tony la récupéra en hochant la tête et la mit dans le microscope. Ils commencèrent dans leur coin avant d'appeler Hank et de continuer en visioconférence. Au fur et à mesure que les expériences s'élargissaient, s'accumulaient, ils finirent en visioconférence avec Red Richards aussi. Ce dernier trouva passionnant cette histoire, avait été fasciné par la vidéo de Peter en marchant sur le mur et le plafond.

Bruce lâcha un soupir agacé car rien ne correspondait avec les gènes mutants connus et ils y avaient passé les trois quarts de la journée. Pendant que Hank et Red échangeaient leurs théories, Tony fixa son ami qui semblait perdu dans des questions intérieures.

-Tony, est-ce qu'on t'a dit qui était ses parents biologiques ?

-Hein ? Ses parents biologiques ? Bien sûr, on nous en a parlé, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture et Peter était avec eux sur la banquette arrière.

-Cela pourrait nous aiguiller, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, se lamenta Red.

-Parce qu'on avait un échantillon de sang, plaisanta Bruce.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment loin de la vérité. Donner une énigme et un échantillon à un scientifique de génie et il en oublie souvent les questions essentielles. Tony se leva de son siège, s'étira avant de demander à Jarvis les papiers d'adoptions du petit. Vu qu'il numérisait tout sur son serveur privé.

-Les parents biologiques de votre fils sont Richard et Mary Parker.

-Parker…

-Tu as déjà entendu ce nom Red ? interrogea Tony.

-Qui ne l'a pas déjà entendu !

Mister Fantastique pianota sur son ordinateur avant d'envoyer sur leur écran une photo du couple de scientifiques ainsi qu'une mini biographie.

-Ils étaient connus pour leurs travaux dans la génétique. Leur dernier travail était le croisement génétique des espèces. Comme par exemple croiser un lézard avec une souris pour qu'elle puisse bénéficier d'un facteur d'auto régénération. Il me semble qu'il prévoyait d'étendre cela à l'échelle humaine mais les travaux ont été arrêtés par Oscorp, la boite qui les avait recrutés. La semaine avant leur mort d'après les dates.

-C'est sans doute pas une coïncidence, marmonna Tony.

-Tony, tu crois que tu peux trouver où ils en étaient ? questionna Bruce.

-Rien n'est impossible. Jarvis, trouve-moi la base de données d'Oscorp et fouille sur le projet de croisement génétique des espèces et tout ce qui contint le nom de Parker. Et fouille aussi les dossiers du SHIELD.

-Bien monsieur.

-Bon, je déclare une petite pause messieurs les génies, fit une voix féminine avant qu'il n'y ait un visuel derrière Red Richard.

-Tout à fait d'accord, je commence à avoir faim. Bonjour Susan, salua Tony. Je vous recontacte quand Jarvis aura trouvé les infos.

L'épouse de Red salua tout le monde avec un sourire bienveillant. Hank approuva tout comme son collègue et les fenêtres de conversations se fermèrent. Bruce devait avouer que c'était une excellente idée car il commençait aussi à avoir faim et il n'était pas loin de seize heures de l'après-midi. Tony porta une main sur sa nuque pour la masser, son regard fatigué se levant sur Bruce qui s'étirait le dos à cause de la position prolongée.

-J'aurais dû m'en souvenir.

-De quoi ?

-Parker. Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu, expliqua Tony.

-Tu avais autre chose en tête.

Il contourna la paillasse et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Bruce lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de lui montrer la porte d'un coup d'œil. L'ingénieur lui emboita le pas, son ventre gargouillant bruyamment. Une fois dans la cuisine, le docteur Banner fut chargé de trouver des plats tout faits pour le micro-onde et Tony s'occupa de mettre en route la cafetière. C'était le breuvage vital dont ils avaient besoin pour se garder éveillés.

Les deux sciences bros étaient en train de manger quand Steve débarqua avec Peter dans les bras pour son goûter. Il interrogea Tony du regard une fois vers lui.

-On rame mais on va bien finir par trouver, résuma-t-il.

-Da da.

Peter tendit les bras vers son papa. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tony et il récupéra son fils, apposant un gros bisou sur son front.

-Passé une bonne journée p'tit monstre ?

Peter, content de le voir, lui répondit par un grand sourire et il agita les bras, sautant sur ses fesses dès qu'il fut assis sur ses genoux.

-Il a été sage comme une image, répondit Steve tout en préparant le goûter. Et si je réclame plus d'explications ?

-Disons qu'on a commencé par chercher à partir de son sang, fit Bruce en prenant le relais. Avec la base de données déjà énorme qu'on a entre celles de Tony, Red, Hank et les X-men mais ça n'a rien donné. On va chercher du côté de ses parents biologiques.

Steve releva un sourcil surpris et intrigué.

-Parker, grimaça Tony. J'ai pas tilté le jour de l'adoption mais ses parents étaient des chercheurs très qualifiés en génétique.

-Oh. Et quel lien ça aurait avec Peter ?

-On sait pas, on va chercher. Peut-être qu'il a été infecté par leur recherche, un accident de labo ou pendant le crash de la voiture, ajouta Tony en haussant les épaules.

Steve hocha simplement la tête. Il était inquiet mais le dissimulait sans trop de mal, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. De toute façon, Tony trouverait la solution au problème, ce n'était pas un génie pour rien, surtout avec la combinaison des trois autres têtes scientifiques.

Il posa la compote et le yaourt sur le plan de travail pour glisser une main dans le dos de son mari et venir déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Et lorsqu'il voulut récupérer Peter pour s'en occuper, Tony lui demanda le bavoir pour lui donner son goûter. Il avait envie de s'occuper de son fils après cette journée éreintante physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement. Cap ne discuta pas, lui donnant le bavoir avant de débarrasser son assiette non finie. Darcy ne tarda pas à les rejoindre ce qui donna une note de fraicheur, celle-ci abordant des sujets radicalement différents.

Après une bonne heure et demie de pause, Jarvis fit savoir à son créateur qu'il avait fini les recherches. Tony se sépara donc de son fils non sans le papouiller encore un peu dans les bras de Steve, venant déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

-Tu viens me chercher si on donne pas signe de vie après vingt et une heure ?

-Entendu.

Après un autre baiser aux deux hommes de sa vie, respectivement un sur la bouche de son mari et un sur les cheveux de son fils, Tony emboita le bas à Bruce qui avait les joues rougies par le sulfureux baiser que lui avait donné Darcy, combiné avec ses mains baladeuses sur son postérieur. Le milliardaire le taquina sur ce point, très amusé mais sincèrement ravi pour son ami qui avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Une fois dans le laboratoire, Jarvis contacta Hank et Red et les fenêtres de conversation revinrent s'afficher. Ensuite, l'IA exposa aux quatre scientifiques le rapport de ses recherches sur la famille Parker et le dernier travail. La dernière manipulation génétique était sur des araignées, rendues radioactives par manipulation génétique, et tous se regardèrent.

-Mais c'est ça ! Cette façon de monter au mur, s'exclama Hank. Il faut que tu essaies de refaire l'expérience avec Peter.

-Hors de question que je balance mon fils sur un mur pour voir s'il s'y accroche Hank, grogna l'ingénieur.

-Jarvis, donne-moi la séquence ADN de cette araignée modifiée, demanda Bruce en les ignorant.

-Que donnent les résultats ? interrogea Red qui avait suivi la pensée du docteur Banner.

Il fit un signe de la main pour leur dire d'attendre avant d'afficher les résultats. La séquence ADN était celle qui s'était effectivement combiné à l'ADN humain du bébé. L'échantillon manquant venait d'être comblé.

-L'adaptation est parfaite… ce qui n'est pas étonnant venant des Parker et aussi parce que c'est un bébé. Il est en plein développement, c'est le meilleur moyen pour absorber une mutation génétique de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Oh c'est brillant, s'exclama Red.

-Une araignée…

Bruce essaya de capter le regard du papa qui accusait le coup tandis que les deux autres s'extasiaient de la découverte. Il finit par relever son regard sombre et faire signe à son ami que ça allait.

-Chéri, c'est aussi un être humain et le fils de Tony, gronda Susan pour couper court à l'excitation de son mari.

-Pardon, bafouilla Red.

-Merci de votre collaboration les gars, lança Tony en se reconnectant avec la réalité.

Les deux scientifiques en visioconférence finirent par souhaiter une bonne soirée à leurs confrères avant de couper la communication. Tony avait une multitude de questions en tête sur ce que serait les capacités de Peter et il demanda à Jarvis de lui ouvrir le fichier concernant les recherches avec cette espèce d'arachnide et tout ce que les Parker avaient fait dessus. Bruce le laissa faire et s'y intéressa aussi dans le but de pouvoir mettre un frein aux théories que pourraient sortir de la tête du milliardaire. Un silence studieux plana pendant au moins la demi-heure qui suivit avant que Bruce n'ose demander :

-Ça va ?

-Tu crois qu'ils l'auraient…

-Non. Même si c'était des scientifiques passionnés, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient contaminé volontairement leur fils unique. Le crash en voiture sonne plutôt comme une fuite vu le rapport. Peut-être avaient-ils avec eux un des spécimens modifiés et qu'elle a été en contact avec Peter ? Voir l'a mordu ?

Tony fronça les sourcils mais après une lecture en diagonale du rapport concernant leur mort. Plusieurs croisements entre la fermeture étrange du projet d'Oscorp et l'enquête du SHIELD, validaient cette théorie. Il prit quelques minutes pour pirater le fichier de son fils et lut qu'à son arrivée, il était couvert de plaies dont une ressemblait à une sorte de morsure d'insecte.

-Tu sais à quoi d'attendre maintenant. Une araignée, enfin celle-ci, a des capacités limitées. Pouvoir s'accrocher à toutes surfaces, ses sens sont plus aiguisés, sa force le sera aussi, et il est dit qu'une araignée peut soulever jusqu'à dix fois son propre poids, la régénération aussi va être plus importante et… la toile. Mais vu qu'il est humain, il va falloir guetter son adaptation sur ce point.

-Génial, je serais le seul humain basique de la famille, grommela Tony.

Bruce garda(maintint) son regard dans le sien, inquiet de voir comment le prenait son ami. Celui-ci fit une grimace avant de clamer :

-Ça va aller. On va faire avec de toute manière. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'avait senti venir une fois, ainsi que Natasha qui allait sortir de la cuisine.

Tony se gratta la nuque avant de se lever de son tabouret. Il grimaça sous la douleur de ses membres à cause de la position prolongée mais s'étira plusieurs fois avant de lâcher :

-Je vais aller faire mon rapport à Steve.

-Fais simple.

-Je fais toujours simple, railla Tony.

Il adressa un signe de la main à son science bro et sortit du laboratoire. Avant tout, il prit la direction de leurs appartements pour prendre une bonne douche revitalisante, changer de fringues puis il demanda à Jarvis où était son mari. Tony prit la direction du salon et il y retrouva Steve avec Peter dans les pattes en train de parler avec Natasha. Aux regards qui se braquèrent sur lui, il sut quel était le sujet de conversation. Il toussa pour se donner de la contenance et se coula à côté du super soldat en se blottissant contre son flanc.

-Vous avez trouvé ?

-Ouais… Peter a un gène mutant araignée. Un héritage accidentel de papa et maman biologiques qui devaient trimbaler une bestiole modifiée lors de l'accident de la voiture. Elle a infecté le petit, par morsure vu le dossier de son arrivée à l'orphelinat.

Steve haussa un sourcil devant ces informations sans doute piratées – il avait l'habitude des méthodes de Tony même si il ne les approuvait pas toujours – et Natasha posa son regard sur le petit.

-Cela explique sa facilité à tenir contre une paroi verticale ou à l'envers.

Tony hocha la tête avant de leur expliquer aussi ce que serait l'étendue des pouvoirs de Peter avec une grosse réserve pour la création de toile. Il émit l'hypothèse de faire un scanner pour vérifier ça, détail qui prendrait peu de temps avec le matos qu'il possédait à l'infirmerie. Black Widow finit par les laisser entre eux, disant qu'elle ferait passer l'info à Clint pour qu'il s'abstienne de toute question.

L'ambiance un brin tendu fut désamorcé par un « dada » prononcé avec joie. Leurs regards se fixèrent sur Peter qui leur fit un grand sourire. La tension s'envola et Tony prit le bambin pour le soulever façon « avion » avant de venir bisouiller ses joues. Qu'il soit mutant ou non c'était SON fils et il l'aimait tel quel. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Steve qui glissa un bras autour de sa taille avant de venir embrasser sa tempe.

-On forme une famille hors du commun comme ça.

-Parlez pour vous deux, je suis le mec normal dans l'histoire, répliqua l'ingénieur.

-Normal ?

-Bon okay, normal au sens physique du terme. Le génie ne compte pas !

Un petit rire répondit à cette phrase et Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'était pas si normal que ça oui… Il finit par reposer Peter sur ses genoux pour accueillir le baiser de Steve avant que tous les deux ne s'occupent du repas du petit. Et accessoirement d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde.

~/~


	14. Bien arrosé, ça grandit vite ces petites bêtes-là…

Les progrès de Peter étaient fulgurants… Tony et Steve le voyaient apprendre de plus en plus vite et avec assurance. Sans doute un effet du gène mutant qui le dotait de sens plus aiguisés. Mais la marche restait une étape importante que Peter avait encore du mal à maitriser.

Cap n'avait pas cessé de lui montrer comment faire en le soutenant sous les aisselles, l'aidant dans son tricotage de pieds encore instable. Peter avait bien compris le mouvement et avait appris à marcher avec ce soutient puissant mais se lâcher avait été une autre paire de manche. A chaque tentative en solo, il atterrissait sur les fesses ou restaient coincé sur ses jambes verrouillées, incapable d'avancer. Généralement, la seconde conséquence amenait des pleures du petit pour qu'un de ses papas le prenne dans ses bras et le débloque.

Un beau jour, il avait réussi à lâcher son support pour faire des pas avant de chuter. Peter persévéra et maintenant, il ne s'arrêtait plus.

Le regard sombre de Tony ne quittait justement pas la tête brune qui marchait d'un pas conquérant dans son atelier. Le parc avait été ouvert puisque Steve était avec lui, Peter en ayant marre de sa clôture de bébé. Il marchait tranquillement avant qu'il ne se baisse et disparaisse de son champ de vision. Tony fronça les sourcils, hésita avant de râler dans sa barbe inexistante et de se lever.

-Peter non !

Il arriva à temps pour que le tournevis qui trainait par terre n'atterrisse dans la bouche de son fils.

-On ne mange pas mes tournevis, ni rien dans cette pièce.

-Is ! répéta Peter en pointant l'objet du doigt.

-Tournevis, épela Tony en l'agitant devant son nez. T'es encore trop petit pour t'en servir.

Il fourra le dit tournevis dans sa poche arrière puis le prit dans ses bras pour le rapatrier vers son mari.

-Je préférais quand il était à quatre pattes, voir même qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Un petit souffle amusé étira les lèvres de Steve et il se leva pour récupérer Peter qui répétait « is » en savourant la nouvelle syllabe tout en cherchant l'objet. L'enfant commença à gesticuler sitôt changé de porteur et Cap le posa délicatement au sol, tanguant un instant avant de partir à l'aventure. Tony roula des yeux avant d'adresser un regard réprobateur à son amant.

-Plus moyen de bosser tranquille si en plus tu le ligues contre moi.

-Il faut bien qu'il marche. Je m'en occupe, retourne bosser.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre le même chemin que Peter qui avait trouvé très intéressant de se rendre sur la plateforme des armures. Steve l'observa continuer son chemin jusqu'au mur où il posa ses mains comme pour prendre appuie. Peter porta son regard sur le mur et commença à grimper à quatre pattes à la verticale. Le super soldat se rapprocha rapidement de son fils.

-Peter non.

Le petit s'arrêta, accroché au mur et il voulu faire marche arrière mais n'y parvint pas. La menace de pleure se vit sur les traits de son visage et Steve entoura son corps de ses larges mains.

-Lâche-toi Peter, je te tiens.

Sauf qu'il restait collé et se mit à pleurer. Tony accourut et découvrit la scène, une boule se formant dans son ventre. Il n'y avait plus été confronté depuis la première fois. Déglutissant de malaise, il se rapprocha du duo.

-Hey Peter, laisse-toi aller en arrière, papa te tiens, fit-il en caressant sa tête.

Les sanglots se calmèrent, les grands yeux noisette mouillés se portant sur Tony. Il sentait bien des mains le soutenir mais les siennes n'arrivaient pas à se décoller du mur. L'ingénieur lui sourit avec douceur et caressa ses mains.

-Allez, attrape-les mains de papa.

Peter essaya une première fois mais ce fut un nouvel échec qui fit revenir ses pleures. Tony continua de caresser les petites mains pour l'encourager.

-Courage bonhomme, pleure pas.

Tony tenta de lui prendre une première main. Succès. La seconde suivit et Steve le porta jusque dans les bras de son ingénieur de mari qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il referma ses bras sur lui, levant son regard un peu anxieux vers Steve.

-C'est la première fois qu'il réessaie…

-Il fallait bien s'y attendre un de ces jours. Hey Peter, c'est pas grave, murmura Steve en déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Tu ne dois pas monter sur le mur parce que tu es trop petit, c'est tout.

Le regard de Tony signifiait qu'il n'était carrément pas obligé de le refaire. Mais c'était dans la nature de Peter et il devrait maîtriser ce don à un moment ou à un autre. Le bébé s'était lové contre son papa et avait calmé ses sanglots. Steve lui expliqua pourquoi il ne devait pas monter au mur, même s'il ne retiendrait rien ou pas grand chose, il mettait un point d'honneur à dire la vérité à Peter. Une fois cet incident un peu plus loin dans la mémoire du petit, Steve le prit pour aller le faire goûter tandis que Tony avait besoin de finir retourner à son travail. Il devait finir les nouvelles flèches de Hawkeye histoire de pouvoir se concentrer sur un nouvel équipement pour Natasha.

~/~

La place de baby-sitter vacante pour l'après-midi, Clint s'était proposé pour garder son neveu adoré ou plutôt, avait choppé Peter des mains de Tony avant de s'enfuir avec lui dans la salle d'entraînement pour lui apprendre les choses utiles de la vie. Évidemment, l'ingénieur avait incendié l'espion avec des noms d'oiseaux peu recommandables qui avaient rapidement fini étouffé par la paume de son amant. Le regard bleu lui avait servi l'éternel « il est en sécurité avec Clint » et Tony bougonna avant de suivre Steve.

Clint resta un long moment avec Peter, à jouer avec lui et lui montrer des trucs de grands, tenté de lui apprendre des mots car il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux le langage avant que Natasha ne débarque dans la salle d'entraînement et ne hausse un sourcil en voyant son partenaire avec le petit Stark Rogers sur les épaules. Un sourire en coin, il se rapprocha en trottinant avant de dire :

-Et c'est qui qui nous rejoint ?

Peter pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il cherchait les bons mots.

-Allez bonhomme, tu sais qui est la belle rousse en face de nous.

-Tata.

-Tata qui ?

-Tata tasha, déclara Peter avec un grand sourire.

-C'est qu'il y a du progrès, commenta l'espionne avec un sourire en coin.

Peter tendit les bras vers elle et il changea de porteur, commençant immédiatement à triturer ses cheveux.

-Je lui ai appris plein de nouveaux mots mais y'en a un spécial pour Tony.

Natasha releva un sourcil interrogateur avant de plisser les yeux de manière à le faire parler. Clint leva les bras en signe de paix.

-Attend qu'ils soient rentrés et tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu. Les spoils ça gâche l'effet de surprise !

Le regard sombre de sa coéquipière fit frissonner Clint mais il tint bon et ne divulgua rien. De toute manière, Peter était un facteur de distraction suffisamment innocent pour qu'elle ne le torture pas sous ses yeux. Natasha prolongea le regard tueur avant de fixer ses yeux sur Peter qui lui parlait en gazouillant, faisant des bouts de phrase avec des mots encore un peu bancals qu'il fallait décoder. Son air froid et rude s'adoucissait naturellement en face de cette adorable bouille d'enfant. On ne pouvait pas résister à Peter Stark Rogers. Les lèvres pulpeuses vinrent donner des bisous sur les joues du petit avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce et basse comme si elle conspirait avec lui. Clint tendit l'oreille avant de venir plus près parce que c'était lui qui devait le garder à la base.

Le retour des deux papas fut accueillit par un grand sourire de Peter qui voulu évidemment quitter les bras de Natasha. Ils venaient à peine de remonter de la salle d'entraînement et Tony s'empressa de prendre son fils, jetant un regard plein de reproche à Clint.

-Quoi, j'ai rien fait.

-Si tu es parti avec Peter sans mon autorisation oral ou écrite.

-Il a l'air traumatisé en effet, répliqua Clint en rigolant. Hey Peter, tu répètes ce que je t'ai appris pour Tony.

L'espion se rapprocha de l'ingénieur et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, épelant le mot sans un son. Peter le regarda avant de regarder son père.

-Maman !

Clint explosa de rire tandis que Tony se figea.

-Maman Tony ! répéta avec fierté Peter.

L'espion se sépara de la boule de nerf avec précaution tandis que Steve semblait avoir bugé sous le mot prononcé par son fils. Natasha eut un micro sourire et glissa un regard amusé vers son partenaire. Effectivement, la surprise était très amusante.

-Clint, grogna Tony en tendant Peter à son amant. Reviens ici tonton de mes deux.

Steve récupéra son fils, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait senti son autre père se tendre, ses adorables petits sourcils froncés. Tony s'était évidemment lancé à la poursuite de cet abruti de service mais Clint était plus rapide et plus adroit. Il se planqua derrière Natasha avec un grand sourire.

-Tony, laisse, soupira Cap.

-Ah non, je vais… Tes prochaines flèches vont te péter à la figure Clint ! vociféra Tony. Papa Tony ! C'est papa Tony !

La petite lèvre du bas commença à frémir, les yeux noisette se remplissant de futures larmes devant la colère visible de son père. Il fixa Tony et se mit à chouiner. Le milliardaire pointa un doigt rageur vers Clint avant de se rapprocher de son fils et de chasser sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il prit le petit visage dans ses deux mains et murmura :

-Hey bonhomme, je suis pas en colère contre toi.

Il déposa des bisous sur son front et ses joues.

-Faut pas écouter ce que Clint te dis. C'est papa Tony, pas maman. Je suis pas du tout une maman, je suis pas équipé pour. Pis la maman des deux c'est plus Steve.

Il leva son regard sombre vers son amant à cette correction. Mais Cap souriait plutôt que de se vexer. Ce n'était pas faux sur beaucoup de points. Tony baissa rapidement son regard sur Peter et essuya les larmes avec ses pouces, continuant de l'embrasser pour le rassurer.

-Papa, chouina Peter.

-Oui mon grand. Allez viens me faire un câlin.

Tony le récupéra pour le blottir contre lui non sans fusiller du regard Clint qui pouffait de rire tout en chuchotant des trucs à Natasha. Steve passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils avant de laisser le duo se réconcilier.

-Clint…

-Oui m'man, coupa Clint avec un sourire. Je recommencerais plus m'man. Mais il apprend super vite à parler c'était trop tentant.

Tony grogna quelque chose tout en s'éloignant du débile de tonton sous le regard amusé et tendre de Steve. Natasha eut un nouveau sourire en coin amusée devant Tony qui était d'une douceur étonnante avec son fils, près à se plier en quatre pour ne pas le voir pleurer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre l'atteindre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Tony laissa voir ça au grand jour car il avait une réputation à préserver. Clint avait finement joué et elle lui accorda un regard complice.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de redire à Clint de ne pas apprendre n'importe quoi à Peter avant de les abandonner pour rejoindre son amant dans la cuisine. Sous la nouvelle appellation qui allait lui coller à la peau : « maman ».

~/~

Steve avait décidé de profiter du beau temps en ce chaleureux mois de juin. Parce que le manoir Avengers avait beau être parsemé de jeux d'enfants, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'y avait pas de parc dans le peu de verdure autour du bâtiment et encore moins d'autres enfants. Le super soldat avait instauré ce rituel aussi souvent que possible depuis que son fils maîtrisait parfaitement la marche : sortir dans un parc. Il y en avait un à quelques pâtés de maisons du manoir, avec ce qu'il fallait de verdure, de jeux pour enfants et aussi d'autres marmots accompagnés de leurs parents – souvent des mamans.

Évidemment, Tony s'assurait toujours de sécuriser l'endroit en piratant les caméras de surveillance, un œil sur les écrans à cette nouvelle lubie de son amant qu'il n'avait pas eu envie d'accompagner. Lui, dans un parc avec plein de marmots bruyants et crasseux. Peter était parfait, son fils adoré mais pas question qu'il côtoie ceux des autres.

Sauf que…

La population à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent féminine du parc pour enfants avaient tendance à coller un peu trop le parfait super papa qu'était Steve Stark Rogers. Il s'était plusieurs fois arrêter pour fixer l'écran avec des yeux outrés. Et vas-y que je te pose la main sur le bras ou sur les pectoraux, vas-y que je te complimente, vas-y que je roule des hanches ou que je m'habille avec un décolleté plongeant. L'ingénieur connaissait le degré de fidélité de son amant, là n'était pas la question, mais on ne fait pas les yeux doux à SON Steve quand même.

C'est donc avec un temps de retard, et beaucoup de précipitation, qu'il débarqua dans le hall en costume gris perle, gilet gris souris et cravate carmine, lunette de soleil sur le nez et cheveux coiffés en arrière. Steve avait déjà Peter sur les épaules, vêtu de manière totalement décontractée avec un tee-shirt blanc et un jean levis qui moulait diablement son postérieur. Tony grogna intérieur et se rapprocha l'air de rien devant le regard interrogateur de son amant.

Cap ne savait que comment interpréter la mise très élégante de Tony et sa présence alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir au parc. Quelques secondes d'hésitation avant qu'il ne demande :

-Tu viens avec nous ?

-Yep !

Steve haussa un sourcil devant cette décision étonnante. Peter sur ses épaules tendit les mains vers Tony en l'appelant, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Ce dernier leva une main pour venir caresser la nuque de son fils.

-Et ouais petite tête, je viens avec vous.

Lorsque la main redescendit, Cap la captura dans la sienne, son regard bleu dans le sien et il insuffla le mouvement pour sortir du manoir Avengers. Un sourire content flottait sur ses lèvres d'avoir Tony avec lui pour cette promenade dans le parc. Même s'il était trop bien habillé pour une simple sortie au parc, même si cette décision avait un sens caché, il en découvrirait l'origine plus tard. Steve préférait profiter de l'instant présent.

Ils marchèrent en silence avant que Peter ne se mette à faire la conversation à ses papas, montrant surtout à Tony ce qu'il aimait sur le chemin du parc. Il lui montrait surtout les animaux qui passaient. Comme tous les enfants, il adorait les animaux mais la crise du « je veux un chien » avait encore un peu de marge avant d'atterrir sur ses lèvres. Tony se prêta au jeu, en répondant à son fils, commençant à parler comme il savait si bien le faire. Et quand il dérivait sur un point plus technique ou qui n'avait rien à voir en lui montrant autre chose, Steve serrait sa main en la caressant de manière plus appuyée.

Arrivé au parc à la position stratégique du terrain de jeu, Peter descendit des larges épaules de Steve pour commencer à gambader vers les structures et surtout les autres enfants. Il était loin d'être farouche avec ses congénères de petites tailles et se mêlait à la population sans problème. Tony vit par contre débarquer le flot de mamans qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois sur ses écrans. Steve était évidemment la proie de certaines tandis que d'autres lui faisait du charme. Son regard les scruta derrière ses lunettes cachant donc son mépris pour ces femmes qui osaient tenter leur chance.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles ne comprenaient pas dans le fait que Steve s'appelait Stark Rogers ? Il lui appartenait et inversement, même s'il mettait toujours de la mauvaise volonté à l'admettre. Sa réputation de Don Juan était de toute façon tomber en disgrâce depuis qu'il avait dit « oui ». Une grimace étira ses lèvres, quelques répliques acerbes furent placées avant qu'un soupir agacé ne lui échappe.

Il finit par dépasser la troupe de greluche pour aller voir son fils. Son comportement irrespectueux souleva quelques commentaires outrés ce qui au contraire, tira un sourire satisfait à Tony. Elles l'agaçaient profondément mais d'abord, Peter. Il retira ses lunettes et réceptionna son fils qui était venu à sa rencontre.

-Aégnée, fit-il en pointant du doigt un endroit.

Il haussa un sourcil, n'ayant pas le décodeur intégré pour ce nouveau mot. Tony se rapprocha avec Peter dans ses bras mais il insista pour descendre prendre la main de son papa et le conduire vers l'endroit. Des enfants plus grands jouaient à toucher avec un bout de bois sur une chose encore invisible. Et une fois plus près, il constata qu'une araignée était au milieu d'une toile, barrant honteusement le passage du tunnel de jeu.

-Aégnée, répéta Peter.

-Araignée, corrigea Tony. Alors, peur d'une petite bestiole ?

-Elle est énorme !

-Mon frère il a dit que c'était dangereux, que ça pond des œufs dans les oreilles.

-Et ça mord !

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté devant les arguments ridicules. Mais qui lui tirèrent tout de même un sourire amusé. Peter s'était lui aussi rapproché mais plus fasciné qu'apeuré. Après tout, il avait une grande affinité avec les arachnides. Le bâton se rapprocha dangereusement de la toile et le milliardaire attrapa la main.

-Faut l'enlever et la tuer, argumenta l'enfant.

-L'enlever oui, la tuer non. C'est inoffensif.

-Ça veut dire quoi inoffensif ?

-Qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse, soupira Tony.

Il récupéra le bâton, enroula la toile dessus avec l'araignée et la transporta plus loin. Il eut des commentaires comme quoi il était super fort comme un super héros – ce qui le fit sourire parce que c'était vrai merde, Iron man même s'il n'avait pas son armure – avant que les gamins n'oublient cet incident et ne fonce dans le tunnel en criant. Peter avait suivi son papa avec intérêt tandis qu'il posait le bout de bois dans l'herbe, loin du terrain de jeu.

-Bye bye aégnée.

La petite main de Peter salua le bout de bois avant de venir prendre la main de Tony. Ce dernier le récupéra dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir quelques bisous sur les joues.

-T'es courageux mon bonhomme. Allez file jouer avec les autres pendant que je vais récupérer papa Steve.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa mission première, asseoir son statut de mari auprès des pimbêches qui tournaient autour de SON Steve et qui semblait avoir oublié ce détail évident. Et pour le principe, il détestait ça. Tony déposa Peter dans l'herbe et celui-ci se mit à gambader vers les autres sous le regard très attentif du papa supra cool et super héros. Il finit par jeter un œil vers Steve qui même entouré de femmes gardait un œil vigilant sur son fils et sur Tony.

Ce constat fit naître un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de l'ingénieur qui commença à se rapprocher du groupe avec son air cool et détaché. Il s'attira des regards méfiants, d'autres appréciaient la vue sans chercher à se cacher. Tony se pointa juste à côté de Steve pour rétablir l'équilibre naturel des choses. Sa main se leva pour venir caresser le creux de ses reins et se couler sur sa hanche, oubliant le reste du monde pour venir fixer son regard sur le visage de Steve. Ce dernier lui rendit cette étreinte en glissant son bras autour de sa taille, achevant son explication à une des mamans avant de tourner la tête vers Tony et de lui offrir un baiser tendre sur les lèvres.

Il y eut un silence dans l'assemblée et un grand sourire fier étira les lèvres de Tony avant que son regard ne s'adresse à ces pimbêches en ayant le sous-titre évident : Propriété privée de Tony Stark Rogers. Une mère attiré par le cri de son enfant se détourna de la scène puis les conversations repartirent mais plus aucunes de ces femmes n'osaient se montrer trop familière avec Captain America.

Tony se colla davantage contre son flanc, savourant sa victoire avec la modestie et le détachement dont il était accoutumé. Lorsqu'il leva son regard sombre sur Steve, il sut qu'il était grillé. Il plissa les yeux et détourna le regard avec mauvaise foi, sentant les lèvres de son amant déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis son nez caresser sa tempe. Un grognement lui répondit mais ce ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Steve.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as voulu venir, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un grognement lui répondit et un regard noir en prime. Steve lui adressa un de ses sourires mil volt et en même temps extrêmement tendre.

-Tu sais bien que personne ne peut rivaliser avec toi.

-Évidemment Steve, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Idiot.

Un souffle qui mourut contre ses lèvres, les deux papas oubliant le lieu où ils se trouvaient le temps d'un baiser tendre et passionné. Steve le rompit et détourna le regard pour chercher Peter qu'il repéra facilement avec son polo rouge et son jean, assis dans le sable en train de construire je ne sais quoi avec les outils d'un copain situé à côté de lui.

-On va chercher Peter et on se promène tous les trois ?

-Excellente idée !

Ils se séparèrent doucement, Steve venant inévitablement prendre la main de Tony par besoin de ne pas rompre le contact. Il salua les mamans avec politesse et son sourire bienveillant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers Peter, ils eurent du mal à le faire quitter son activité… Ils durent participer un peu avant que son camarade ne doive rentrer avec ses affaires, moment ou la petite tête brune décida qu'il voulait bien suivre ses deux papas. Tony assura à Peter qu'un bac à sable était une option possible dans le jardin entre le manoir et le garage, après tout, il y avait un peu de verdure. Ou sur le toit avec la piscine.

Steve prit Peter sur ses épaules et il embarqua les deux hommes de sa vie sur le chemin tout tracé et terriblement monotone sauf quand on est avec un enfant qui est curieux de tout et qui demande à voir tout ce qui passe sous ses yeux. Tony se prit à apprécier ce moment, cette simple promenade. Expérience à recommencer mais pas dans un vulgaire parc de la banlieue du Queens… Dans un endroit tel qu'un zoo, un parc géant avec activité et animaux, là, cela serait carrément plus sympathique !

~/~


	15. La crise du « non »

Il y a des étapes importantes dans le développement d'un enfant mais pour les parents, il y en a des plus pénibles que d'autres. Peter était rentré dans une de ces phases. Et la patience de Tony – déjà inexistante – s'était rapidement fait la malle. Il avait donc refilé le bébé – dans tous les sens du terme – à son amant. Steve roula des yeux devant son impatience et s'assit en face de Peter avec la cuillère et l'assiette de ce dernier.

Peter Stark Rogers était fièrement assit dans sa chaise haute, la tête tournée sur le côté en un refus clair de manger sa purée de brocoli, pourtant amoureusement préparé par Captain America. Une purée de brocoli faite par Captain America bordel, cela ne devait pas se refuser !

-Peter, regarde-moi, appela doucement Steve.

Son fils regardait ailleurs comme si c'était plus intéressant que de manger. Même si son petit ventre gargouillait de faim, il n'en voulait pas.

-Non, répondit ce dernier.

-Tu vois, depuis qu'il a appris ce satané mot il en abuse, grogna Tony.

L'ingénieur fit un pas de son fils mais Steve le retint par la taille. Les prunelles sombres vinrent à la rencontre de celles si bleues de son amant avec un froncement de sourcil interrogateur. Il y lisait patience et douceur. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas devenir chèvre. Tony sentit une caresse sur sa hanche et un sourire doux lui fut destiné.

-File dans ton atelier, je gère le repas de Peter.

-Mouais, grommela-t-il.

Tony se pencha pour un rapide baiser et jeta un regard lourd en reproche vers son fils qui avait risqué un coup d'œil vers ses deux papas. Par contre, il suivit Tony en train de quitter la pièce, tournant sa tête de l'autre côté. Il avait sentit la tension de ce dernier grâce à ses sens d'araignées. Le regard noisette revint sur son autre papa qui attendait avec patience qu'on lui accorde un peu d'attention.

-Papa Tony pas content ?

-Non, il n'est pas content parce que tu ne veux pas manger avec lui, confirma Steve. Tu veux manger avec moi ?

Il tendit la cuillère vers ses lèvres.

-Non !

Et Peter tourna la tête sur le côté. Steve resta d'un calme olympien contrairement à son amour qui s'était enflammé au premier non. Leur fils avait commencé depuis une semaine à dire « non » à tout. Evidemment Tony était le premier à craquer face à cette nouvelle manie verbale. Il avait beau savoir que c'était son fils, un enfant, qu'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il disait non à tout mais ça l'agaçait au plus haut point et ce, rapidement. Le regard tendre de Cap attendait que la curiosité de Peter lui fasse tourner la tête. Ce qu'il fit avec un adorable air méfiant.

-Peter, si tu ne manges pas avec moi, personne d'autre ne te donnera à manger. C'est maintenant où jamais.

-Non.

-Très bien, pas de repas. Tu devras attendre jusqu'au gouter pour manger quelque chose, décréta Steve en se redressant.

-Non !

Un air trahi se peignit sur le visage de l'enfant, un regard suppliant de ne pas le laisser sans nourriture. Steve sourit et se rassit. Il prit la cuillère pleine de purée verte et l'approcha des lèvres de Peter. Celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par magie et il mangea en silence. L'icône de la nation avait gagné cette manche. Il ne dit rien, tout passait par son doux regard, patient et la cuillère qui allait et venait régulièrement de l'assiette à la petite bouche.

Toujours en silence, Steve débarrassa son assiette pour prendre une compote dans le frigo sous le regard très attentif de Peter. Il lui présenta simplement la cuillère devant la bouche et celle-ci fut rapidement nettoyée de son contenant. Cap savait bien qu'il ne tirerai pas un « oui » tout de suite de la bouche de Peter alors autant ne pas le braquer, cela facilitait grandement les choses. Le repas finit, il ne lui demanda pas son avis pour le débarbouiller avec un gant de toilette, même s'il y eut des « non » de protestations et une petite tête qui se tourne dans tous les sens.

Une fois sa liberté regagnée, Peter s'enfuit dans le salon pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard, araignée en peluche dans les bras. Ilse colla Steve qui rangeait le désordre laissé après la confection de la purée. Sa grande main vint caresser la tignasse brune, Peter se collant contre sa jambe, sa joue contre sa cuisse avec un regard quémandeur.

-Je finis de ranger et je suis à toi Peter.

-Non, mouina son fils.

Steve haussa un sourcil devant les yeux noisette brillants de fatigue. Mais pour le principe, il continua rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il entendit des protestations, une petite main qui s'accrocha au jean quand il posa enfin son torchon. Le super soldat avait un micro sourire amusé et se pencha pour le récupérer, le prenant dans ses bras. Peter trouva rapidement sa place, sa tête contre son épaule, son doudou près de lui.

-Toi, tu vas aller dormir, murmura Steve.

-Nooon, protesta Peter assez peu énergiquement.

Et pour appuyer son débordement d'énergie, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le repas avait un peu trop tardé à cause de la crise du « non ». Déposant un baiser sur son front, Steve prit le chemin de sa chambre pour le coucher sans aucune protestation supplémentaire de la part de son fils. Il s'endormit comme une souche avec son araignée dans les pattes, soupirant quand il n'eut plus le contact rassurant de son papa. Captain America le surveilla quelques instants avant de ressortir et de prendre la direction de l'atelier de son mari.

Il entra pour le voir en train de souder des pièces d'armures. Son visage était protégé de lunettes colorées et des gants dissimulaient la moitié de ses avant-bras. Iron man dans toute sa splendeur au travail. Il se rapprocha prudemment et resta à distance jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Tony arrêta son chalumeau et tourna la tête vers son amant avec un regard interrogateur.

-Il a mangé et il dort. Je vais m'entrainer un peu.

-Okay pumkin !

Steve franchit les derniers mètres pour venir lui réclamer un baiser avant de faire chemin inverse. Mais Tony l'arrêta en posa sa main gantée sur son bras, l'autre remontant les lunettes.

-Tony, tu n'as rien fait de travers, il utilise juste trop ce mot, pour tout, le rassura-t-il. Et tu n'es pas connu pour ta patience.

Un souffle amusé mais tendre, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. L'ingénieur grimaça en une moue vexée, même s'il savait que c'était la pure vérité.

-Et cette phase-là va durer combien de temps ?

-De ce que j'ai lu et entendu, elle dure un moment. A nous de nous adapter et de lui faire comprendre avec patience qu'on attend aussi un « oui » de sa part.

-Génial, grogna Tony.

-Tu y arriveras. On y arrivera, appuya Steve.

-Hmm…

Le super soldat lui donna un nouveau baiser avant de l'abandonner à son travail. Tony grimaça à cette nouvelle peu réjouissante avant de baisser derechef les lunettes sur son nez et de se remettre au travail. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne pas s'énerver à ce sujet. Cela serait pire…

Il espérait juste que Steve viendrait à bout du « non » rapidement parce que ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait y arriver.

~/~

Les Avengers avaient dû rapidement déserter le manoir à cause d'une attaque à Philadelphia. Steve avait juste eut le temps de passer devant Darcy pour lui dire que Peter dormait depuis une bonne heure et demie et qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller de sa sieste. La jeune femme opina du chef et vit disparaître le dos musculeux couvert de bleus qui avait suivit de près Bruce.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres comme à chaque fois que les supers héros étaient appelés en urgence. Ce qui était à deux cents pour cents le cas mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, surtout depuis qu'elle avait mis le grappin sur le timide mais délicieux Docteur Banner. Elle savait que Hulk ne craignait rien, qu'il protégeait la vie de Bruce contre tout mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. La peur de ne plus le revoir était logique dans ce genre de cas.

-Mademoiselle Lewis, Peter est réveillé, fit la voix calme et posée de Jarvis.

-Merci.

Une grimace tordit ses jolies lèvres et elle commença à monter les escaliers. Peter avait encore la chance de l'insouciance. Et si un de ses papas ne revenaient pas ? C'était probable, c'était… Non, elle secoua la tête rapidement pour chasser cette idée qui n'avait pas lieux d'être. Ils étaient en groupe, ils s'en tiraient toujours avec ou sans dommages physiques. Peter ne perdrait pas aussi stupidement ses seconds parents.

Mais cette pensée supplémentaire avait noué son estomac, tendu son corps. Darcy ne s'en rendait pas compte parce qu'en entrant dans la chambre du fils Stark Rogers, elle mit tout ça de côté pour lui offrir un chaleureux sourire.

-Coucou bonhomme, murmura-t-elle.

-Tata Dacy…

-Oooh tu es encore tout froissé de ta sieste toi, fit-elle en remettant ses cheveux en ordre et en déposant un baiser sur son front. Allez viens Pete.

Elle le prit sous les aisselles et le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il grogna un peu, se frotta les yeux avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il tenait toujours fermement l'araignée noire en peluche et se mit aussitôt à triturer ses cheveux à sa portée. C'était un truc réservé aux filles. Peter adorait jouer avec les cheveux, les enrouler dans ses petits doigts, les caresser, chatouiller son nez avec comme il faisait avec son doudou.

-On descend au salon. Tes papas sont partis pour une urgence… Je vais m'occuper de toi.

-Papa ? Patis où ?

Darcy sortait de la chambre lorsqu'elle bloqua à la question. Son regard se posa sur Peter qui avait redressé sa tête pour la fixer avec attention. Il avait ses sourcils froncés, signe qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses sens d'araignée avaient fait remarquer la tension chez sa baby-sitter même s'il était encore incapable de faire le lien et de vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de leur départ.

-Combattre des méchants Peter. Désolé, c'est parce que je suis un peu angoissée, hein ? Bruce enfin Hulk y est aussi. Mais ils vont revenir. Tu sais bien qu'ils reviennent toujours.

C'était aussi pour se rassurer qu'elle disait ses mots à voix haute. Peter la regardait avec attention et sous ses airs de bambin de bientôt deux ans, Darcy savait qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Il n'était pas mutant pour rien.

-Papa reuveni bientôt, affirma-t-il.

Darcy lui adressa un sourire puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Oui et en attendant on va jouer un peu pour passer le temps.

La jeune femme descendit avec Peter qui se réveillait de plus en plus et sitôt dans le salon, il réclama à être posé par terre pour courir vers ses jouets, traînant araignée noire dans son sillage. Darcy se laissa gagner par le moment d'insouciance, jouant avec Peter avant de trouver le temps long… Trop long à son goût si bien qu'elle demanda à Jarvis d'afficher les chaines d'infos sur la bataille mais de mettre le son au plus bas. Son regard fut perdu sur les images chaotiques affichées.

Des scènes de combats dignes d'une guerre apparurent où l'on aperçut un éclair rouge et or dans le ciel, des commentaires sur Hulk avant d'avoir un bref visuel de celui-ci sautant d'un immeuble à l'autre pour écraser une grosse bestiole. Darcy déglutit avec mal, une boule de glace au ventre.

-Papa ?

Son regard écarquillé se posa alors sur Peter qui regardait à présent les images de Steve en train de se battre, visiblement blessé à la vue des tâches de sang sur son costume.

-Jarvis éteint tout, cria-t-elle précipitamment.

La petite main de Peter s'était tendue vers l'écran qui s'éteignit. Il se tourna vers Darcy avec un air de total incompréhension sur son visage d'enfant. Elle se rapprocha de lui, morte de honte et d'angoisse, le prenant dans ses bras plus pour se rassurer que pour le rassurer.

-Ils sont en train de se battre pour la ville, je suis désolée de t'avoir montrer ces images Peter. Pardonne-moi. Tout va bien se passer, ils vont revenir !

-Papa batte des missants ?

-Oui petit ange, tes papas sont en train de battre des méchants avec les autres, soupira-t-elle en tremblant légèrement.

Être la petite amie d'un super héros n'était pas facile, ni être la baby-sitter du fils de deux d'entre eux, et encore moins être leur amie à tous… Darcy inspira profondément pour se calmer et être digne de la confiance de Tony et Steve. Plus elle stresserait, plus elle inquiéterait Peter.

-Tata Dacy ?

-Ça va mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis inquiète pour eux, répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. On va… tu vas goûter, d'accord ? Ça nous changera les idées. Et vu que c'est une journée bizarre on va manger du sucré, ok ?

-Suqué… Tocolat ! réclama-t-il avec un grand sourire espiègle.

Darcy eut un petit rire qui évacua un peu sa tension.

-Va pour du chocolat mais ça reste entre toi et moi, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Peter hocha la tête et fut embarqué par la jeune scientifique jusque dans la cuisine. Il ne protesta pas de se faire porter, parce qu'il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Et lui… Il avait cette sorte d'instinct qui le rendait inquiet de ne pas voir ses papas avec lui. Combattre des méchants était une notion abstraite, même si on lui avait expliqué un bon nombre de fois. C'était important, mais flou pour son esprit d'enfant.

Après le goûter, Darcy trouva le temps désespérément long même si elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de jouer avec l'enfant Stark Rogers. Parfois elle se retrouvait à regarder le vide, pensant à eux avec l'envie de savoir ce qui se passait, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore de retour. La soirée arriva et toujours pas d'Avengers en vue.

La jeune femme ne faiblit plus, s'occupant de Peter comme d'habitude. Il eut le droit à son bain, un peu turbulent d'ailleurs. Peter jouait de son stress pour être plus taquin qu'à son habitude et Darcy se retrouva rapidement trempée. Après s'être changé, vint le repas du soir. Le « non » fut de retour après la deuxième cuillère, le regard noisette cherchant ses papas avant de les réclamer.

-Tu dois tout manger pour qu'ils soient fiers de toi en rentrant Peter.

-Non !

-Tu veux décevoir tes supers papas quand ils vont rentrer ? Tu veux quand même pas que je leur dise que leur adorable fils n'a pas mangé sa purée avant d'aller dormir ?

Une moue tordit ses lèvres. Finalement, il tendit la main vers sa cuillère pour la prendre et essayer de manger comme un grand. Darcy le laissa faire, se saisissant d'une autre pour éviter les gros dégâts sur son pyjama tout propre. L'épreuve du repas fut remporté par Peter qui mit KO son pyjama en trois round, deux de purée à la carotte et un round de compote à la pomme. Darcy le prit à la plaisanterie et le changea avant de le mettre au lit.

Elle resta pour lui raconter une histoire. Les histoires préférées de Peter étaient celles des exploits de supers héros. Et Darcy adorait se prêter au jeu de les raconter, enjoliver les choses de temps en temps. Parce qu'après tout les Avengers comme les X-mens et les autres supers héros étaient peut-être réels mais ils apportaient tous une part de rêve à des yeux d'enfants tels que ceux de Peter. Et puis, il baignait là dedans par le simple faite d'être le fils de Iron man et Captain America.

Cette fois-ci elle s'était décidé pour une histoire sur Hulk qui sauvait une jolie fille d'un méchant lézard géant du nom de l'Abomination, qui avait copié ses pouvoirs pour être aussi fort voir plus que le Hulk. Peter s'endormit sur la note finale que le géant vert avait sauvé la jeune femme, elle d'après Peter et son entêtement à répéter son prénom à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de dire Betty.

Un sourire doux mais amer étira ses lèvres et elle se pencha dans le lit pour déposer un baiser sur le petit front avant de sortir de la chambre.

Darcy s'autorisa à expirer nerveusement lorsqu'elle fut seule dans la cuisine. Elle parcourut les lieux vides et demanda d'une voix anxieuse à Jarvis de lui donner des nouvelles des supers héros. La voix calme et posée de l'IA lui répondit qu'ils étaient en route pour le manoir depuis exactement deux minutes et quarante trois secondes.

Seulement maintenant, pensa-t-elle. Darcy se fit alors un café pour les attendre, incapable de manger quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Elle guetta leur retour jusqu'à entendre la porte du hall s'ouvrir brutalement. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et déboula dans l'encadrement de la porte pour voir Iron man en train de soutenir Captain America. Ce dernier se tenait le flanc, ensanglanté. Même si ce n'était pas les seuls dégâts, la jeune femme avait bloqué sur la tâche rouge énorme.

-Que…

Bruce dépassa les deux arrivants et posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Il devança les deux amants et lui attrapa le bras.

-Darcy, j'ai besoin de toi. Tony amène Steve dans l'infirmerie pour que je le suture.

Elle battit rapidement des paupières pour être certaine de pas rêver avant de se faire embarquer par le calme et doux docteur Banner… en pantalon, la chemise boutonnée de travers, pieds nus.

-Bruce…

-Pas le temps de te faire un rapport, j'ai besoin que tu joues l'infirmière.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie qui était équipée pour le moindre bobo, de la simple égratignure à l'IRM en passant par la panoplie que pouvait susciter de grosses blessures de combat. Bruce jeta un regard en arrière vers Steve et Tony qui progressaient lentement avant de reporter ses prunelles douces et calmes sur le visage troublé de sa petite amie. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit.

-Tu peux faire ça pour moi Darcy ?

-Bien sûr, je…

-Alors sors-moi de quoi suturer la plaie de Steve.

Darcy hocha la tête et se détacha de lui sans même lui réclamer un baiser. Elle avait paniqué devant leur arrivée fracassante mais maintenant elle avait recouvré ses esprits. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait Bruce dans son second travail au sein des Avengers, en temps que médecin du groupe. La jeune femme avait appris par cœur ce qui composait l'infirmerie après un premier assistanat assez lamentable. Elle sortit un plateau, des pinces stériles, du fils et de quoi faire une anesthésie.

Le temps de composer son plateau, Iron man avait déposé Steve sur le lit. Le heaume se releva pour laisser voir le visage inquiet du génie. Captain America adressa un sourire rassurant à son amant et serra le poignet de fer toujours sur son autre flanc. Bruce demanda rapidement à Tony de lui libérer le passage après s'être lavé les mains et se mit à taillader la tenue de Cap au scalpel pour accéder plus facilement à la large plaie sur son flanc. Il avait beau cicatriser vite avec le super sérum, des points de sutures étaient nécessaires pour qu'il ne se vide pas davantage de son sang. Bruce enfila ses gants pendant que Darcy faisait une anesthésie locale au spray et la couture commença.

La jeune femme releva son visage vers Tony qui sortait enfin en marmonnant qu'il allait retirer l'armure. C'est à ce moment qu'elle la vit plus rayée et cabossée que jamais. La bataille avait du être féroce et même si l'armure protégeait Tony de beaucoup de choses il n'était certainement pas indemne. Comme par exemple un bleu qui commençait à violacer sur sa joue gauche. Mais Darcy baissa rapidement le regard vers Bruce qui lui demandait des compresses et de mettre la main à la pâte.

-Darcy…

-Oui Steve ? répondit-elle tout en maintenant des compresses sur la partie de la plaie encore béante.

-Où est Peter ?

-Il dort,ne t'en fais pas. Il a été un véritable amour.

Steve la remercia d'un léger hochement de la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer calmement. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra à l'idée qu'un jour peut-être, Steve ou Tony pourraient revenir avec une blessure bien plus grave… Voir même ne pas revenir du tout.

-Darcy, appela Bruce pour la troisième fois.

-Euh oui, désolée, j'étais…

-Donne-moi un autre fils, coupa-t-il avec une douceur compréhensive.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et laissa les compresses mouillées sang pour aller chercher un nouveau fil à suture. Tony arriva à la fin, lorsque Bruce finissait le bandage autour du torse de Steve, assis sur le rebord du lit. Darcy avait préparé ce que son amant lui avait demandé en médicament et il lui fit signe de les apporter à l'ingénieur. L'homme dans l'armure semblait avoir trinqué autant que sa géniale invention. Tony avait des bleus partout sur les bras, et aucun doute qu'il en avait partout sur le torse et les jambes. Silencieuse, elle lui tendit les médicaments et un verre d'eau. Il grimaça mais sous l'insistance de la jeune femme, il prit les pilules et les avala.

-Que s'est-il passé ? osa-t-elle enfin demander.

-Philadelphie a été attaqué par la dernière invention génétique de l'AIM, une sorte de gros rat qui dépassait largement la taille de deux Hulk et avec des dents aussi grandes que mes bras, expliqua Tony.

-Oh… erk, commenta Darcy. Vous les avez tous neutralisés ?

-Oui, on a détruit le nid.

-Reste plus qu'à étudier celui qu'on a ramené pour savoir s'il aura des conséquences pour les blessures qu'ont octroyés ces créatures, ajouta Bruce. Et ce qu'ils ont fait pour arriver à ce résultat.

Darcy posa un regard paniqué sur Steve qui leva une main pour la calmer.

-J'ai rencontré un peu trop violemment une vitre de voiture décapotable.

-Après un vol plané à cause d'un coup de queue de rat, grogna Tony.

Un soupir lui échappa, visiblement soulagée et elle s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Iron man s'avança vers son amant, ses prunelles sombres toujours inquiètes parcourant le visage de Steve. Il avait des éraflures sur les joues, un bleu qui apparaissait dans le cou.

Bruce choisit ce moment pour venir vers Darcy et l'embarquer en dehors de l'infirmerie histoire de laisser de l'intimité aux deux tourtereaux non sans avoir dit à Cap de prendre les comprimés sur la table. Ce dernier avait hoché la tête avant de faire revenir ses prunelles bleues sur Tony. Il leva une main vers son visage pour caresser la joue intacte.

-Je vais bien.

-Je sais, grogna Tony.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait s'en remettre, plus vite que lui, mais la peur de le perdre était encore imprimée dans ses tripes. Steve caressa sa joue et Tony ne la retira pas, incapable de résister à sa douceur, au besoin viscérale de l'avoir auprès de lui.

-Tu m'aides à me relever pour rejoindre notre chambre.

Tony hocha la tête et l'aida à se mettre debout. Une fois à la verticale, Steve prit les cachets que Bruce avait laissés à son attention puis il glissa doucement son bras autour de la taille de son amant. Un baiser atterri sur la tempe de l'ingénieur avant que celui-ci ne se tende pour lui ravir ses lèvres, qu'importe si ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien. Steve se courba malgré la douleur que cela réveillait sur son flanc pour lui rendre ce baiser enflammé, désespéré. Il sépara doucement leurs lèvres, son regard océan se planta dans la mer noire qui le dévorait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

-On monte voir notre petit bonhomme ?

-Oui, répondit Tony dans un souffle.

Les deux amants montèrent par l'ascenseur à leur étage et ils entrèrent à pas de loups dans la chambre de Peter. Seul sa veilleuse fournissait un peu de lumière pour constater qu'il dormait comme un bien heureux, inconscient de ce qui s'était passé pour ses deux papas. Tony vint caresser sa tête en murmurant :

-Bonne nuit p'tit monstre.

Ils quittèrent la pièce pour ne pas le réveiller et Tony s'occupa de commander de la nourriture pour les Avengers pendant que Steve se débarrassait de son costume. L'ingénieur ne quitta la chambre que pour aller chercher leurs deux pizzas en bas, rassurant Thor, Clint et Natasha sur son état avant de remonter auprès de lui pour manger. Il préférait le ménager même si lui aussi méritait ce traitement à la vue des nombreux bleus qui couvraient son corps. Mais il savait que Steve s'occuperait de lui une fois remit alors il pouvait bien souffrir un peu pour le dorloter. Une soirée tranquille, presque trop normale après cette bataille, était nécessaire pour les ménager.

Dans la nuit, Peter se réveilla en pleurant, réclamant ses deux papas qu'il n'avait pas vu en s'endormant. Tony en sursauta dans le lit avant de grogner sous la douleur de son corps. C'est vrai qu'il était passé dans l'équivalent d'une turbine. Steve ouvrit lui aussi les yeux et se tourna vers son amant en vue de se redresser.

-Je vais le chercher, bouge pas Steve.

Cap caressa paresseusement son flanc pour le remercier, soupirant de douleur lorsqu'il se mit un peu mieux dans le lit. Tony se leva aussi vite que le lui permettait ses blessures et débarqua dans la chambre de Peter qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en réclamant son papa Tony et son papa Steve, son nez dégoulinant dans l'araignée.

-Hey hey bonhomme, on est là. Tu vois, on est revenu pendant que tu dormais.

Tony grimaça de douleur mais il le souleva pour le caler contre son torse. Peter renifla bruyamment, ses yeux mouillés vissés sur le visage de l'ingénieur. Une des petites mains se leva pour toucher délicatement le bleu sur sa joue.

-Bobo ?

-Oui, les méchants m'ont fait quelques bobos et papa Steve a un gros bobo alors tu vas être sage et te rendormir Pete.

Son fils secoua la tête pour dire un non très clair avant de faire la technique du koala en se jetant dans son cou, essayant de l'entourer, agrippant son tee-shirt. Il sentit les larmes de Peter mouiller sur sa peau et réveiller la douleur de ses muscles endolories. Un sourire étira quand même ses lèvres.

-Okay bonhomme, tu dors avec nous. Exceptionnellement, murmura-t-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Tony fit donc chemin inverse avec son fardeau dans les bras, une main dans la tignasse qui cherchait à le consoler. Après tout, ils étaient rarement absents pour autant de temps, même si Darcy s'en était occupé pour des journées en amoureux. Ils étaient toujours là pour le coucher le soir.

Steve l'attendait avec une lampe de chevet allumé, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant que Peter avait gagné face à Tony. Son amant posa leur fils dans le lit. Il se rapprocha de son autre papa pour pointer aussitôt le bandage qui barrait le torse musclé de Cap.

-Bobo ?

-Oui, une grosse blessure. Mais je vais guérir vite Peter.

-Mimi mazik ?

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Captain America sous le regard étonné de Tony. Peter se rapprocha immédiatement pour déposer un gros bisou sur le bandage de son papa allongé avant de se redresser et de venir déposer un bisou sur la joue bleu de Tony.

-Guéi !

-Oh si ça marchait comme ça, je serais guéri très rapidement, commenta Tony avec un sourire en coin.

Il déposa un baiser en retour sur son front.

-Il commence à faire effet, drôlement efficace ce bisou magique. Tu crois que j'ai le droit d'en faire un autre à papa Steve ? Histoire qu'il guérisse beaucoup plus vite ?

Peter hocha rapidement la tête. Tony glissa son regard amusé sur son amant avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres, parce que c'était sa prérogative d'amoureux officiel.

-Et maintenant on dort, murmura Steve en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Comprenant le message, son fils vint s'allonger avec mille précautions juste à côté de la silhouette massive de Captain America, jetant un regard scrutateur à Tony qui n'était toujours pas en position pour dormir. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'allonger doucement dans le lit. La lampe de chevet s'éteignit dans la foulée et seul la lumière du réacteur ARK éclairait le visage des deux hommes de sa vie. Peter remonta sa peluche contre son visage, se nichant dedans tout en se calant contre Cap. Tony se rapprocha rapidement d'eux, son bras passant au-dessus de Peter pour venir sur la hanche de son amant, la caressant distraitement.

Ils surveillèrent quelques minutes Peter qui lui n'avait pas vraiment attendu avant de se rendormir comme un loir, à sa place, protégé et rassuré entre ses deux parents. Tony ne lui en voulait déjà plus de l'avoir réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit et il le rejoignit aux pays des songes sous le regard attentif de Steve.

Demain ils auraient à gérer l'après bataille, mais cet instant en famille était primordial et le super soldat voulait en profiter encore un peu avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

~/~


	16. Déjà deux ans…

Tony avait mis quelques semaines de plus que son amant pour se remettre de la dernière grosse bataille. Il n'avait pas de super serum dans les veines, ni une quelconque capacité d'auto-régénération. Sa géniale invention l'avait protégé au mieux. Les hématomes s'étaient donc estompés avec le temps et heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait eu aucune grosse bataille depuis. Aucun vilain à l'horizon et une carte blanche pour Tony Stark Rogers de jouer les organisateurs !

Si le premier anniversaire de Peter Stark Rogers avait été célébré dans une ambiance intimiste et « familiale », le second serait inoubliable. Tony ne pouvait pas laisser Cap le freiner pour ce second événement, surtout que Peter n'avait pas encore son mot à dire ! Le plus exubérant des papas avait donc fureté dans les sites de déco, lancé des invitations devant le regard amusé – et un brin blasé – de son amour. Et Steve ne mettait son grain de sel que lorsque Tony dépassait les limites du raisonnable.

Pour le côté raisonnable, les Avengers furent de sortis l'après-midi au zoo de Brooklyn. Une visite qui n'avait pas seulement ravi Peter mais aussi les autres. Thor particulièrement qui était enthousiaste même s'il ne comprenait pas le concept de sauver des animaux en les gardant dans des enclos. Darcy avait eut un sourire malicieux avant de murmurer à l'oreille du docteur Banner qui avait rougit de gêne en lui soufflant de se taire. Quant au couple – pas officiellement couple – d'assassin, il avait approuvé, Clint avec plus d'emphase que Natasha évidemment.

Des petits cris de joies s'échappèrent de la bouche de Peter assis sur les épaules de Steve, à regarder dans tous les sens.

-On se sépare, chatonna Darcy avec un mouvement de main.

-On se retrouve entre quatre et cinq heures pour rentrer au Manoir.

-Entendu Cap'tain, approuva Clint.

-Bonne promenade petit homme, adressa Thor à Peter en lui tapotant la tête.

Ils se séparèrent en petit groupe et prirent des directions différentes.

Tony emboita le pas aux deux hommes de sa vie, son regard attentif sur Peter et sa main capturée par celle de Steve. Son fils semblait enchanté et il devait avouer, finalement, que l'idée de Steve était excellente.

Même s'il y avait encore quelque « non » qui persistait dans les réponses du bambin -Tony venait d'en compter six le début de leur balade- contradictions que Peter ne suivait pas car même après avoir désapprouvé, il répétait le bon mot. C'était devenu un jeu pour Peter et le milliardaire avait fini par s'y faire et ne plus s'en formaliser… Voir même en jouer.

-Non Peter, c'est pas un chat, c'est un tigre, corrigea Tony.

-Chat, insista-t-il en pointant le fauve.

Il avait plissé ses petits sourcils, une moue adorable sur son visage et le regard déterminé.

-Tu as faux Peter, c'est un tigre.

-Non ! Chat !

-C'est papa qui à faux alors ?

Peter regarda Tony avec un temps anormalement long pour répondre, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier qui en profita pour enchainer :

-Mon fils est bête.

-Non !

-Il faut bien que tu ais faux. Parce que si j'ai dit faux cela veut dire que c'est papa qui est bête et c'est impossible parce que papa est un géni !

-Non, souffla doucement Peter un peu perdu et ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Papa a tort et Peter n'est pas bête ?

-Non… ?

-Ça suffit, tu es en train de le perdre, coupa Steve avec un soupir amusé.

-Mais non. Une question toute bête alors. Peter, est-ce que tu aimes papa pour la super journée qui commence ?

Son fils se pinça les lèvres et remua ses doigts, ne voulant pas dire le mot qu'on attendait de lui mais surtout pas dire le « non ». Il avait comprit ce que cela signifiait depuis le temps. Il tendit la main vers Tony avec des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ce qui fit rigoler ce dernier, son regard attentivement posé sur son fils à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Il attrapa la petite main pour y déposer un baiser.

-Aujourd'hui t'a le droit de le dire, c'est ton anniversaire Peter.

-Oui, murmura l'enfant avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je le savais.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à son fils avant de voir le regard attendri de Steve sur sa personne. Il haussa les épaules. Toujours ce petit problème à montrer ses vulnérabilités. Ils abandonnèrent l'antre des tigres et des autres fauves pour passer à d'autres animaux de la savane. Ils croisèrent rapidement des animaux au long cou gracile, venant voir ce qui se passait un peu plus bas vers ses humains devant leur enclos. Peter les pointa du doigt avec agitation, impressionné et désireux de savoir ce que c'était.

-Ah t'es attiré par les grandes perches. Remarque moi aussi dans un certain sens mais avec plus de muscles, commenta Tony.

-Ce sont des girafes, nomma Steve en glissant un regard réprobateur à son amant.

-Giafe, répéta Peter.

-Toujours du mal avec le « r ».

-C'est une lettre difficile.

Une grimace plissa les lèvres de Tony avant de porter son regard sur les animaux africains. La progression de Peter était anarchique, tantôt lente sur certaines choses, tantôt rapide tenant du géni. Evidemment cela importait pour Tony avant que son cerveau ne lui fasse un barrage pour ne pas reproduire les choses désagréables que lui avait subit enfant. Heureusement que Steve était là. Steve faisait toute la différence…

Peter tendait toujours ses petites mains vers les girafes qui regardaient avec curiosité cette troupe d'humains. Heureusement, Cap avait été prévoyant et avait acheté de quoi les appâter. L'une d'elle finit par se pencher lorsqu'il tendit quelques cacahuètes dans sa main levée au-dessus de sa tête et celle de son fils. Elle se rapprocha pour récupérer les friandises et Steve baissa progressivement son bras pour que Peter puisse la toucher.

Ses petits doigts se tendirent et il effleura le museau de l'animal avant de pousser un petit cri entre la joie euphorique et la peur, cachant sa main contre lui. Cette manifestation sonore fit fuir la girafe qui remonta sa tête avec surprise.

-Giafe, l'appela Peter.

-Il ne faut pas crier Peter sinon elle ne va pas revenir, l'avertit Steve. Tu veux tenter ?

Il montra le paquet de cacahouète à Tony qui déclina d'un geste de la main.

-Non, la bave de girafe ça me fait pas envie.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et il réitéra la manœuvre en s'occupant uniquement de Peter et de la girafe. Cette fois-ci, son fils ne poussa pas de cri lorsqu'il toucha à nouveau la girafe mais la langue vint aussi effleurer ses doigts et les chatouilles tirèrent un rire à Peter. Steve attrapa doucement la main de son fils pour lui mettre une des friandises.

-Donne lui une cacahouète bonhomme.

Il tendit sa main mais la garda résolument fermée sur la cacahouète. La langue de la girafe caressa les doigts avant de les entourer pour tenter de prendre la friandise. Peter rigola mais ne lâcha pas le fruit sec qu'il tenait. Pour ne pas frustrer l'animal, Steve glissa une friandise sur le chemin de sa longue et douce langue.

-Peter, va falloir lui donner sa friandise, tu peux pas la garder.

Steve lui fit desserrer ses petits doigts lorsque la girafe se pencha à nouveau pour avoir à manger. Elle eut gain de cause et Peter caressa son museau avant qu'elle ne se relève son long cou gracieux. Le super soldat avait un sourire heureux à entendre Peter réclamer encore une cacahuète pour la donner à la girafe. Ils continuèrent encore quelques minutes parce que c'était les rares animaux que Peter pouvait approcher pour le côté « savane » du zoo.

Lorsque Steve annonça à Peter qu'il avait encore beaucoup d'autres animaux à voir, il vit enfin ce que Tony avait fait. Sa participation nulle à l'échange avec les girafes avait eut pour but de les prendre tous les deux en photo avec son Stark phone.

-Vous étiez trop mignon tous les deux.

Loin de lui en vouloir, Steve déposa un baiser sur ses les lèvres de son mari.

-Excellente idée, murmura-t-il.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de son amant et Steve voulut récupérer sa main. Sauf que Tony esquiva avec une grimace.

-Bave de girafe.

-Oh je t'en pris.

Steve attrapa sa main ce qui fit rigoler Tony. Il la serra et ils partirent dans une autre direction alors que Peter gardait encore ses yeux fixés sur les girafes en les appelant. Ils continuèrent l'excursion savane avec les antilopes, les zèbres mais aucun d'eux n'avaient eu le franc succès des girafes auprès de la petite tête brune. Peter avait finalement accepté sans contredire ses papas qu'on lui nomme les animaux et qu'on le corrige, tournant cela en jeux. Tony avait même fini par récupérer Peter à la demande de ce dernier qui avait tendu les bras pour réclamer à changer de porteur. Le moment idéal pour Steve d'inverser les rôles et de prendre quelques photos.

Evidemment sur le passage, beaucoup de personnes se retournaient puis chuchotaient. Ils étaient loin d'être des inconnus et n'avaient pas chercher à l'être mais comme ils étaient avec Peter, cela semblait freiner les curieux à venir les voir pour une photo ou un autographe. Même si Tony avait son éternel air cool avec un costume qui sortait de chez Armani et Steve qui était en mode décontracté en chemise et jeans Lewis.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres au point de rendez-vous convenu, avec un léger retard à cause de Peter et d'un achat de peluche. L'araignée n'avait qu'à bien se tenir car il tenait fièrement sa girafe personnelle contre lui. Darcy se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire.

-Wow, tu as une girafe.

-Giafe !

Il avait répondu en montrant la peluche puis ses mains.

-Tu leur as donné à manger ? décoda-t-elle.

-C'est ça, confirma Tony. Il est même immunisé contre la bave de girafe maintenant.

La jeune femme laissa un rire s'échapper de sa gorge avant de réceptionner Peter dans ses bras. Thor se rapprocha rapidement pour parlé de son expérience du zoo et comparer les animaux à ceux de Asgard sous le regard attentif et fasciné de Peter. Durant le trajet jusqu'aux voitures, Peter bailla quelque fois tout en se frottant les yeux dans la girafe. Steve avait évidemment guetté les signes de fatigue mais c'était sa journée. Mais son instinct de papa poule ne le trompa pas, Peter s'endormit dans la voiture le temps du trajet.

Tony jeta un regard dans son rétro pour surveiller son fils avant de commenter tout bas :

-Ça va pas être un grand fêtard.

-Il n'a pas eu de sieste et c'est une journée chargée que tu lui avais prévu.

-Hmm… Amateur.

Steve eut un sourire mais il savait bien que Tony allait scrupuleusement laisser dormir Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille tout seul. D'où sa conduite prudente et dans les limites de vitesse. Une fois arrivés à bon port, Steve prit avec précaution Peter pour le transporter sur un des canapés moelleux du salon pendant que Tony organisait la suite des festivités. Les deux papas avaient évidemment un œil sur la petite tête brune enroulée dans le canapé et qui dormait de tout son saoul, entre sa girafe et son araignée sous une couverture aux couleurs de Captain America.

La première invitée à venir plus tôt que prévu se fit reconnaître au son de ses talons aiguilles sur le carrelage de luxe. Steve se rendit dans le hall à l'annonce de Jarvis pour l'accueillir avec un sourire tendre.

-Bonsoir Pepper.

-Bonsoir Steve.

Elle l'embrassa avec un sourire, sincèrement contente de le voir.

-J'imagine que Tony est trop occupé avec les préparatifs pour venir m'accueillir en bon hôte de maison.

-Effectivement. Il doit craindre un dossier mystère caché sous ton tailleur.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'enquérir de la journée de Peter tandis que Steve la conduisait dans le salon où le petit commençait à donner des signes de réveil. La discussion s'étendit à d'autres sujets avec un naturel qui leur était propre. Pepper n'en avait jamais voulu à Steve d'avoir mit la patte sur Tony. Au contraire, il était la meilleure chose qu'il soit arrivé au milliardaire. Cela n'avait pas collé entre eux point.

-Pepper !

-Tony, fit-elle avec un léger ton d'ironie. J'ai eu peur que les préparatifs te dévorent.

-Naaan, je gère. Comme toujours ! Tu es en avance.

-Je voulais profiter un peu de Peter avant qu'il ne soit trop pris comme son cher papa.

-Que veux-tu c'est la rançon de la célébrité.

Steve eut un sourire avant de rouler des yeux devant la répartie de son amant. Tony avait embrassé son amie avant de se coller contre son amant. Il scrutait la jeune femme qui était vêtue d'un de ces superbes tailleurs bien ajustés, ses cheveux arrangés de manière simple et à la fois sophistiquée.

-Rien de suspect, pas de dossier, de porte document ?

-Je suis là pour Peter ce soir, fit-elle avec une moue blessée.

-Je suis qu'un extra, c'est ça ?

-Exactement, sourit-elle.

Steve se détacha de Tony pour le laisser à sa joute verbale avec Pepper, se penchant par dessus le dossier pour embrasser la joue de Peter qui se réveillait. La tête rousse de la jeune femme finit par apparaître dans son champ de vision.

-Bonsoir Peter.

-Tata Pep, salua doucement l'enfant. Bonyou !

Pepper lui adressa un sourire avant de faire le tour du canapé pour y prendre place. Son travail en temps que directrice de Stark Industrie ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour sa vie privée, ni pour venir voir son seul et unique neveu. Peter se rapprocha en baillant, venant se lover contre elle avant de lui montrer fièrement sa girafe. Il se mit en devoir de lui expliquer son après-midi, Steve restant en traducteur pendant que Tony allait régler quelques coups de fils pour les livraisons de nourriture.

Steve dû abandonner Peter avec Pepper pour réceptionner les invités annoncés par Jarvis et bientôt le salon des Avengers ressemblait à un meeting de super héros. Hank et Janet furent les premiers à arriver à l'heure prévu des festivités, Wolverine parce qu'il avait besoin d'un toit ce soir et qu'il ne ratait jamais une occasion où l'alcool était gratuite. Les quatre fantastiques étaient au complet avec la jeune relève qui se rendit immédiatement vers Peter. Les X-men aussi avait répondu à l'invitation, le professeur Xavier notamment et ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de côtoyer durant leurs interventions pour sauver les civils.

Pepper se sentit comme une étrangère et fut rapidement abordé par Darcy et son don pour mettre les gens à l'aise. Elle aussi se sentait perdu, d'autant plus que Bruce s'était plongé dans une grande conversation avec Red et Susan qui dépassait ses compétences en matière de science. Steve discutait avec Ororo et Scott tout en gardant un œil sur Peter qui jouait avec les turbulents enfants Richards. Tony avait abandonné Steve quant Mister Fantastique lui avait demandé son avis sur un sujet et lui aussi fut perdu pour la cause des gens « normaux ». Un sourire étira les lèvres de Steve en voyant son amant se plonger dans la discussion avec sa passion habituelle.

Le buffet fut assez rapidement vidé, avec ensuite l'instant gâteau avec sa montagne de cadeau pour un enfant qui n'avait besoin de rien. Peter était tout content – et très fier – d'avoir soufflé ses deux bougies, de déchirer le papier qui emballait ses cadeaux. L'enfant prodigue avait eu le droit à des cadeaux tout de même hors du commun. Une combinaison dans le latex spécial des quatre fantastiques, un jeu éducatif de la part des X-men ainsi qu'une promesse qu'il serait la bienvenue à l'école pour mutant si les deux parents se décidaient. Pepper avait fait un cadeau plus classique : un camion de pompier qui était à la mode et que Peter semblait adopter rapidement. Et tout un tas d'autres bricoles inutiles…

La fête reprit et le gâteau eu plus de succès auprès des grands que des petits, Franklin et Val jouant avec Peter avec ses nouveaux jouets. Steve qui avait été de groupe en groupe fini par revenir vers Pepper pour s'enquérir de sa soirée parmi les êtres hors du commun qu'ils étaient tous. Elle avait beau le savoir, parfois, il avait surpris quelque regard encore étonné.

Peter en profita de cet instant pour venir jusqu'à son papa, son araignée trainant dans son sillage, tirant sur son pantalon avec des yeux brillants de fatigue. Steve baissa immédiatement son regard sur son fils et lui sourit, posant sa main dans la tignasse brune pour la caresser.

-Fatigué ? Tu veux aller dormir ?

Pour toute réponse, Peter bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Darcy prit immédiatement le verre de Steve qui se pencha pour récupérer son fils. Celui-ci se lova contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule, le visage enfoui dans son araignée.

-Dodo ?

-Oui, répondit-il tout bas.

-Tu fais un bisou à Tata Pepper avant ?

Pepper se rapprocha et lui donna un gros bisou sur la joue. Peter se redressa avant qu'elle ne lui échappe et il colla un bisou sucré sur sa joue.

-Je reviens.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête et Steve commença à se diriger vers la sortie du salon, essayant de capter le regard de son mari toujours en proie à une discussion passionnante avec les têtes pensantes scientifiques. Se sentant observé, Tony fini par tourner le visage et il vit son amant avec Peter dans les bras, à moitié somnolant. Il s'excusa auprès de Red et Bruce avant de venir jusqu'à eux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui offrir son cadeau.

-Il aura tout le temps de découvrir sa nouvelle pièce de jeu demain. Reste, je m'en occupe.

Tony caressa la tête de Peter avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Son regard s'arrêtant un peu trop longtemps sur son fils. Il sentit les lèvres de son amant le sortir de ses songes par un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

-Il a déjà deux ans…

-Tu te fais vieux, le taquina Steve.

Le milliardaire releva un regard « tu te fou de moi l'ancêtre » sur le visage de Steve qui s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

-Ça fait un an, neuf mois et trois semaines qu'il est avec nous et pourtant… ça me semble une éternité.

-C'est une bonne chose, souffla Steve.

-Je me vois vieillir encore plus, ce n'est pas une bonne chose pumkin !

-Je t'aime comme tu es.

C'était le genre de phrase qui faisait mouche, tirant évidemment un grognement de s'être fait prendre de court par les mots tendres de son mari. Tony lui jeta un regard noir pour la forme avant de lui voler un baiser, mordant ses lèvres en représailles. Puis il l'ignora et se pencha vers la petite marmotte dans les bras de son papa, déjà en train de commencer sa nuit. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur son front.

-Bonne nuit bonhomme.

-Bonne nuit papa Tony.

Sa petite voix était endormi et détachait chaque syllabe avec lenteur dans une reflexe de politesse conditionnée à cause de la fatigue. L'ingénieur ne résista pas à lui offrir d'autres bisous avant de laisser Steve aller le coucher.

Evidemment une soirée sans accro pour le deuxième anniversaire de Peter Stark Rogers aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

A peine une heure après que le petit soit couché et aux pays des songes, Jarvis avait annoncé d'une voix calme qu'un braquage de banque tournait au vinaigre dans le centre de Manhattan, à cause d'un groupe d'individu mutant qui semait une belle pagaille. Après un bref visuel et un détournement de radio de police, Tony assura à Steve qu'il s'occupait « des petits merdeux qui voulaient faire la une du journal ». Il entraina Tornade, Cyclope et Wolverine avec lui, laissant le reste des invités avec son amant.

Le combat fut rapide, voir même inexistant grâce au professeur Xavier et sa force de persuasion. Les jeunes étaient déroutés par leur don soudainement révélé et avait cru bon de vouloir s'en mettre plein les poches pour une carrière de supers vilains… Et le discours d'Ororo sur place eut vite raison de leur carrière de bad guy. Ils allaient être retourner à leurs parents, purger leur peine et ensuite, ils gagneraient le droit d'aller voir l'école des X-men.

Des nouvelles recrues pour les un, des soucis en moins pour les autres.

Mais le mot école laissa un écho étrange dans l'esprit de Tony. Steve avait abordé le sujet plusieurs fois et il l'avait évité. Choisir une école pour Peter… Il allait devoir se pencher sérieusement sur la question maintenant que le petit avait deux ans.

Merde, encore une nouvelle décision cruciale comme il les détestait.

~/~


	17. Les petites discussions qui dérivent…

Steve avait préparé sa stratégie avec finesse. Il était un tacticien hors pair et cela ne s'appliquait pas que dans sa vie de super héros. Et puis, il savait que son géni de mari avait besoin de se creuser la tête sur le sujet – mais pas trop – avant une confrontation digne de ce nom. Captain America sourit à son fils qui discutait en gazouillis et mot de son cru, ses yeux noisettes sur son papa tandis qu'il était transporté dans le manoir Avengers pour une destination inconnu.

-Natasha ?

La plantureuse rousse se tourna vers Steve avec un regard scrutateur, interrogateur avant de rapidement venir sur Peter.

-Pourrais-tu garder Peter une petite heure, il faut que je parle avec Tony.

-Du choix de l'école.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Steve aux informations beaucoup trop verdict de l'espionne. Natasha se rapprocha du capitaine et prit Peter dans ses bras en lui répondant d'une voix étonnamment douce.

-Merci.

Natasha hocha simplement la tête avant de partir dans le salon, finalement l'entrainement allait attendre puisqu'elle était la baby-sitter du petit Stark Rogers. Le Perfect Soldier l'observa filer avec son fardeau mais il avait bien noté la tendresse de son regard et le petit, minuscule, sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Peter avait décidément une influence sur tous les Avengers.

Cap prit donc la direction de l'atelier de Tony où celui-ci était évidemment penché sur une de ses nouvelles armures. Il retira le masque de protection après avoir posé son outil de polissage.

-Sweetheart tu tombes à pique, j'ai besoin de ta force herculéenne.

Tony lui fit signe de s'approcher et un soupir désabusé s'échappa des lèvres de Steve. Son amant le commanda de prendre une énorme pièce de plastron pour la maintenir devant le squelette de l'armure pendant qu'il vérifiait chacune des accroches.

-Tony, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler après ?

-Bien sûr mais ne bouge pas.

Nouveau soupir.

-Ça inclus ne pas soupirer Capsicle, grogna Tony.

Steve glissa un regard un brin désabusé un brin amusé sur son amant qui détourna rapidement le regard pour le reporter sur son œuvre. Un silence s'installa entre le couple pendant que l'ingénieur finissait son travail d'équilibrage.

-Okay, pousse-la légèrement, elle devrait s'accrocher.

Son amour s'exécuta avec délicatesse et le plastron prit sa place sur le squelette dans une suite de petits cliquetis. Tony sourit, fier de son œuvre, vérifia encore quelques données sur les moniteurs virtuels tout en demandant à Jarvis de lui faire un topo des réglages puis il se tourna vers Steve sans se défaire de son sourire.

-Je suis tout à toi.

Il avait écarté les bras d'un air un brin dramatique avant de s'approcher de Steve comme un chat qui cherche à charmer une souris. Tony coula une de ses mains de manière aérienne sur un bras musclé pour venir jouer de ses doigts sur sa nuque.

-Laisse-moi deviner, une discussion sérieuse ?

Son mari releva un sourcil devant son assurance. Steve posa ses larges mains sur ses hanches, les caressant avec douceur, son regard bleu ancré dans les prunelles sombres en face de lui.

-Tu es sur la bonne voix, continue.

-Hmmm, je ne sais pas… Toi, moi, seul dans l'atelier, sans Peter pour nous interrompre, cela demande réflexion, ronronna Tony.

Il plongea savamment ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son amant avant se soulever sur la pointe des pieds et venir effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, une invitation, une tentation. Mais Steve ne bougea pas de sa position, son regard dans le sien, supportant la torture avec brio.

-Peut-être que j'arriverais à te corrompre après, murmura Tony en mordant ses lèvres.

-Tony, grogna enfin Steve avec un regard réprobateur.

Il eut droit à un sourire innocent pour toute réponse, Tony reposant ses talons sur le sol. L'amour de sa vie était agacement trop grand. L'expression de Captain America se radoucit, lui offrant un sourire auquel le cerveau génialissime se transformait en amoureux débile. Stupide sourire trop… Non pas stupide et encore moins trop… L'ingénieur fit couler ses mains sur sa nuque pour revenir sur une position plus neutre avant de se jeter à l'eau.

-Je sais quel est le topic de la conversation : le choix de l'école pour Peter. Mon géni ne pouvait pas passer à côté de tes grosses allusions Pumpkin.

-C'était essentiellement pour te laisser le temps d'y penser.

-C'est très généreux de ta part de ne pas m'effrayer avec une énième conversation sérieuse mais là, je suis loin d'être effrayé.

-C'est ce que je constate, répondit Steve avec douceur et amour.

Comme une récompense, il lui donna un baiser sur le front, son regard venant s'ancrer avec attention dans le sien.

-Donc j'y ai réfléchis entre deux upgrades de mon nouveau jouet. Deux options s'offrent à nous de mon point de vue. Soit on prend la carte de la sureté absolue et il a un précepteur au manoir, même si la perspective de donner un laissé passé à un ou plusieurs professeurs compétents n'est guère agréable puisque ce n'est pas un moulin ici. Soit, continua-t-il sous le regard attentif de son mari, on le met dans l'école privée de Charles Xavier car Peter est tout de même un mutant. Il va devoir savoir maitriser ses capacités même si pour l'instant on s'en sort très bien, il pourrait y apprendre plus.

Steve resta silencieux devant les options proposées de son génial de mari. Tony releva un sourcil interrogateur face à son silence, voyant bien qu'il pensait à l'une ou l'autre dans sa petite tête blonde. Un souffle finit par sortir entre les lèvres de Cap :

-Et l'option d'une école normale ?

-Normale ? Steve, Peter est loin d'être normal !

-Mais grandir dans un environnement cloitré ne l'aidera pas à se faire des relations sociales, des amis. Quant à l'école des X-mens, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour cette institution mais… Peter doit apprendre aussi ce qu'est la normalité. L'envoyer là-bas serait condamner ses chances d'être confronté à des personnes normales.

Le regard océan était soucieux de prendre la bonne décision. Il savait que les trois options étaient possibles. Il les avait toutes envisagées, étudiées, mais il fallait choisir la meilleure pour Peter. Ils n'étaient pas des parents comme les autres, leur fils vivait dans un climat bien différent de celui des autres enfants.

-Mon fils n'ira pas dans une école de quartier à Brooklyn Honey.

Steve émit un petit rire à cette objection.

-Une école privée devrait être un bon compromis, argumenta Cap.

Tony fit une grimace avant de réfléchir à cette option.

-Tu sais que je vais être intransigeant quant au choix de l'école car je veux le meilleur pour Peter.

-Je sais, répondit tendrement Steve.

-Tu m'as laissé débiter mon speech alors que tu avais déjà cette option en tête ?

-Peut-être…

L'ingénieur ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il fut coupé dans sa verbale par les lèvres savantes de son mari. Un grondement mourut dans le baiser avant qu'il ne se laisse amadouer, dompter parce que c'était Steve et il n'y avait que lui pour le faire taire de cette manière si savoureuse et lui accorder temporairement le dernier mot. Tony se vengea en lui mordant la langue, puis les lèvres et rompit le fourbe baiser pour reprendre la parole :

-Steve Stark Rogers, je devrais vous punir pour m'avoir manipuler ainsi. Ce n'est pas digne de la bannière étoilée que vous portez pour sauvez les citoyens de notre belle Amérique.

Un sourire amusé lui répondit ainsi que des caresses dans son dos.

-J'avoue que l'idée de l'école privée avait été une de mes options, enchaina Tony. Juste que c'est à double tranchant pour Peter si jamais dans la maternelle il se met à grimper au mur et épate la galerie en leur faisant coucou du plafond.

-C'est pour ça que je lui apprends à faire attention. Tu es contre cette idée ?

Tony prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir, pianotant sur sa nuque avec douceur.

-Je te donne raison que tout ce que tu as dis mais je m'occupe de lui trouver l'école maternelle privée et si besoin, il partagera son temps entre normalité d'excellente qualité et maternelle X-men ? Parce que si on le réprimande trop et qu'il n'utilise pas ses dons, il va devenir insupportable, tu ne crois pas ? Ou pire à l'adolescence…

Un frisson parcourut le dos de son amant avant qu'il ne dise rapidement :

-Hors de question qu'il nous fasse une crise d'adolescence « j'ai des supers pouvoirs je fais ce que j'ai envie ».

Captain America eut un petit rire et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son mari.

-Entendu, je te laisse gérer l'école.

Tony eut un sourire satisfait et fit glisser ses mains sur le devant du torse avant de suivre le tracé des muscles puissants sous la chemise. Maintenant que la discussion sérieuse était close, il avait le devoir de lui rappeler son devoir conjugal. Ses mains vinrent se poser avec gourmandise sur les fesses musclées, se léchant les lèvres tout en feignant l'innocence.

-Tony…

-Je sais que tu es corruptible, ronronna-t-il en venant suçoter sa lèvre inférieure.

L'ingénieur lui donna un petit coup de langue mais Steve répliqua de manière inattendue. Il avait agrippé ses hanches pour le coller à lui de manière impérieuse, possessive et cela tira un gémissement de ravissement à son amour. Tony soupira, le regard embrumé d'envie avant de se jeter purement et simplement sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il sentit un sourire contre ses lèvres, Captain America le faisant davantage grogner lorsqu'il le retourna contre l'établi puis le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante, le posant sur le plan de travail. Ah ces grandes mains sur son postérieur…

Il y avait un partout. Non, Tony accordait tous les points à Steve sans discuter devant le délice qu'était sa prise de contrôle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de moment de « folie », se jeter sur l'autre sans se préoccuper de leur fils, d'être surpris ou d'avoir une armée de supers vilains à maitriser. Déchainer simplement la passion. Et Steve semblait totalement de cet avis au regard de ses mains gourmandes, de ses grondements d'envie qui vibraient contre la bouche et la peau sensible de Tony.

La routine du mariage n'était pas pour Tony. Ni la routine de la famille parfaite.

Steve l'avait pertinemment compris. Et il ne pouvait passer à côté de moment comme celui-ci afin de prouver à Tony que la convention du mariage – aussi rétro et démodée soit-elle – n'avait jamais freiné son amour pour lui. Passion qu'ils partagèrent sur l'établi dans un tourbillon ardant.

~/~

Le regard acéré de Natasha fixait Clint et Thor avec la douce promesse de les faire souffrir très lentement et le plus longtemps possible avant de leur accorder la mort. Ces deux-là avaient débarqué pendant sa séance de babysitting et évidemment, c'était partis en vrille en bons tontons débiles qu'ils étaient… Thor avait fini par soulever l'enfant en lui disant de toucher le plafond, sauf que Peter était resté accroché à celui-ci par les mains avant de laborieusement arriver à se tordre comme une araignée et poser ses genoux et pieds sur la surface plane.

-J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous, grogna-t-elle.

-Tasha, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, dédramatisa Clint.

Le regard vif de l'espionne revint sur son coéquipier et il frissonna. On lui avait confié la garde de Peter et elle prenait ce rôle très au sérieux.

-Le petit Peter ne craint rien avec ses dons extraordinaires, tenta de tempérer Thor qui avait un air penaud.

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa des lèvres de la russe. Celle-ci leur tourna le dos pour les ignorer et leva son regard sur Peter qui les regardait avec attention.

-Tata tasha, appela-t-il en levant les mains vers elle de manière affreusement naturelle, ne tenant plus que par ses jambes sur le plafond.

-Peter mon chérie, suis tata.

Natasha commença à avancer vers le mur et Peter reposa ses mains sur la surface plane pour avancer à quatre pattes. Il regarda le mur avec une brève seconde perplexe avant de s'y aventurer en toute sécurité. Une fois à sa portée, sans aucun problème, Peter se laissa décrocher de la surface verticale pour finir dans les bras de Natasha. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Encore !

-Non mon chou, Thor ne te remettra pas au plafond.

-Et quand c'est nous, c'est le regard de la mort, commenta Clint à voix base.

Ce commentaire se reçu un regard noir et Hawkeye lui fit un sourire innocent. Thor avait toujours cette mine penaude de l'enfant qui est puni par sa bêtise mais Natasha était clémente – surtout avec un Peter dans son espace vital – et lui tapota le bras en signe de pardon. Le dieu nordique retrouva son sourire et finalement, l'heure se prolongea mais en compagnie de deux autres grands gamins.

~/~


	18. Comme un grand !

Tony avait évidemment géré la partie recherche d'école privée pour son fils, celles dont le taux de réussite est de cent pour cent et qui offre un panel d'activités en accord avec le génie qu'il aimerait voir apparaître en Peter. Il montra les écoles sélectionnées à Steve et ils optèrent pour la Rudolf Steiner School qui accordait une grande importance à la mixité dans le quartier chic de central parc.

Les premiers jours d'adaptations avaient été durs … Pour les deux papas protecteurs plus que pour Peter. Le bout de chou avait timidement approché les autres enfants dans la classe et rapidement, il avait sympathisé avec un petit garçon qui lui aussi était en test avant la grande rentrée. Tony engagea la conversation avec la maman du bambin, sourire charmeur aux lèvres tandis que Steve était attentif à son fils pour prévenir tout accident avec ses dons.

Au cours de cette semaine, il avait tenté une fois de grimper au mur plus par réflexe naturel qu'autre chose et Steve l'avait arrêté en douceur avant que quiconque ne s'en rende compte. Peter avait relevé des yeux mouillés sur son papa qui lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne devait pas et que cela pouvait effrayer ses copains. Ce discours, il l'avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois mais lorsque ses yeux noisettes s'attardaient sur les autres enfants normaux, il semblait avoir compris la portée de ses paroles. Peter hocha sa petite tête, déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue de son papa avant de filer à l'aventure dans la classe de maternelle.

Captain America le suivit du regard avec l'impression que Peter venait de faire un bond considérable en avant … Et il sentit ses entrailles lui jouer des tours en se tordant.

Et ce ne fut que le premier pas …

La semaine suivante, Peter pouvait officiellement faire sa rentrée des classes et Steve était nerveux au possible. À travers ses lunettes de soleil, Tony avait posé son regard attentif sur son mari qui vérifiait pour la sixième fois le contenu du sac à dos. Le doudou, des vêtements de rechanges, une couche au cas où, tout y était. Avec un soupir agacé il referma la fermeture éclair et l'ingénieur choisit ce moment-là pour récupérer le sac.

-On y va ! Allez bonhomme, dans la voiture, clama Tony.

Peter afficha un grand sourire et trottina vers la voiture pour monter à l'arrière. Steve jeta un regard angoissé vers son amant. C'était rare de voir de la détresse sur le visage masculin de la bannière étoilée du pays. Tony se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ça va bien se passer, chuchota-t-il.

-Je sais mais … il grandit trop vite.

-Mais c'est la partie intéressante de l'aventure qui commence, non ?

La phrase tira un sourire à Steve, toujours tendu mais reconnaissant. Tony avait l'art de désamorcer une situation. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et Steve récupéra le sac pour ensuite se diriger vers la voiture. Une certaine tension planait pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'école mais Peter discutait avec ses deux papas comme si la situation était normale, habituelle. Il était assez excité à l'idée d'aller à l'école même s'il n'avait pas encore intégré réellement que, cette fois-ci, ses papas ne seraient plus avec lui.

Une institutrice les attentait devant l'entrée du bâtiment de la maternelle, saluant Peter avec un sourire avenant puis ses deux parents. Leur fils tendit la main vers la sienne lorsqu'elle la lui demanda et les accompagna vers la salle de classe que le petit bonhomme connaissait déjà. Tony suivait avec l'air du papa cool, dans un costume gris à fines rayures rehausser d'une chemise grenat et évidemment, les lunettes de soleil. Un accessoire indispensable ! Steve était égal à lui-même en jean Lewis et chemise bleu foncé, le papa normal et le papa stressé aussi.

-Tu dis au revoir à tes papas Peter avant de rejoindre les autres.

Le bambin eut un instant de flottement et lâcha la main de la dame pour venir se réfugier dans les jambes de Steve, s'accrocher littéralement à sa jambe. Un sourire étira les lèvres du soldat parfait, sa grande main venant farfouiller dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Lâche-moi si tu veux un vrai câlin.

Aussitôt les bras se tendirent en l'air et Steve se baissa pour le prendre contre lui.

-On se revoit très bientôt Peter, après le goûter.

-Je vais être tout seul …

-Mais non bonhomme, tu vas revoir tes copains ! Ceux qui sont normaux, chuchota Tony à son oreille.

Steve jeta un regard réprobateur à son mari pour ce commentaire qu'eux seuls avaient entendu.

-Tu auras plein de choses à nous raconter quand on viendra te chercher.

-Et y'a plein de jeux qu'il n'y a pas au manoir.

Peter fit une petite moue boudeuse, ses yeux se mouillant doucement de larmes. Steve les chassa d'une main et déposa un baiser sur son front. Voir que Peter n'avait pas envie d'y aller le rassurait sur le côté « je deviens un grand ». Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

-Tu es un grand maintenant ! Ça ne pleure pas les grands garçons, le taquina Tony et venant déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

-J'suis grand voui.

Il repoussa son papa pour démontrer qu'il était grand et que c'était la honte d'avoir des bisous tout le temps. Mais son regard encore mouillé en disait long sur le sujet.

-Allez, va rejoindre les autres enfants. On te regarde.

Steve prit la dure décision de le poser au sol après un ultime bisou sur le front et Peter marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de revenir vers la dame qui lui tendit la main. Elle récupéra le sac à dos de sa main libre et embarqua leur fils dans la classe. L'institutrice lui expliqua où était son porte-manteau à lui, avec son prénom et un dessin d'araignée qu'il avait choisie lors de la semaine précédente. Il eut exceptionnellement droit à son doudou avant de timidement se rapprocher des jouets et des enfants qui jouaient.

Sous le regard attentif de ses deux papas, Peter finit par se mêler à la population locale. Il chercha plusieurs fois ses papas du regard avant de finalement les oublier et jouer. Steve et Tony choisirent ce moment pour filer. L'ingénieur se colla contre le flan de son mari qui l'entoura immédiatement d'un bras.

-Quelle heure déjà ?

-Seize heures trente.

Tony grimaça et cela n'échappa pas à son amant, son regard le parcourant. Lorsqu'ils furent à la voiture, il finit par lever une de ses mains pour venir lui retirer ses lunettes de luxe. Comme il s'y attendait, Steve vit les deux belles poches sous les yeux fatigués de Tony. Un grognement mécontent monta dans sa gorge.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être fait du souci.

-Sweetass, tais-toi.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Steve avant de le gratifier d'un baiser. Il lia sa main à celle de son amour le temps du baiser, son regard tendre et encore anxieux dans les prunelles sombres. Tony récupéra ses lunettes pour les remettre car la luminosité lui piquait légitimement les yeux. Il avait passé une nuit blanche à s'angoisser pour ce jour-là, n'étant revenu dans le lit qu'une petite heure avant que le réveil sonne.

-Plus vite on rentre, plus vite on reviendra le chercher ?

-Ouais, j'ai une upgrade à finir…

-Tu vas plutôt dormir, corrigea Steve.

Tony releva un sourcil pour le mettre au défi mais le regard patient, tendre dissimulait une sourde détermination. Celle du leader qu'il était. L'ingénieur céda en grimaçant, déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres en grognant pour la forme. Il détestait quand Steve avait raison et qu'il gagnait avec autant de facilité. Au moins, il tournerait cela à son avantage dès qu'ils auraient passé le pas de la porte de leur chambre, foi de Tony !

~/~

La fin de journée mit trop longtemps à arriver au goût des deux papas qui attendaient avec une impatience plus ou moins visible que les petites têtes blondes sortent dans la cour privée de l'école. Il y avait d'autres parents qui les scrutaient avec intérêt mais leur attention était focalisée sur la porte de la classe, occultant tout le reste. Une foule de petits êtres finit par en sortir et Peter émergea rapidement pour courir vers ses deux supers papas avec un grand sourire. Il se jeta dans le giron de Steve qui s'était accroupi en le voyant trottiner rapidement.

-Alors mon grand comment était ta première journée ?

En un rien de temps, Peter se retrouva nettement au-dessus du sol, son araignée pendant par dessus un des bras puissants de Cap qui s'était relevé.

-On a joué et on a chanté et je me suis fait pleiiiiin de copains ! Et des copains filles aussi !

-Ça s'appelle des copines, intervint Tony.

-Des coupines, répéta Peter avec un sourire. Ils zont dit que j'avais de la chance de vous avoir comme papas ! Que c'était cool d'avoir des papas super hiros !

Un grand sourire rassuré étira les lèvres de Steve même s'il prenait la mesure de l'impact d'une école normale sur Peter, sur le monde dans lequel il baignait et … Ce à quoi il ne l'avait pas préparé car pour lui c'était normal.

-C'quoi un super hiro ?

-C'est quelqu'un qui sauve le monde ou les gens. Comme papa Steve et moi, crâna Tony en récupérant l'araignée qui menaçait de tomber. Quand je mets ma super armure et que papa a son bouclier et son habit bleu avec l'étoile.

-Tu n'oublies rien ?

Peter posa son regard sur Captain America avant de les poser sur les autres enfants avec leurs parents.

-Va chercher ton sac à dos bonhomme.

Steve le reposa par terre et Peter trottina fièrement vers la salle de classe. Il entra en disant à la maîtresse qu'il avait oublié son sac à dos, parce que la politesse était rigoureuse avec un papa comme Captain America, même à trois ans. Il en ressortit avec son oubli qu'il brandit fièrement pour le donner à son papa Tony. Puis il tendit immédiatement les bras pour récupérer son araignée en peluche. Le milliardaire la lui tendit et son fils la réceptionna pour fourrer son nez dedans avant de prendre la main de son génie de papa et marcher vers la voiture.

Finalement, la première journée avait été plus stressante pour les deux adultes que pour la petite tête brune qui bavardait sur tout le déroulement de la journée, relatant les événements quand ils se présentaient à sa mémoire. Depuis que Peter avait appris à parler, c'était un vrai moulin à parole et l'école n'allait certainement pas arrêter ce phénomène.


	19. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ?

-Oui Peps, soupira Tony dans le téléphone. Hum hum… Je passerai dans la journée, ou demain, cela dépendra de… de plein de chose, tu sais bien que je suis super occupé. Mes armures, ma vie de famille, okay les Avengers ?

Iron man grogna aux protestations de sa chère Pepper en jetant un regard en coin à son fils qu'il tenait d'un bras contre sa hanche. Peter avait légèrement ri à ses mimiques et tentait de lui prendre le téléphone portable pour dire bonjour à sa tata. Tony le réprimandait avec des claquements de langue agacée entre sa chère Pepper qui voulait absolument qu'il passe à la tour Stark aujourd'hui pour signer des documents importants, Steve qui était allé voir Fury pour une raison X qu'il détestait – comme tout ce qui émanait de Fury de base – et son fils qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Ses quinze kilos tout mouillé commençaient à lui peser sur le bras.

Á cinq ans Peter était capable de marcher tout seul mais il avait voulu un câlin de son papa juste au moment où Pepper avait appelé. Plongé dans la suite de la conversation, il ne vit absolument pas son mari derrière lui. Peter avait porté son regard avec vivacité sur Steve, l'ayant senti venir vers eux. Un grand sourire étira les petites lèvres. Steve se rapprocha d'eux avec un grand sourire, dans son costume de Captain America, son bouclier à la main. Il fit un clin d'œil à son fils avant de lui faire une grimace. Peter éclata de rire.

Tony s'arrêta dans sa conversation et jeta un regard intrigué vers son fils. L'éclat de rire était surprenant car il n'y avait rien de drôle sur les murs à moins que quelqu'un ait repeint sans lui demander son avis. Son regard sombre suivit le regard de Peter pour voir son amant de retour.

-Deux secondes Peps, oui promis je raccroche pas. Je me décharge de mon fardeau d'un mètre dix et je suis tout à toi !

Il écarta le téléphone et se tourna vers Steve.

-Alors ?

-On en discutera après Tony, Pepper attend.

Steve prit Peter dans ses bras et son amour manifesta son agacement d'un claquement de langue significatif. Tony les quitta d'un pas irrité pour se diriger vers la cuisine et en finir avec cette discussion. La petite tête brune posa ses petites mains sur l'étoile du costume avant de lever ses yeux noisette sur son papa.

-Tu as été combattre des méchants ?

-Non, j'ai été voir le colonel Fury.

-Celui que papa Tony aime pas.

Un soupir amusé échappa à Steve devant la perspicacité de son fils et à sa mémoire absolument infaillible.

-C'est lui oui. Mais ne le dis pas devant Fury.

Peter hocha la tête.

-Tu as pu dire bonjour à Pepper ?

-Nan, fit-il avec une moue déçue.

-On l'appellera, histoire de la mettre de meilleure humeur après sa conversation avec Tony.

Un sourire enthousiaste lui répondit et Steve embarqua Peter à l'étage pour changer de tenue. Il avait posé le bouclier sur le canapé, juste à côté de son fils qui s'amusait à le regarder, à tracer les contours des formes. Peter était habitué à voir le costume patriotique tout comme le bouclier en vibranium mais depuis quelque temp, des idées trottaient dans sa petite tête.

-Papa Steve, si le bouclier était cassé, tu te battrais toujours ?

-Peter, tu sais bien qu'il est impossible de le casser, répondit avec douceur Cap.

Il lui jeta un regard par dessus sa large épaule. Son fils fixait le bouclier avec une petite moue pensive. Sa petite main caressa l'étoile au centre mais un pli sur son petit front était la preuve indiscutable que sa réponse ne suffisait pas. Steve savait qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de sang mais Peter ressemblait cruellement à Tony quand il n'avait pas une réponse et qu'il la voulait. Il s'assit à côté de son fils et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

-Même s'il était cassé ou perdu, je me battrais contre les méchants.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai des dons qui me permettent de sauver des vies. Tout comme Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce et tous les autres.

-Tonton Bruce va moins avec vous.

-Parce qu'on n'a pas besoin de Hulk tout le temps et qu'il assure ta protection à toi bonhomme.

Steve se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Peter semblait d'autant plus pensif même si son regard était ancré sur Captain America.

-Un jour tu comprendras un peu mieux ce que je te dis.

-Je suis grand, rétorqua Peter.

-Oui, souffla avec douceur son papa patriotique.

Son fils délaissa le bouclier pour venir faire un câlin à son papa avant de descendre de ses genoux pour l'entraîner avec lui en bas. Ils trouvèrent Tony toujours en grande conversation avec Pepper mais c'était plus du blablatage qu'une discussion sérieuse. Il les accueillit avec un sourire.

-Tiens Peps, j'te passe quelqu'un !

-« Tony attend je… »

-Bonjour tata Pepper, fit la voix de Peter dans le téléphone qu'il tenait avec beaucoup d'attention.

L'ingénieur lâcha un soupir comme s'il était sauvé par l'intervention de son fils et de son amant. Son regard sombre se leva immédiatement sur Steve pour savoir ce qui s'était dit entre lui et Fury. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être ignorant une seconde de plus. Le soldat parfait jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils qui commençait à papoter avec Pepper, s'éloignant pour aller se mettre dans le canapé.

Steve n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin. Il connaissait les capacités de Peter et n'avait pas envie que cela vienne à ses oreilles. Tony apprit donc que Fury aurait besoin des Avengers pour une mission délicate. Enfin, quatre d'entre eux. Tony grimaça avec désapprobation. Il détestait rendre un service à Fury et celui-ci savait très bien à qui s'adresser sans avoir besoin de supplier l'insupportable milliardaire pour venir à son aide. Ce sale fourbe ne perdait rien pour attendre un de ces jours.

Ils devraient donc en discuter avec les deux concernés : Black Widow et Hawkeye mais Steve avait déjà pris une décision positive à ce sujet. Tony rechignait par principe mais l'argument d'avoir un œil sur les activités de Fury était le meilleur de son amant et il l'avait évidemment placé en premier pour éviter une discussion de sourd.

~/~

Le bouclier était introuvable…

Steve le cherchait depuis bientôt trente longues minutes et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Ce n'était pourtant pas un objet qui pouvait rouler par inadvertance et se planquer derrière un meuble de l'atelier de son amour. Il vint se planter derrière Tony qui effectuait des réglages sur son armure avant de partir pour la mission de Fury.

-Tony, je ne trouve pas mon bouclier.

-Ah ?

Son regard se leva de son écran et se posa sur l'espace de rangement des gadgets de son amant. Ce qui tira un soupir exaspéré et un brin agacé à son amour. Tony pencha la tête en arrière vers lui.

-Tu crois quand même pas que c'est Peter ?

-Justement si.

-Á cause de cette conversation ? C'est ridicule, argumenta Tony en agitant ses mains pour faire disparaître son écran de réglage et avoir accès à toutes les caméras de surveillance.

-Tony, tu sous estimes son intelligence. Peter est très loin d'être bête.

-Il tient de son papa adoré.

Steve leva les yeux au plafond à ce commentaire et posa un bras sur la table pour se pencher vers l'écran holographique et voir où pourrait se trouver son bouclier. Tony l'observait d'un œil, demandant à Jarvis de lui repasser les vidéos de la journée avec Peter. Rien.

-Jarvis, repasse en accéléré les vidéos des deux derniers jours. Principalement la chambre de Peter, le couloir et l'atelier.

-Bien monsieur.

Tony en profita pour coller son épaule contre le torse de son amant, celui-ci lui accordant un bref regard. Steve posa son autre main sur sa nuque pour la caresser avec un peu de nervosité. L'ingénieur stoppa la vidéo où ils découvrirent Peter en train de trimbaler avec plus ou moins de difficulté le bouclier de Captain America. Celui-ci allait tranquillement dans sa chambre pour le cacher dans son placard.

-Okay, tu as peut-être raison, lâcha Tony. La vache quand même, il est tout gringalet et il a bougé ton bouclier.

-Tony, grogna son amour.

-Il faut saluer l'exploit. Bon, d'accord, on va le gronder mais reconnaît que ses capacités d'araignée le laissent…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase sous le regard lourd en reproche de Steve. Enfin, c'était surtout la pointe d'inquiétude qu'il y voyait qui avait faire mourir sa tirade car les regards de reproches ne l'arrêtaient plus depuis longtemps dans sa diarrhée verbale. Tony fit disparaître l'écran d'un geste rapide et fit pivoter son siège face à Steve avant de se lever et venir lui dérober un baiser.

-Il y a une explication et on va lui demander. Pas de panique !

-Je ne panique pas je suis… je ne m'attendais pas à ça. De sa part.

-Steve, c'est un môme et on est parfois, okay souvent appelé pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Il en a peut-être assez de nous voir partir dans un claquement de doigt et c'est sa manière de nous le dire. Il ne peut pas vraiment me voler une armure…

Le regard océan de Steve le regarda longuement, attentivement. Sa tension s'étiolait au fur et à mesure que les mots de son amant faisaient les bonnes connexions dans son esprit. Tony savait de quoi il parlait, son père avait été constamment absent pour lui. Un air coupable étira ses traits alors qu'il soufflait ces mots :

-Je vois où tu veux en venir…

-Hey, ne culpabilise pas, ordonna doucement Tony. On est de très bons parents. Mieux que ce que j'aurais pensé de moi d'ailleurs !

Il prit la mâchoire puissante de Steve dans une de ses mains, son regard plein d'assurance affrontant le sien. L'ingénieur ne put résister à effacer cette culpabilité d'un baiser approfondit et lorsqu'il le rompit, il saisit la main de son soldat parfait pour l'entraîner hors de l'atelier afin de se rendre dans la chambre de Peter où celui-ci jouait actuellement. Il avait construit une réplique plus ou moins exacte du manoir Avengers avec ses lego, placé les figurines de super-héros dans certaines parties. Évidemment Iron man et Captain America étaient tous les deux avec une figurine plus petite. Tony eut un sourire. Il l'avait fait faire spécialement pour lui, cette figurine de Peter pour Peter.

-Alors bonhomme, on joue les super-héros ?

Tony s'approcha de son fils et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Steve le suivit, mais il ne comprenait pas encore la démarche.

-Voui ! Y'a tata Natasha et tonton Clint qui s'entraînent dans la salle de tiiir à l'arc pendant que Thor et ben, il boit de la bière !

Cette phrase tira un rire franc à l'ingénieur.

-Ah ça c'est bien vrai qu'il vide efficacement le stock d'alcool, dit-il en appuyant sur la tête du dieu nordique en figurine.

-Et papa Steve et papa Tony, ils bricolent dans le super atelier avec moi.

-Oh avec toi ? Mais c'est pour les grands mon atelier tu le sais ?

-Voui, mais c'est pour que j'ai costume de super-héros moi aussi, affirma Peter avec un sourire.

Cette affirmation tira un froncement de sourcil à Steve qui prit place juste à côté des deux hommes de sa vie, l'air tout de même soucieux mais laissant Tony gérer.

-Quoi, une armure ?

-Voui !

-T'es trop petit et t'as pas assez de muscle pour une armure.

-Siii !

-Oh que non, répondit Tony avec une certaine fermeté. Et ce sont les miennes, tu ne t'appelles pas Iron man microbe. Toi, tu as des dons d'araignées.

-Iron spider alors ?

-Mais d'où te viennent toutes ces idées, lâcha doucement Steve.

Le regard noisette de Peter se leva doucement vers lui comme s'il marchait sur des œufs. Il mordilla sa lèvre avec une certaine nervosité mais une main tendre dans sa tignasse de la part de Cap lui délia la langue.

-J'veux être comme vous. Grand et fort et sauver des gens ! Et j'veux des pouvoirs plus cool, et j'veux un costume et des trucs pour m'aider dans ma mission de sauver les gens et… j'veux vous garder avec moi…

Sa tirade d'enfant avait fini en yeux brillants de larmes combiné à une toute petite voix. Peter semblait souffrir d'un mal inconnu et Steve glissa sa main sur sa nuque et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le petit bonhomme ne se fit pas prier et vint se blottir contre le large torse de Captain America qui l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement et Tony plongea une main dans les cheveux de son fils avant d'apposer plusieurs baisers sur son crâne pour le cajoler.

-Ils ont été méchants avec toi à l'école ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ils… ils z'ont dit que j'étais adopté, que vous devriez prendre un autre petit garçon avec des pouvoirs et plus fort et plus grand et…

-Hey Peter, coupa doucement Steve en lui relevant le visage.

Ses lèvres tremblotèrent, ses grands yeux mouillés de larmes suppliant de ne pas le rejeter, de ne pas le gronder.

-C'est toi qu'on aime. Tu es notre bébé et en plus, ils parlent pour rien car tu as des dons extraordinaires que tu caches avec brio, souffla Steve en chassant ses larmes de ses doigts. Je suis incapable de faire ce que tu es capable de faire.

-Vous z'allez pas m'échanger ?

-Bien sûr que non p'tite tête, renchérit Tony en lui farfouillant dans les cheveux.

-Je pourrais devenir un super-héros ?

-Ça on verra quand tu seras grand Peter. Pour l'instant tu as beaucoup d'autres choses à apprendre.

-Mais je veux rester avec vous tout le temps, gémit-il.

Tony croisa le regard de Steve. C'était donc pour ça que le bouclier avait disparu, parce que Peter ne voulait pas être séparé d'eux. Cap ne se mit pas en mode « papa pas content », il prit avec douceur le visage de son fils pour le relever et le regarder avec attention.

-C'est pour ça que tu as pris mon bouclier ? Tu as peur qu'on ne revienne pas ?

Il hocha doucement sa petite tête avant d'ajouter :

-J'veux être comme vous.

-Peter, gronda doucement Steve. Jouer les super-héros n'est pas quelque chose de cool tous les jours. Tu as bien vu que je reviens blessé, que papa Tony aussi. Mais on le fait car on fait partie des rares personnes à avoir des dons extraordinaires et on les met au service du bien. Tu es assez grand pour comprendre ce que je vais te dire. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de te voir jouer les super-héros parce que Peter, je n'ai pas envie de te voir blessé. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je serais très triste et papa Tony aussi.

Leur fils tourna son regard sur son papa ingénieur qui était silencieux jusque là.

-Même pire que triste, Pete. Papa Steve a raison, on tient à toi bien plus que tout le monde.

-Même les gens que vous sauvez ?

-Bien sûr, tu es notre fils. Notre bébé, répéta Tony avec malice.

Peter considéra ses deux papas avant de grogner pour la forme :

-Je suis plus un bébé.

-Oh que si t'es encore un bébé !

Tony le chatouilla sans pitié et Peter commença à rigoler tout en se tordant pour se réfugier encore plus contre Steve. Ce dernier eut un sourire et fit mine de le protéger, déposa quelques baisers sur son visage. Peter se réfugia dans le cou de Cap avec une prise autour de son cou comme échappatoire parfaite. A la place des chatouilles, Tony continua de l'embêter en le couvrant de bisous et en le traitant de bébé.

-Je vous aime, lâcha la petite voix.

-On t'aime aussi, répondirent deux voix synchronisées.

Steve eut un grand sourire et jeta un regard à Tony par dessus la petite épaule de son fils toujours blotti contre lui. Il lui caressa le dos avant de demander tout bas :

-Je peux récupérer mon bouclier ?

-Voui… il est dans le placard…

-Merci mon grand.

Peter reçut un bisou sur son front et put profiter encore un peu de ses deux papas avant que ceux-ci ne l'embarquent dans l'atelier avec le bouclier qui reprit sa place, prêt pour une nouvelle mission.

~/~


	20. Quand le shopping fait fumée…

Il y avait des avantages à sortir avec un Avengers et être une simple civile : la tranquillité d'une vie oisive, un porte-monnaie toujours plein grâce à Stark, sans les inconvénients d'être une super héroïne ! Enfin, c'était relatif car sa personnalité faisait d'elle une héroïne par la force de sa verbale et de son humeur pétillante. Darcy déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bruce tout en faisant jouer ses mains sur le col de sa chemise dont elle faisait sauter les boutons du haut tandis que le patient Bruce Banner les refaisait comme il pouvait.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir et me servir de garde du corps ?

-Non merci Darcy, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas shopping.

-Dommage, grimaça-t-elle puis elle se pencha vers son oreille, je t'aurais fait entrer dans la cabine d'essayage…

Bruce ne put que rougir, malgré l'habitude qu'il commençait à avoir de sa petite amie et de ses allusions sexuelles continuelles. Ravi de voir les pommettes rouges de son amant, elle lui mordit la joue avec malice.

-Okay. Je te remplacerai par Peter !

Le scientifique releva un sourcil à cette annonce.

-J'ai promis de l'emmener au centre commercial. Steve et Tony sont d'accord.

-Comme s'ils pouvaient refuser que leur fils aille avec toi, sa tata adoré.

-Je suis la plus fun de ses tatas, répliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Tu es la plus normale.

Darcy fronça son nez combiné à une grimace qui approuvait ses paroles. Le mot normal était tout relatif mais oui, elle essayait de lui montrer la vie d'une personne normale, ce que le monde des super héros n'offrait pas vraiment. Pepper essayait à sa manière aussi le peu de fois où elle l'avait eu en gardiennage. Les doigts de la brunette jouèrent distraitement sur le col de sa chemise quand la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un petit bonhomme impatient.

-J'arrive Pete ! Sois sage, souffla-t-elle à Bruce en déposant un autre baiser sur sa bouche.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça, soupira son amant. Peter, tu gardes un œil sur Darcy, d'accord ?

Le scientifique s'était penché sur le côté pour poser son regard sur la silhouette mince de Peter qui du haut de ses huit ans avait la tête sur les épaules. Ses grands yeux noisette s'étaient posés sur Bruce avec sa douceur calme caractéristique.

-Entendu tonton Bruce.

Darcy leva les yeux au plafond de façon agacé et dramatique avant de caresser la hanche de Bruce puis de se reculer. Elle jeta un regard complice à son neveu avec un clin d'œil et ils sortirent tous les deux après un signe de la main à Bruce.

-Tu as dit où je t'emmenais à tes deux pères ?

-Oui. J'ai mon portable et j'ai la carte de crédit.

-Tu es absolument parfait !

Peter eut un petit rire. Il avait peut-être huit ans mais il avait la maturité d'un enfant de douze. Grandir dans un climat tel que celui des Avengers l'avait fait grandir plus rapidement mentalement parlant, bien que Tony ait eu la grande satisfaction de voir que son fils était un génie. Moins brillant que lui, mais tout de même en avance sur son âge et il avait sauté une classe pour honorer ce statut.

L'enfant lui donna la carte de son père dont Darcy se saisit avec un gloussement avant de la glisser dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste au style soldat. Elle vissa sa casquette sur sa tête et ajusta son sac à main sur son épaule.

-Quel est ton programme jeune homme ?

-La librairie ?

-Encore ? Tu n'en as pas assez dans la bibliothèque et avec tout ce que tu as déjà acheté ?

Peter lui adressa un sourire.

-Je n'en ai jamais assez comme mon génial de papa.

La jeune femme rigola à la répartie de son neveu et l'embarqua dans une des voitures de Tony. La route se fit sur la discussion ardue du programme. Ne souhaitant pas le laisser seul à la libraire, Darcy fut obligé de négocier une heure et pas plus si elle voulait pouvoir faire ses boutiques de fringues. Aussitôt arrivé dans le parking, Peter sauta hors de la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie. La jeune scientifique le suivit de façon distraite avant de remarquer dans quel rayon le jeune garçon l'emmenait.

-T'es pas un peu jeune pour le rayon science-physique-chimie-et-mécanique ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux pas aller voir les bandes dessinées ou les mangas ? Franchement Peter, ton père a décidé de te transformer en génie et tu t'y plies ou quoi ?

Le regard tranquille de Peter se leva sur Darcy avec étonnement.

-Non, c'est moi que ça intéresse.

-Oh… Là je me sens bête.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai critiqué le créditeur de ma carte de crédit… Tu lui diras pas, hein ? Tony serait capable de reprendre tous mes achats et de les donner à une œuvre de charité.

-Promis Darcy. Si tu ne lui dis pas que j'achète des bouquins sur la génétique et la mécanique.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton père et à Bruce ?

Peter haussa les épaules en répondant :

-Ils sont très occupés tous les deux. Je peux bien me débrouiller pour les bases tout seul et c'est de la curiosité comme…

Il se rapprocha de Darcy pour souffler :

-Comme pour les araignées.

Un sourire doux et compréhensif lui répondit avant qu'elle ne passe une main dans sa tignasse brune en bataille. Peter avait un lien particulier avec les araignées et était très attiré par ces bestioles.

-Mais pour la science tu peux me demander, je sais quelques trucs !

-Merci tante Darcy.

Peter jeta son dévolu sur des livres de bases dans les domaines qui l'intéressaient avant qu'elle ne l'embarque quand même dans les romans. Darcy prit quelques nouveautés histoire de s'occuper lorsqu'elle squatterait le bord de la piscine.

Après ses achats utiles, ils passèrent aux achats plus impulsifs. Darcy avait besoin de quelques belles robes pour les soirées à venir avec les Avengers mais se rajouta des articles non prévu. Peter leva les yeux au ciel quand elle plaida l'absolu nécessité d'être à croquer et à la pointe de la mode. Mais son sourire était admiratif et il adorait trop Darcy pour lui faire un commentaire négatif. Il avait peu de femme dans son entourage mais elles avaient toutes une beauté charismatique.

Chargé de paquets, Darcy et Peter jetèrent leur dévolu sur un glacier récemment installé dans le centre commercial et dont la renommée lui attirait masse de clients. Ils avaient bien mérité un remontant. Ils continuèrent à papoter comme ils savaient si bien le faire, surtout qu'ils étaient des moulins à paroles tous les deux et ça tombait bien, ils avaient une excellente glace à savourer.

Darcy finit par se taire en observant les coups d'œil de Peter sur les côtés. Elle fronça ses sourcils avant de demander tout bas :

-Il y a quelque chose Pete ?

-Mon radar, murmura-t-il pour parler de ses sens d'araignée en alerte.

La jeune femme redressa un peu la tête, son regard faisant le tour des environs comme si elle cherchait un serveur. Une boule se noua rapidement dans son ventre parce que Peter avait des sens qui ne se trompaient jamais. Et elle était seule avec lui sans personne pour les défendre. Non pas que le garçon soit sans défense mais il avait interdiction de se servir de ses dons à l'extérieur des murs du manoir Avengers. Darcy farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son fidèle tazer, seule arme qu'elle ait en sa possession.

Elle prit distraitement une cuillère de sa glace pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais en voyant Peter remuer sur sa chaise, Darcy se tendit davantage. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta brutalement. Son regard sombre se braqua sur le serveur qui la regardait avec étonnement. Elle suivit son regard qui se baissait sur le tazer qu'elle avait spontanément pointé sur lui.

-Je… pardonnez-moi. On veut l'addition ! Et je vais ranger ça avant que quelqu'un soit blessé, simple précaution de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car une étrange fumée blanche commença à envahir la terrasse du glacier. Darcy inspira brutalement et serra la main sur son tazer. Ne pas paniquer, elle avait fait face à quelques situations de ce genre depuis qu'elle vivait avec les Avengers.

-Pete ! Appela-t-elle avec un ton d'ordre.

Le garçon se rapprocha précipitamment d'elle, lui donnant la main. Son regard cherchait une issue, une menace mais sa vue était brouillée par la fumée. Peter tira sur son bras pour attirer son attention et silencieusement, il lui ouvrit la voie en l'attirant plus loin. Darcy déglutit et se mit à suivre son neveu qui avait définitivement un excellent radar surnaturel. Son doigt jouait nerveusement sur la gâchette de son arme. Ses options étaient réduites à un coup et elle ne devait pas se rater.

Des silhouettes apparurent brusquement autour d'eux. Darcy sut que c'était une menace, par leurs aspects imposants et sortit de nulle part mais aussi parce que Peter avait resserré sa main de manière significative. Son regard fit une très rapide évaluation de la situation et elle décida de tazer le type en face d'eux. Surpris par cette attaque il s'écroula instantanément sous la décharge. Darcy ne perdit pas une minute et tira Peter derrière elle pour foncer par l'ouverture qu'elle venait de leur créer.

La fumée commençait à se dissiper mais elle sentait que cet écran n'était pas que de la poudre aux yeux, il y avait quelque chose… Sa vue se brouillait… La jeune femme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et avança d'un pas décidé. Sa première pensée à la vue de la liberté fut sa stupidité concernant l'oublie de son portable dans son sac à main resté tranquillement sur la chaise à la terrasse. La seconde, fut qu'elle devait définitivement avoir un bouton « appel d'urgence » sur un bracelet ou une boucle d'oreille.

Darcy s'étala sur le sol après avoir reçu un coup dans le dos. Elle grogna et se tourna pour voir son agresseur mais celui-ci l'assomma d'un coup à la tête et d'une rencontre trop violente avec le sol.

Peter avait chuté près de la jeune femme et avait dû se rattraper avec ses deux mains. Depuis l'apparition de la fumée, il s'était bouché le nez mais à la première inspiration il se sentit mal.

-On a le gamin ! cria le type.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs mais n'y avait-il pas une exception ? Captain America lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois que non, il n'y en avait pas car les montrer l'exposerait davantage aux dangers. Peter réfléchit quelques secondes pendant que son cerveau n'était pas encore engourdi par la fumée et il décida de se plaquer contre Darcy et de la serrer fort, de s'agripper à elle. S'il le voulait lui, il devrait aussi emmener la jeune femme. Ce qui reviendrait soit à la mettre en danger, soit à lui sauver la vie s'ils avaient décidé de ne pas la laisser vivante derrière eux.

Peter sentait des présences se rapprocher mais la fumée faisait son œuvre et l'endormait. Cependant, ses bras étaient fermement accrochés à la taille de Darcy.

-Allez, décroche-le de sa babysitter et qu'on se barre. M'dame est impatiente de l'avoir.

On tenta de le décrocher mais sans succès, usant de sa force d'araignée même dans sa demi conscience.

-J'y arrive pas !

-Merde alors, c'est qu'un gosse !

-Essaie toi si t'es si malin !

Deux autres bras tentèrent de le décrocher. Puis d'autres avant que cela ne se mettent à discuter sur l'impatience d'une certaine Madame et sur la fumée qui se dissipait.

-Hey, c'est pas la copine de Banner ?

-Peut-être bien, on s'en fiche ! On veut juste le môme !

-Attend si c'est bien sa copine, Madame sera contente d'avoir un autre otage, non ?

Un silence entre les gros bras s'installa.

-Bon, on embarque les deux !

Peter sentit des bras les soulever et il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience en priant pour que rien n'arrive à Darcy… Il se prit à prier aussi qu'ils voulaient que ses deux papas débarquent, qu'ils le sauvent mais son voyage forcé aux pays des rêves ne lui donna pas de réponse.

~/~


	21. La gestion de la colère…

Tony releva brusquement la tête de son travail lorsqu'une voix calme annonça :

-Monsieur, il y a eut un problème au centre commercial où sont Melle Lewis et Monsieur Peter.

-Quel genre de problème ?

Il ôta ses gants après avoir éteint le chalumeau et se débarrassa avec un geste agacé des fils de sa nouvelle armure qui couraient de partout. Son regard sombre sauta sur l'écran affiché par son IA, ses sourcils froncés. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les touches holographiques, agrandissait les vidéos que Jarvis faisait apparaître. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait à retardement la nature du problème.

L'ingénieur se demandait s'il était en train de voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser ou s'il rêvait. Trop de travail pouvait nuire à sa santé… Mais il était conscient d'avoir embrasser le front de Peter avant qu'il ne parte avec Darcy, il l'avait taquiné et maintenant, il en était réduit à voir deux silhouettes tenter de percer la fumée en s'éloignant des caméras.

-Jarvis, dit à Steve de venir à l'atelier. Non ! La salle à manger. Et Bruce. Avengers Assemble !

Tony eut le soudain besoin de s'asseoir, sentant son pouls s'emballer de manière bien cruelle. Il allait quand même pas faire une crise d'angoisse. Il était un Stark, il était Iron man et… Une boule de glace venait se nourrir de ses entrailles, les tordre de façon vicieuse et douloureuse. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'arrêt sur image. Il savait que c'était la silhouette de Darcy tenant Peter par la main pour le sortir de là.

Il se donna une baffe pour se réveiller de sa léthargie et sauta sur ses pieds pour descendre précipitamment les trois étages qui le séparaient du salon. Tony avait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène, ses mains tremblaient toutes seules. Il détestait au plus haut point quand Steve était blessé mais kidnapper son fils était une nouveauté qui venait se ranger dans cette catégorie. Et son ventre se contracta violemment à la vue de son amant qui attendait debout devant la table de la salle à manger.

Steve fronça les sourcils en voyait le malaise évident de Tony. Il l'interrogea du regard mais celui-ci s'avança vers lui sans voir les autres. Ce ne fut qu'une fois contre le large torse de sa bannière étoilée qu'il avait l'impression que l'oxygène revenait partiellement dans ses poumons.

-Tony qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Iron man planta son front sur son épaule en se cognant légèrement et la sensation de douleur ne fit que lui confirmer que ce moment était réel. Steve attendit avec une certaine anxiété, une de ses mains remontant dans les cheveux bruns en caressant toute sa colonne vertébrale. Tony se décolla légèrement et porta son regard sur la table autour de laquelle étaient rassemblés tous les Avengers.

-Jarvis m'a informé qu'il y avait un problème au centre commercial.

Son regard revint s'ancrer dans celui de Steve.

-Quel genre ?

-Le genre kidnapping, souffla Tony.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et détourna son regard pour le porter immédiatement sur son science bro.

-Jarvis montre la vidéo. Je n'ai rien de plus, pas encore de message mais ça c'est passé il y a quarante minutes environ. Darcy a sans doute été kidnappée avec Peter.

Tony sentit la main de Steve se crisper dans ses cheveux et il vint la chercher pour la serrer. Passé l'instant de trouble, Tony retrouvait le courage de mener les choses ou du moins d'essayer et de ne pas céder à la panique.

-Une idée de qui est l'auteur ? demanda Natasha avec un regard sombre.

-Non. Personne ne s'est manifesté mais c'est qu'une question de temps.

-Alors cette personne doit être bien folle pour oser s'en prendre au petit Peter ! Clama Thor en frappant du point sur la table. Par Odin, nous le retrouverons et ferons payer à cette vermine le prix fort pour oser toucher un enfant.

Clint approuva du chef mais son regard demeurait sur Bruce qui était d'un calme étrange. Tout le monde savait que Hulk avait un facteur de colère important pour apparaître et là, il ne pouvait être qu'à son paroxysme.

-Le GPS ? demanda Steve d'un calme tout aussi suspect.

-Quoi le GPS ?

-Tony, le GPS de leur téléphone.

-Au centre commercial, ils ont du être oublié dans la panique ou jeté quelque part, grogna son amant.

-Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.

Cette phrase fit régner un silence pesant sur les Avengers. Bruce regardait un point indéfini, Natasha pianotait sur son Starkphone pour chercher dans son réseau d'information et Thor ne savait que faire. Clint se contentait de surveiller le docteur Banner et son Hulkomètre.

Sans crier gare, le docteur Banner se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Clint avait sauté sur ses pieds pour lui emboîter le pas dans un souci bien différent. Tenter de l'apaiser, de le rassurer et cela agaça encore plus le calme docteur. Il fit brutalement volte face vers Hawkeye, ses yeux ayant un éclat étrangement vert.

-Je monte m'enfermer dans mon labo, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit de rassurant !

Son regard était un brin furieux et Thor avait machinalement posé la main sur son fidèle marteau.

-Je te tiens au courant dès qu'il y a du nouveau Bruce, déclara Tony.

-Merci Tony.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tony hocha la tête à son attention et Bruce le remercia par le même mouvement. Ils étaient tous les deux au comble de l'angoisse, de la colère mais il savait que son science bro avait besoin de s'isoler et c'était sa manière de lui donner son feu vert pour partir. Lui, il ne pouvait plus se détacher de Steve sous peine de laisser la panique le saisir. Ou une sourde colère.

Bruce disparut donc dans son laboratoire et Clint ouvrit alors la bouche.

-Est-ce bien raisonnable Tony ?

-Le laboratoire est équipé pour encaisser une colère de Hulk et c'est le cadet de mes soucis si Bruce a besoin de détruire son laboratoire pour se calmer les nerfs, qu'il le fasse, répondit-il avec sérieux.

Natasha se leva et se porta à la hauteur de Clint.

-Je vais sur les lieux de l'incident voir s'il n'y aurait pas une piste.

Et sans lui demander réellement son avis, elle embarqua Clint. Thor fut le seul à rester dans la pièce et il finit par se lever en disant qu'il allait veiller sur l'étage de Banner au cas où il y aurait besoin de l'aider à se contenir.

Suivant la silhouette massive du dieu nordique, Tony reporta enfin son regard sombre sur son mari qui avait très peu parlé mais dont le corps était tendu. Et ce n'était pas une tension qu'il connaissait. Il déglutit avec mal car les yeux de Steve étaient toujours rivés sur l'arrêt sur image des deux silhouettes. Avec une douceur un peu tremblante, Iron man vint chercher la mâchoire de son amant et tourner lentement sa tête vers lui.

-On va vite le retrouver, souffla Tony par besoin de se rassurer.

Ou de rassurer Steve ? Il sentit la grande main de Cap se resserrer sur son tee-shirt dans le creux de ses reins et cela le fit frissonner.

-Je craignais qu'un jour cela n'arrive…

-Moi aussi Steve, confia Tony d'une voix tremblante.

L'ingénieur ne parvenait pas à céder le pas et venir l'embrasser comme il avait si bien l'habitude de le faire pour clore une discussion ou fuir. Quelque chose dans les yeux de son amant était nouveau… Steve l'observait avec besoin, peur, colère et sans le prévenir, il l'attira contre lui et le serra avec force. Une étreinte avec un accent de détresse. Tony referma ses bras sur lui, s'agrippant à ses vêtements avec force tout en fourrant son visage dans son cou.

-On fera le maximum pour le retrouver ! Je passerais une annonce si personne ne se manifeste d'ici ce soir et je piraterais même le pentagone ! Steve…

-Tais-toi, souffla son amant.

-Alors fais-moi taire parce que je suis dans un état de stresse maximum et tu sais que je vais dire beaucoup de choses sans cohérence !

Steve releva la tête et il fit de même, son regard sombre rempli d'anxiété. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa verbale folle :

-J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché les tripes au fer blanc, de manquer d'oxygène… J'ai envie de cogner mais je n'ai pas de cible… Et… Bordel, Steve tu es trop calme ! Comment tu fais pour…

Il fut grossièrement coupé par les lèvres de Captain America s'emparant des siennes. Un baiser d'une nature nouvelle, désemparé, empli de colère et de détresse. Tony émit un gémissement plaintif pour signifier qu'il était dans un état similaire, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée tout en répondant à ce baiser, y mettant de son agressivité, de sa colère, de ses peurs. Steve ne se contenta pas de l'agripper, il le souleva brusquement et le posa sur la table pour mieux l'englober de son imposante silhouette.

Ils restèrent quelques longues minutes agrippés l'un à l'autre de cette manière avant que Steve ne rompe enfin le baiser. Tony posa son front contre le sien, ses yeux ne pouvant se résoudre à se fermer face aux deux billes bleus qui le regardaient. Oh ce regard, il le gravait dans sa mémoire car il n'était pas certain de le revoir un jour. À dire vrai, il n'était pas certain de vouloir le revoir. Trop de douleur dans le regard de son mari. Sa main dans ses cheveux se mit à jouer distraitement avec les mèches blondes, son ventre creusé par la peur toujours présente. Néanmoins, il lui offrit un petit sourire bravache.

-Je comprends maintenant quand on dit qu'il faut se méfier de la colère des gens trop calme.

Le visage de Steve fut voilé par une brève culpabilité avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et vienne se nicher dans son cou. Tony l'accueillit en le serrant encore plus, ses deux mains sur son crâne. Il resta silencieux tandis que la tension vibrante du corps de Cap tentait de s'apaiser avec la présence de son amour. Hulk n'était pas le seul à avoir un problème de colère apparemment… Captain America pouvait rivaliser avec lui à cet instant, à son échelle, mais c'était impressionnant parce que c'était Steve Stark Rogers, l'image même du calme réfléchi et du pacifisme.

Tony réalisait à quel point Steve ne s'était jamais véritablement énervé contre lui, même au cours de leurs engueulades. Cette version là de sa colère, il ferait tout pour ne pas la revoir.

~/~

Trois heurs après l'alerte de Jarvis au sujet de l'enlèvement de Peter, un message parvint enfin aux Avengers. Thor était revenu dans le salon au moment où Clint et Natasha étaient revenus sans l'ombre d'un indice. Le dieu nordique avait confirmé les tremblements du Manoir aux deux papas, Bruce Banner ayant eut un accès de colère qu'il avait laissé sortir pour mieux se maîtriser par la suite.

Le couple Stark Rogers était resté dans le salon. Tony avait travaillé sur les écrans holographiques, sans lâcher d'un iota Steve qui semblait s'être calmer grâce à sa présence. Les deux super papas avaient contacté les X-mens pour avoir leur aide sur cette affaire. Dans l'heure suivante, Logan et Jean avait débarqués pour leur venir en soutient – car Peter était aussi un élève de l'école de Xavier même si c'était à temps partiel.

Devant tout ce petit monde, un écran s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un masque. Apparemment une femme vu la longue chevelure brune qui encadrait le masque doré qui leur faisait face et cela se confirma à sa voix :

-Bonsoir Avengers ! J'imagine que vous remuez ciel et terre pour retrouver votre avorton ainsi que sa baby-sitter.

-Où est-il et pourquoi t'en prendre à lui, espèce de lâche ! siffla Cap avec une colère encore sous contrôle.

Un rire échappa à son interlocutrice.

-Mais pour me venger d'une bien meilleure façon que de vous attaquer directement Steve Stark Rogers. Bien que ma cible soit votre imbécile de compagnon, il y a toujours un quota de dommages collatéraux, non ?

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Logan.

-Oh je suis vexée…

-C'est Giulietta Nefaria, alias Madame Masque, répondit Tony en la fixant avec un air mauvais. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais t'en vouloir pour ta tentative de vol des plans récents des inventions Stark Industries.

Un écran n'était pas loin de son regard et Jarvis l'avait identifié à peine une minute après son apparition sur l'écran. Elle était connue des services du SHIELD et des fauteurs de troubles de cette ville.

-Comme si un ou deux plans t'auraient amputé de tes milliards, cracha-t-elle avec colère. Tu m'as pris mon visage Tony Stark !

-Rends-moi mon fils et prend-moi à sa place !

Un nouveau rire raisonna dans l'écran.

-Tu vas devoir venir le chercher et j'espère que ton génie est au top de sa forme sinon, il se pourrait bien que la belle brunette et ton morveux ne deviennent de malencontreux puzzles humains, souffla-t-elle avec jubilation.

-Où sont-ils ? questionna Steve avec un poing serré à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

-Seul Tony aura cette réponse. Et il devra venir seul.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce et Iron man serra la main de son amant. Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Il savait que cette option ne lui plaisait pas, à aucune des personnes présentes d'ailleurs mais Steve approuva du chef d'un très léger mouvement de la tête. D'un geste rapide l'écran disparut et Madame Masque se retrouva sur l'écran de sa tablette. Il s'éloigna de son amant avec une démarche anxieuse mais assurée et se dirigea dans le hall.

Tous les regards l'avaient suivi et un silence tendu se mit à régner dans la pièce.

-Très bien, on est seul à seul ! grogna Tony.

-Quand je dis seul, tu viendras sans armure Iron man sinon je ferais en sorte de défigurer ton précieux fils avant de le démembrer.

-Où ? S'impatienta-t-il avec une peur qui lui tordait les entrailles.

La satisfaction pouvait se lire dans ses yeux et elle lui donna l'adresse où la retrouver et à quelle heure. Madame Masque coupa la communication et Tony resta silencieux face à l'écran vide. Il avait à peine une heure pour planifier une attaque et finir des détails de poids… Il devait aussi prévenir Bruce.

Il vit une silhouette descendre les escaliers et venir vers lui. Plutôt le fantôme de son ami qui avait du mal à garder Hulk sous contrôle. Ses yeux étaient hantés par un éclat vert gamma, ses traits fatigués.

-Steve t'a prévenu ?

-Oui. Tu as eu son lieu de rendez-vous ?

-Ouais, rentrons là-dedans qu'on planifie une attaque en bonne et dûe forme parce qu'elle se met le doigt dans le cul si elle pense que je vais rien dire à mon mari et à mes amis.

Bruce esquiva un faible sourire à la verbale grossière de Tony qui se dirigea à grand pas vers le salon. Tout le monde était sur le qui vive et attendait qu'il parle comme le messie qui doit révéler sa prophétie. Tony se rapprocha de Steve et glissa ses doigts sur son poignet avant de lui prendre la main, l'obligeant à desserrer son poing qu'il maltraitait en forçant dessus.

-Okay, cette gourdasse m'a donné rendez-vous à un ancien entrepôt du Caïd, ce qui m'étonne gère vu qu'elle est son amante. La condition c'est que j'y aille sans armure, seul et elle peut carrément avaler du verre pilé si elle croit qu'elle va nous avoir comme ça. C'est dans une heure.

Son regard sombre se porta sur Steve.

-Tu organises l'attaque et la défense, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller dans mon atelier finir un truc.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Captain America était redevenu une boule de colère qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Mais finir les gadgets de sa nouvelle armure serrait décisif pour le sauvetage de leur fils. Steve le savait. Il le savait. Il lui offrit un baiser un brin coupable de l'abandonner avant de filer dans son atelier sans s'occuper des autres.

Steve porta alors son regard sur l'assemblée et il mit de côté ses peurs et sa colère pour organiser la défense. Ils allaient devoir jouer avec finesse mais la présence de Logan et Jean était un atout majeur en leur faveur. Ils étudièrent le plan du quartier, les endroits où se placer et Jarvis leur fournit tout ce qu'il était en mesure de savoir sur les lieux même s'ils y avaient peu de caméra.

Quant à Tony, il mit la main à la patte pour finir très rapidement le dernier prototype de sa nouvelle armure. Le stress et la peur lui donnant les idées claires ainsi que des gestes rapides et précis. Cette Madame Masque allait apprendre qu'on ne touchait pas à son fils sans en subir les conséquences. Tout comme elle allait apprendre ce qu'était la colère de Captain America…

~/~


	22. Quand il faut s'en tenir au plan…

Une explosion sans précédent souffla l'intérieur de l'entrepôt avant que les murs ne tremblent dangereusement. La furie verte qui répondait au nom de Hulk avait explosé juste après une salve de missiles made in Stark Industries.

Le plan ne s'était pas tout à fait déroulé comme prévu…

 

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Tony s'était rendu au point de rendez-vous comme convenu. Il n'avait aucune arme dans les poches, ni d'armure dans son périmètre vital. Il était seulement armé d'un splendide costume Armani gris perle avec une cravate bleu roi en soie. Il portait des lunettes de soleil même si les nuages avaient clairement voulu s'inviter dans le ciel. Le gigantesque entrepôt était blindé d'armes, de véhicules de guerre et d'hommes armés eux aussi jusqu'aux dents.

-Bienvenue Stark ! Fouillez-le ! ordonna la femme au masque doré.

Iron man leva les mains tout en précisant :

-Stark Rogers, tu oublies que je suis marié à la bannière étoilée. Et je suis venu sans arme ni armure, à moins que je puisse en cacher une sous mon costume taillé sur mesure.

Un regard sombre répondit à sa bravade et les deux hommes près de lui le fouillèrent sans délicatesse. Il rechigna en les engueulant sur le prix du costume, dont leurs mains dégueulasses abîmaient le tissu par la rudesse de leur fouille. On lui prit ses lunettes pour les observer avant de les lui rendre. Tony ne se gêna nullement pour les remettre et tourner son regard de tous les côtés pour chercher son fils et Darcy.

-Où sont-ils ?

Ce que son adversaire ne savait pas, c'est que les lunettes étaient loin d'être innocente. Elle ne s'activait que lorsqu'elles étaient sur le nez de leur propriétaire. Une caméra incrustée dans chaque branche donnait donc un panorama aux Avengers plus loin ainsi que le son.

-J'ai pris quelques précautions à ce sujet…

Elle fit un signe et on lui apporta une petite silhouette saucissonnée de corde. Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux sans aucune douceur. Il ne pouvait voir son visage mais il sentait la jubilation dans sa voix :

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Peter émit un petit cri de douleur sous la manipulation brutale, lorsqu'elle lui tordit le cou en arrière et lui griffa la joue. Tony crispa son poing mais il resta immobile. Il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de s'énerver, pas tant qu'elle avait son fils dans ses griffes.

-Où est Darcy ? questionna-t-il d'une voix tendue et sombre.

-Ah oui, la baby-sitter incompétente…

Elle pointa son doigt en l'air et Tony suivit machinalement la direction. Parce que ses coéquipiers devaient savoir où étaient tous les éléments avant d'agir. Darcy était ligotée et attachée à une des poutres métalliques de la structure de l'entrepôt. La jeune femme était bâillonnée mais elle se débattait quand même pour tenter de défaire ses liens… Alors que si elle se libérait, elle finirait inéluctablement en crêpe.

-On va commencer les négociations, clama Madame Masque.

-Négocier ? reprit Tony avec colère même si son apparence était toujours aussi calme. Tu crois que je vais négocier avec une terroriste dans ton genre ?

-J'ai des otages précieux.

-Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, non quand nous en aurons fini avec toi, siffla-t-il en gesticulant, tu auras encore plus besoin de chirurgie esthétique pour faire un ravalement de façade !

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant une seconde avant qu'un cling se fasse entendre, suivit par d'autres. Des trous se perçaient dans la façade de métal de l'entrepôt et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce que c'était, Tony avait disparu derrière une armure d'or et de rouge. Il avait fini son nouveau jouet à temps, encore en phase de test mais c'était le moment ou jamais. Il tira sans sommation sur les gardes autour de lui avant de prendre son envol vers Darcy.

-Tuez-la !

-Papa ! hurla Peter dont la peur avait fait couler les larmes.

Tony lutta contre l'envie de foncer sur son adversaire et servit de pare-balle à la jeune scientifique. Il actionna des missiles pour faire exploser les véhicules de guerre non loin du groupe qui le canardait, détruisant des pâles copies de ceux qu'il avait un jour créé. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Steve le prévenir de l'arrivée de Hulk. L'armure fit volte face pour agripper la poutre en fer qui retenait Darcy dans les airs lorsque le toit s'affaissa dangereusement avant qu'un trou béant ne le perce. Le sol et les murs tremblèrent violemment sous l'impact avant que cela ne soit sous le cri de rage de Hulk.

-Oh putain de merde, jura Tony.

Bruce avait fait l'exploit de retenir son alter égo furieux jusqu'à cet instant mais là, Hulk était déchaîné. Les poings tapèrent les véhicules encore entiers, se saisissant de bout de ferraille pour frapper les hommes comme le matériel. La colère du géant vert explosait littéralement. Tony ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi… Comment allaient-ils le calmer ? Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure mais il restait focalisé sur la bombe verte plus menaçante que l'armée de Madame Masque.

-Steve, il faut que tu débarques par le toit, débita-t-il après un regard vers son adversaire. Elle tient Peter et s'enfuit avec !

-Compris.

Il se mit rapidement à détacher Darcy qui ôta son bâillon sitôt dans les bras de l'armure. Elle avait son estomac au bord des lèvres et lorsque Tony la posa sur une surface plane à cinq bons mètres du sol – sur une plateforme hors de danger – elle vomit le peu que contenait encore son estomac par dessus la rambarde. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la scannant. Mais Darcy était appuyé contre le fer frais, les yeux rivés sur la tornade verte qui sévissait au sol. Bruce, enfin Hulk, hurlait sa colère, détruisait tout ce qui était ennemi et à portée de ses poings. Un vrai carnage…

Son estomac se contracta à nouveau mais rien ne sortit. La peur et les mauvais traitements de ses dernières heures firent trembler son corps, la douleur de son corps malmené se réveillant sournoisement. Darcy avait l'impression de fournir un effort surhumain pour connecter son cerveau aux événements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

-Peter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Steve s'en occupe Darcy, je reste avec toi.

Même si Tony n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rejoindre son amant et de récupérer son fils dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner Darcy qui n'avait encore jamais eut à subir une telle épreuve. Steve lui en voudrait et il s'en voudrait, elle était bien plus vulnérable qu'eux. Le regard de la jeune femme se leva sur le heaume de Iron man, le doute se lisant dans ses prunelles.

-Comment on l'arrête ?

-Quoi ?

-Hulk, comment on va l'arrêter ?

-Aucune idée.

Darcy reporta son regard vers le bas et se recroquevilla sur elle au son de l'impact du char blindé contre des pauvres soldats réduit à l'état de bouillie sur le sol. Bruce était quelque part à l'intérieur de cette chose… Elle devait tenter de l'arrêter, de lui montrer qu'elle était sauve.

-Pose-moi au sol et file vers Peter, demanda-t-elle avec plus d'assurance.

-Darcy, c'est de la folie !

-Tu as une autre solution ? Bruce est quelque part là-dedans, je dois l'arrêter ! Il doit voir que je vais bien !

Tony hésitait clairement à exécuter sa requête. Hulk pouvait l'écraser sans la voir vu qu'il écrasait tout sans distinction. La preuve était qu'aucun Avengers n'étaient dans son périmètre, à part Iron man. Déterminée, Darcy affronta le visage inexpressif de l'armure. Elle avait la conviction qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter efficacement et c'est ce qu'il lisait dans ce regard troublé mais assuré.

-Entendu, mais je reste pour assurer tes arrières.

Tony se rapprocha et la ceintura avant de décoller en direction du sol plus que chaotique. Pourvu que ça marche était le petit refrain qu'il se répétait mentalement.

~/~

Steve avait pris la tête du groupe d'intervention numéro deux, le un se composait de Hulk lui-même en autogestion par sa colère. Natasha avait rapproché le jet Avengers du toit et il sauta sur celui-ci avec Jean et Wolverine.

-Je sais où elle se rend ! l'informa la télépathe.

Cap hocha la tête et laissa la mutante les guider en avant sur le parcours de retraite de leur ennemie avant que Logan ne prenne le relais pour leur ouvrir un passage dans le toit à coup de griffes. Ils sautèrent à l'intérieur du couloir. Un croisement était non loin et ils virent débarquer Madame Masque qui tenait Peter tel un sac encombrant ainsi, qu'une garde rapprochée.

-Papa, pleura-t-il de plus belle.

Elle braqua une arme directement sur la tempe du petit et s'immobilisa.

-Je vous déconseille de faire un pas Captain.

Le point ganté se serra sur la poignée du bouclier, le corps musculeux de Steve se tendant brusquement. Jean considéra cela comme un signal et immobilisa tout le monde.

-Que…

Le revolver vola dans le couloir, très loin de Peter sous le regard étonné de leur adversaire. Steve ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se rapprocha de la femme pour lui arracher Peter des bras. Il le posa derrière lui pour reporter un regard empli de colère sur son ennemie. Et Steve laissa tout bonnement éclater cette colère et la frappa avec toute sa force au visage, une belle droite qui fit voler le masque doré dans le couloir. Il put alors voir le visage brûlé de cette femme qui avait dû être très belle avant son accident. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour retenir ses coups.

Il finit par la saisir par le col et la rapprocher de lui.

-Touche une seule autre fois à mon fils et tu ne seras plus de ce monde pour voir les tiens grandir, siffla-t-il.

Lorsqu'il se détourna enfin d'elle, Steve vit son fils blotti avec peur dans les bras de Jean. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire avant de lui parler mentalement :

« Il a eu peur de ta réaction. Je lui ai dit que tu étais très en colère contre la méchante. »

Le super soldat sentit son cœur se serrer et il exhala un soupir tremblant. Ses pas le rapprochèrent de Peter qui le fixait avec de grands yeux apeurés. Steve offrit un sourire à son fils et leva doucement une main pour venir effleurer sa joue.

-Papa Steve, gémit le petit bonhomme.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé mon grand. Papa a eu très peur pour toi.

Peter tendit soudainement les bras vers lui pour changer de bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges. Steve pressa un bouton sur le bracelet qui ornait son poignet et le bouclier se décomposa en petites pièces pour ne former plus qu'un gros bracelet de force. Il prit sans plus attendre son fils contre son torse, le serrant avec besoin, fourrant son nez dans sa tignasse tandis que Peter pleurait à chaudes larmes.

C'était beaucoup trop d'événements pour huit ans, même pour le fils de Iron man et Captain America.

Steve sentait son cœur être à la fois soulagé et à la fois en train de se déchirer lorsque Peter se mit à parler entre ses pleures. De ses peurs pour lui et Darcy, de ce que les méchants lui avaient fait, de leurs paroles, du fait qu'il avait été sage et qu'il n'avait pas révéler ses pouvoirs comme il le lui avait souvent répété. Cap glissa sa main de son dos à ses cheveux pour les caresser, le presser davantage contre sa poitrine tout en commençant à s'éloigner dans le couloir après un bref regard vers Logan qui lui dit qu'ils géraient la suite.

-Shhh, c'est fini Peter, on va rentrer à la maison.

-Et papa Tony…

-Il va arriver, il aide Darcy.

-Hulk était très en colère aussi.

-Oui, Bruce s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour Darcy et toi.

Le petit bonhomme releva un regard mouillé de larmes sur le visage de son père, même partiellement masqué du couvre chef de Captain America, il vit les larmes qui avait inéluctablement coulé. Il porta une petite main vers sa joue et les sécha, tirant un sourire à Steve. Il embrassa la petite main avant de déposer plein d'autres baisers sur son visage.

-Plus jamais ça n'arrivera mon trésor, souffla-t-il. Je t'apprendrai à te défendre…

-A me battre comme toi ?

-Oui.

Peter hocha la tête et se bouina contre Steve, ses mains accrochées à la tenue patriotique, en sécurité. Son papa poule était incapable de desserrer son étreinte mais il se tourna vers le couloir où il avait lâchement laissé la suite aux X-men. Le SHIELD commençait à débarquer pour arrêter Madame Masque et sa clique, Jean servant de tampon entre un agent plutôt remonté de leur entreprise solo et un Logan qui défendait ardemment le point de vu de ses deux amis.

~/~

Hulk poussa un cri de rage qui sonnait presque comme du désespoir avant de balayer des hommes armés d'un revers de main. Tony se posa à quelques bons mètres de là mais dans le champ de vision, déposant délicatement Darcy sur le sol défoncé.

-Et maintenant chérie ?

-HUUUUULK, se mit à crier la jeune femme en le voyant se détourner d'eux.

-Okay, tu aurais pu prévenir, grommela Tony.

L'effet désiré fut immédiat. Le géant vert braqua son regard fou sur eux et hurla à plein poumon avant de frapper sur le sol et ce qui l'entourait vola. Il se rapprocha de manière menaçante de leur position et l'armure sortit une batterie de missiles, une main lumineuse tendu vers lui.

-Darcy, je suis pas équipé pour l'affronter !

Mais Iron man ne recula pas d'un iota lorsque la montagne de muscle colérique se stoppa proche d'eux. Darcy ne fit aucun commentaire mais leva seulement une main pour dire à Tony ne de pas tirer. Ce qu'il fit, attendant. Mais il était près à tirer et à se barrer immédiatement après avec la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien Hulk, je suis là. Bruce si tu es quelque part là-dedans je vais bien.

-Petite humaine causé trouble.

Il approcha une de ses mains et la choppa pour la soulever. Darcy émit un couinement impressionné en s'envolant dans les airs. Hulk rapprocha la jeune femme de son visage pour la scruter avec attention. Darcy était assisse dans l'immense paume de Hulk, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'affoler. Il pouvait l'écraser avec juste un doigt.

-Je vais bien, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Pas avoir peur ! Bruce aimer Darcy alors Hulk bien aimer Darcy.

-Cool, couina-t-elle à moitié rassurée. Désolée, ça fait beaucoup d'émotion pour une seule fois Hulk.

Elle déglutit avec malaise mais ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il porta son autre main vers elle, lui tendant un doigt amical. La jeune scientifique leva une main tremblante pour la poser sur la peau verte et lui offrir un pâle sourire. Si Hulk en pinçait aussi pour elle, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir assurer.

-Tu pourrais… me poser ? J'ai eu ma dose de vertige et je me sens pas bien…

Elle porta une main devant sa bouche et délicatement, Hulk descendit sa main pour la reposer sur le sol. Darcy sauta au sol et vomit de la bile. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que peut-être elle avait le vertige… Où une blessure interne ? Hulk la regarda avec attention puis porta ses yeux sur Iron man qui se rapprocha prudemment de son amie.

-Ça va, clama-t-elle bravement.

La masse impressionnante de Hulk commença alors à disparaître pour laisser la place à un Bruce Banner en spandex couleur jean. Il se rapprocha rapidement de sa petite amie qui lui offrit un sourire bravache.

-Inconsciente, murmura-t-il.

Et sans se préoccuper de se donner en spectacle, il la prit dans ses bras. Tony se détourna pour administrer un coup de propulseur à des troubles fêtes venu gâcher les retrouvailles avant de voir débarquer des agents du SHIELD. Apparemment Fury avait vite bougé ses miches pour intervenir quand Natasha l'avait prévenu.

Darcy s'accrocha à Bruce de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle frissonnait entre la douleur et le bien-être de l'avoir à nouveau avec elle, de se sentir en sécurité. Elle sentait ses mains lui caresser le dos, l'une d'elle venant se réfugier dans ses cheveux.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue…

-Verte, corrigea-t-elle.

-Darcy, soupira-t-il d'anxiété.

Bruce se redressa pour la scruter de son regard de docteur.

-Ça va, du moins je crois. Ils m'ont malmenée mais je vais m'en remettre. J'ai survécu à Hulk alors je peux que m'en remettre !

-Idiote, murmura-t-il en embrassant son front.

-Et Peter ?

Le couple porta son regard vers l'armure.

-Il est avec Steve. Et si vous voulez bien m'excusez, on m'attend.

Il salua ses deux amis à présent saufs et hors de danger pour s'envoler par le trou béant dans le toit. Steve lui murmura où se rendre et il les retrouva à l'air libre sur le quai de l'entrepôt. Tony retira le heaume mais aussi l'armure qui se défit pour se reformer derrière lui. Iron man était à présent une enveloppe robotique laissée dans le sillage de son créateur.

Arrivée à la hauteur de Steve et Peter, il les entoura brusquement de ses bras, coinçant davantage son fils entre leurs deux torses. Tony le couvrit de baisers avant de le prendre doucement à l'étreinte de son amant. Qui lui céda la place avec délicatesse, acceptant enfin de le lâcher.

-Papa Tony, couina Peter en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Désolé bonhomme, j'ai dû sauver Darcy. Oh bon sang plus jamais tu t'éloignes du manoir sans nous.

-Elle va bien ?

-Oui Peter.

Il redressa la tête pour déposer des baisers sur son front et le dévorer de son regard encore inquiet. Peter lui rendit quelques bisous, ses joues encore rougies par ses larmes.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? Est-ce qu'ils… commença-t-il en levant les yeux sur Steve.

-Il va bien.

Captain America avait retiré son masque et le coinça dans sa ceinture pour se rapprocher des deux hommes de sa vie. C'était trop lui demander de garder ses distances aussi les entoura-t-il de ses bras musclés.

-Darcy m'a protégé, confia Peter avec culpabilité.

-Darcy est forte, déclara Tony.

-Papa Steve va m'apprendre à me défendre.

-On va surtout rentrer et te chouchouter ! On verra ça plus tard Peter.

Il hocha docilement la tête et profita du cocon parental avant qu'un agent du SHIELD n'ose interpeller Cap. Steve déposa un baiser sur chaque front avant de se détacher d'eux et venir vers le responsable du commando de Fury, rapidement rejoint par Natasha. Clint et Thor allèrent vers Tony pour s'enquérir de la santé du petit avant que cela ne soit à Bruce et Darcy de les rejoindre. La jeune femme avait mal de partout et n'était réellement pas bien aussi elle fut rapidement installée dans le jet Avengers.

Tony n'eut d'autre choix que de repartir en armure mais il vola à la même hauteur que le jet sur le retour à la maison, la quittant dans son atelier pour rapidement réceptionner son fils et son mari. Bruce embarqua Darcy jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour la soigner et surtout faire un check up complet de ses blessures. Il semblait inquiet mais après une telle épreuve c'était légitime et la jeune femme n'allait pas le prier s'il voulait la couver d'attention.

Quant à Tony, il embarqua Steve et Peter dans leur appartement parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'être en famille. Une nécessité vitale pour tous les trois. Et les deux papas poules avaient besoin de chouchouter leur fils après ce kidnapping. Peter était encore chamboulé mais il y faisait face avec bravoure.

Il eut gain de cause d'un bain avec eux parce qu'il refusait de se séparer trop longtemps de l'un ou de l'autre de ses papas. Steve les sortit de la chambre pour les traîner à la cuisine et leur faire un repas digne de ce nom avant qu'ils ne remontent avec un Peter complètement épuisé. Il s'endormit entre eux deux au début même de l'histoire qu'il avait réclamée, une main accrochée sur chaque tee-shirt encore en place. Steve reposa le livre et vint caresser la tignasse désordonnée. Le regard bleu océan capta les deux prunelles sombres qui le fixaient avec peur et soulagement.

-On va lui apprendre à se défendre, souffla-t-il en venant déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Plus que jamais. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise…

-Et à se servir de ses habilités en cas de besoin.

Un hochement de tête répondit à son mari. Il était hors de question de laisser leur fils une journée de plus sans un entraînement martial pour se défendre. C'était mauvais pour son cœur d'artichaut. Une grande main vint cueillir sa mâchoire et l'ingénieur se laissa caresser, fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur le visage de Steve. Ils n'y avaient pas besoin de mot pour dire à quel point ils avaient eu la plus belle frayeur de leur vie. Pire que lorsque que l'un ou l'autre était gravement blessé.

Mais ses entrailles avaient encore le souvenir brûlant de cette douleur et un besoin urgent de dire ce qu'il ressentait le saisit. Il n'était pas avare de ces mots – qu'il considérait comme ridicule – mais ils avaient un sens en cet instant.

-Je t'aime, murmura Tony.

Steve se rapprocha pour lui offrir un baiser tendre, amoureux avec cette touche d'anxiété qui était propre à la situation. La main de Tony vint se cramponner sur sa nuque. La peur de les perdre était encore trop oppressante, trop réelle. C'était sans compter sur son mari parfait et sa manière de tempérer les choses de caresses savantes sur sa nuque, de sa manière si amoureuse de l'embrasser. Steve ne put s'empêcher de prononcer un « je t'aime » entre deux baisers, un sourire flottant aux coins de ses lèvres. Il notait précieusement dans un coin de son esprit cet instant, si rare quand Tony le disait en premier.

Un soupir de bien-être se fit entendre et du mouvement entre eux rompit la séance de baisers. Peter s'était bouiner entre eux en position fœtale, une main toujours accrochée au vêtement de Tony, le dos contre le torse de Steve.

Ils finirent par s'allonger plus franchement dans le lit, se câlinant distraitement tout en veillant sur le sommeil de leur petit bonhomme. Ils étaient à nouveau au complet mais la terreur de cette perte mettrait quelques jours à se dissiper.

~/~


	23. Petit homme devient grand

Être fils de super héros, ce n'est pas toujours facile… Notamment lors d'une réunion parents/professeurs où justement il y a une concentration de mamans assez importantes au mètre carré. C'était le cas pour cette rencontre avec les autres parents de CM2 ou bien étrangement, aucune maman ne manquait à l'appel. À peine la Mercedes noire avait-elle débarqué ses passagers qu'ils furent pris d'assauts par une foule en jupe et corsage.

Steve s'étonnait encore de faire cet effet-là tandis que Tony en jouait encore et toujours. Charmeur professionnel surtout pour tempérer le flot de questions ininterrompu et bien trop personnel. Peter tenait toujours fermement la main de Captain America comme par peur de se faire gober par les mamans qui s'extasiaient. Et une caresse sur la joue, et une dans les cheveux et ça n'en finissait pas jusqu'à ce que la directrice tousse pour rappeler sa présence puis demander aux parents de bien vouloir rentrer pour prendre place. L'enfant prodigue finit par se dérober et se cacher derrière les jambes de son papa, le tirant en arrière pour qu'il ne suive pas les autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ?

-Je veux te présenter quelqu'un, tu te souviens ?

-Oui Peter.

Steve lui adressa un sourire et l'encouragea à le conduire vers cette fameuse personne. Pendant que Peter le tirait dans un sens, il interpela Tony pour lui dire de le suivre. Le milliardaire releva un sourcil avant de se rappeler que Peter leur avait fait une annonce importante au sujet d'une fille. C'est toujours important quand ça concerne une fille, surtout quand son fils n'a que neuf ans. Il s'excusa poliment auprès des mamans qui rentraient peu à peu dans la salle de classe et suivit son mari à l'intérieur, slalomant entre les chaises et les personnes.

-Mary Jane ! Je te présente mon papa, Captain America ! déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire fier.

La petite fille rousse à peine plus grande que Peter leva ses yeux verts sur Steve avec un air ébahi. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un « wow » silencieux. Sa maman juste à côté bloqua sensiblement devant ce fait réel et brutalement débarqué à ses côtés.

-Excusez-le. Steve Stark Rogers, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main avec chaleur.

-Madeline Watson, enchanté. Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais c'est une chose de le savoir de la bouche de Peter et cela en est une autre de le voir en vrai.

-Steve fait toujours cet effet-là, commenta une voix.

Tony apparut au côté de son amant, ébouriffant les cheveux de Peter au passage. Il lui décocha un sourire charmeur et lui tendit la main. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à la réunion, Peter lâcha rapidement la main de son père pour s'éloigner en la compagnie de son amie. Il gardait un œil attentif sur eux tout en discutant avec la maman célibataire. Ils durent s'installer à leur tour dans les sièges pour suivre la réunion mais Madeline et Steve s'était mis à côté pour papoter de temps en temps et aussi parce que Peter le lui avait demandé de façon à pouvoir rester à côté de Mary Jane. La réunion se déroula sans encombre même si Tony n'avait pas cessé de poser des questions. Steve avait fini par anticiper et lui prendre sa main libre dans la sienne, l'autre occupée à pianoter sur le starkphone. Cela lui avait valu un regard faussement noir. Son amour avait vaincu et il se tut. Pour la suite, lever son téléphone portable fut son recours pour les questions très importantes.

Le célèbre bambin n'avait pas quitté Mary Jane, même si quelques autres enfants s'étaient greffés autour d'eux. Peter s'était fait son propre cercle d'amis normaux en dehors de ces amis à l'institut de Xavier et cela rassurait Steve. Il savait très bien cacher ses habilitées extraordinaires comme il savait en jouer auprès des mutants. Un vrai caméléon aux pouvoirs d'araignées.

-Je me demandais si Peter pouvait venir à l'anniversaire de Mary Jane. C'est dans deux semaines. Une toute petite fête.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Steve.

-J'étais tellement gênée que je n'ai pas osé vous faire parvenir une invitation, fit-elle confuse.

-Et vous n'avez pas à l'être.

Steve lui adressa un sourire doux et sincère, comprenant son hésitation. Il était né dans ce milieu, à quelques décennies de différences. Madeline lui sourit avec reconnaissance et se mit à sortir une invitation pour la lui tendre.

-Il y a mon adresse et l'heure. Vous n'aurez rien besoin d'apporter.

-Entendu.

Il rangea la lettre sous le regard attentif de Tony qui discutait avec d'autres mamans même si c'était superficiel. Steve salua une dernière fois Madeline et Mary Jane avant qu'il ne récupère Peter dans ses bras et n'influence le départ de leur troupe. Une fois arrivé au Manoir Avengers, Captain America récupéra son fils dans son giron, celui-ci apparemment trop fatigué pour monter les escaliers à pieds. La petite tête brune vint se loger dans son cou, à moitié endormie mais suffisamment consciente pour discuter d'un fait hautement important.

-Dis papa, quand je serai grand, je pourrai me marier avec Mary Jane ?

Steve eut un petit rire à cette question et Tony ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Hey jeune homme, t'es pas un peu petit pour penser à ça ?

-Je suis grand ! contra Peter en se redressant et affrontant son ingénieur de père du regard.

-T'es trop petit pour songer à épouser cette demoiselle. Attends de voir si elle est toujours belle à la puberté.

-Mary Jane sera toujours belle !

-Ça tu n'en sais rien Petey. Imagine qu'elle devienne laide avec des boutons partout, qu'elle veuille se teindre les cheveux en vert et qu'elle se mette à baver.

Il lui chatouilla les côtes avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Tu dis des bêtises ! Papa Tony, il dit des bêtises ! Mary Jane sera toujours belle !

Son grand regard noisette réclama de l'aide auprès de Steve qui avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Si tu l'aimes toujours, tu pourras. Quand tu seras en âge de te marier, répondit Steve avec douceur. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Si je me marie avec elle et ben je pourrais lui dire mon secret.

Les deux papas échangèrent un regard. Peter semblait désireux de l'apprendre aux gens qui semblaient importants à ses yeux. Steve vint caresser les cheveux de son fils avec un sourire doux, son regard dans le sien.

-Tu sais Peter, tes pouvoirs ne sont pas anodins. On a souvent des ennuis à cause de ça.

-C'est parce que vous êtes des supers héros qui combattent des supers vilains.

-Mais on met en danger ceux qu'on aime. Tu l'as été une fois et ce fut vraiment terrible pour nous deux.

-Oui je sais, souffla l'enfant en baissant les yeux.

Tony se colla contre le flanc de son amant et releva le menton de son fils d'une main pour accrocher son regard. Cette épreuve avait été un sacré coup dans leur petite famille et restait gravée au fer rouge. Une façon de leur rappeler que même des supers-héros avaient un talon d'Achille.

-C'est pour protéger Mary Jane que tu ne dois pas lui dire pour tes supers dons bonhomme, murmura Tony. Pour protéger tous tes copains.

Peter hocha la tête avec une moue un peu déçue. Il comprenait mieux que quiconque, même du haut de ses neuf ans. Il ne baignait pas dans le même univers que les autres. L'ingénieur lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le faire sourire et son fils se mit à repousser la main attaquante. Il appela au renfort son papa poule qui le souleva tel un poids plume – ce qu'il était – et atterrit sur les épaules de Steve.

-Alors c'est comme ça, tu veux pas me dire bonsoir ?

Le petit bonhomme secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Alors y'a que papa Steve qui aura un bisou du soir, chantonna-t-il.

Il se planta devant son amant et l'embrassa.

-Travail ?

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup de retard.

-Bisou moi aussi, réclama Peter en tendant les bras vers le bas.

Tony eut un petit rire triomphant. Il accorda un gros bisou sur le front de son fils, puis plusieurs joueurs sur ses joues avant de filer vers son atelier. Steve prit les commandes du coucher de Peter qui retrouva l'usage de ses jambes pour courir à travers sa chambre et se changer en semant ses habits un peu partout. Après une petite histoire et un bisou rituel – car il était tard à cause de la réunion – Peter s'allongea mais il retint Steve en agrippant sa chemise.

-Je pourrai jamais lui dire ?

Cap s'assit à côté de son fils, venant caresser sa joue avec tendresse.

-Tu sais Peter, de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités. Un jour tu devras faire des choix, entre dire ton secret ou le cacher pour le bien d'autrui. Seul toi pourras faire ce choix. Mais sache qu'on serra toujours là pour t'aider. Papa Tony, moi et les Avengers.

Peter le fixa quelques instants, ancrant ces mots sérieux dans son crâne.

-C'est compliqué d'être adulte. J'veux pas grandir.

-Tu as tout ton temps Peter.

Steve déposa un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux et son fils se roula en boule sur le côté, la tête pleine de questions et de moralités de grand. Peter poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme lorsque son père sortit de la chambre, laissant juste la veilleuse pour la nuit. Cette demande et ces questions soulevaient de futurs problèmes ou du moins situations délicates pour Peter mais ils ne lui avaient jamais caché la difficulté de cette tâche. Le super soldat restait pensif tout en prenant un de ses livres et en s'installant dans le lit. Et viendrait un jour où Peter leur demanderait sans doute à faire partie des Avengers mais ils auraient le temps d'y songer, d'en discuter et d'anticiper. Même si c'était difficile d'accepter cette éventualité parce que Steve connaissait les risques et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu y confronter Peter. Tony serait très certainement de son avis.

Ses pensées le tinrent éveillées un long moment avant qu'il ne s'endorme adossé contre la tête de lit, lumière allumée et livre renversé sur ses cuisses. À quatre heures du matin lorsque Tony se pointa dans la chambre, cette scène le laissa perplexe. Il se rapprocha doucement et vint effleurer la ligne de la mâchoire de Steve pour le réveiller en douceur. Lorsqu'il eut un contact visuel des yeux billes bleus océans, il lui offrit un sourire.

-Bonjour pumkin. Tellement angoissé par les questions de Petey que tu t'es endormi n'importe comment ?

-Disons que… j'ai réfléchis… et anticipé.

-Oh.

-Tony… commença-t-il d'une voix rauque et endormie.

-Plus tard Steve. Là, je viens me coucher, il est plus de quatre heures du mat'.

Un soupir fatigué lui échappa et Steve se glissa un peu mieux dans le lit tandis que son amant se débarrassait de ses fringues. Tony vint se coller dans son giron, embrasser son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Promis, tu me casseras les pieds avec une conversation sérieuse dans la journée, plaisanta-t-il.

-Bonne nuit sweetheart.

-Bonne nuit sweetass.

Steve vint coller son nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant son odeur, resserrant sa prise sur son corps comme si cela avait manqué à son sommeil. Tony avait sombré rapidement une fois en place contre lui, complètement éreinté par son boulot comme en témoignait sa respiration régulière. Un sourire étira les lèvres du super soldat. La présence de son amour fut tel un baume apaisant et il sombra derechef dans un sommeil plus réparateur. Steve savait qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard dans la journée car ses craintes, ses anticipations avaient dû être celles cogitées par son mari. Son indicateur était simplement l'heure tardive à laquelle Tony l'avait rejoint dans le lit.

Ils n'étaient décidémment pas pressés de le voir grandir…

~/~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction!  
> Elle est dorénavant finie avec cet épilogue clin d'oeil!
> 
> J'espère revenir bientôt avec une fiction qui se situe avant "la pomme" et aussi avec un AU AC4/Avengers.


End file.
